Issei Hyoudou, the Neko Dragon
by Xerozzuro
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is no ordinary human. He is a hybrid. Born between a dragon and a Nekomata. To add to this, he is the host of the Boosted Gear. Exposed to the supernatural world at young age, he tried to escape from it and live a normal life. However, the fate is cruel and is dragging Issei back to the world he just escaped from. Harem of course or it won't be DxD.
1. Life 1-1

**Hey guys. My name is Xerozzuro (worst nickname ever... ;-;) and me, alongside my BFF forrcross will be working on this story. This is my first ever fanfic, and not to mention that English is not my native language, so don't expect much. I'm open to all kind of reviews. Be it critism, question, advise, but please, don't flame me. I know I suck but I'm trying to write something good. ;( In this story Issei will be OP and quite OOC, and just because I want this mess to be full, I changed his appearance a bit. And there will be some changes in this story at some factors that I dislike in the original novels, but they are 2 or 3. With that being said, onto the story herself.**

 **SOME THINGS WERE ADDED TO THIS CHAPTER!**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in his mind]

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]} **(I borrowed this from many authors whose stories I have read)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

It started out simple enough, Issei was just about to start a new school year at Kuoh Academy, an all girls school, which got turned into co-ed recently. Just the thought that he will be one of the few guys in a sea of beautiful girls made Issei drool and imagine echhi scenes, which made him giggle like an idiot.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

He slammed his annoying alarm clock.

"Ugh... Is it morning already...? It's like I didn't get any sleep at all..." It took him a while to process that it was to be another day in a mostly girls' school. With this, the white haired boy shot up to his feet but in the process he fell down and hit the ground with a thud. "Ow..." He stood up and started to clutch his head at the place where he landed. He then fixed his spiky hair and stood up. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. As he got there, he looked at himself in the mirror. His spiky hair was a little messy, but he fixed it. He then fixed his hair.

The front half of his hair fell on the upper part of his face, forming a couple spiky bangs. The other half was a little longer and it pointed backwards. The hair's ends were spiky as well. This was actually his normal hairstyle, he was raised with this hairstyle, this was the normal look of his hair. He just fixed it a little, because he was shaggy. He quickly washed himself and exited the bathroom.

As he exited the bathroom, Issei got back to the bedroom. As he got there, he started doing his basic morning training routine. 30 push-ups and 60 six-ups. Issei was taking care of his body. After all, don't all the girls like muscular and thin guys? Yes they do. Issei was a bit tall as well. Roughly 5'7.

After he was done, he went to his dresser and took out his uniform which the school has provided for him. His uniform was nothing really special actually. Just a black blazer with white outlines, white dress shirt with black highlights, black dress pants and brown dress shoes. Nothing who knows how fancy.

Once dressed, he made his way downstairs to his kitchen and began making himself some breakfast. Yes, Issei lived alone. He was only sixteen, but he was able to look after himself. That's why he asked his parents to live alone. His parents compiled and left him on his own. Well, he wasn't FULLY alone. His parents lived in the next town. But hey, he was still alone! Yay, right? As he was done with his breakfast, he took his bag with him and went out for school.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was already in front of the school gates. _'Another day in Heaven!'_ he thought. He really didn't like school very much, but the single thought about girls all around him while in there was enough to will to visit it everyday.

As he started to make his way towards the school, he looked around him. Yep, there they were. The pretty girls. They were in their small groups, chatting. Some of them, even not knowing his name were having interest in him. Why you ask? Well, most of the girls found him attractive, smart and athletic. And yes, that was true. Issei was all that. However, the fact that he was being watched by so many beautiful girls got him the hatred looks of the guys. Issei however didn't care. All he cared about, were the girls. Even if he was in the school for a week now, he STILL didn't have friends. Most of the guys hated him. And the rest of them were or pretty dumb, or incorrigible perverts. And everyone knows that if you hang up with these guys, your reputation falls pretty quickly and Issei didn't want to lose the respect of the female population.

So he started to make his way towards his classroom but something stopped him. He looked up and he saw it - the old school house. Yes, normally people would think that there is nothing who knows how important there. And Issei thought so too. Every time when he passed close to the house, she would be empty. This time however he saw someone in it. He saw the goddess of the school. She was a buxom girl with long crimson hair. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes. She stood like that for a couple of seconds until she didn't turn around and headed deeper into the building. As she did so the wind waved her hair in an awesome display for Issei to see. _'Wow... She is so beautiful. Her long red hair, her beautiful green eyes and her-'_ It was at this moment he was snapped out from his thoughts by the ring of the bell, meaning that his class was starting. "SHIT! I'LL BE LATE!" He yelled and started running like his life depended on it.

{[Scene Break]}

Inside the old school building the red haired girl sat at her desk and spoke to the other figure in the room.

"Who was that white haired boy, Akeno?"

"From what I have heard, his name is Hyoudou Issei. Second year I think... He transferred one week ago." Said Akeno. Akeno was the second goddess of the school. She had long black hair which she usually have tied in a long ponytail. She had purple eyes and buxom body, just like the red headed girl with the exception of her breasts which were a bit bigger.

"I see. However I sense something strange about him. I think that he is no ordinary human."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I'm afraid yes Akeno. However we can't be sure. The only way to be sure is to send somebody following him. Please when Koneko is dismissed by her class, call her here."

"Yes, Buchou." Said Akeno with a large smile and her eyes closed.

{[Scene Break]}

The classes were over. Issei was about to go home, however he stopped at one bridge which was on his way home. It was just a part from all his days. Every day while walking home he stopped atop that bridge for few minutes listening to the relaxing sound of the river below. It was relaxing to him.

"Umm... Hello." He heard a shy greeting. When he turned to the source of the sound, he saw a young black haired girl, probably sixteen. "You're Issei Hyoudou, right? You study in Kuoh Academy, you are a second year?"

"Yes, that's me." Issei replied with a smile. _'Damn, she is pretty.'_ He thought. _'But that uniform, I never have seen it before. Is she from another school or something?'_

"Umm... My name is Yuyma Amano and I was wondering..." She had a little blush on her face. It appeared that she was shy and was afraid to continue.

"Yes? What is it?" Issei encouraged her.

"I was wondering..." She became even redder in the face. But after taking deep breath, she finally said what was in her mind. "If you would be my boyfriend!"

He pretended to think about it. _'Damn! She is gorgeous! I can't say no to that!'_ "Sure." He said to her with smile.

"YAY!" She cheered after that. "Then how about we go to a date on Sunday?" She said, blushing again.

"I would love to." Said Issei, smiling. "How about 11 o'clock at the center?"

"Yes! I will be waiting for you then! See you there, Issei-kun!" She said while going on her way.

After he saw that she was far away enough, Issei started to yell and jump up and down in happiness. "YES! FINALLY! I GOT A DATE! I! YES!"

[You do realize that she is a Fallen Angel, right Partner?] A deep, gruff voice in Issei's mind said.

 _'Yes I know, Ddraig.'_ He spoke back to him in his mind. _'But hey, who knows. Maybe she is different.'_

[There is no different Fallen Angel, Partner. Obviously she is here because of me. She wants to see if you are my host. The only way she can do that is by killing you.]

 _'I know, Ddraig. Father already told me all about that. But if she wants to kill me, I welcome her to try. I'm sure she will be quite disappointed.'_

[Don't get too cocky, Partner. Even you can fall. It's true that because of your natural powers you are quite the warrior, but don't get hard - headed.]

 _'Jeez, you are such a tease sometimes, Ddraig. But you are right. She IS Fallen Angel after all. If she tries anything funny then I won't give her a chance to do anything else.'_

[I know, I know. You are not the type that lets these things go.]

 _'That's right. Besides even if it's for a few moments I will experience what a date is like. Just to prepare myself for any girl that really likes me.'_

[You do realize that this WON'T be a date, right?]

 _'...'_

[...]

 _'...'_

[...]

 _'Shut up Ddraig.'_

And with that the conversation in Issei's head was over. He continued his way home. However due the argument in his head and his deep thoughts, he didn't sense that short, white haired girl was following and observing him. She just stood there in the distance, watching him while licking a lolipop.

"...I have to report back to Buchou." She said and went on her way.

{[Scene Break]}

"I see. So you say that a Fallen Angel made a contact with him?" The red haired girl asked, after heard the short, white haired girl's reports about Issei.

"...Yes. They will be going on a date in Sunday. Buchou, I think she will make attempt to kill him."

"I see. So my suspicions were confirmed. He REALLY have a Sacred Gear. Good job, Koneko."

Koneko then proceeded to sit down on a couch and start eating a chocolate bar which she has got seemingly out of nowhere.

"Buchou, what should we do?" Asked Akeno.

"We will send Koneko to follow them on their "date" and if she actually kills him we will recruit him to us." Said the red haired girl.

"You are actually going to let her kill him?"

"It's not like I hold anything against him, but if we attack the Fallen Angel and stop her from killing him will be a declaration of war between us and them." The red haired girl said and sipped from the tea made by Akeno herself. "Besides, I can send my familiar to give him a flier and when he is close to dying we will be summoned there just in time to save his life."

"But it's still cruel to let him die like that, Buchou." Said Akeno, trying to convince the red haired girl, which also appeared to be her master.

"Look, let me say it like that. Even if we stop that attack and wipe out his memories, the Fallen Angels will still want him dead. And if we interfere we will get into another long war. I think my way is easier both for us and for him. Understood?"

"Of course, Buchou." Replied Akeno with happy smile and her eyes closed.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei got into his home early. He had a giant grin on his face. Even though he knew that "Yuuma" was a Fallen Angel, he didn't care. After all, he have his hopes that she is different and won't try anything funny. And if she does, then Issei won't hold back either. He will return the favor. Issei closed the door and locked it. He plumped down on the sofa and turned the TV on. It was Friday, so he didn't have to worry about school tomorrow.

 **[That's what you'll be doing, Partner? Just sitting here and watching TV?]**

"Yeah. As I told you earlier, there is not reason to panic. Do you really want to repeat the conversation?"

 **[No, not actually. I just want to warn you.]**

"I know you're concerned about me Ddraig, but really, have more faith in me."

 **[It's not like I don't have faith in you Partner, but what if she leads you to an ambush?]**

"I already told you. I have faith in some things. Perhaps she is different as I said earlier. And also, you know that even if this happen, I will get out alive. After all, I was trained by the best."

 **[Yes, you have a point here. I see I can't convince you not to go out with the Fallen Angel... Just promise me you will be careful.]**

"You are getting too fatherly, Ddraig. But if that is going to relax you - I will be careful."

 **[That's all I wanted to hear. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to sleep.]**

 _'Lazy dragon...'_ Issei thought.

{[Scene Break]}

Saturday came and went. Nothing interesting happened during that day. So it was now Sunday. Issei was just leaning on a wall close to the town centre.

 _'Hmm... She should be here soon.'_ He thought.

"Please take a flier!" This snapped him out of his thought. When he looked at the source of the voice, he saw that it was a girl, dressed with short dress and bat - like hat. She was holding a piece of paper with some strange writings over it.

"Ah, thank you." Issei took one and looked at it. It had a strange drawing, known as 'Magic circle'. It was used for summoning a devil. At the bottom of the paper was written text. The text read: 'Your wish will be granted'.

 _'Weird. I don't remember which family was this crest of. I saw it somewhere until I trained in the Underworld, but who actually used it?'_

When he looked up, he saw that the girl was gone. "Meh. I probably won't use it anytime soon." He said and then putted the flier in his pocket.

"Issei-kun!" He heard the voice of Yuuma which was running in his direction. When she finally got to him, she was blushing slightly. "I hope you didn't wait too long for me."

"Nah. In fact I just came." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "Shall we get going then?"

"Yes. With big pleasure."

{[Scene Break]}

The "date" went normally. They were walking around the town, went shopping, and all the other stuff normal people do at dates. He even bought her a present. It was a necklace in a shape of heart. It wasn't who knows how much, but Issei was still new in this. Yes, the date went normally. But then Issei saw something.

She was short, petite girl, with white hair, that was just a little below her shoulders and hazel eyes. She was around fifteen - sixteen years old. She was around 4'9 in height. It was Koneko. Koneko was watching them and following them the whole day. Why you ask? Well she was following orders from her master, the red haired goddess of the school.

 _'Wow. She is beautiful.'_

[But she is flat-chested.]

 _'That still doesn't change the fact that she is quite the beauty. However, her being here from all places, on Sunday... Something doesn't seem right. Was she following us the whole day? If yes, then I didn't sense her.'_

"Issei-kun?" He was snapped out from his thoughts by the voice of Yuuma, which was calling him. "Are you alright?"

"Ah yes. I am. Sorry, it looks like I was lost in my thoughts."

"No problem. Say, do you want to go to the fountain? It's very beautiful at night."

"Yes, wherever you want." He said, while smiling.

{[Scene Break]}

It was night time. Issei and Yuuma were now close to the fountain and about to get home. When they neared it however, Yuuma stopped.

"What is it?" Issei asked her.

"Issei-kun, I had a lot of fun today. And before we go our separate ways, will you do me a little favor?"

 _'Well, moment of truth. It's time to see if what I will have to do from now on to you, "Yuuma-chan".'_ He thought."Of course. What is it?"

"Will you... die for me?"

Issei then acted surprised, as if he didn't know she was a Fallen Angel at all. It was then, "Yuuma" began to transform into her original self. She changed her appearance and she looked like nineteen or twenty years old. Her bust changed it's size and became bigger. Her face, looking innocent before also changed. Her previous clothes now gone, she was wearing a black bra that was hiding only her nipples and black panties. From her back showed two wings. They looked like the wings of Angel, however they were black. Black like the night. She then summoned a spear of light in her right arm.

"You know, normally I wouldn't have done this, but I have orders. The date was nice though. And I'm going to keep your present. It's nice and suits me." She said to Issei, who looked like he was in shock, but was actually acting. "Now then Issei-kun, any last words?"

Issei shacked his head, as if saying 'no'. "Then this makes my work easier. Farewell, Issei-kun." She said as she raised her spear and stabbed Issei in the chest with it. He puked some blood and his eyes lost all the life they had in them. He then felt on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. "If you are going to be mad at someone, be mad at God for putting the Sacred Gear inside you." She said, as she was smirking.

"You know, you should really check if it was really me before talking, "Yuuma-chan", or shall I call you Raynare?" Issei spoke from seemingly nowhere.

"What the-"It was then, that Issei who was laying before her in a puddle of his own blood disappeared in a flash of light. "Illusion? But that means..."

"I guess that Ddraig was right about you after all. You Fallen Angels are all the same." Issei's voice ringed all over the place, unknown where was it's source.

"Where are you!? SHOW YOURSELF!" Raynare yelled in fear and started throwing spears all over the place.

"Now, now. You won't hit me like that. But since it was you who asked it, I'll come out." Said Issei and went out of the nearby bushes.

"How are you still alive!? Who are you!? WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"How am I alive? Simple. The one that you stabbed wasn't me, but an illusion created by me. Who am I? I am Issei Hyoudou. What am I? Let's just say that I won't tell you, ok?"

"Die already!" Raynare said and threw another spear at him. However he dodged it with ease. Then, before she could even understand she missed, Issei was gone. "What!? Where is he?"

"I hoped we could truly have something between us, Raynare." Issei said from behind her. Just when she turned, she was welcomed with a punch from Issei. He punched her in the gut, while using some senjutsu to stun her. When he was sure that she was unconscious, he went up to her and stared down at her.

"What should I do with her now? Should I kill her?"

 **[No. Don't kill her, Partner. You won't achieve anything by it. You will make the things harder for yourself.]**

"What if I wipe out part from her memories? I will remove her memories from after she found out that the stabbed Issei wasn't me. She will think she succeeded and she will leave me alone."

 **[Yes, this may work. Do it then.]**

Issei then knelt down next to her, putted a hand on her head and said a chant. With that, it was done.

"Let's get home, Ddraig. I'm tired."

 **[You are just gonna leave her like that?]**

"Yes. She will think that she fell down from exhaustion. Plus it's nigh time. And we are near to the fountain. No one comes here at night. So no one will see her like that. Besides, she will wake up after 20 minutes or so."

 **[Alright then. If you are sure that it will work.]**

"It will, Ddraig. Don't worry."

And with that, he headed to his home.

{[Scene Break]}

In the Old School House, the red haired girl and her whole team were waiting for the appearance of the magic circle, meaning that Issei is on the verge of dying and just waiting to be saved from the red haired girl. That however didn't happen. The magic circle didn't appear.

"Buchou, maybe something happened?" Said Akeno.

"Yes. It looks like my plan has failed." The red haired girl sighed.

"A shame. He was handsome." Said Akeno, while licking one of her fingers.

"Akeno, contact the Student Council. Inform them about Issei Hyoudou. Tell them that he is dead."

"Yes Buchou."

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Heeey there. That was the prologue. Probably wasn't the best, but hey, I tried. Oh man, I have so many people to thank for the inspiration. So thank you LordxSesshomaru, Paynis, G1Splicer CALEDY, Selet, Grey - senpai, VorpalHaze, McCornbread, Liars-by-Red, a bunch of guys from that Wattpad site. Thank you guys for all the inspiration.**

 **Anyways. As you all can read, Issei is different.** **He is no ordinary human. But then what is he? I guess you will have to read further to understand. ;) Oh, and as you saw, I changed Koneko's appearance a bit... Yeah, she's higher and her hair is little longer. Don't get me wrong, I like her the way she is in the LNs and the anime, but I wanted to change it here for... Some purposes. ;)**

 **Now, let me repeat myself again. English is not my native language, so probably there are some mistakes. Please if you see BIG mistakes, mention them in the reviews and I'll try to edit it. But if it's for a little mistakes like typos and such, don't bother to point them up. So that's all I guess. If you liked it (I mean Why not?) please leave a review. That's all. Xerozzuro out.**


	2. Life 1-2

**Holy. Crap. Okay, in a matter of 3 days, I got 100 and something e-mails from this site, all regarding this story. All I can say and write is thank you guys for this. I actually can't believe that my story is actually liked. It makes me feel like I am doing something right at last. Anyways, sorry for the long waiting. My weeks are, well, tough. Weekdays I'm going to school until 2PM. Then I have homework, studying, etc. And then I write, ONLY if I am in the mood or having nothing better to do. And the weekend? Almost every weekend we go to the countryside to help my grandma and grandpa with whatever work they have. But enough about my complaints guys. Now, I noticed I have 16 reviews. To the registered users, I wrote PMs to reply them and such. However, what about the rest? Well, I decided to answer them here, in the author's notes. I would like to reply to all of you guys, but the reviews are too much, not that I'm complaining. Anyway, here are the answers:**

 **Will - Yes, Issei will be strong. Pretty strong to be honest. And no, the thing you have noticed is not a mistake. As I said my summary is bad. But I couldn't think of any better summary. Actually, Issei is ALSO part human, about 5 - 10%. Even though he have nowhere to get this human part from, he still has it. How? Now this you'll have to read in later chapters.**

 **dragon rider - Yes, I guess it's similar. After all, I got inspired from there, A LOT.**

 **Now, let me just make myself clear again. I DON'T speak English well and it's not my native language, so if there are mistakes, please bear with me. If you see some HUGE mistakes, point them out and I'll try to edit them. But don't bother yourselves about typos and such. Well, with that being said, onto the story!**

* * *

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in his mind]

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

{[Scene Start]}

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

"Ugh... Damned alarm clock. Why I had to buy something so annoying and loud." Said Issei, as he got up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Damn. Time to get up already? It's like I slept for 3 minutes."

 **[Well, it's partially your fault, Partner. You was awake until quite late last night.]**

"Yeah, you are right, Ddraig. Even though it burns me from inside very time I tell you this."

 **[And it's a pain I enjoy.]**

"Sadist." Said Issei as he got to his dresser and got his school uniform. He dressed himself and went downstairs. He quickly ate something and dashed off to school.

{[Scene Break]}

When he went there, even if he arrived 10 minutes earlier than the first class's start, he noticed something. The school grounds were empty. There were no students chatting, no students just staying there. No, it was empty. As if it was ghost town's school. "Huh. Where is everybody?" He said and started walking around, looking for anybody. "Is school closed today, or something?" He continued to walk around, but saw no one.

However, there WAS someone there. She had short white hair, that reached a little belo her shoulders, petite body and big hazel eyes. It was Koneko. Issei didn't see her, nor he felt her presence, so he ignored her. She however was watching him. Her expression was priceless. She had eyes, wide as saucers, she looked at him with signs of worry, disbelief and something that she thought she will never experience. Relief and joy. Why was she experiencing such feelings towards him you ask? Pretty simple. She was one of these girls which found Issei attractive and actually took a liking on him. When she first saw him, she didn't know why, but something attracted her to him. She felt relaxed when she was close to him and so she had no other choice, but to take a liking on him.

"Huh. Well, I guess it's better to go to class. Maybe the classes began earlier today." Issei said and headed to his first class.

"...I have to report back to Buchou." Said Koneko and she headed to the Old School Building.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was walking through the hallways of the school searching for his classroom. Arriving however, he heard voices, but shrugged them off. He went to the door and opened it, revealing himself. He then heard the teacher talking.

"...Even if he was with us shortly, he was like a member of our family. We didn't have the opportunity to get to know him better. May Issei Hyoudou Rest in Peace and May our Lord have mercy upon his soul. Amen."

"Amen." The whole class repeated. It looks like they didn't noticed or heard him. He then noticed that some of the girls were actually crying.

"Wow. I'm flattered you guys." He said out loud, just enough for the whole class to hear. They quickly shot their heads at the source of his voice. "Unfortunately I ain't dead." He said with big smile.

"M-Mr. H-Hyoudou?!" The teacher stuttered. "W-we heard that you died last night in a car crash!" Said the teacher with shocked expression. The boys were just looking at him in disbelief while most of the girls were still crying, but from joy. The smaller part from the girls fainted.

"Hmm? I died?" He looked at himself and started checking for any kind of wounds. "Nope, I'm 100% alive." He said, still keeping his smile.

"W-Well, we're glad that you're alive. I-I'll i-inform the Student Council about this after the class. P-please take your seat." Said the teacher, as he started to calm down.

"Ah, sure. Sorry for my disrespect." Said Issei as he bowed down slightly. He then proceeded to sit on his seat next to the window.

"A-Anyway class, today we shall be learning about..." Said the teacher, but Issei wasn't paying attention. He was more concerned about who could have started these rumors about him being dead. Sure, the guys hated him because most of the girls liked him, but even they wouldn't go this far. No, someone else was behind this. But who? Issei thought about it for a while, forgetting about the teacher completely. However, he was snapped out from his thoughts by the ring of the bell.

"Huh? The class is over already?" He said to himself and then relaxed back at his seat. However, he was soon surrounded by all the girls in his class, all of them telling him how happy they were that he isn't dead and etc. _'Man, it's not like I dislike this, but that is too much!'_ He thought.

[You should be happy, Partner. Even without me attracting them, you are like a magnet. How exactly are you not happy with this?]

 _'I just don't like being the center of attention.'_

[Whatever. I'm going to sleep. If something interesting happen, wake me up, okay?]

' _Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'_

It was then however, the door slammed open. Then the red haired goddess of the school entered the classroom and started looking for somebody.

"Excuse me, I'm searching for a boy called Issei Hyoudou." Said the red haired girl as she continued to search around the room.

Issei then looked at her and raised his hand. "Um, yes. That's me."

It was then the red haired girl ran to him and grabbed him by the hand. "You are coming with me!" She said and she started dragging him out the room.

While Issei looked confused as fuck, the guys were looking towards him with anger and envy.

"Damn you, Hyoudou!"That's what most of the guys said. Issei however still was confused. Why was the goddess of the school dragging him to who knows where? No, actually where was she dragging him to?

{[Scene Break]}

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Okay, please stop. I'm following you. Stop, please. It's starting to hurt." Said Issei, as his hand which was held by the red haired girl started to hurt. "Please release me. Please."

"Okay, but please, come with me." She said, facing him.

"Of course. Lead the way." Said Issei as he began to follow the goddess of the school. Yes, Issei have heard of her, but he never actually quite learned her name or anything. All he knew was that she has long red hair, buxom body, blue eyes and big breasts. "Umm Senpai, where are we going?" Issei asked her.

"Just follow me and don't worry. You'll be fine." She said with smile and continued to walk.

 _'Oh God, what did I put myself into!?'_ Though Issei with a sigh.

{[Scene Break]}

Just after a minute or so, Issei and the red haired girl were both in front of the Old School Building.

"Come on, follow me." Said the red haired girl and went inside the building.

 _'Strange presence. Something weird is happening in this building.'_ Issei thought, but he followed her nonetheless. As he followed her he noticed that they stopped in front of a door. It was then the red haired girl opened it and spoke to somebody.

"Akeno, we're back. Hyoudou Issei-kun, ah I'm sorry. Do you mind if I call you like that?" Issei shacked his head no, to which the red haired girl smiled. "Great. Then Issei-kun, please sit down. We want to talk with you." Issei nodded and looked at Akeno.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Issei Hyoudou. Please take care of me!" Said Issei as he bowed to Akeno.

"Ara, ara. What a gentleman. Ufufu." Akeno said giggling. "My name is Akeno Himejima. Please take care of me, ufufu."

"Anyways, after you have introduced yourselves, we can go back to business. Issei-kun, please sit down." The red haired girl said and she pointed to one of the couches.

Issei compiled and went to sit down. The red haired girl then sat on the opposite couch, Akeno behind her. "Now, before we start I would like to introduce myself. My name is Rias Gremory."

 _'GREMORY! That's who used that crest on the flier! Yes, Gremory! Wait, she said that she is Gremory, but is she Sirzechs-sama's daughter? I can't really tell.'_ Thought Issei, while still looking at her.

"Now, after I introduced myself, let us begin. Issei-kun, what exactly are you?"

"Umm... I don't know how to answer that..."

"No, no. You misunderstand. How did you survive the Fallen Angel's attack?"

"..." He just stood there, not able to say anything. _'How do they know about this?'_

"Ara, ara. Buchou, he doesn't want to speak." Said Akeno with her eyes.

"Issei-kun, you don't have to be so nervous. If you think that we don't know about the supernatural world, you are wrong." Said Rias, as she stood up and spread her devil wings. Akeno did the same and Issei was just sitting on the couch, staring at them. "I'm sorry if we scared you, but-"

"I'm not scared. I'm feeling a little uncomfortable."

"Well, we understand that this may be a shock, you know, telling you that we are devils and-"

"You know, I'm not uncomfortable about that. I just don't like being stared at by someone I can't see. So can you please tell them to come out already?"

Rias was shocked, but compiled nonetheless. "Yuuto, Koneko, you can come out now." Suddenly, from a door behind the sofa Issei was sitting in, two figures appeared. The first figure was actually Koneko, while the second was a tall, handsome blonde boy. In Kuoh academy, everyone knew him as 'Prince of Kuoh' or 'Prince Charming' though the second nickname was actually given to him by the jealous boys. Why jealous you ask? Well, even if Issei had fangirls, this boy had at least twice as many. The name of this boy was Kiba Yuuto. "How did you sensed them back there?" Asked Rias.

"I have my ways, okay?" Said Issei with smile.

"Anyways, about my question. How did you manage to survive your encounter with the Fallen Angel?"

"I don't know. Luck?" Issei said, still keeping his smile. Rias was starting to get annoyed at the lack of proper answers. Akeno was just smiling because of issei, who teased Rias that easily. Kiba and Koneko just stood there, watching him.

"*Sigh* I see it's impossible to make you talk... Alright then, let's just skip that for now. Do you know why was she trying to kill you?" Asked Rias, hoping that he will answer at least that question.

"Because she was sadist? Because she was evil?" Issei just said, faking his confusion.

"No. The reason is an item. An item putted inside your body. Have you ever heard of 'Sacred Gears'?" Asked Rias, with small smile on her face.

 _'That's it. I ran out of ideas. Ddraig, I need your help. What do I answer her?'_

[Tell her you know about them and show yours. This will get this conversation over with pretty quickly.]

 _'Are you kidding me? That Fallen Angel tried to KILL me, just because of you. Just imagine what SHE will do if she understands.'_

[Alright then. Here is Plan B. Tell her that you know about them and show yours.]

 _'BUT THAT'S THE SAME IDEA!'_ Issei yelled at the dragon in his mind.

[Don't worry. I'll change it's form. Just say that you know about them and activate it when I tell you.]

 _'This better work, Ddraig.'_

[It will, don't worry.]

"Issei-kun?" Said Rias, still awaiting answer.

"Uh, yes. I have heard of the Sacred Gears."

"So you know that some people actually posses them, right?"

"Um, yes."

"Do you have one?" Asked Rias.

"Well, yes I do."

"Would you be so kind to show it to us?"

[Do it, Partner. It's done.]

"Well, alright. Though it's nothing special really." Said Issei and extended his left hand and on his arm appeared a red gauntlet.

""""..."""" Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba were all staying there silent, staring at Issei's sacred Gear.

"..." Issei was also silent, he was just waiting for their reactions.

"A simple 'Twice Critical'?" Said Rias, breaking the silence in the room.

"Told you. Nothing special." Issei told her and dismissed the gauntlet.

"And yet, It's lucky to even posses Sacred Gear. And yours is Dragon Type, so you are extremely lucky." Rias said, trying to cheer him up.

"Buchou, what about the other things you wanted to know?" Akeno said to Rias.

"Of course. Issei-kun, if you had the opportunity to become a devil, would you become one?"

"Hmm... Maybe, I don't know. I never thought about it. Why are you asking?"

"Because, I would like you to join my Peerage." Said Rias, smiling, again.

"Umm, sorry but that's impossible." Said Issei, as he was just staring in her eyes.

"So you decline?" Rias sounded a little disappointed.

"N-No, I never said that. It's literally impossible, okay? But let me save it for some other time." Issei said as he began to get up from the couch.

"Wait, Issei-kun, before you go..."

"Yes?" Replied Issei.

"Do you want to join our club?" Rias asked, hope still glimmering in her eyes.

"Your club?"

"Yes. The Occult Research Club." Said Rias, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I was never part of any club, besides it could be fun. So, yes, I will join." Declared Issei with a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad then. Occult Research Club, please welcome our new member, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Let us start by introducing ourselves. My name is Rias Gremory."

"Akeno Himejima. Please take care for me." Said Akeno, then bowed with her eyes still closed and a smile that appears to not be fading away.

"Kiba Yuuto. I hope we can get along well, Hyoudou-kun." The blonde boy said.

"...Toujou Koneko. Pleased to meet you." Muttered Koneko, just loud enough for Issei to hear.

"Umm, Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet all of you." Issei said, as he bowed down.

{[Scene Break]}

After meeting the devils, nothing interesting happened. The school continued as it was, and then it just ended. So Issei was on his way home.

[You told them a lot back there.]

 _'I told them as much, as I thought it was necessary for them. I thought it will be enough.'_

[Well, obviously it's not.]

 _'Why do you think so?'_

[Don't you sense her? That short girl from earlier.]

 _'Ah, her. Well, yes I do. But I'll just let her be.'_

[You don't mind?]

 _'No. There is no reason to mind. If she wants to follow me, I'll let her. It's free country after all.'_

[I'll never understand you. At one moment you act like a complete moron, and at the next moment you are talking with such wisdom.]

 _'Wisdom? Naah, I just remembered what Mother and Father have always taught me.'_

[Anyways. What are you going to do with these devils?]

 _'I will probably just leave them like this. If they want me to help them for something, I will. But I won't participate in bloody wars.'_

[Well, you know the best.] And with that, Ddraig just silenced himself.

It was nigh time and Issei was hungry, so he got into one of these fast food restaurants. He ordered himself a burger and some fries. After he was done with them, he headed his home. It was then however, the sky changed. From the beautiful night sky, it changed into a mix of green, purple, blue and some other colors, changing themselves constantly. It was then from behind Issei, a man wearing a trench coat and a black fedora appeared.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. And if it's not the shitty brat that Raynare was sent to kill. How are you doing this night?" Said the man in a trench coat with an evil smirk. Issei however pretended not to hear him at all. He just continued with his way. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Yelled the man towards Issei, however Issei still didn't respond. "You are going to ignore me, huh? You made the wrong choice, brat!" After he said this, the man formed a big, long, blue lighting spear in his hand and he threw it at Issei, who was still walking down his way. However, when the spear came closer to Issei, he disappeared. "Huh? What just happened?" The trench coat man was scratching his head in wonder. "Where did this piece of shit go?" He started to look around searching for Issei.

"I'm sick of you guys, seriously." Said Issei from behind the man.

"Huh?" The trench coat man turned around only to be welcomed from uppercut by Issei. "Ughf!" Yelled the man, as he fell down.

"Now, will you please leave me alone?"Asked Issei calmly. "Or you want some more punches?"

"Never!" Yelled the man as he started to stand up.

"Nope. Wrong choice." Said Issei and kneed him in the face. The man fell down again. "How about now?" The man was just coughing blood.

"Never *cough* yous shitty brat." The man said, still struggling to get on his feet.

"Oh, come on dude! Don't insult me! I've done nothing wrong to earn this kind of disrespect!" Said Issei, still looking down at the man.

"Aaaaah!" Yelled the man as he finally got on his feet and tried to stab Issei with a dagger, which he got out of the trench coat. Issei however was fast to react. He sidestepped the man and kneed him in the waist, making him to fall down. However, Issei kept him pinned to the ground with his hand holding his head to the ground. His knee was still on the man's waist and he used some senjutsu to keep him motionless.

"The next time when you try to attack me, remember this situation." Issei said with serious face. The man was confused and angry. HE was a Fallen Angel, while THIS boy was a mere human, not older than 16. And yet, THIS KID defeated him. How? How was that even possible? Was his Sacred Gear that powerful?

 _'Son of a bitch!'_ This was the only thought, inside the Fallen Angel's head.

"Issei-kun!" He heard a voice calling him. When he turned to the source, he saw Rias, with her whole Peerage, walking towards him.

 _'Shit!'_ That was the only thing in the head of the Fallen Angel. As Issei was distracted, he got out of the lock that Issei had over him. Then he spread his wings and flew into the sky. "Well devils, I overstayed here. You, the shitty brat over there." He said, pointing at Issei. "I'm not done with you. We shall see each other again."

"At least tell me your name, old man! Jeez, you're so intolerant."

The Fallen Angel looked at Issei for a while, but then said "My name is Dohnaseek. Remember it, because it's going to be the last name you'll ever know." He said with an evil grin and then flew away. The sky changed again. The colors cycling over it disappeared. The sky was normal again. Beautiful, night sky, as it should be.

"Issei-kun, what did this Fallen Angel wanted from you?" Rias asked, looking at Issei.

"I don't know. He was too busy insulting me and he didn't tell me. Intolerant, isn't he?" Said Issei, trying to sound funny.

"Issei-kun! This isn't a joke! He could actually kill you!" Rias said to Issei. "You should be careful! What if you actually died?"

"Just a man less. What's the big deal?" Issei said, shrugging.

"Just a man less? JUST A MAN LESS? DON'T YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!?" Yelled Rias. She was shocked and angry at the same time.

"I do. But if you have lived my life, you would be like me as well. There are few things I take seriously. And this, this is not one of them. Now if you don't mind, I'll be getting home, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Issei said and went his way.

"What is his problem?" Rias wondered out loud.

"Maybe he did something he regrets?" Asked Kiba.

"...No. I think that he has seen Fallen Angels long before. Even before he came in this town. Maybe they did something to him?" Koneko said with her monotone voice.

"Whatever it is, I want to help him with it." Rias said to all of them.

"Just because you want him in your Peerage?" Asked Kiba, slightly surprised.

"No. Being honest, I don't know either. I just... want to." Said Rias as she just rubbed her chin.

"Ara, ara. Maybe you took a liking on him already, Buchou? Ufufu." Said Akeno, teasing her.

"Nothing like that, Akeno. Let's just say I'm a little concerned about him, okay?" Said Rias, as she faced Akeno.

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno replied, with a gentle smile and her eyes closed.

"Anyways, go home and rest my servants. I still have some work to do." Said Rias with small smile.

"Of course, Buchou." Said Kiba and bowed down.

"Yes, Buchou." Said Akeno.

"...Good night." Mumbled Koneko. Then all of them went their separate ways, heading for their homes. Rias however just stood there, starring at the direction in which Issei went.

 _'What is it you're hiding from us, Issei-kun?'_ She thought to herself. She then went the same direction as Issei.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! You missed me? No? Oh well... It took me a while to finish this. I don't know why, but I started to work on both chapter 2 and 3 at the same time... Why? I don't know either... Anyways, I hope that enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing her. Anyways, if you like it, please leave me a review. Be it advice, question or whatever. Just please don't flame me. And please don't say how similar this is to Pasts Best Forgotten. As I said I was inspired by this story. And to make myself clear yet again, English is not my native language and I'm still a noob at writing, but hey, I'm trying. Anyways, that's all I had to say. Welp, Xerozurro out.**


	3. Life 1-3

**Hello there. Chapter 3 came! WOOOOO! I hope you enjoyed my story so far. If not, well, what can I say... Now, I noticed some anonymous reviews. I'll answer them here since I can't PM them.  
**

 **LL - I couldn't think of anything better, sorry. And unfortunately he WILL be in her peerage, but not the same way as in the Anime and LNs. You'll see. What can I say? I really like him in her Peerage even though I don't really like this focused around the devils, but if it was focused around Angels it would be boring... Anyways thank you for the review.**

 **DragonBoy - Why thank you. And don't worry. This will keep coming until I get bored or run out of ideas.**

 **Guest - I never said that Issei is a Nekoshou. But yes, he is. And I guess you can wait since I can't describe emotions or expressions well, so probably I'll make it bad, but who knows.**

 **Anyways, the old reminder. English is not my native language and if you see mistakes along the way, sorry. If they are HUGE, point them in the reviews and I'll try to edit them. But for typos and such, don't bother yourselves. That's all. ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in his mind]

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP B-

"Ugh... Damned alarm clock. Can't I just sleep some more?" Issei said, still sleepy. He then tried to stand up and stretch himself, but just as he tried to do so, he realized that he was unable to. He was trapped. By what you ask? Simple. By the goddess of the school, Rias Gremory. She was naked. Completely naked like in the day she was born. Issei was shocked and blood gushed from his nose. Rias Gremory was in HIS house, on HIS bed, sleeping next to HIM, naked, while using HIM for a hugging pillow.

 _'Oh my. Now THAT was unexpected... Why is Rias-senpai here? AND WHY IS SHE NAKED!?'_ Issei thought and took another look of her. She then moved a little, revealing her breasts in their full splendor for him to see. _'OH MY! THEY ARE SO BIG! OH, NO! NOT LIKE THAT ISSEI!'_ He then started to breath heavily. _'Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.'_ That didn't help however, so he decided with something else. _'Don't get a boner! Don't get a boner! Don't get a boner! DON'T GET A BONER!'_ However, that didn't help him as well. Luckily for him however, Rias was starting to wake up.

"*Yawn* It's morning already? I feel so tired." Said Rias as she stretched herself. "Oh, good morning."

"B-Buchou, what happened last night?" Asked Issei, blood still dripping from his nose.

"Oh, you are calling me Buchou? Does that means that you will become part of my Peerage?" Asked Rias hopefully.

"As I told you before, it's impossible." Said Issei, trying not to look at her. He already lost enough blood. He didn't want to lose more.

"What do you mean by that Issei? Oh, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I call you 'Ise'?" Asked Rias. Issei shacked his head. "So, what do you mean you can't become a member from my Peerage?"

"Well, listen. I'm still not ready to tell this to you. In time maybe, okay?" Issei told her, hoping that she will understand.

"Okay Issei. Whenever it's fine to you." She said, while smiling charmingly. "Anyways, let us get ready for school."

"Y-Yeah. Okay." Said Issei and they got up from the bed.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei and Rias were walking together towards the school grounds. When they got into school grounds, there were a lot of reactions from all the students. Of course, all the reactions were mixed. Most of the girls were both happy and envy from this sight. The goddess of the school was walking next to the 2nd object of adoration, Issei. The rest of them were sad. Sad that Issei is close with Rias. The boys however, were beyond angry. Before they hated his guts for stealing all the girls, but now, the most of them wanted to rip him apart. Right there, right then.

"FUCK YOU, HYOUDOU!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU REALLY DIE!?"

"JUST FOR THIS I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GET AWAY FROM OUR ONEE-SAMA!"

These and more shouts were heard from the boys at the sight of Issei and Rias walking together. Issei however didn't care.

"Issei, I'll need you to come to the clubroom today." Said Rias amid the shouts.

"Okay. When?" Asked Issei as they got into the school building.

"After the classes end. Don't forget, okay?" Said Rias and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll , Buchou." Issei said and went his way.

Rias went her way as well and climbed the stairs which were inside the school building. "Good day, Rias." The voice of a girl, approximately the same age as Rias was heard. She had short, black, bobcut styled hair. She had violet eyes and was wearing glasses. Her name was Sona Sitri.

"Good day, Sona. How are you doing?" Replied Rias with a gentle smile.

"Good. Thank you. So, that's him, huh?" Sona said, talking about Issei, who was moving into the other direction.

"Yes, that's him. He is not a part from my Peerage yet, but soon he will be." Rias said with determined look.

"Taking him out of fad? Are you really okay, Rias?" Asked Sona.

"Yes, I am Sona. Don't judge him by his look. I have great hopes of him." Said Rias, eyeing her.

"I see. If it's you who says it, then there really must be something special about him." Said Sona, as he was adjusting her glasses.

{[Scene Break]}

As Issei was walking down the corridor, he suddenly heard someone yelling at him. The next think he knew was that two boys started running towards him with their fists ready to attack him.

"HYOUDOU!" Yelled the first boy. He was bald, tall boy.

"YOU ARE DEAD, FUCKER!" The second one that yelled was a boy, with messy hair and glasses, known in the school as the 'Three sized scooter'. Why like this? Simple. He was able to calculate the measurements of every girl, just by looking at them.

These two boys were known as 'The Perverted Duo'. They were one of the most hated people in the school. Why? Because of their perverted nature. I mean, everyone is perverted in his own way, and so was Issei, but no, these two were different case. These guys didn't know things such as moral, respect or self-control. No, these guys were known for peeping on girls while getting ready for gym class, peeping on the girls at the Kendo club and such things. Yes, Issei was pervert as well, however he admired the women. He respected them and he actually cared for them and their feelings. He didn't peep at them as well. Anyways, as the two boys were coming closer and closer, Issei prepared to catch their fists. When they got close enough, they extended their arms and tried to punch him, but failed. Issei caught their fists and after a second, he released them. He then spoke to them.

"How can I help you fine gentlemen today?" Said Issei with smile.

"CUT THE CRAP, HYOUDOU!" Yelled the bald guy. His name was Matsuda.

"YES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RIAS GREMORY-SENPAI!? WHY WAS SHE COMING WITH YOU TO SCHOOL TODAY!?" Yelled the guy with the glasses. His name was Motohama.

"Umm, well, we just happened to walk the same direction and we just came here together. Is that so bad?" Replied Issei, tilting his head in confusion.

"DON'T FEED US THAT CRAP, HYOUDOU!" Yelled Matsuda.

"YES! WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER!" Added Motohama.

Issei smirked and decided to tease them a bit. "Do something to her? Like what exactly?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? IF YOU GET INTO HER PANTIES BEFORE US, WE'LL KILL YOU!" Replied Matsuda.

"EXACTLY!" Yelled Motohama.

Issei however didn't care about these guys. So he just continued walking towards his class. Matsuda and Motohama were still behind him, still yelling at him about what they are going to do to him if he got into the panties of Rias, Akeno, Koneko or any other cute girl. He however didn't give a shit. He just entered his class and took his seat near the window. It was then the school began. The teacher entered the room and started teaching his things. Issei didn't pay attention. He was just drawing in his notepad, waiting for the classes to be over.

{[Scene Break]}

Once the classes were over, Issei made his way towards the Old School Building. Once he made his way there, he opened the big doors and went in the room. There were Rias, Akeno and Koneko. Kiba wasn't there. He was doing his devil job.

"Ah, Issei, you are here. Please take a seat." Said Rias, as she looked up to him.

"Ara, ara. When did you drop the honorifics, Buchou? Ufufu." Akeno was of course, teasing her.

"This morning, Akeno. He said that he doesn't mind anyways." Responded Rias, slightly annoyed from the teasing Akeno was giving her.

"Umm, I don't want to interrupt..." Said Issei as he scratched the back of his head. "But what did you need me for?"

"Ah, right. Please sit down, Issei. I want to ask you some more questions if you don't mind." Said Rias, as she sat down on one of the couches, next to Koneko.

"No, I don't mind." Said Issei as he went to sit down. "But please, don't ask me anything about what I am and what I can do. It's just... I'm not yet ready for this conversation with somebody."

"I didn't want to ask this anyway, Issei. I hope that someday you will tell us by yourself." Smiled Rias.

"Someday, maybe. Anyways, you can ask me anything else." Said Issei, as he relaxed at the sofa.

"Of course. Now, please answer me this with honesty. I understand that you're not normal human and I won't press this matter up, but you said you cannot be turned into devil. What does that mean?" Asked Rias, slightly confused.

"..." Issei didn't say anything. He wasn't ready for a question like that. He needed help. _'Ddraig, help! What do I tell them?'_

[Simple, Partner. Just tell them about you and the seal.]

 _'Are you crazy!? If they understand what I am, things will go crazy!'_

[Then tell them ONLY about the seal. They think that you are just no ordinary human. Let them think like that. Tell them about the seal and that's it.] Said Ddraig, while looking at Issei. In Issei's mind that is.

 _'Alright then. Let's see what will get out of it.'_

"W-Well, I actually have a seal on me..." Said Issei, while looking at Rias.

"What kind of seal?" Asked Rias, confused.

"Well, I don't know what kind of seal it is, but I can't be resurrected as an Angel, Devil or Fallen Angel until I don't die out of age or I don't get killed." Explained Issei.

"I see." Said Rias and looked down in disappointment. "Can it be lifted off?"

"Only by my Mother and Father. Only and only by them."

"I see. Well, that's too bad. I really hoped you would join my Peerage. You would be pretty valuable part of it."

"Well, I still can join."

"Huh?" Asked Rias, confused as hell. "B-But you said you have some kind of seal, right?"

"Well, I do. But I still can become part from Angel, Devil or Fallen Angel peerage. I won't have the wings or the aura of any of the said species and also I won't have their weaknesses, but I still can be part of them." Explained Issei. Rias, Akeno and Koneko were just looking at him, not able to tell anything. This was the first time they were hearing something like this. Rias, however, took the opportunity immediately.

"Then would you want to become a part from my Peerage?" Rias asked, STILL hoping that Issei will accept.

"You just won't give up, huh?" Issei sighed.

"Nope." Said Rias, cheerfully.

"Alright, listen, I'm not yet ready to join ANY kind of Peerage or supernatural species. So I'll have to think about it." Issei said.

"Then, what about I give you a trial period?" Rias asked.

"Trial what now?" Issei was clueless.

"Trial period. We will give you devil jobs and we will show you what being devil is like." Rias said.

"Oh. That may be fun. Okay,I accept. BUT, I DON'T guarantee that I will agree at 100% to be a devil." Said Issei.

"That's what the trial period is for, Issei. You don't have to accept to be a devil at all costs, but you can think about it." Rias was still smiling.

"Alright then, as I said, I accept." Said Issei with charming smile.

"Great!" Said Rias. "Then, please come again tomorrow. I'll give you your first official devil job tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yes, Buchou." Issei nodded.

"Good. Now, you can stay here if you want. I'm done with my questions. If you want you can leave. I'm fine with either." Said Rias, as he sad one her desk.

"Well, alright then. I'm sorry, but I'll be staying here a little bit. I don't have any work right now and I did my homework in class. So if you allow-" Said Isse, but was interrupted.

"As I said, I'm fine with that, Issei. Stay here as long as you want." Said Rias and she started to do her own business.

Issei just sat there on the couch, thinking about what it will be like to be a devil, however he was snapped from his thoughts from something. A presence. Someone was near Issei, and the person was not giving off only devil aura. No, the person had second aura, stronger that the devil's one. He then turned towards the person and realized that it was just Koneko. Koneko was on her hands and feet with her eyes closed. She was facing him and sniffing him, just like a cat. However, she felt that she was watched and snapped her eyes open. Then she realized that it was Issei who was staring at her. She blushed heavily and turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her blushing.

"Umm, Koneko-chan, what was that for?" Said Issei as he scrathed the back of his head as grinned sheepishly.

"...You smell familiar. I don't know from what or where, however." She said, still turning away from him.

"Wait, you have enhanced sense of smell?" Issei asked surprised. He already had an idea what this girl was, however he wasn't sure.

"...Yes." She said as she sat back at the couch. She however was still blushing.

"I feel the sadness in your voice. I won't pressure the matter then." Said Issei. Koneko just looked at him, surprised. Just what he was? And how did he know about her? These were one of the many question, cycling around Koneko's head.

Issei just sat there, thinking, again. What were the devils doing? How were they doing it? A lot of questions which answers he doesn't have.

"...I understand. Yes, of course." Rias just finished a conversation with Akeno. "Issei, I have good news for you."

"Hm? Alright. Do tell." Said Issei, as he stared at her.

"Koneko has just been called by two clients. One of them is regular and calls her often. The second one has never ever summoned a devil." Explained Rias.

"Oookay?" Issei was confused. Why did she mean by that?

"I would want you to take on the regular one. I need Koneko to do nice first impression to the other client. So, do you accept?"

"Huh? Yes. I do. I will be able to see what you devils are doing." Said Issei with small smile.

"...Thank you for your help." Said Koneko as she bowed down slightly as she still sat on the couch.

"It's alright actually." Said Issei and he smiled at her. "So, how do I know who called me? And how I go there?"

"It's simple. We use 'Magic Circles' to teleport to the clients' houses. They draw the magic circles from the fliers and they open a 'Magic Circle', which also opens here. We jump through it and we are there. Just like that." Explained Rias.

"I see..." Said Issei.

"Anyways, you two should probably get going. You first, Issei-kun. Ufufu." Said Akeno and opened the circle. "Come and stand at the middle of it."

"Okay." Said Issei and he went to the Magic Circle. As he stood there, Akeno teleported him to the client's house.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was teleported to a small room, full with manga putted on all shelves, posters of Anime characters and some cosplay costumes. Basically, the room was an otaku's dream. In the middle of the room stood a man. He had long black hair and he was wearing googles. When Issei went out of the 'Magic Cricle', the man was shocked. Did Akeno teleported him to the client that never summoned a devil before? No. It wasn't like that.

"You are not Koneko-chan!" That's what the man yelled.

 _'No shit, Sherlock.'_ Issei thought. "Did you order a devil?" Issei asked with kind smile.

"Yes, I did. However the devil I wanted to summon was Koneko-chan, NOT YOU!" Said the man.

"Well, sorry about that. She is busy right now..." Issei said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I see... Then, are you devil as well?" Asked the man, as he looked at Issei.

"Well, no. Buchou gave me something like a trial period. Just to see what it's like to be a devil and if I'll like it. And if I accept, she will take me into her Peerage." Issei explained.

"I see." The man said. "Anyways, sit down. Let us have a little talk."

"Whatever you say. You are the client." Issei said and sat down.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei and the client sat down at the floor in front of one short table. On the table were two cups of tea and both Issei and the client were sitting opposite of each other. Issei was curious for one thing: What was the wish of this man and why did he call Koneko for it?

"W-Well, what did you want from Koneko to do for you?" Issei asked, breaking the silence.

"To put me to sleep like a baby."Explained the man with serious face.

It was pretty hard for Issei to hold his laugh, but he made it, somehow. "To put you to sleep?"

"Yes. I drank too much coffee today. Besides, I wanted her to wear that while putting me to sleep." The man said and out from nowhere he putted out a girls' school uniform. It was from some pretty popular anime.

"That... That... That is actually pretty good idea..." Admitted Issei as he looked at the uniform. He then imagined Koneko wearing it. Yep, it suited her. Actually she looked cute in it.

"I know, right!? It's brilliant!" Said the man as his eyes started to shine.

"But, wouldn't you be a little too heavy for Koneko-chan to put you to sleep?" Asked Issei curiously.

"Huh? You don't know about her specialty?" Asked the man.

"Umm, no."

"Well, she is pretty strong. She can lift me without any effort. So for her wouldn't be a problem." Said the man. "But, since you're here, I'll have to change my wish, huh?"

"Well, I'm sorry but yeah." Issei said. He was right of course. It just didn't suit him to put an older guy than him to sleep. Besides, he didn't want to wear that girls' school uniform. The man however didn't think of anything else. So instead of changing his wish, he started to ask Issei some questions.

"Alright then, what can you do?" Asked the man.

"W-Well, a lot of things, but most of them will do a lot of damage here."

"Hmm... I see. Then, can you do a Kamehameha wave?" Asked the man with hope.

"..." Issei just stood there silent.

"Oh? You don't know what a Kamehameha is? Well, this is-"

"FINALLY! I'LL BE ABLE TO USE IT ONCE!" Yelled Issei in happiness. "I'LL DO IT!" Said Issei and took a stance, facing one of the walls. He then putted his hands in front of him and concentrated. Suddenly, out of his hands, a small blue sphere appeared. As tthe sphere appeared, Issei putted his hands behind his back. Issei then started to yell. "KA-ME-HA-ME-" Then he quickly and suddenly extended his hands. "-HA!" It was then, out from his hands a huge, blue beam appeared. Issei was targeting a wall, but since he didn't want to damage anything, he made the Kamehameha harmless.

The man had eyes, big as saucers when he saw this. This was Goku's Kamehameha wave. The wave was real and it was made right in front of him. He just stared at the beam. Issei then stopped doing it and the beam disappeared. Then Issei faced him and saw his expression. Priceless. Really priceless.

"Well? What do you think?" Asked Issei.

"What do I think? WHAT DO I THINK!? IT'S SO FREAKING BADASS, DUDE! I'VE TRIED THIS FOR YEARS! AND YET HERE YOU ARE! YOU ACTUALLY MADE IT!" Yelled the man in excitement. "Seeing you make this. You are worthy of seeing my collection."

"Collection?" Issei was confused. What is that collection he is talking about. The man then opened his dresser, and there they were. All the DBZ mangas to ever exist. Without the ones that were created at that moment of course. "WOW! THAT'S..."

"All of them. Yes. And that's not all." Said the man and from behind the shelves where the manga was placed, he putted out a Goku costume.

"You have the costume of Goku?" Asked Issei, his level of excitement growing over 9000.

"Yes. And it's the original one. It's made handy by the creator of the manga himself." The man said proudly.

"You Sir have won my respect!" Said Issei as he bowed deeply to the man.

"Oh, no. You won mine with that Kamehameha wave." Said the man and bowed as well.

Yeah, all the otaku meetings are like that, huh? Issei didn't make a contract with that man, but he found someone, someone who was almost as obsessed with these things as him.

"We may have not made a contract, but the next time I'm calling you again. But please, tell me your name." Said the man with grin.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei." Issei replied with a smile.

"My name is Morisawa. It was pleasure to meet you, Issei-kun. I'll definitely summon you again soon." He said as he shacked hands with him. He then pulled out a note and wrote something. He then gave it to Issei.

"What is that?"

"A note for your master. We didn't signed a contract, but I'll have to write about my experience with you services." Explained Morisawa.

"I see. Well, if that's all, I'll be going Morisawa-san."

"Okay then, but don't forget: I'll summon you again soon."

"Of course. I'll be waiting." Replied Issei. And with that, from below Issei opened a 'Magic Circle' and he was transported back in the club room.

{[Scene Break]}

"Ah, Issei. You are back." Said Rias. "So, how did it go?"

"Well, I didn't sign a contract, but the client told me to give you this." Issei said and passed her the note. The note read: _'I had a lot of fun with Issei-kun. I'll definitely summon him again sometime with a wish that I'm sure he will be able to grant. Nice Kamehameha btw.'_

Rias was surprised that a client would leave such a note even if they didn't sign a contract.

"What have gone wrong, Issei?" Asked Rias.

"W-Well, he actually wanted to summon Koneko-chan and get her to dress a girls' school uniform from one anime and put him to sleep." Explained Issei.

"I see..." Sighed Rias. "So that's why you failed..."

"Well, I didn't have nor I will ever have an intention to dress up like a girl. And putting him to sleep - it makes me feel weird." Said Issei as he looked at her.

"I see..." Said Rias, rose from her chair and went to Issei. "The next time, definitely, you'll sign a contract." She said and smiled.

"I hope so." Said Issei.

"So, what do you think of our job?" Asked Rias.

"W-Well, it was nice. But I doubt that you always have clients like Morisawa-san."

"It's true. Some of our clients have really weird wishes. But what do you think of the job?"

"Well, it's not very hard. Besides, I can make some friends like that."

"So, have you decided if you'll join my Peerage?" Asked Rias, STILL hoping to make him to join.

"Maybe." Issei said with a smile.

"You won't tell me? Why are you always so mysterious?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just part of my character. Who knows?"

Issei however didn't lie. He teased her a bit. He hasn't decided yet if he will or not join her Peerage. He was sure in one thing however - it will be a lot more lively around here from now on.

* * *

 **And, finished! Yo, how are you guys? Good? Bad? You don't know? Anyways, that was part 3. My story is developing slowly as you see, but don't worry. That will change. Anyways guys, I hope that you enjoyed. If you did, please leave a review. If you spot BIG mistakes, point them out. If you see little mistakes like typos and such, don't bother yourself to point them up. And sorry for my English. You know. English is not my native language, blah blah blah. I really sound like a broken recorder. But I'm just pointing it out for you guys. Even if it gets annoying. :D Welp, if that's all, I'll be shutting myself down. See you guys soon. Xerozurro out.**


	4. Life 1-4

**Hello guys, Xerozurro here. Thank you so much for keeping up with my story. It's developing slowly, but that's because I'm trying to describe everything in details. Don't worry, we'll get to some "action" soon enough. Anyways, I saw with my little eye 39 reviews. Thank you guys, you are awesome! :) I'm really happy about this. Now, let's answer some anonymous reviews, shall we?**

 **LL - Well, I planned it, but the chapter would be too long. Don't worry, she will explain it. Well, he will be and he won't. Just wait. You'll understand. :D Yes, he knows as he is youkai after all. Hybrid youkai to be precise. Nekomata/Dragon/Human. However the last part, his human part is not natural. It was given to him. However, that didn't weaken his powers and the part is fake. Ehm, you'll know further on. And don't worry about screwing the race of Koneko and Kuroka. Issei will fix this. ;) How? Again - in further chapters. And about the Diodora thing - don't worry, you're not alone. I also hate this son of a b*tch. IF I get to that part of the LNs, I'll probably just kill him off. I don't know, We'll see. About that you said for the purging of Nekomata. Well, if it's said in the Novels, I didn't see it. However, Issei didn't have a problem with that. Why? You'll see. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **thero - I thought about making them longer. In fact, if it wasn't for the advise of one very good writer (You know who you are) you would see chapter 2 and 3 fused together. It would be somewhere around 6 - 7k words long. However, he told me that if I make it that long I'll have to make them like that from now on. And I'm not ready for that yet. Don't get me wrong. I want them to be longer, but I'm not good enough about it yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Guest - Really? Wow. It's nice to know it. And don't worry. You didn't ruin anything. Besides, I don't know how to do cliffhangers anyway, so... Yeah. :D**

 **Now, let's get the tape of this broken recorder back. English is not my native language, so mistakes are possible. Grammar Nazis, get out please. Anyway, if there's a BIG mistake - point her. If not - just LET IT GO. Anyways, with that being said and repeated over, and over, and over again, onto the story!**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

[Figure name]

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

*Sigh* Issei sighed, as he was on his way home. After a long day in school and the club activities, he was tired as hell. There wasn't any job for Issei today, but he had to go with Rias at every. Damn. Summoning. Of hers. It was annoying for him. Really. Happy that the day was at it's end, he just walked down the street. He was thinking about his own stuff. Not the Devil business, but his own things. However, he was snapped out of his thought by a cute "HAWA!" coming from a girl that tripped in front of him. He looked down and saw something that printed itself in Issei's mind.

 _'WHITE PANTIES!'_ Issei screamed it his mind. However he quickly went to the girl and offered her his hand. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked her.

The girl just looked at him with her large emerald green eyes. "T-Thank you very much." Said the girl as she took the offered hand by Issei. As she stood up however, average strong wing blew off her headdress, revealing her whole face for Issei to see.

She was cute girl, with long blonde hair, flowing all the way down to her back. She was dressed in a dark teal nun outfit and brown boots with some black straps in X-pattern. She also had a silver cross hanging around her neck. However, as her headdress flew before Issei's eyes, he was awoken by his trance and caught the headdress almost immediately. "U-Um, here you go." He said and passed her the headdress.

"T-Thank you very much." The girl said while blushing. Issei tried to resist at the urge to blush as well, but he failed. Finally noticing that the girl was wearing a suitcase, who had fallen on the ground and all it's content was laying next to it, Issei decide to help her.

"Let me help you with this." He said and started to pick up her clothes.

"D-Don't bother yourself. I can do it alone." Said the girl shyly.

"Oh no, please. I insist." Issei said and continued to pick up her clothes. While collecting her clothes, he decide to ask her a question. "Are you on vacation here?"

"Um, no. I was recently transferred to the church in this town, but I... don't know where the church is. And since I don't know the language very well, I was a little embarrassed to ask for directions." She said shyly.

"Oh? You're looking for the church? I know where it is. Would you like me to take you there?" Issei asked her and smiled.

"You can understand me? And you know where the church is? The Lord really does take care of his sheep." She said.

Issei just smiled at her. _'So cute.'_ That's what he was thinking about her. "Well, let's go." He said as he putted all her clothes in the suitcase and closed it.

They walked for a while, but it was then they heard a cry. They didn't walk more than one block and they saw a little boy, who was on the ground and it was crying because of the wound on his knee. The sister immediately ran to him."A big boy like you mustn't cry because of such a little wound." She told him as she went to him. She then placed a hand on his knee and a green light appeared. Out of nothing, from this girl's hand a glowing green light appeared and before the boy's wide eyes, healed his wound. Issei immediately recognized this green light. _'A Sacred Gear...'_ He thought.

[Not just any Sacred Gear, Partner. This is 'Twilight Healing.' This is really useful Sacred Gear. It can heal Humans, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and Youkai. Generally, everything living on this world and out of it.]

 _'Wow. I can't believe that.'_

[Believe it, Partner. Such a power exists.]

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Said the boy, as the nun healed him. She then turned to Issei. "Sorry, I helped him instinctively."

"W-What was that? His wound just disappeared?" Issei asked her, just to confirm what Ddraig told him.

"It was my power. My healing power, given me by God." She siad smiling. However there was bitterness in her smile. Issei just continued to walk. However, after a minute or so, the nun talked. "Ah. That's the place."

"Ah, the church at the top of that hill? That's our only church. However, I never saw anyone there. I think it's abandoned." Said Issei, as he just looked up to the church.

"That's the place on which I'm being send on." She said with a smile.

"I see. Do you want me to accompany you to there?" Issei offered.

"No, thank you. You did more than I could ask for." She said and bowed slightly. "My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia." She said and looked up at Issei.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. Please call me Issei-"

"Issei-san." She said before he finished. "I'm glad that I met someone kind and good like you, right after I got in Japan." She said with big smile.

"Y-Yeah, well..."

"If you are free someday, you can come and visit me in the church. I would be very happy. Do you promise?"

"Of course. We'll meet again." He said with a smile. "Well, I have to go. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Issei-san." She said and both of them went their separate ways.

 _'She is such a kind_ _girl.'_ Issei thought, as he went down the way. It was then however, his phone rang.

{[Scene Break]}

It was night. It was pretty dark. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Issei were walking down to an abandoned warehouse. While walking, Rias was speaking with Issei.

"Never go to that church again!" She scolded him. "Don't you know it? For the Devils, the church is an enemy territory. Just entering one can mark the start of a war between Angels and Devils. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout."

"I think you forgot, Buchou. I'm not a Devil. I'm not an Angel. I'm not Fallen Angel as well." Issei said while grinning.

"The Angels probably know, that you are close with us now, so if you made something, then this would be a problem for you and for all of us. Don't ever get involved with Exorcists and people from the Church."

"I see. I'll try not to." He said with saddened expression. _'Sorry, Asia. It looks like I won't be able to keep my promise.'_ Issei thought. However, right now he had one question in his head. "Buchou, where are we going?"

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? We got orders from the Arch Duke. We will have to Eliminate a Stray Devil." Rias replied.

"Stray Devil?" Issei asked confused. He had heard of them, but never actually saw one.

"Stray Devils are Devils, that got turned into Devil Servants by Devils with Peerages and who have betrayed their masters and have killed them." Explained Akeno. "The power of these Devils grow much bigger. They use all that power for their own interests. However, most of them turn into monsters."

"Whoa. You do jobs like that as well?" Issei asked, surprised.

"Yes, we do. This is my territory after all. It's my duty to keep my territory quiet and peaceful." Explained Rias.

"I see..." Issei said. As he said that, they were already in front of the front doors of the warehouse. Then they opened the doors.

"...Smell of blood." Koneko said that, as she covered her nose.

"*Sniff Sniff* Yeah, I smell it as well." Issei said. Koneko just looked at him surprised.

"Issei, watch very closely how we, the Devils fight." Rias says out of the blue. "I will also explain to you what the traits of the Peerages are."

"Traits?" Issei asks confused.

"Have you ever played chess, Issei?"

"The board game? Yes, I have. Why?"

"So you will be able to understand me. The Devils' Peerages are like the chess pieces, Issei." Explained Rias. "I am the [King], since I'm the master and the strongest piece, or member. Then there is the [Queen], the [Knights], the [Bishops], the [Rooks] and finally the [Pawns]."

"But why right chess?" Issei asked.

"Have you heard of the Great War?" Rias asked.

"The battle between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels?" Issei asked, again.

"Yes. Long time ago, there was a three-sided war between the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. All they had big armies and fought almost eternity. As a result, all of them lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago without winner." Rias explained. After her, Kiba continued.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies." After him, Akeno continues.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble." After that, Rias spoke again.

"Then the Devils decided to use a system, known as [Evil Piece]."

"I see. So these [Evil Pieces] are the chess figures, right?" Asked Issei.

"Yes, that's right. Normally, the Devils compete with each other and their Peerages. We call it 'Rating Games', but I'll tell you about the 'Rating Games' some other time, okay?" With that, Rias stopped talking.

"Um, Buchou-" Issei tried to tell something, however Rias shushed him.

"Be quiet. It's here." She whispered.

"I can smell something disgusting, but I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or it's sour?" A low voice was heard. It was coming from beyond the ground.

"Stray Devil Viser, we came here to eliminate you!" Rias said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a topless woman appears from the shadows. But the upper body of that woman was floating. The rest of her body was hidden in the shadows. After a second or so, heavy footsteps were heard. After a second, it stepped forward and revealing itself for the world to see. The upper part of the body that Stray Devil was of a beautiful naked woman, but the lower part was of a four-legged beast, reminiscent of a centaur. In both of it's hands there were long swords. It looked just like a monster.

Even if Issei has never seen a Stray Devil, he somehow wasn't surprised. He have seen a lot of things in his life, but this thing... It didn't surprise nor shock him. So he just stood there, watching it.

"Such an ugly appearance. But it's quite fitting for a Devil like you." Said Rias in a mocking tone.

"You little slut. I will rip your body apart and color it red like your head." The monster said and lunged at them.

"Yuuto!" Rias yelled.

"Yes, Buchou!" Said Kiba and sprinted towards the Devil, holding a sword in his hand. As he sprinted towards the monster, he disappeared. Well, that's what looked like. He was actually pretty fast. Normal human eye wouldn't be able to follow Kiba, but for Issei was easy. With one quick slash, Kiba severed the monster's two hands from her body.

"Yuuto is a [Knight]." Rias said. "[Knights] have increased speed and they also become excellent fencers."

As the monster screamed in pain, Koneko got closer to it.

"As for Koneko, she is [Rook]. Her abilities are-" Rias began, but was interrupted from a massive STOPM sound.

As Issei looked, he saw that the monster has stomped on Koneko. He couldn't help, but worry. However, his worried face was replaced with a shocked one. Out of nowhere, he saw that the monster is being lifted. And not only that, the one lifting it was also Koneko.

"...Fly." With these words, she THREW the monster into the wall.

"The [Rook] pieces' abilities are absolute strength and very high defense." Rias continued from where she was interrupted.

Issei was just staring at Koneko with wide eyes. _"I wanted her to put me to sleep like a baby."_ He remembered Morisawa's words. _'I will never, ever piss her off.'_ That's what he thought.

"Akeno." Rias said to Akeno.

"Is is my turn yet, Buchou?" Akeno said with happy smile. "Ara ara, I wonder what should I do with you, ufufu." She said as she went closer to the fallen Stray Devil.

"Akeno is my [Queen]. She has all the traits of a [Pawn], [Bishop], [Rook], and [Knight]." Explained Rias. Akeno just raised her hand and-

*BOOM* Out of nowhere, lighting strikes down on the monster.

"Ara ara, you are still alive? Let's fix that, shall we?" Another bolt of lighting strikes the monster down. While striking the monster with lighting over, and over, and over, and over again, Akeno was smiling. But even if she was smiling, her face STILL was scary. Well, at least for Issei.

"Akeno's specialty is using magic. She specializes in the elemental magics. She is also the ultimate sadist." Rias explained to Issei.

 _'Dear God... What I got myself into?'_ Issei thought. His question however was kind of rhetorical. He have seen a lot of things, most of them terrible and scary. But Akeno, being such a beautiful girl and being such a sadist was kind of... Surprising for Issei. However, the happy laughter of Akeno brought him back to the real world. "I'm scared." Said Issei to himself. Rias however heard that.

"Ah don't worry, Issei. Akeno is very kind to her comrades. She may tease you a bit, but she won't attack you just like that." Said Rias with smile. This however scared Issei even more. Why? He didn't know.

"Ufufufufufufu, you still look so energetic! That means I can have some more fun with you, right? But you can't die from my hand, Buchou has to kill you, okay?"

"Akeno, stop." Rias said and went closer to the Stray Devil. "So Stray Devil Viser, do you have any last words?" Rias asked as she was in front of the Stray Devil.

Viser groaned. "...Kill me." She said quietly.

"Very well." Rias said and held out her hand in front of the Stray Devil, a gigantic mass of crimson and black devouring the Devil's body.

Issei was shocked. This giant Devil disappeared just like that? From just one attack? From a single Devil? His father was able to do tricks like that, but this girl? Issei was shocked, surprised and a little scared. However, he suddenly remembered. "Buchou." He said.

"What?" Asked Rias.

"If I join your Peerage, what piece would I be?"

"[Pawn]" Rias replied casually.

"[Pawn]? But that means..." Issei tried to say.

"That's right, Issei. You will be a fighter." Rias simply said.

 _'Someone like me being a [Pawn] in the Peerage of such a strong devil? I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended...'_ Issei thought. With that, they all started to leave the warehouse.

{[Scene Break]}

*Sigh* "Man, I can't believe that Devils like that exist." Issei said. Issei, Rias and her whole Peerage were back into the Clubroom now and Issei was just thinking about what just happened to them.

"Well, it was your first time meeting one, Issei-kun. I also had similar reaction when I met Stray Devil for a first time." Kiba said.

"Issei, I have a job for you." Rias interrupted their chit - chat. "You are being called."

"Me? Really? Probably Morisawa-san. I'll be going then." Issei said and Akeno opened him a 'Magic circle'. "Well, wish me luck." And with that, he disappeared.

{[Scene Break]}

As Issei got out of the 'Magic circle', he realized two things. First off: The place where he was summoned wasn't in the client's house, but on the road in front of it. Second off: The client was nowhere around the summoning place.

"Hm? What's happening here? Where is the client?" Issei asked himself. He took some time to look around himself and to check if the client is just not hiding somewhere. Seeing that he was alone, he started walking towards the house. He knocked on the door, but seeing that no one answered it, he just went inside. "Excuse me. Have you summoned a Devil? I'm only on Trial Period, but let me see if I will be able to grant your wish." Issei said, but received no answer again. There were no lights in the house so it was pretty dark. As he continued to go further inside the house, he stepped on some red liquid he didn't see. "Oh, I stepped in something." However, after he said that he quickly covered his nose. "Blood. What is happening here?" He said to himself and began to search the house. When he got to the living room, he saw a terrifying sight.

The client was on the floor, dead. On his body there were several huge wounds as if someone stabbed him with a sword. He also had a giant gunshot wound on his head, meaning that he was shot in the head. And one of his hands was severed from his body. His body was laying near the sofa. On the sofa there was another figure. The figure there was a male and was dressed in a Priest's clothes.

"Who are you!? Was you who did this?!" Issei asked the man sitting on the sofa. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled. The man then stood up from the couch and turned to Issei.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." Said the man as he turned to Issei. When Issei had a better sight of him, he saw that this man was a teenager as well. He also had silver hair. As the priest saw Issei, he suddenly made an evil smile. "Heeeeeloooooo there, Devil-kun." The Priest said as he started to dance around happily.

"Whoa whoa, I'm not a Devil. I'm just seeing what they do, okay?" Issei said, hoping to avoid unnecessary conflict. Well, he actually hoped that the Priest would take his guard down so Issei would be able to attack him surprisingly. "Uhm... Who are you again? No wait. What are you?"

"I'm a Priest~ A boy Priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of the Devils and receive my meal~ ." He says while singing. "My name is Freed Zelzan and I'm an Exorcist. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

"Was it you?" Issei said.

"Huh?" The Priest said.

"Was it you who killed that person?" Issei asked calmly.

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." The Priest said, still keeping his smile.

"Since when this is an Exorcists' job?" Issei asked.

"He was a human that made a pact with a Devil. That's a scum. A scum indeed. Besides, the Devils are not better than me. Most of them also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil means that you are no longer a human. Just like you. You're helping the Devils. So you're not a human as well." The Priest answered with his crazy way of speaking.

"I was never a human. Besides I'm not helping them. I'm kinda making good on a promise. Don't sue me!" Issei said.

"I don't want to listen to you, you little shit! Instead, I'm just going to kill you! Amazing, ne? You're going to die from the hand of such a skillful Exorcist like me!" The Priest said. He then pulled out a sword handle without a blade and a gun.

*BZZT* The sword handle he pulled out turned into blade beam thing. It was like made from light. "Really, consider yourself lucky. I kind of like you, so don't worry, your death will be even faster that the death of our little friend here." The Priest said and pointed to the corpse. He then sprinted towards Issei and slashed his blade towards Issei. Issei dodged it, however his leg started to really hurt him. When he looked down, he saw that the Priest actually shot him in the leg.

 _'Damn! That was supposed to be easy. I'm really fast damn it! How I didn't see him shooting me then? How was I not able to dodge_ it?' Issei thought angrily. He fell on his knees. Issei was just cursing himself for being so irresponsible.

"How is it? How is the pain from my special Exorcist bullets? Even if you're not a Devil, it's still pretty painful for you." The Priest said. He then started walking towards Issei.

 _'Damn! Ddraig, when I tell you, be ready to give me some power. Can I count on you?'_ Issei thought.

[Got your back, Partner.] Ddraig replied in Issei's mind.

Just as the Priest was about to slash towards Issei again, he stopped as they both heard a voice. "Please stop!" Issei knew this voice. So familiar. So innocent. As they both turned to the source of the voice, they saw that the one who entered the room was none other than Asia Argento. "Ah, and if it in't my assistant Asia-chan. Did you finish putting the barrier?" The Priest said.

"N-Noooooooooooo!" Asia screamed as she saw the corpse near the sofa.

"Ah, thank you for the beautiful scream. It's your first time seeing a corpse like that, isn't it, Asia-chan? Well, look carefully. It's our duty to make the people entranced by Devils die like this."

"...N-No..." She then looked toward Issei and her eyes widened in shock. "Father Freed... That person..."

"Person? Hah. What kind of person is working with the Devils?" The Priest said mockingly.

"...Iseei-san is... a Devil?" Asia asked with even wider eyes.

"No, Asia... *Nng* I'm not a Devil... *Urgh* I'm just making good on a promise..." Issei said as he looked at Asia and struggled to get up. _'Damn. This bastard lied to me. These are not Devil bullets. These bullets are my weakness. Damn!'_ Issei thought.

"Oh? So you know each other? I have never heard of something like that. A relationship between a Nun and somebody working with Devils. HAH! Don't make ma laugh. Well, putting that aside I shall finish you off. Are you ready?" The Priest said and raised his sword above his head. As the Priest was about to slash down and deal Issei some more damage, Asia stepped in-between them. She stood in front of Issei with her hands spread as if she was protecting him.

"Asia-chan, what are you doing?" The Priest asked her.

"Father Freed, I beg you, Please forgive Issei-san. Please let him go." At that, Issei became speechless. Asia was actually protecting him.

"What is wrong with you?~ What are you protecting this son of a bitch?"

"You can't just kill him because he is close to the Devils. There are good people among the Devils. Issei-san is the example."

"There aren't, you idiooooooooot!" The Priest yelled.

"Please! PLEASE SPARE HIM!"

"IDIOT!" The Priest said and hit Asia to the side with the gun. Asia fell to the ground.

"ASIA!" Issei yelled and stood up. His adrenaline was raising. He didn't care about the pain the bullet was giving him. He went to check on Asia. There was actually a bruise on her cheek. That bastard actually hit her.

"Since I can't kill you, can I rape you instead, you nun slut? Can I? CAN I? OF COURSE I CAN! Just wait, Asia-chan. Once I'm done with this piece of shit, I will pay some attention to you to." The Priest said and pointed his blade at Issei again.

"...You don't know who you are dealing with, bastard..." Issei said, his blood boiling. "...How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! YOU HIT A GIRL!? AND NOW YOU'RE THREATEN IT WITH RAPE!? UNFORGIVABLE!" Issei said as he took a battle stance.

"Finally! SOME FUN!" The Priest said and jumped at Issei. However, as he was about to stab him with the sword, he saw that the floor beneath him started to glow. "A 'Magic Circle', huh? So they came here for you at last."

The 'Magic Circle' started shining and out from it, four figures appeared. It was Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba.

"... Exorcist." Koneko said with her eyes narrowed.

"Ara ara, this is awful." Akeno said.

"Yo, yo. A group of Devils. I hit the jackpot today!" The Priest said and he started clashing his sword towards them.

*CLING* The Priest's sword was blocked from Kiba's sword. "I'm sorry. He's our friend. We can't allow you to lay a finger on him." Kiba said.

"Shitty devil. Your stupid Devil powers are not match for me. I'm going to slash you all the way down to your leg and then I'm going to use you as clothes!" The Priest said to Kiba, as they continued to exchange their swords.

"Such a Vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe that you're a Priest. You're one of these 'Stray Priests', correct? You ere kicked out the church, right?" Kiba was just teasing him.

"That's right! That's why I'm so vulgar! Straying is not so bad anyway. Screw the Vatican! I can kill as much of you, Devils scums as I want!"

As Kiba and the Priest boy, Freed were clashing, from behind Issei a certain red-haired Devil appeared.

"Issei, are you wounded?" Rias asked.

"Ah, Buchou. I'm sorry, I was shot." Issei said. Rias didn't say anything. She just went closer to the Priest.

"So, you was taking care of Issei, ne?" Rias asked with low voice.

"Yes, yes! He was no fun though. He didn't want to die!" The crazy Priest said to Rias.

"Buchou, I sense that a couple of Fallen Angels are heading for this house. They will be here any second." Akeno said to Rias.

"I see. Akeno, we leave immediately. Prepare the 'Magic Circle'." Rias ordered.

"Yes!" Akeno said and started making the circle.

Issei then looked at Asia. "Buchou, we have to take her as well!" Issei said.

"We can't, Issei. Only the Devils and the ones close to them can use that kind of a 'Magic Circle'." Rias said. As she said it, her whole Peerage went inside the 'Magic Circle'. Then, the 'Magic Circle' began closing, meaning they were being teleported to the ORC.

"No!" Issei yelled. "ASIA!"

"Issei-san, let's meet again." Asia siad with smile and teary eyes.

"ASIA!" Issei yelled, but it was too late. The 'Magic Circle' closed. Issei, Rias and her whole Peerage were gone.

* * *

 **Yo! Xerozurro here. That's the end of this chapter. It's... a little longer than the rest until now... I don't know why. I don't think that they will be that long from now on, but who knows. Now, about the chapter. As you can see, we are starting with the "action" parts, but since I can't describe them very well, I don't know if you guys will enjoy them... I hope you will. Now, if some of you are wondering how Freed defeated Issei that easily, even though he is OP in this story, here's how. Freed used Issei's cryptonite. You'll understand it in further chapters. As always, if you liked, have question or you just want to critic me - Review. If you see BIG mistakes, point them in the reviews. If they are small, like typos and such, please ignore them. And as you know - English is not my native language, so mistakes are something I can't miss. Anyways guys, sorry for the late update and sorry if this was badly written, but I'm trying. Welp, that's all. Xerozurro out.**


	5. Life 1-5

**Hey there! It's me again! Xerozurro! The crappy writer! Naah, I'm just kidding. I'm bad, but you people actually read and review my story, so all I can do, is thank you guys! I saw that I have 48 reviews and of course there are some anonymous reviews. Let's answer them, shall we?**

 **Guest 1 - I hope I'll be able to write more too.**

 **Guest 2 - Yeah, don't worry. You didn't ruin anything. Well, everyone have their own kryptonite. No exceptions. Here's why I did it: I like OP characters, but always winning - naah, that seems a bit stupid. Even the OP characters can die and lose. However why did Issei lose so early? Was it coincidence? Or was it fate? Who knows.**

 **thero - I hope that I won't ruin it. Besides, I update once in a week. I think that if the chapters are 1 - 2k words, won't be fair to you guys. Probably I'll miss part from the plot... I mean, I have read the LNs, but some parts of them... They go to my boring side and I just skip them. So, I'm sorry if I miss something.**

 **As you know, English is not my native language, so I make mistakes. If they are big - point them. If they are small like typos and such - just ignore them. Please. Well, with that being said, onto the story.**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

[Figure name]

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Issei was standing in the ORC clubroom's shower, naked with a big blush on his face. That's right. The clubroom had a shower. Weird, right? However, Issei wasn't able to think about that. The white haired boy's thoughts were at something more important. Behind him was Rias, naked. She was hugging him from behind and a glowing red light was coming out of her hands. She was healing Issei's wounds, however that didn't help much. The pain started to fade out and the wounds began to become smaller and smaller, but after time they would start hurting as hell again. After doing all she can, Rias let go of him.

"We're done. That's all I can do for now." She said as she looked at him, without even covering herself.

"Ah, thank you." Issei said and got out of the shower, covering his... ehm D with his hands. That however didn't help him much. As he went out of the shower, he slipped into his underpants and went to Akeno.

"Ara, ara. Come here, I'll bind you. Ufufufu." Akeno said, with a large smile and her eyes closed.

 _'Damn. She really likes to tease me...'_ Issei thought and went to her. She started to bind him in bandages around his chest and his leg. He was shot in the leg, however his chest wasn't that damaged. Only small bruises and small cuts. As she was done, Issei dressed himself and went to the others.

"I'm sorry that I was wounded. It's a shame for me." He said as he looked down in shame.

"It's okay, Issei. You didn't expect it. It's normal." Said Rias, as she went out of the shower fully clothed.

 _'I did. But this bastard knew my weakness somehow...'_ Issei thought. "Well, I guess you're right."

"It's now more important to see why were the Fallen Angels heading towards that same house." Rias said, as she took a seat behind her desk.

"Because they want me dead? Because they want you dead?" Issei started to suggest.

"Maybe. But I don't think it's like that. The leader of the Fallen Angels never actually liked the War, so it's less likely to want us or you dead. It's something else." Rias said.

*Yawn* Issei yawned and turned to Rias. "Buchou, I'm sorry but I'm a little tired. I'm going home, okay?" Issei said.

"Of course. If we find anything, we will tell you tomorrow." Rias said smiling.

"I see. Well, goodnight then." Issei said and started to leave.

"Issei, wait." Rias stopped him. "Before you go, I have a question, if I may?"

"Sure." He said and turned towards her. "Ask away."

"That blonde girl..." Rias started. At this, Issei gritted his teeth at the memory of Asia back then. "How do you know her?"

"Can I tell you tomorrow? I'm a little tired right now." Issei said.

"I see. See you tomorrow then." Rias said.

"Goodnight." They all said. And with that, Issei leaved.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei woke up in his bed and started looking to the ceiling. He started to think about what happened these days. He got into this school, met these Devils, made friends with them and is now on Trial Period, checking what kinds of jobs they do and taking decision if he would join Rias's Peerage or not. Then he met this cute Nun Asia. He was also wounded last night by some Exorcist known as Freed, who by some reason knows Asia and is making her work for him. Yeah, wasn't the best until now, but he was starting to make some friends, so partially he enjoyed this. But only partially.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Issei said to himself and looked over to his alarm clock. It said 10:17 AM. "10:17? Well, I'm already too late for school so I guess I won't go today." He said and took a better glance at the clock. "Saturday? Huh. No school today. Awesome." He said and got up from the bed.

He went to his dressed and pulled out a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. After he was dressed, he went downstairs and made himself some breakfast. After finishing it, he putted his dishes in the sink and after washing them, he went outside. _'What should I do now? I'm not in the mood to go to the ORC right now...'_ Issei thought. _'Guess I'll just take a walk around the town.'_ And with that, he started to walk around the town. He had no idea where he was going. He just continued forward.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was at the park. It was like the wind got him there. He sitted on the bench and started thinking about last night.

[Still depressed about your defeat last night?] Ddraig said in issei's head.

 _'Of course I am, Ddraig! This stupid Priest, only an year or two older than me, defeated me with a single bullet! It's a shame for me, Ddraig... Shame...'_ Issei replied to the dragon.

[Don't get so hard on yourself, Partner. After all, his bullet was your weakness. Coincidence or not, he used one of your weaknesses and defeated you easily. Don't get too hard on yourself.] Ddraig tried to comfort him.

 _'You remember what I've been through, Ddraig. This was the biggest shame I've ever experienced.'_ Issei replied. _'But you're right. There is no living creature that doesn't have weakness. So I guess you're right.'_

"Issei...-san?" Issei heard a shocked voice behind him. As he turned around, he saw the blonde Nun, Asia. She was just looking at him with surprised eyes.

"Asia?" Issei stood up from the bench and went closer to her, as if checking if she was real. "Asia, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"W-Well, I really wanted to see you again, so... I came here to check if I could find you and um..." She tried to explain what was she doing there. While explaining, she was also blushing.

 _'She really is very innocent. Coming here just to see me.'_ Issei thought. "I wanted to see you too, Asia. I wanted to know how you're adjusting to this town." Issei said with a smile.

Asia just opened her mouth to say something, but then both of their stomachs' rumbled loudly, reminding them that it was past lunchtime. Both of them just stood there, blushing, until Issei spoke.

"Do you want to go on a lunch with me? My treat."

"Of course!" Asia replied.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei and Asia were in the nearest restaurant. Issei just looked at Asia and sweatdroped as he was watching her. She was just staring at the menu confused. Issei knew that she was a shy and closed girl by her actions, but this was a little too much. After a few minutes of trying to order something, Issei decided to help Asia.

"She will have the same as me." Issei said to the waitress.

"Of course." The waitress said and went to do her job.

As their food came, Issei was just watching Asia, sweat dropping at the scene. She was just staring at the burger she got.

"D-Do you think that they have forks or knives here?" She asked.

"Asia, you don't need to use utensils to eat the burger. You eat them like this." Issei said, grabbed his burger and started eating. Asia was just sitting there, watching him. She looked like a child that just learned something new.

"I-I never knew that there were such ways of eating." She said while smiling, as she started eating as well.

"The world is a huge place, Asia. A life won't be enough to learn the secrets this world is keeping." Issei told her. It was one of the things his father told him actually.

"I-I guess so." She said timidly. And then they both continued to eat in silence.

{[Scene Break]}

After finishing their lunch, Issei and Asia were just walking around the town, talking about... pretty much everything. However, one ceratin thing got Asia's attention.

"Issei-san, what is this?" She said and pointed to somewhere. Issei turned to the direction that Asia was pointing to. He saw that it was a building in which he have been before.

"Ah, that's called a 'Game Center', but we call it an Arcade. This is a place in which you can play games and have fun with your friends." Issei explained her with a smile on his face.

"Ah, friends, huh?" Asia said and put a saddened face. Issei, seeing this immediately made up his mind.

"Come on, Asia." Issei said and grabbed her hand.

"Huh?" She said confused.

"You want to go in, don't you?"

"Bu-" She tried to refuse.

"I won't take 'NO' for an answer. We're going in and that's that." Issei said and leaded her inside.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei and Asia just went out of the Arcade. They played some games and took some photos of them in the Photo Booth. The photos of them laughing and smiling together was something that Asia would cherish until the end of her days. As she and Issei were walking down the way, something grabbed Asia's attention.

"Issei-san, look, look! It's so cute!" Asia was pointing at a claw machine and looked at a certain plushy inside.

"Ah, Domo-kun. I really liked it when I was little. Would you like me to get it for you?" Issei offered her.

"I-If it isn't too much trouble for you." She said, blushing slightly. With that, Issei went to the machine and putted a coin in the machine. In a matter of 16 seconds, he already had the doll in his hands. He then handed it over to Asia.

"There you go, Asia." He said with smile.

"Thank you Issei-san. I will take care of it forever!" She said happily. With that, they both went to a bench in front of the fountain and sat on it. Yes, the same fountain where Issei met Raynare. They just sat there in silence.

After a short while, Asia decided to break it. "Issei-san, have you heard of the 'Sacred gears'?" She asked him seriously.

"...Yeah. I do." He replied.

"You know how some people have these 'Sacred Gears' in them, right?"

"Yes?"

"W-Well, I also have a 'Sacred Gear'. It's called 'Twilight Healing'. With it I can heal all types of wounds." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

"You have such an amazing power, Asia. You can actually help people. Unlike me..." Issei said. As he said it however, he saw that Asia forged on forwards, tears falling from her eyes. Issei of course panicked with this. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He quickly apologized her.

Asia just shook her head. "No, I just remembered something." She said. "Issei-san, may I tell you my story?" She suddenly asked. Issei just nodded with a small smile.

"Once, there was a girl who was abandoned by her parents, and she ended up going going to the orphanage of a Church. When she was eight years old, she awakened a power within her when she saw an injured puppy on the side of the road. With her power, she healed the wounds of the puppy. The people of the Church saw it and began to praise her as a Saint and was worshiped by the Christians in the town. Many people went to that girl to be healed, so many people went to the Church to get healed. Even if the girl was always around people and even if she was always with people, the girl was still lonely." She started the story with a sad tone.

"But then, one day, the girl came across a wounded Devil, who was being chased by Exorcists. So she used her power to heal him. The Devil killed the Exorcists and ran away. When the Church found out about that, they started to recognize this girl as a 'Heretic!' or 'Witch, that used her powers to cure a Devil!' And so the girl, which only wanted to help, was cast out by the people who called her Saint."

"Asia..." Issei said quietly.

"I have a dream. That someday I will have lots of friend. I will talk with them, experience things with them, just being normal." Asia said, looking down to the ground with teary eyes. However, she was awoken from her trance by a feeling of a hand, ruffling her hair.

"Asia, aren't we friends?" Issei asked her as he ruffled her hair.

Asia was shocked and confused, so she had only one thing to say: "Huh?"

"I think we're already friends. We went out together, talked to each other, and even went to the 'Game Center' together. If you want to go somewhere, I'll be ready to be with you. If you want to talk to someone, then I'll be there for you. If you're sad, I'll be with you." Issei said with a big smile across his face.

Asia could only stare at him. Hearing his words, tears began to fill up her eyes. "Issei-san." For her, this was the perfect ending. She made a friend after years of isolation. This just proved that the world wasn't always cruel. However, a cold and evil voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"What nice words from human." The voice said. When they heard that, both at them turned to the source of the voice. Asia was just staring with wide eyes, while Issei's eyes just narrowed.

"Raynare-sama!" Asia said surprised. Issei gritted his teeth and went to shield Asia behind him from the Fallen Angel.

"Asia, come back. We still have work to do." Raynare reached her hand out towards Asia. Asia just nodded, stepping forward towards Raynare.

"Asia?" Issei asked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Issei-san, but I have to go now." Asia said sadly and continued to walk towards Raynare. Issei however stepped in front of her.

"What are you talking about? She's a Fallen Angel. You shouldn't go with her." Issei said. Asia however just ignored him and continued to walk towards Raynare.

"Which reminds me. What the fuck did you do to me that night back then? I'll have to repay you for whatever you did to me! Oh, I know. How about I kill you?" Raynare said and in her hands appeared two light spears. Issei just stood there and took a battle stance, with a face saying: 'Bring it on.'

As Raynare was about to throw the light spears at Issei, Asia got in front of her, facing her. She spread her hands as if she was protecting Issei. "Raynare-sama! Please, let him go! Please spare him!" Asia begged her. After a few seconds, Raynare dismissed her spears.

"You're lucky boy! However, the next time you'll pay for sure for what you did to me. Let's go, Asia."

"Asia! No, stop!" Issei tried to stop her, however Asia just turned around and smiled sadly.

"No, Issei-san. That's something I must do. Goodbye, Issei-san." She said and with that, she turned to Raynare. Raynare carried her to their HQs, the Church Issei lead Asia to. Issei was just watching them. Asia did it of her own free will. But why? What would she gain from it? Whatever it was, Issei was sure in something. These Fallen Angels didn't plan anything good. So Issei want after Raynare and Asia. He was going to save Asia, no matter the cost.

Issei then started to walk towards the church, but he wasn't concentrated. His thoughts were only about one thing - Asia. She was so innocent, so kind and honest girl. Who knows what these monsters would do to her. While thinking about that, he didn't pay attention to the petite, white haired girl watching him from the nearby bushes.

Yeah, Koneko was there. She saw him in the morning with Asia and decided to follow him, just to see what will happen. She saw even Raynare, and she knew what Issei was up to. Of course, she was worried. At the church where he was going, there would be Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcist. Issei was going to his grave, or that's what she thought. She couldn't help, but worry about him, so she decided to contact Rias. Just to tell her what was he up to. However, as she was lost in her thoughts, Koneko saw that Issei wasn't in the park already. She lost him. "...How can he be so fast?" She asked herself and went to conatct Rias.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was nearly at the church's entrance. It was then however, he heard the flapping of wings. As he looked up, he noticed three Fallen Angels, floating above him, staring down at him.

"Ah, so you came. It took you some time." One of the Fallen Angels said. It was a girl, probably around 15 - 16 years old with blonde hair and maid's outfit.

"Psh. I didn't expect you to be honest." Said the second Fallen Angel. The said Fallen Angel was already familiar with Issei. It was Dohnaseek. The same Fallen Angel who tried to kill him. "Still, you came alone? Hah. It looks like you are a big idiot. Even bigger than I thought."

"Huh. It looks like you really have to crush the insects hard to die." Said the Third Fallen. The third Fallen was a tall woman with long hair, which hid her left eye. She was dressed in a violet top, miniskirt and black shoes.

Issei, seeing them, said only one thing. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU, BASTARDS!" After he yelled that, he held out his hands and red light engulfed them. "Boosted Gear, Double Power!"

As he said that, his hands were both covered by crimson metal gauntlets. They weren't like the gauntlet he showed to Rias and her Peerage at the ORC. While the gauntlet he showed there didn't cover anything else except his upper hand, these gauntlets covered his arms from the fingertips all the way to the elbows. At the part, which covered the upper part of the hands, both of the gauntlets had big emerald stone. The fingertips of the gauntlets were sharp like claws. At the end of the gauntlets, which ended at his elbows were two golden spikes.

"Taste my power! Ddraig, BOOST!" Issei yelled to the dragon, sealed in his gauntlets.

* **[BOOST!] [BOOST!]** *Both the gauntlets made noise. As they heard that, the three Fallen Angels showed shocked expressions. They were just about to leave, however Issei jumped high and punched all of them down to the ground. Once they were down at the ground, Issei shocked them even more.

"Ground power, activate." He said silently. He then turned towards the Fallen Angels. "Ground, devour them!" As he said that, from below the ground three big holes opened. As the holes opened, all the three Fallen Angels fell in them. "TRAP!" Issei yelled and then the holes closed, leaving only their heads above the surface.

The three Fallen Angels tried to get out of the holes, however Issei went closer to them and made 'No no' sign with his index finger. "If you resist, the ground will just take your powers away, so don't even try." He said and went inside the Church.

{[Scene Break]}

"Are you 100% sure, Koneko?" Rias asked, as she heard her [Rook]'s story.

"...Yes. He will be going to the Church. He wants to save the Nun." Koneko said with her normal monotone voice. However, you could sense that she had signs of worry in her voice as well.

"Buchou, there are Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists in that Church. He is not going to survive if he go by himself." Kiba said to Rias.

"Yes, unfortunately you're right, Yuuto. Akeno, prepare the 'Magic Circle'. We're going to help him."

"Of course Buchou, ufufufufu." Akeno said while smiling. With that, she opened up a 'Magic Circle'.

{[Scene Break]}

Back with Issei, he was already inside the Church. As he went inside the Church, he saw that boy Priest, Freed, standing there under the cross inside the Church with crazy smile on his face.

"Yo, yo. And it it isn't my old friend. How are you doing, you shit?" Freed asked still keeping his crazy smile.

"Ugh, Freed. I don't have time for you now, fucker. So just stand out of my way, or I'll just have to kill you." Issei said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hah. Don't make me laugh! Last time I almost killed you. No one have ever escaped me. And as you did it. you made me very fucking angry. This time, you'll die." He said as he pulled out the light sword and his gun.

"I warned you, Freed." Issei said and in front of him, a glowing red sphere appeared. "Dragon!" Issei said and prepared to hit the sphere. As he hit the sphere, the sphere turned into a glowing red beam, making his way towards Freed. "Shoot!" Issei finished.

Freed dodged the shot, but his sword, gun and part from his clothing were destroyed. As he looked at Issei, he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "You bastard! I'll cut you!" He said and from his coat he pulled out two more light swords and jumped at Issei. Issei however grabbed a bench and hurled it at Freed. "Ouch!" He said as the bench hit him.

Issei went closer to the fallen priest and prepared to punch him, however the priest quickly made a backflip and landed on the big cross in the middle of the room. "Being defeated by you is something I won't allow. Goodbye!"He said and threw a flashbang. When the light faded down, Freed was gone. Issei didn't mind that. He just went to the cross and moved the podium. Under the podium, he saw a staircase leading to somewhere. Without even thinking, he just walked down the stairs.

As he got down, he found himself in some weird chamber. At the end of the chamber, there was some strange cross. On the cross, there was Asia. She was crucified on the cross. Beside her was Raynare, laughing like a maniac.

"ASIA!" Issei yelled as he saw that terrifying sight.

Asia heard him and slowly rose her head. "Issei... -san?" She said quietly.

"So you survived? Heh. It looks like Kalawner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek and Freed were absolutely useless. No matter. MEN, STOP HIM!" Raynare yelled.

Suddenly, out form the doors of the strange chamber, 20 Exorcists came. They all were dressed like the Priest Freed. In their hands were light swords.

"How are you going to get out of here now... ISSEI-KUN!?" Rayanre said, mocking him. Issei took one last glance at Asia. Then, he close his eyes and gritted his teeth. As he did so, something strange began to happen to Issei. Raynare, nor the Exorcists dared to move. They were too shocked about what was happening with Issei.

Out from his head, two white cat ears came out. From his tail bone suddenly appeared a fluffy white cat tail. His eyes changed as well. Their color changed into hazel and the pupils became cat-like. Moments after that, from his back appeared two big red dragon wings. The muscles and the hide of the wings were crimson, but the leather that covered them was light brown. After the wings appeared, Issei's teeth became sharpener. His hair, previously purely white, now had couple of crimson streaks on it. Issei's body also became tougher. Tough like dragon's.

After his transformation finished, 10 of the Exorcists escaped. The rest of them fainted. All of them were scared from what just happened. Raynare was shocked and scared as well. Issei then made something, that shocked Raynare even more. "Wind! Water! FUSION!" Issei yelled. Suddenly, out of nothing the room was covered in ice. Everyone froze on their places. Only Issei, Asia and Raynare were unaffected. As he casted his attack, Issei started to walk towards the cross. Raynare was so scared, that she was not able to move an inch. As he was in front of the cross, Raynare stepped back. Issei then went to Asia.

"Hey Asia, it's me." He said with a bitter smile.

"Issei...-san? What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I told you, didn't I? Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you." Issei smiled again.

Asia was in pain, but somehow she managed to return the gesture. "Yes, you did... You did, Issei-san. I'm glad that I had a friend like you... Who stayed with me until the last."

"What are you talking about, Asia? We're going to be together even after this. I want to show you many more things." He said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"That sounds nice, Issei-san... I just wished... that I had more time with you... Thank you. For everything... you did for me..." She said and then closed her eyes with a smile. It was small, innocent smile on her beautiful face.

"Asia? Hey, Asia? Wake up. Please. I can't lose you like that. There are so many things I wanted to show you! Asia, please wake up! WAKE UP!" Issei yelled at the end while crying. He didn't want to believe this. Asia. Such an innocent and kind girl, to die like this. No, she isn't dead... She is straong girl. She will get over it, right? Right? Issei then untied her from the cross and gently placed her on the ground.

"I know. I know that revenge won't solve anything. I know it. But... I can't just let you go away with this Raynare. If not for me, then for Asia. Raynare, you made the wrong choice." Issei said and slowly stood up. He then walked towards the Fallen Angel. She tried to run, however, she saw she was not able to move. When she looked down towards he feet, she saw that she was caught by a tree's root. When she looked back at Issei, she saw him crouched, with a hand on the floor. Green light was coming out of his hands. He then stood up and went even closer to her. He caught her by her neck and prepared to punch her. As he prepared his hand to punch her, he covered his hand with fire. At that, Raynare's eyes became even bigger, if that was possible.

"This, Raynare, is for her." He said and as he was about to hit her, however something stopped him. Well, more like SOMEONE.

"Issei-san... please stop. Don't kill her... because of me..." He heard Asia's week voice. He then turned towards the Fallen Angel and released his grip on her.

"Go." Issei said to Raynare quietly.

"W-What?" Raynare asked, shocked.

"You heard Asia. Go. Get away from here." Issei said. "Your friends will come with you after 24 hours."

"W-Why?" Raynare asked, still looking at him wide - eyed.

"Because I owe it to Asia. She doesn't want you to die. So go away! GO AWAY BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Issei yelled at the end. Raynare didn't even think it through. She just ran away. As she was gone, Issei went to Asia's body. As he got there, he crouched next to her. As he did it, he began to tear up. After a second, he was actually crying.

"She was so innocent, so kind. Why did she have to die! Why! WHY!" Issei roared.

{[Scene Break]}

Rias and her whole Peerage were in front of the gates of the church. As they got there, they saw the three Fallen Angels there, buried in the ground, with only their heads above the surface. They have passed out due to the lack of power in their bodies. Rias and the rest, seeing this started to wonder.

"What has happened here? Who could have done this?" Rias wondered outloud.

Koneko took the initiative and answered with the only possible thing. "...Issei-senpai..." She said quietly.

They all nodded their heads and went inside the church. As they got inside the church, they began to search around for Issei, however they didn't find him anywhere. That was, until Kiba spotted something.

"Buchou, there." Kiba said and pointed to the cross. More specifically to the entrance that lead to the underground.

"Good job, Yuuto." Rias said and they all walked towards the entrance. As they walked down the stairs, they saw something unbelievable. There were 10 Exorcists, all of them fainted. Issei was there, in front of the big cross. As they looked at Issei however, their eyes widened and became big as saucers.

Issei had two white cat ears, cat tail, cat - like eyes. sharp teeth, his body was a lot tougher. Out from his back there were two dragon wings. On both of his hands, there were two crimson metal gauntlets. Seeing him like that, all from the ORC had their eyes and mouths wide opened. Especially Koneko. Seeing his cat ears and tail, she just froze there at her place. While Kiba, Koneko and Akeno were watching him with shocked expressions, Rias was shocked only from his dragon wings AND his metal gauntlets.

Suddenly, Issei turned his head towards them. They were startled at firs, but then they calmed down. As Issei saw Rias, he quickly went to her with Asia in his hands.

"Buchou, please save her! Please reincarnate her! Please! PLEASE!" Issei begged her.

"Issei..." Rias was just staring at him.

"I beg you! PLEASE! SAVE HER! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL EVEN JOIN YOUR PEERAGE IF YOU WANT!" Issei just continued to beg her.

"Shh. Issei, if that's want you want, I'll do it. I'll reincarnate her, I promise you." Rias said and took Asia from his hands. She then place her on the floor in front of her and pulled out a white [Bishop] piece. She then placed the [Bishop] on Asia's chest and began chanting. "I command thee, Asia Argento, by my name as Rias Gremory, become my servant and once more return to this land and become Devil!" Rias said and with that, the chant was completed.

The [Bishop] piece, previously white now changed it's color to crimson and began glowing. As that happened, the piece went inside Asia's chest. As that happened, Asia started to open her eyes slowly. She then turned her head towards Issei. "Issei...-san?" She said quietly.

"Success. Issei, it's done. You can go to her now."

Issei then slowly approached Asia. "Asia?"

"Issei-san, what am I doing here? Is that the after life? Is this Heaven-" However she was cut off with hug from Issei.

"No Asia. You're alive. I'm so glad." He said and started to cry again.

"...I'm glad too, Issei-san." Asia said and hugged him back.

It was the perfect ending for Issei. Asia was back, the Fallen Ones were defeated and he kept his promises towards Asia. However, as Rias and the others saw him like this, saw his original self, he knew one thing - the time for explanations has come.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me! You got another longer chapter from me guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the badly written battle scenes. I don't study anatomy properly yet so I don't know it very well and I have never trained anything, so... I hope you understand guys. Well, the next chapter will be the explanation of Issei about himself and his powers and etc. So, if you like it or have a question, or advise or something - please review. Please if there are big mistakes - point them in the reviews. If there are small mistakes like typos and such - please ignore them. As you know, English is not my native language. Well, with that chapter 5 is completed. I really have nothing to say about this chapter. I made her for record time - a day and a half. :D Anyways, I'll be going guys. Xerozurro, out.**


	6. Life 1-6

**Hey guys! It's me again! Xerozurro. Thank you all for the positive reviews on my last chapter. I think that it didn't turn out very well, but... Hey, you liked it, so all I can do is thank you. As promised, here is chapter 6. BUT FIRST! Anonymous reviews.**

 **DragonBoy: Sorry, I don't understand your language... Try in English please the next time, okay? ^^**

 **I think that's all. I'm a little lazy so I'm not going to say what I say in every chapter. You must know it already. Well, with that being said, here we go.**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to a person in the person's mind]

[Figure name]

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Issei, Asia, Rias and her whole Peerage were at the ORC. After they all saw Issei back there in the church, they all got in the ORC room. Issei was sitting on one of the couches, Rias and her whole Peerage were at the opposite and Asia was sitting next to Issei, her gaze never leaving him. They stood there in silence. All of them were shocked from what they saw back there in the Church. Issei with his dragon and Nekomata body parts really got them shocked. As they stood there in silence, Rias decided to break it.

"Issei, I think it's time to have a talk." Rias said to him with smile.

*Sigh* "I think so as well." Issei said with his eyes closed. "I know that all of you have a lot of questions, so go, ask away."

"First of all, what are you exactly?" Rias asked again.

"I'm still not su-" Issei started, but was interrupted.

"Issei, it's time to stop hiding! You can believe us! I thought we had agreement!"Rias said again.

"No, no. You don't understand. I really don't know. I mean, normally I would be 50% Dragon and 50% Nekomata. But..."

"But what?" Rias asked unable to wait.

"...But I am 100% Dragon and 100% Nekomata. I am hybrid, but more special one." Issei said. After that, a silence followed. It was completely silent for at least 15 seconds, until Asia, Rias and her whole Peerage yelled simultaneously.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Ouch." Issei said as he pressed his hands against his ears. "Be more quiet, please. My hearing is enhanced."

"Sorry. We just have never heard of something like that." Rias said.

"Well, nor did I, but here I am. Call me a miracle if you want." Issei said with a smile.

"T-Then, if you are 100% Dragon and 100% Nekomata, what kind of creature are you? And more - If you are 100% Dragon and 100% Nekoamata, how do you possess the 'Boosted Gear'?"

"Well, some people call me '200%'. However, as I said earlier, I'm not sure what am I. And about the 'Boosted Gear', well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that my father is a descendant of the Heavenly dragon Ddraig." Issei said normally as if it wasn't big deal.

Another long silence followed, and the same thing happened. They all yelled. "WHAT?!"

"Guys!" Issei said as he covered his ears again. "Please stop!"

"Sorry, you just give us surprise after surprise." Rias said as she took a deep breath. "But, even if you are '200%' as some call you, you still have to have a human part in you to posses the 'Boosted Gear'. How can you have it then?" Rias asked yet again. Asia and the others just kept quiet. They waited for their turns.

"Well, that's technically true, BUT there is a way around it." Issei said.

"What is that way then?" Rias asked curiously.

"Simple. Fake human part." Issei said.

"F-Fake human part?" Rias repeated.

"That's right. Do you want to hear the whole story how this happened?" Issei asked. "I warn you. It's long."

"Yes, tell it. We have time." Rias said.

"Well, all started with..." Issei began.

{[Scene Break]}

* * *

 _Flashback start_

 _A young man, around 22 or 23, with short brown hair with red streaks and red eyes was laying on a bed, next to a beautiful young woman, around 22. She had long white hair and hazel eyes. The woman had swollen belly, meaning that she was expecting a baby. The young man was hugging the woman and while doing so, he was gently rubbing her belly._

 _"How is our little child, Hikari?" Asked the man._

 _"Closed in tight space." The woman joked. "Really, I can feel the baby moving, but it's not fighting to go out yet. Besides, I'm still in the third month, Ryuu. How do you expect to feel our adorable little child?"_

 _"Ah, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so excited." Ryuu said and kissed Hikari's belly. "It's getting pretty late. How about we go to sleep already?" Ryuu suggested._

 _"I wouldn't mind." Hikari said and hugged Ryuu back. "Goodnight."_

 _"Goodnight, my love." Ryuu said. And with that, both of them drifted off to a peaceful slumber. However, for Ryuu, it wouldn't be so peaceful as he thought so. As he fell asleep, he felt something. Something was in his hand, in his mind. Something strong. Something... Heavenly._

 _{[(Inside Ryuu's mind)]}_

 _Ryuu was standing in pitch black room. There was nothing there. Just him and a white silhouette. It looked just like shadow, but inverted. He was just looking around. He didn't see anything. Just... darkness. Darkness everywhere. Suddenly, he heard a voice._

 _[So, I finally meet you. Ryuu, do you know who am I? Can you recognize my voice?] A deep, gruff voice said._

 _"Gruff voice... You sound familiar from somewhere... But I can't recognize you at the moment. Who are you?" Ryuu asked the voice._

 _[You don't recognize me, my son? I see. Take a look forward, Ryuu.] The voice said. Ryuu did as ordered and looked forward. As he did so, suddenly out of nowhere a fire circle appeared. The fire circle closed around Ryuu. The strange thing of this circle was that it didn't burn. It wasn't hot. However, a presence suddenly appeared. Ryuu looked up and saw huge, red, western dragon. The dragon had green eyes and a golden spike on the upper part of his head. The dragon then looked at Ryuu. [Do you recognize me now?]_

 _"Big, red dragon. Yellow spike, green eyes... It can't be... Ddraig-sama?" Ryuu asked._

 _[Ah, you recognized me. I'm glad. Now, I have a message for you.] Ddraig said and neared his head to Ryuu. [You'll have to make a favor for me. Is that okay?]_

 _"O-Of course. What must I do?" Ryuu asked._

 _[You have to put two special spells on your soon-to-be-born son.] Ddraig said._

 _"Son? So it's going to be son?" Ryuu asked happily._

 _[Yes. Yes it's going to be.] Ddraig confirmed. [Now, do you want to know what the seals would be for?]_

 _"Yes, of course." Ryuu confirmed._

 _[With the first one, you need to add a fake human part to him. Not real one, but fake one.] Ddraig repeated._

 _"Ok, but why?" Ryuu asked._

 _[I'm about to be putted into a new host. Your son and one girl are the choices for now. However, for now your son is winning. However, him, not having a human side would be an obstacle. If you add the fake human part, there would be a big chance that your son will be my new host. This fake side is not going to weaken him or shrink his life force. It will simply allow him to be my new host. IF he becomes my host, the fake human part wouldn't be able to be removed. However, if he ISN'T my host, you can just remove it. Sounds fair, eh?] Ddraig said with a smirk._

 _"I-I guess so, but why would you want to help my son? I mean, it's good to know that you want to help him, but why?" Ryuu asked._

 _[Simple. He is also my descendant. And I would want my descendants to continue to breed. With my power, he will have many children. The more children he has, the more descendants I'll have.] Ddraig answered._

 _"I see. I will do it then. But, what about the second seal?" Ryuu asked._

 _[The second seal is up to you. You can, if you wish, to put a seal with which he won't be able to become Devil, Fallen Angel or Angel. He would be able to be part from their Peerages, but he won't change into one of them. The seal wouldn't be able to be removed. The only one capable of removing it would be you and your wife.] Ddraig said._

 _"I see. This sounds very good. I will do it. Thank you, Ddraig-sama." Ryuu thanked him._

 _[Well, look at that. It's almost time for you to wake up. I don't think that we meet again like that. Farewell, Ryuu.] Said Ddraig and he, alongside his flames disappeared, leaving Ryuu in the pitch black room again. Soon however, the pitch black room disappeared, meaning that Ryuu was waking up._

 _{[(Outside Ryuu's mind)]}_

 _Ryuu woke up on his bed, next to Hikari. They were still embraced in a hug. As he woke up, he just looked at Hikari and smiled. Suddenly, she woke up adn smiled. After that she kissed him. After she kissed him, she smiled again._

 _"Good morning, Nya~" Hikari said with a cute 'Nya' at the end. Typical for all Nekomata. "Sleep well?"_

 _"Oh, you have no idea." He said and stood up. "Hikari, do you want our son to have a good life?" He asked her._

 _"Son?" She asked._

 _"Yes, our baby." He said and pointed to her swollen belly._

 _"How do you know it's a boy?" She asked curiously._

 _"It's a long story, so listen well." Ryuu said and started to talk about Ddraig and what he told him. After hearing the whole story, Hikari just smiled and hugged Ryuu tightly._

 _"I'm glad that we can give our son a good future." She said and she kissed him. After they broke the kiss, Ryuu looked at her and smiled._

 _"So, let's make the seals, okay?" He said with smile._

 _"Yes. Let's." Hikari said. Their whole morning went with the making of the seals over the baby. Finally they succeeded. The seals were made and worked. Both of them just smiled. They now knew that their little boy, their Issei, will have a good future if he becomes the host of the 'Boosted Gear'._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

{[Scene Break]}

"...and that's how I got the 'Boosted Gear' and the fake human part." Issei explained as he told his story. All of the ORC members were staring at him with wide eyes.

"S-So you want to tell us, that you are also descendant of the Heavenly dragon, Ddraig?" Rias asked surprised.

"Yes. And so is my father, my grandpa and my grand-grandpa, and so on, and so on." Issei said.

"Okay, I understood so far, but tell me one thing. In all the books I have read about the 'Boosted Gear', it's said that it covers only the left hand of the host. But in the church, it covered both of yours. How is that possible?" Rias asked curiously.

"Simple. That's how I obtained it. That's how it was since I was born. As I said, you can call it 'miracle' if you want. I got the Boosted Gear on both of my hands. Probably I'm the first and the last with such a power. But who knows. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Issei asked with a smile.

"Yes. About the Fallen Angels trapped in the ground... How did you do it?" This time Akeno asked.

"W-Well, I have a lot more powers than I said. I have 7 elemental powers. I can't control them who knows how well however."

"You have elemental powers?" Akeno asked surprised. "From where?"

"I inherited them from my parents. My father had 3: Fire, Ground and Air. My mother had 4: Water, Electricity, Light and Darkness. I also inherited the art of Senjutsu from both of them and I'm quite fast. I inherited the speed from my mother. I can keep up with a car, driving with around 200 Mph/H" Issei explained.

"This is amazing Issei-san!" Asia said.

"T-Thank you Asia. It's nice to hear it." Issei said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"...Issei-senpai..." Koneko called him.

"Huh? What is it, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked her.

"...You said that you're also part Nekomata, right?" She asked.

"Um, yes. Why?"

"...What variation of Nekomata are you?" She asked suddenly.

"Um, if I remember correctly, Nekoshou." He said while touching his chin. At that, Koneko froze solid. She was like paralyzed. "Koneko-chan? Are you okay?" Issei stood up and went to her. However, as he stood up, she fainted. Issei was quick and sprinted towards her, caught her just before she hit the ground. "Koneko-chan? Koneko- chan?! What happened?" He shacked her gently, however there was no response from her. "Did I do something?" Issei asked them.

"No Issei, it wasn't you. It's just... Well, it will be better if she tells you when she wakes up. Until then, let's put her somewhere where she can rest."

"Okay." Issei said. Rias led him to some room in the ORC house. The room wasn't very big, but wasn't small either. In that room there was a bed, so Issei carefully putted Koneko on it. After that, both he and Rias went back to the others.

As they were already there, Issei sat back on the couch and looked at them. "So, do you have any more questions?" Issei asked them.

"I think that's all for now, Issei. Thank you for your confession." Rias said. However, her saying so, made Issei remember something.

"Buchou, can I ask you a question now?" Issei asked.

"Of course. Ask away." Rias said with a smile.

"How did you know that the Fallen Angels were following me when you first called me here?" Issei asked. _This_ question caught Rias off-guard. She started to sweat thinking about what to tell. Finally, not knowing what to tell, she decided to tell him the truth.

"W-Well, I send Koneko after you the day before and uhm..." Rias started, but stopped there. Issei just narrowed his eyes.

"Oh no, please continue." He said, eyeing her.

"And well, she told me that the Fallen made contact with you and uhm... We gave you a flier which would activate a 'Magic Circle' if you are close to death... Then we should come and I would make you a part of my Peerage, however that didn't work as you see..."

"Buchou..." He said and stood up. "How can you be so selfish?"

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"I know that I'm not that special, but right now, I feel insulted. You would just leave me to die there?" He said while gritting his teeth.

"B-But I was going to revive you! I mad this because..." She started, but stopped.

"Because?" Issei asked, still awaiting explanation.

"It would be easier both for us and you. If we interrupted the Fallen Angel in her plans, we would restart the Great War. And if we restart it, who knows what could happen." Rias said, hoping that he will understand.

"Buchou." He said and went closer to her. His tone was cal. Creepily calm. "You're a Devil. Why didn't you just come to me and asked me if I would join before that? If I freaked out, you could just wipe out my memories and the memories of the ones around us. Didn't you think about that?" Issei said, still keeping his calm tone.

"I-I didn't think of that... Please, don't be mad at me Issei..." Rias said with sad expression.

"Normally, I would be mad. Even if I know that I'm not that special, it still hurts, you know that? But, you saved Asia's life. So I can't be mad at you. However, I think that I'll rethink my choice for joining your Peerage." Issei said and he backed away slowly.

"W-What do you mean? You won't join my Peerage?" Rias asked, almost broken.

"I din't say that. But I'll have to think about it again. Right now, you lost my loyalty, so it'll need some time to get it back. I'm not that mad at you, Buchou, but until you don't prove me that there is a reason for me to be loyal to you, I won't join your Peerage." Issei said and went to Asia.

"Asia, do you have where to go?" Issei asked her with a smile.

"W-What do you mean, Issei-san?" She asked him confused.

"Do you have where to live?" Issei said.

"W-Well, Buchou told me that I can stay here and-" Asia started but Issei interrupted her.

"No need for that, Asia. Do you want to stay with me?" Issei asked her.

"Huh?" She said confused.

"Do you want to come and live with me?" Issei suggested her.

"I-I would like that, but..."

"No 'buts' Asia. If you have some belongings here, take them with you and we will go in my house." Issei told her with smile.

"W-Well, they are too much..."

"Then take only your pajamas and clothes that you'll wear tomorrow. And tomorrow we will come and take all of your belongings."

"O-Okay. T-Then please wait here for a second." She said and went off to somewhere. Issei then looked at Rias. She was looking down at the floor. He then went to her and putted his hand on her shoulder.

"Buchou, don't worry. I still think of you as a friend. And as I said, I'll think about joining you Peerage. You'll just have to work for my loyalty. That's all. Okay?" Issei said her and smiled at her. She then rose her head and nodded at him.

"I'm back, Issei-san." Asia said and appeared with a small briefcase.

"Okay then. Shall we go?" Issei asked her.

"Yes, if it's good for you." She said.

"Alright then, we shall see you again tomorrow everyone. Goodnight." Issei said.

"Goodnight." Kiba, Rias and Akeno said together. And with that, Issei and Asia left.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei and Asia were already in front of Issei's house. Issei then took out his key and unlocked the door. "Come on in." He said to Asia.

"Ah, T-Thank you." She said and went inside. She then started to look around the house. "S-Such a big house." She said.

"Thank you. If you want to change your clothes, go upstairs to the left. There is a spare bedroom. Use it as your own." Issei said and went to change his clothes. After he was done, he heard Asia calling.

"Issei-san, where is the shower?" She asked him. Since Issei thought that she was naked, she decide to give her the directions instead of leading her to there.

"Ah, it's on the right of your bedroom." Issei said.

"Okay, thank you." She said and he then heard her going there. After that, he went down to make some dinner for both of them. When Asia got out of the shower, Issei talked to her from downstairs.

"Asia, what do you want for dinner?" Issei asked her.

"I-It doesn't matter, Issei-san. I don't mind at all." She replied him.

"Then how about some fish?"

"Yes. That sounds lovely." She replied and went to dress herself. Issei got some fish and started cooking.

{[Scene Break]}

After the dinner was ready, Issei called Asia downstairs. As both of them were just about to dig in their foods, they were interrupted from a bright red light. As the light started to fade out, Issei saw that on the place of the red light stood a tall man, around 20 years old with long red hair, just like Rias'. He was wearing a plate outfit with a long cape behind his back. As the man stepped out of the red light, he took a deep breath and said outloud. "Ah, it's been a long time since I was in the human world." Issei was surprised at who it was.

"S-Sirzechs-sama?" Issei said surprised. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Issei-kun. I came here to talk with your parents, where are they?" Sirzechs said.

"Umm, in the next town?"

"Next town? So you're living alone?"

"Um, yes." Issei said.

"I'm proud of you, Issei kun." Sirzechs then looked at Asia. "And who is that cutie over there?"

"Ah, Sirzechs-sama, this is Asia. She is Buchou's new [Bishop]." Issei explained. "I'm sorry. If I knew you were coming, I would make food for you too." Issei said ashamed.

"Don't worry, Issei-kun. i'm not hungry. But, as you said 'Buchou', who is that 'Buchou'?" Sirzechs asked curiously.

"Um, Issei-san, who is that?" Asia suddenly asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer. I am one of the four current Maous." Sirzechs said and bowed slightly to Asia.

"Um, I'm Asia Argeno. Please take care of me." She said and bowed down as well.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Asia-chan. May I call you like that?" Sirzechs asked with a gentlemen' smile. Asia just nodded.

"Um, Sirzechs-sama, how about we discuss our issues on the couch?" Issei suggested.

"I don't mind." And with that, Issei, Sirzechs and Asia all went to the living room.

{[Scene Break]}

"Now, about my previous question, who is that 'Buchou' you're talking about?" Sirzechs asked again.

"Well, I think that she is member of your family, but I don't know if she is your sister or daughter. Her name is Rias Gremory." Issei said. At that, Sirzechs's eyes began gleaming like a child's ones.

"You know Ria-tan? And you're part of her Peerage? How much did I miss? How is she? Is she fine? Does she have a boyfriend already?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. She's fine. I don't know, but I think not." Issei answered all his questions at once.

"Wait, what do you mean that you're not part from her Peerage?" Sirzechs asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm on a Trial Period, because as you know I can't become a Devil or Fallen Angel or Angel." Issei said. "I was actually thinking to join, but today she did something and she lost my loyalty. I still see her as a friend of mine, but... I don't think I'm ready to became a servant of someone like her. I don't want to be mean, Sirzechs-sama, but I felt insulted."

"What did she actually do?" Sirzechs asked.

Issei then told him everything, from beginning to end, to this day.

{[Scene Break]}

Sirzechs just stood there, unknowing what to respond. After Issei finished, he told him only one thing. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Issei asked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry that Rias did something like this. I'll talk with her, don't worry."

"Don't get me wrong, Sirzechs-sama. I know that I'm not that special, I just..." Issei began.

"Don't worry, I know." Sirzechs told him without letting him finish.

"I would like to join her Peerage, but she lost my loyalty... How can I be part of her Peerage then?" Issei told him. Sirzechs thought about for a moment. He then snapped his fingers.

"Issei, how about being 'Free piece' to her?" Sirzechs suggested.

"'Free... Piece'?" Issei asked. "What is that?"

"You will still be part of her Peerage, but you wont' have to obey every rule of hers. You can participate in the 'Rating Games' and you can make contracts with humans. You will also be able to help her with the 'Stray Devils'. But still, you wouldn't have to obey every her rule. In other words, you keep your freedom." Sirzechs explained.

"But... If I'm not a Devil, then how can I participate in 'Rating Games'?" Issei asked.

"You still are a piece. So you can. Besides, you're not the first that can't be turned to a Devil but can be a part from Peerage."

"But, being a 'Free Piece'... Doesn't that mean that you'll have to talk with the other Maous about it?" Issei asked.

"No. Don't you remember? I owe you one. So if you decide to join her Peerage, you will be free. Just know that. And please, don't be mad at her. Sometimes she takes wrong decisions. Please don't be mad at her." Sirzechs told him.

"I'm not Sirzechs-sama. I'm not mad. I will join her Peerage, but that means that I'll be free, right?" Issei asked.

"Yes. That's right." Sirzechs confirmed.

"Then, I'll join her tomorrow. I promise you." Issei said.

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear it. Well, it was nice talking with you, but I must find your parents. So, I'll be going Issei, Asia-chan." Sirzechs said and made himself a 'Magic Circle'.

"Goodbye, Sirzechs-sama." Both Asia and Issei said.

"Goodbye. See you later." Sirzechs said and disappeared.

Soon after he left, Asia talked. "I can't believe he is so kind." She said to Issei.

"Not all the Devils are evil, Asia. Some of them are good." Issei explained to her. "Now, let's go and finish our meals before they go cold." Issei suggested. With that both of them went to the kitchen and finished their food. After they were done, Asia asked him something.

"Issei-san, did you really mean what you said to Sirzechs Lucifer-sama?" She asked.

"Yes. He said that I'll be 'Free Piece', so I don't mind." He replied with a smile.

"I see. I'm glad then, Issei-san." Asia said to him.

Issei didn't know much. He knew few things for sure. First of all, he will join Rias's Peerage, but he will be free. This was something he didn't mind. Yes, Issei was making friends and he was happy with it. He knew that Sirzechs would tell Rias about that. He was keeping his promises. His promises made to his parents. And he was happy. He was happy with that.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Yo! Chapter 6 y'all! WOOOOOOOOO! Sorry for it's poor quality. I had a whole day free and started writing. I couldn't stop. So if it's badly written - I'm sorry. Now you all know what Issei is, and you know that he will join Rias's Peerage, BUT he will be 'Free Piece', that means that he won't be a servant to her. First of all, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing so far. Second, I want to thank to one very special writer for sharing his idea with me and letting me use it. This writer is ThProjectShadow. Thank you for letting me use your idea. I had a similar one, but I didn't know how to write it, so thank you. By the way, ThProjectShadow has some pretty cool stories, so if you want, you can go and check him out. His account will be down below. Now, let me make myself clear yet again. English is not my native language and I make mistakes. If they are BIG - point them in the reviews. If they are SMALL, like typos and such, please ignore them. And again, sorry if this chapter was poorly written. I hope that you enjoyed it anyways. Welp, that's all. Xerozurro out.**

 **u/6554383/ThProjectShadow - ThShadowProject's account**

 **Yeah, make sure to check him out.**


	7. Life 2-1

**Hey guys! Xerozurro here! Yeah, I updated twice as you saw. That was because I had a lot of free time and nothing better to do. I don't know if I'll be able to update so frequently from now on, but let's hope, k? Now, as always guys you keep reviewing, which means that you keep my face like that: ':)' Really, you guys are awesome! I want to thank you for that. Now, let's answer some anonymous reviews, okay?**

 **Guest - Don't worry, pal. I started. ;)**

 **Guest 2 - Well, I'm glad that you liked it. I had the idea for the 'Free Piece' long time ago, but I had no idea how to present it. However, Mr ThProjectShadow saved the day with letting me use HIS idea as well. If you're reading this, thank you again. :) And to all of you guys, go check him out. The link doesn't want to copy itself, so...**

 **LL - Yeah, he will have to... But the belts won't be enough. He'll need Dark Magic. :D Well, I wanted to put it later, but as I did plans for the story, I didn't find a way to put it later, so I put it here in the beginning instead. There is a reason why Issei lost, but she will be revealed later in the story. And don't worry. You'll see how. Yes, there is still a long way for me to go, but I won't bring it early. Not this time.**

 **Oh, by the way guys, I'm not happy with the summary. So here's something: If you have better idea for the summary, please send it to me via PMs. If I like it, I'll change it. I'm counting on you guys. [And gals (Gender equality)] :)**

 **Well, that's all I have to say. Onto the story!**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to a person in the person's mind]

[Figure name]

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

It was Sunday. Issei and Asia were up and they were eating their breakfast. After her, they were thinking to go to the ORC room and tell Rias the good news. That Issei shall be joining her Peerage. They were sure that Sirzechs told them, and yet they were going to do as well.

"I'm sure that Buchou will be very happy as she hears that." Asia said happily.

"Let's hope so. I'm kind of glad as well. Being a 'Free Piece'? I don't mind at all." Issei said with a relieved sigh.

"Are you really that mad at Buchou?" Asia asked him saddened.

"No." He said and started ruffling her hair. "I'm not mad at her, Asia. She brought you back to life after all. I just don't want to obey her. That's all." Issei explained.

"So that's why you accepted to be 'Free Piece'?"

"Yes."

"But, how would you know if you're 'Free' and not ordinary?" Asia asked.

"Simple. Sizrechs-sama explained to me that I'll feel a certain thing if I am 'Free Piece'. Besides, he already gave me his word. He never breaks his promises." Issei said with a smile.

"I-I see."

"Well, we're done, Asia. Let's go." Issei said and stood up.

"Okay." Asia said and followed him. Then they exited through the door and went off to the ORC.

{[Scene Break]}

As they Asia and Issei were walking towards the ORC, Issei suddenly stopped. He froze on his place.

 _'This presence... This aura... What is_ HE _doing here?_ ' Issei thought to himself.

"Issei-san?" Asia got him out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, I am. I... just felt something..." Issei said as he narrowed his eyes at the last part.

"I see. Shall we go then?" Asia asked.

"Yes, but... Please be as quiet as you can. We must make no noise. Here, grab my hand. I'll hide our presences." Issei told her and extended his hand towards her. She grabbed it and with that, Issei hid their presences.

"B-But, why must we be quiet?" Asia asked.

"You'll see." Issei told her. Then they both went into the ORC. As they entered the big doors, they started walking slowly and silently. They then neared the entrance of the main room.

As they got there, Issei saw that the door was slightly opened.

"Issei-san, what are we doi-" Asia started whispering, but Issei just covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh. They don't know that we're here. Just be quiet, okay?" Issei whispered to her. She just nodded. Issei then neared his ears to the door and began listening to what was happening inside the room. He then heard two voices. The first one belonged to Rias. The second one belonged to a man that Issei met long time ago. As he began to listen more carefully, he was able to hear what they were saying.

"For the last time Riser, I won't marry you!" Rias shouted to the man.

Issei raised his brow at that. Rias was engaged? Why didn't Sirzechs tell him that?

"There is it again, the same refusing answer. Your household's situation is pretty serious." The man, known as Riser said.

 _'Riser? Is he Buchou's suitor?'_ Issei thought.

"And I already told you, even if I'm heiress of the Gremory clan, I'll choose my husband! You know that bot our families are rushing things! And you know that I can't marry until I don't finish College!" Rias shouted to Riser again.

"You are right about that. But the reason they're rushing, is because your mother and father a worried. Worried that your clan will go extinct if you don't choose your husband soon enough." Riser told her.

Issei was listening to the hole thing, however, even if he hid his and Asia's presence, they were still found out somehow. That was proved, when Issei saw a crack at the door he was listening through. He then heard gasps from Rias's Peerage from inside the room. He then heard Rias.

"Grayfia, what was that for!?" Rias shouted to a woman that Issei didn't sense nor heard.

"My apologies, Rias. But I believe that there is someone behind that door." A woman, Known as Grayfia said.

 _'GRAYFIA!? She is here as well!?'_ Issei thought, but he then remembered that he and Asia were discovered. So he sighed and turned to Asia. "They found us, Asia. Let's go in." He said.

"Yes." Asia said and then they both entered the room. As they entered the room, they saw Rias and her whole Peerage. However, they were not alone. There were also a man and a woman that hasn't seen before.

The man, Riser, was sitting on one of the couches. He was wearing a burgundy blazer with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his blazer, he was wearing a white shirt, not fully buttoned. He also had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

The woman, Grayfia, had a blue and white maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. She also had silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, had a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the end.

As Issei and Asia entered the room, both Riser and Grayfia turned their heads to Issei and Asia. And both Grayfia and Riser widened their eyes as they saw Issei. Rias and her whole Peerage had similar expressions, but they quickly turned back to normal.

"Hey there." Issei said as he waved at them.

"Hyoudou..." Riser said as he gritted his teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same..." Issei said and smirked. "...Chicken brain."

"H-How did you call me?" Riser said with anger. "How dare you to insult the mighty Riser Phoenix!"

"Ah, still referring to yourself in 3rd person? Naah, your arrogance knows no boundaries." Issei said to him as he smirked again. Riser was just gritting his teeth. He then turned to Grayfia. "I'm glad to see you again, Grayfia-chan." Issei said to Grayfia.

"Ha! Referring to the Strongest [Queen] like that. This won't bring you anything but-" Riser began but was interrupted from Grayfia.

"Issei-kun. Ah, I'm glad to see you as well. How are your parents?" Grayfia asked him.

"Ah, they are fine. Thank you for your concern." Issei answered her.

"No problem. And I'm sorry for attacking you."

"No problem. I got used to it already." Issei told her as he rubbed the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. However, Rias decided to interrupt them with their chit-chat.

"Issei, what are you doing here?" Rias asked him.

"Well, I came to tell you something that I think you'll like, but seeing that there are more important matters right now, I guess I'll just wait until this is all over." Issei said. However, it was then Asia talked.

"Buchou, who are these people?" She asked Rias. Grayfia was quick to answer Asia.

"I'm sorry. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I am maid of the House of the Gremory. This here is Riser Phoenix-sama. He is Rias-sama's..." Grayfias said, but was interrupted from Riser.

"Rias is my fiancé." Riser said with a smirk. Issei then turned to Asia.

"Asia, let's not interrupt them for now." He said and they went to the others. With that, Rias and Riser continued their war.

*Ahem* "As I was saying, the number of the pure blooded devils is starting to decrease. And as you know, we can't allow the pure blooded Devils to become extinct." Riser said and took a sip from his tea, made by Akeno herself. He then continued. "You can either marry a pure blooded Devil, or you can watch the Devil society crumbling down around you. This marriage is the future of all Devils."

"I will never allow that Riser, and I'm willing to take a husband." Rias said.

"Great! Then let's go and get marr-" Riser began but was interrupted from Rias.

"But you're not going to be my husband, Riser! I want a husband that I both love and respect! And I don't love, nor I respect you, Riser!" Rias said angrily. Hearing this, Riser stood up from the couch and turned to Rias.

"You know Rias, I'm also not happy with arranged weddings, but since it's with you, I'm more than okay with it." Suddenly, out from the ground, flames erupted and covered Riser. "I am going to make you my wife, even if that means to burn everyone in this room!" Riser said. However, in front of him, Issei appeared. Issei was also covered in flames and he has activated his 'Boosted Gears'.

"Chicken Brain, better rethink your choice. Or you will be the one that is going to be burned." Issei threatened him. "Buchou, how do you like your chicken? Roasted or fried?"

"WHAT? How dare you-" Riser began, but Grayfia interrupted him.

"Both of you, stop this immediately!" Grayfia said to Issei and Riser. "Or I'll have to make you stop." With that, both of them stopped and calmed down.

"Rias, your brother suspected that a thing like this could happen, so he thought of an alternative." Grayfia told Rias.

"What did he suggest?" Rias asked.

"A 'Rating Game' between you and Riser-sama."

"Hahaha! Then I'll definitely win this one, Rias." Riser said and then he started to look around the room until his gaze fell on Rias's Peerage. "Rias, is that your whole Peerage?" Riser asked.

"So what if it is?" Rias asked annoyed.

"Hahahahaha! Then this will be a lot easier than I thought!" Riser said and snapped his fingers. As he did so, a 'Magic Circle' opened. Flames began to erupt from it. As the light from the 'Magic Circle' and the flames began to fade out, there stood 15 beautiful girls. All of them were narrowing their eyes as they stepped out of the 'Magic Circle'. "As you can see, my victory is inevitable. Just give up Rias, you can't defeat me."

Rias just looked at Riser, but answered him. "I'll never give up, Riser. I won't lose!"

"Heh. Typical for you to say. But you have only 5 members. How will you defeat my whole pack of 15?" Riser questioned mockingly.

"Rias, since it's going to be your first 'Rating Game', both of the teams will have 10 days to train." Grayfia said.

"Hah! You'll need them, Rias! It's fine by me." Riser said with arrogant smirk.

"Then I accept!" Rias said. "And we will defeat you, Riser!"

"Hah! I would like to see you doing this! Oh yeah, did I mention that? Once you lose, you and all the females in your team will belong to me!" Riser said. At that, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba and Issei's eyes widened in shock. Koneko wasn't there. She was still unconscious.

 _'S-So, if Buchou loses, then she, Asia, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan will belong to that bastard!?'_ Issei thought angrily. _'Then we mustn't lose! We WON'T lose!'_

"Oh no, why did I accept?" Rias asked herself outloud.

"It's too late to decline already, Rias. Take your last 10 days of freedom. Enjoy them as good as you can." Riser said and disappeared in the 'Magic Circle' with his Peerage.

"Then, we shall meet again in the 'Rating Game'. And Issei-kun, I'm glad that I saw you again." Grayfia said and with that, she disappeared as well.

As both Grayfia and Riser were gone, Rias broke down into tears.

{[Scene Break]}

15 minutes passed. In these 15 minutes, Akeno, Kiba, Issei and Asia were all trying to comfort Rias. That didn't help much however. She was just crying harder.

"Buchou, it's okay. We won't lose." Kiba tried to comfort her.

*Sob* "But he has-" *Sob* "-full Peerage, and I have" *Sob* "-only you! And I can't lose you!" *Sob*. Rias said while sobbing. Issei then went to her and sat down next to her.

"Buchou, don't worry. We will win. I promise you." Issei told her with a smile.

*Sob* "W-We?" *Sob* "What do you mean by that?" Rias asked him still sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I came this morning with news, but I heard Riser and decided that it's something more important than my news, so I just waited. And this happened." Issei said and rubber her shoulders. "Buchou, what I'm going to tell you now may not make you feel better, but I think that you'll be at least little happy about it. Please, stop crying."

"O-Okay..." *Sob* "W-What are the news?" Rias said while trying to calm down.

"I will join your Peerage." Issei said. At that, Rias widened her eyes and her tears stopped falling instantly. Then a big smile appeared on her face. She then hugged Issei around his neck. At that, Issei blushed wildly. He then looked over to Asia, Akeno and Kiba.

Kiba was just giving him thumbs up, Akeno was watching the scene with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face, while Asia was just pouting. When Rias finally released him, she just smiled at him.

"I'm glad. I'm very glad. Thank you, Issei." Rias said.

"W-Well, I'm sure that Sizrechs-sama told you that I'm going to be a 'Free Piece' if I join you. You do know, right?" Issei asked.

"Yes, but I'm glad with that as well." Rias said with a smile.

"Wipe out your tears, Buchou. We WILL win." Issei said and started wiping out her tears.

"Yes. Yes, we WILL!" Rias said with determination.

{[Scene Break]}

20 minutes passed. Rias was now calm and she was preparing to use the [Pawn] pieces on Issei.

"So Issei, are you ready?" She asked him.

"Yes, go with it." Issei told her.

"I see. Here we go then." Rias said and she putted one [Pawn] piece on Issei's chest. The piece started glowing and changing it's color to crimson, but after a second, it stopped and returned it's normal white color. "Huh?"

"What happened?" Issei asked.

"One piece is not enough...Wait, let me try with two." Rias said and this time putted two [Pawn] pieces. But the same thing happened. Rias sighed, but then, she got another idea. "This better work." Rias said and she putted all 8 [Pawn] pieces on Issei's chest. This time worked. All of them shined in crimson light and changed their color. Then they all went into Issei's chest. meaning that he was now part from Rias's Peerage. "Ah, it's done. You're now part from my Peerage, Issei."

"Ah, that's nice to hear. Well, I'm not a Devil, and that's how I like it." Issei said and smiled.

"Welcome in our team, Issei-kun." Kiba said to Issei.

"Ara ara, welcome Issei-kun. Ufufufufu" Akeno said to Issei.

"Ah, thank you. So, shall we use the 10 days?" Issei asked. After he said that, Rias Akeno and Kiba all putted saddened expressions. "Oh, I'm sorry. I ju-"

"No, it's not that Issei. We just can't train until Koneko wakes up." Rias explained.

"Huh? She's still not awake?" Issei wondered.

"No. I thought that she will be awake until now, but... I don't know what is happening to her..."

"Buchou, please take me to her." Issei asked of her.

"Okay." Rias said and led him to the room Koneko was in. As both of them entered the room, they saw Koneko there, however she was moved. Instead of the way Issei putted her on the bed, she took a completely different position. She was laying like a cat on the bed.

"Is she alright?" Issei asked Rias.

"Well, her breathing is normal, she is not cold nor sick. Probably she is just tired." Rias told him.

"B-But, she fainted last night? She should be awake until now." Issei replied.

"Well, I really don't know... She fainted after you told her what you are..." Rias said.

"Yes, I do remember, but-" Issei quickly turned his head towards Koneko's direction. His eyes then widened. "Buchou, does Koneko-chan know how to use natural energy?"

Rias just blinked. "Yes, she does. We all can, but she is... Different case..." Rias looked back at Issei, but found that Issei wasn't there. Instead, he was walking towards Koneko. "Issei, what are you doing?"

"Shh. I only want to change something." Issei said and extended his hand towards Koneko. Green aura then covered his body. "As I thought."

"What is it?" Rias asked. "Is she alright?"

"Yes. She is." Issei answered. He then turned towards Rias. "She have too much energy in her body. Probably that's why she fainted." Issei explained. "Buchou, do you want me to try wake her up?"

"How can you do that?" Rias asked.

"Simple." Issei said and hovered his hands above Koneko. Then the green aura became bigger and Issei suddenly fell on one knee.

"Issei, what's happening?" Rias asked.

"I took the extra energy she doesn't need. She should wake up after a moment." Issei explained as he struggled to stand on his legs.

"Then, what's happening with you?" Rias asked.

"I took too much energy. I have to wait for a little and don't move." Issei explained and finally stood up on his feet again. "When the energy is too much, the user gets exhausted. So no wonders that Koneko-chan is like that." Issei said.

Suddenly, Koneko's eyes began to flutter, meaning that she was waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and sleepily turned towards Issei and Rias. "...Issei-senpai..., ...Buchou..." She said and tried to stand up, but Rias topped her.

"No, not yet. You need some more rest." Rias said and hugged Koneko. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan." Issei suddenly spoke. Both Koneko and Rias turned their heads towards him. "It was because of me. It looks like I gave you too much energy somehow... More surprising is, that I gave the energy only to you..."

Koneko just stared at him, but she said nothing. She knew what he was talking about. Senjutsu. The power of Senjutsu is connected with the user's feelings, and since she has positive feelings towards Issei, she took his energy. It was normal to faint. Plus, the shock he gave her helped a bit too. Koneko was just looking at Issei, only able to say one thing. "...No, it wasn't you fault, Issei-senpai." After she said that, she just turned her head away while blushing.

Issei, after hearing that, decided to leave them two alone. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Buchou, make sure that she is well rested." Issei said with a smile and went out of the room. After he left, Koneko turned to Rias.

"...What did I miss?" Koneko asked. Rias just sighed and put a serious face.

"Koneko, we... We... We will participate in a 'Rating Game'..." Rias said quickly. Koneko was just staring at her with surprised expression.

"...Versus who?" She asked.

"The Phoenix. Riser Phoenix." Rias said. Koneko was still just looking at her.

"...Why?"

"My brother suggested me a way out of his marriage, but... The only option is to defeat him in 'Rating Game'." Rias started to explain. "However, if we lose, then you, me, Asia and Akeno will belong to him..." Rias finished with depressed look. After hearing this, Koneko's eyes widened.

"...W-When is the 'Rating Game'?" Koneko asked afraid of the answer.

"After 10 days." Rias said. "We want to go to the villa for training, but I wanted to see that you're fine first." Rias told her.

"...Then, we must go right now!" Koneko said and tried to stand up, but failed.

"No. You're still exhausted because of the Magic levels in your body. You are not going anywhere until you are 100% healthy." Rias said and stood up. "Besides, Issei is on our side, so I'm sure that we will be the winners." Rias reassured her.

"...But Issei-senpai must be a Devil to participate in the 'Rating Games', or at least a piece." Koneko said.

"He is. He is my new [Pawn]. He was worth eight however." Rias told her. "He is a 'Free Piece', but he will still fight with us." At that Koneko sighed and laid back on the bed again. As her head hit the pillow, she let out a soft smile.

"...So Issei-senpai is with us now?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes, he is." Rias confirmed. "Now rest." Rias said and left the room, leaving Koneko with her thoughts.

{[Scene Break]}

As Rias got into the main room, she sat on her chair behind the desk.

"So, how is Koneko-chan?" Issei asked while sitting on the sofa.

"She is fine. I told her about what happened. By the way, she is happy that you're with us, Issei." Rias said.

"S-She is? W-Well, I'm glad to hear that." Issei said.

"Issei-kun, how do you know Riser Phoenix?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"It's a long story. From the not interesting ones. I'll tell it some other time, okay?" Issei said. Kiba just nodded.

"But you seem to know a lot about him." Akeno said.

"Well, I've fought him before after all." At that, Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Asia's eyes widened.

"Y-You've fought Riser?" Rias asked bewildered.

"Yep. And I won." Issei said proudly.

"H-How? Aren't the Phoenix invincible?" Akeno asked.

"Who told you that?"

"It's said in the 'Ancient Books'." Rias explained.

"It's technically true, but not fully." Issei said. "Here's how it works. Phoenixes are not invincible or immortal, their regenerating powers are too big and fast. Let's say it like this. You cut off one hand. Before you're ready to cut off the second, the previous one is already regenerated."

"But doesn't that mean that they are invincible?" Kiba asked.

"Tell me, Kiba-san-" Issei started, but was interrupted from Kiba.

"Just Kiba." Kiba said with smile.

"Okay then. Tell me, Kiba, what power do the Phoenixes use to regenerate?" Issei asked.

"Fire, if I'm not wrong."

"That's right. But what does extinguish the fire?"

"Water." Kiba said.

"Exactly. The Phoenixes' body is ALMOST invincible, but their souls are another matter." Issei said. "And since Riser is a Devil, the Holy Water is a lot more effective on him."

"So you say that we could use Holy Water in the 'Rating Game'?" Rias asked.

"Well, I suggest it. Besides, they use 'Phoenix Tears', a potion made by them themselves, so it should be totally fair." Issei said with goofy smile.

"But Issei-san, Devils can't use Holy Water. They get burned when they touch it." Asia said.

"I know. That's why I'll use it. After all, I'm only a Piece. Not a Devil, but Piece. 'Free Piece'." Issei said.

"Oh right, the Devil's weakness doesn't affect you." Rias said.

"Yes. So I guess that we can win this." Issei said with determined look. "No, we WILL win!"

"That's right!" Rias said.

"Yes!" Kiba said.

"We will." Asia said.

"Ara ara, of course we will, ufufufu." Akeno said.

"...They will feel our wrath." Koneko said surprisingly from behind Issei. At that, all of them turned their heads toward her.

"Koneko, didn't I tell you to take some rest?" Rias said.

"...I'm okay, Buchou. Thank you for your concern." She said with her voice monotone. "...So when will we begin the training?"

*Sigh* "Koneko, are you sure that you're okay?" Rias asked her. Koneko just nodded. "Very well then. We will go to our family villa for the training. I'll give all of you an hour. Go and get your luggage and then come back here." Rias said as she sat back on the chair.

With that, it was decided, they were all going to the Gremory villa for the training.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Hey! It's me again. Phew, this chapter sucks... Why? I don't know. I still hope that you enjoyed it. So, as you can see, the next chapter will be the training. I hope that I will be able to do the training montage well. Ah, I really don't know what to write... So I guess I'll finish with this: English is not my Native language, so I make mistakes. It's inevitable. So if you spot BIG mistakes, point them out. If they are small like typos and such, please ignore them. And just to remind you:** **If you have better idea for the summary, please send it to me via PMs. If I like it, I'll change it. I'm counting on you guys. [And gals (Gender equality)] :) Well, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I think that it wasn't very well written, but I don't have enough time to rewrite it. Let's not mention that I don't want. :D Anyways, that's all. If you enjoyed, please read and review. Welp, Xerozurro out.**


	8. Life 2-2

**Hellooooo! I'm extremely Asian! (LittleKuriboh joke). :D How are you guys doing? It's me! Xerozurro. I know that you noticed that I changed my username. The old one was a bit... Eeeh... Anyways. Sorry for the LONG wait guys (and gals?). I had luck for updating with rapid fire in these last few days... Probably it will happen again sometime, idk... Anyways, my weekend was nice. So... What else should I say... Hum... I think I'm forgetting something... OH RIGHT! Anonymous reviews! *Drum rolls***

 **thero - I don't know man, I just though it wasn't that good... But hey, I'm sure that I've could make something even worse. Ehm, Riser's Peerage wasn't surprised, since Issei defeated him WAAAAAAAY before Riser had a Peerage. So it shouldn't be that surprising. As for him getting depressed - he was young and weak and his Ego wasn't as big as the Death Star from Star Wars. So yeah. Hope that answered your questions.**

 **LL - Hmmm... You got me thinking... Which is rare for me... And yes, I do. Yeah, I'm a little annoyed by that too... So yeah, I'll do it. And to show her crushing on him? She ALREADY HAS a crush on him. But with this it'll get deeper. :D And yes, you're right. Fear is not easy to manipulate. Yep.**

 **Brandonfowler - Oookay? That's... Nice, I guess?**

 **Anyways, that's all. Let's start, shall we?**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to a person in the person's mind]

[Figure name]

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Issei and Rias with her whole Peerage were currently climbing a giant mountain. The mountain was actually owned by the Gremory. And when I say mountain, I mean like the whole. Goddamn. Mountain. As they were currently climbing, Issei was in front of them all, walking really fast. Rias and the others were all just staring at him, shocked. Issei had a giant backpack on his back. On his legs were tied 4 bricks total. In the backpack there was his luggage and of course everything that a man needs - wood and stones. That was part of Issei's training.

While he was just moving forward, Rias was behind him, with mid-sized backpack on her back. Next to her was Akeno. She had backpack as big as Rias's one. Behind her - Asia, with small one. Behind her - Kiba, with large - size one. And next to Kiba was Koneko. Her backpack was almost as big as Issei's, but still smaller.

"Issei, can you *pant* wait for us please?" Rias asked of him while panting. Issei just turned towards her and sighed.

"I thought that you want to win? Come on now, just a little more." Issei encouraged her. And with that, they all continued walking forward.

{[Scene Break]}

After 15 minutes or so, the whole group was already at the top of the mountain. On top of it, there was a huge villa. The villa was made of wood and looked pretty modern.

"Ah, we're finally here." Rias said happily. "We can now start the training."

"A-Already?" Asia asked shocked.

"After all we didn't come here for a vacation Asia. We're here to train." Rias told her.

"W-Well yes, but I thought-" As Rias and Asia were talking, Kiba went to talk with Issei.

"Woah dude, your bag is huge. What is inside it? A ton of bricks?" Kiba asked jokingly.

"Yes." Issei simply answered. Kiba just stared at him.

"It was a rhetorical question. I was just joking." Kiba said.

"I wasn't." Issei said and started to unpack his backpack. Kiba's face was priceless as he began to take out the stones and the wood.

"W-Why were you wearing that inside?!" Kiba asked bewildered.

"It was part of my training." Issei replied with a grin.

"Training? This is suicide!" Kiba yelled.

"For you - maybe, but I've been through worse." Issei replied calmly.

"Anyways, enough chit-chat. Let's go in and get ready for the training." Rias said to everyone. With that, they all went inside the villa.

{[Scene Break]}

As all the members of Rias's Peerage were ready, they went out of the villa and got in front of it. They were all dressed in sports' clothes. Akeno, Koneko and Asia were all wearing the regular girls' sport clothes they used in the school. Just a plain white shirt and blue shorts. Kiba and Issei were wearing gray sweatshirts and pants in the same color. It was the regular boys' sports clothes they were using in the school. Rias was wearing the same clothes as Kiba and Issei, but they were red at color.

"Okay everyone, before we start I would like to see what our newest members can do. You first, Issei." Rias said.

"Yes." Issei said and went forward. "What should I do?"

"Issei, I want you to demonstrate us your powers. From your speed, to your elemental powers and the 'Boosted Gears'." Rias explained.

"Okay." He said. "But, make sure to watch closely." He said and started sprinting. He started slowly at first, but he began to become faster and faster. At one point, Rias and the others weren't able to see him. He then stopped running and turned to them. "So, how was that?" Issei asked.

"H-How many laps did you make?" Rias asked.

"10. Do you want me to do some more?" Issei asked her.

"N-No, but we weren't able to follow you. You're amazing at speed. Even faster than Yuuto." Rias commented.

"Well look at that, I was surpassed." Kiba said with smile. "Well done, Issei-kun."

"Now Issei, I would want to see your elemental powers." Rias said.

"Okay, here I go." Issei said and took a stance as if he was focusing. Suddenly, out from his hands small flames appeared. He then launched the fire towards a nearby tree. As the tree started to burn, Issei concentrated again and out of his hands two water bubbles came out. They weren't big, but they weren't small either. He then threw them at the fire and the tree stopped burning.

"A-A-Amazing." Rias said while collecting her breath. She and the rest were looking at Issei with wide eyes.

"That's not all." Issei said and stomped on the ground with his left leg. As he did that, out of the ground a tree appeared. It wasn't big, but it appeared from nothing. Issei then extended his hands and started using wind. He then started moving his hands and the leafs of tree he just created, started to shake and some of them even fell down, but never hit the ground. He then started moving his hands left and right and the leafs just followed his hands. As he got the leafs at one point, he started to shoot them with lighting bolts. As he shot all the leafs, he balled his hand into fist and light began to come out of it. The light was so bright that it blinded Rias and the others. Issei then stopped doing it and turned to them. "Well?"

"I-Issei, t-this was..." Rias began but as she didn't find the words to compliment him, she asked him something instead. "Issei, I counted only 6 elemental powers. You said that you wield 7?" Rias asked.

"Well, the 7th is the Darkness, but it's very dangerous. My mom told me that I'm not yet ready for that elemental and told me not to use it yet. I may lose control and go on a rampage. This power is practically limitless and this may be troublesome for you. So I guess that you can wait for that, ne?" Issei explained.

"Um, yes, we will wait for that. Anyways, your power is at strong levels. You can use it good. All I want to see now is the 'Boosted Gears' and your Senjutsu power." Rias said.

"Alright then, here I go. Boosted Gear, double power!" Issei said and on his hands the 'Boosted Gears' appeared. * **[BOOST][BOOST]*** Both of the gauntlets made noise. "Is that okay?"

"Yes. Show me what you can do." Rias said.

"Which part of the mountain you dislike the most?" Issei asked her surprisingly.

"I love the whole mountain. What does it matter?" Rias asked.

"Whatever." Issei said. "Ddraig, Boost x6." Issei said. * **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]** * Both of the gauntlets made noise. "NOW!" Issei said and extended both of his hands. Then there a glowing red sphere appeared. "Dragon!" Issei yelled and then punched the sphere. "Shot!" As he punched the sphere, the sphere turned into beam that was targeting a part of the nearby mountain. As it made it's way to the mountain, a huge *BOOM* sound was heard and dust started coming off the mountain. When the dust cleared, Rias and the group saw that part of the mountain was actually destroyed. At that, everyone besides Issei was shocked.

"W-What was that?" Rias asked timidly.

"The 'Dragon Shot'. It kinda like a beam that I can fire at everything I want." Issei explained.

"It's... Awfully strong." Rias said.

"Thanks." Issei said and dismissed his gauntlets. "Anything else you would like to check?" Issei asked.

"Umm, I think that there are enough surprises for one day Issei, thank you." Rias said and turned to Asia. "Now Asia, what can you do?"

"W-Well, I can't fight and I'm not aggressive. I guess I can't do anything, Buchou. I'm sorry." Asia said and looked down. Issei however went to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Asia, that's not true. After all you have 'that power'." Issei said as he winked at her.

"Ah, right." Asia said as she smiled at him.

"What power?" Rias asked curiously.

"The power of healing, of course. Asia have a powerful 'Sacred Gear', called 'Twilight Healing'. It has the power to heal every living creature." Issei explained.

"This is perfect, Asia! You will be valuable player for us. You won't need to fight." Rias told her. She then turned to Issei. "As for you, Issei. How are you with weapons?"

"Depends what kind." He said.

"Can you use swords?" Kiba asked.

"Barely. I'm not good with the swords."

"What are you good with then?" Rias asked.

"My fists, claws and daggers." Issei said.

"Daggers?" Rias asked surprised.

"Yup." Said Issei and suddenly, on his hips a belt appeared. On the two sides of the belt, there were two sheaths. In them, there were two daggers. Issei then grabbed them and pulled them out. As he pulled them out, Rias and the others had a better view at them. They weren't nothing special. They were absolutely symmetrical. The Iron they were mad of was red at color. Bloody red. The handles were black. "Interesting about these daggers is the fact, that I am the only one who can use them. They can't be stolen. They also can't be broken. It's pretty interesting." Issei said.

"So, the daggers are like a part of you?" Rias asked.

"Ummm, no. I am just bound with them. Weird, ne?" He said with smile. He then putted the daggers back in the sheaths and the belt disappeared.

"Alright then. Issei, you are strong, but I still would like to see you training. First, you're going to train with Yuuto. Then with Akeno and finally with Koneko. An hour with everyone, okay?" Rias said.

"Okay." He said and nodded his head.

"But before that, I would want to see your power focused on moving targets." Rias said.

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked.

"Koneko, Akeno, Yuuto - NOW!" Rias said and then all of them jumped at Issei. He quickly made a backflip and evaded their attacks.

"I see. Okay then, come and hit me." Issei said and took a battle stance. Kiba was first to attack. He opened a little 'Magic Circle' and out of it a sword came. Kiba grabbed it and sprinted towards Issei. As Kiba was close to Issei, he started slashing with his sword, trying to hit him. Issei however just dodged. "Alright, I'm sick of this." Issei said and pulled out his daggers. Kiba dashed towards him again. *CLING!* Kiba almost hit Issei, but Issei blocked his sword with his daggers. As they were just trying to slash eachother, suddenly, lighting struck down from the sky, just in front of Issei. As he looked up, he saw that it was Akeno, flying above him.

"Ara ara. Don't focus only on Yuuto, Issei-kun. I feel bad. Ufufufufu." Akeno said innocently. Issei replied at that with his own lighting which he fired at her. Kiba was just continuing to try and hit him. Issei then tried to escape by running. As he made sure that Kiba wasn't concentrated and Akeno couldn't hit him, he ran towards the nearby forest. Kiba also went that way, but Issei was a lot faster. As Kiba entered the forest, he was surprisingly attacked by Issei. Caught off-guard, Kiba was defeated easily.

"Are you okay, Kiba?" Issei asked and went to help him.

"Yes,I'm fine, Issei-kun. You're worthy opponent. I lost." Kiba said and bowed down. As he did so however, Issei felt something. Someone was coming from behind him. It was coming closer and closer. As the person got close enough, Issei felt who it was and what was the person planning.

He quickly climbed a nearby tree and jumped from it. He landed behind Kiba and suddenly caught him from behind. "Sorry Kiba." Issei said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, wha-" Kiba began, but was unable to say anything as he was just used as a human shield. He took a punch from Koneko. She was aimed at Issei, but hit Kiba instead. Kiba was K.O. so Issei released him. He fell on the ground.

After Kiba fell, Koneko jumped at Issei again and tried to punch him, Issei however was only dodging and blocking her attacks. No matter what she tried, it was futile. After a few minutes of this, Koneko began to get tired.

"...Why are *pant* you not *pant* striking back?" She asked as she was trying to get her breath.

"Two reasons. First: I can't hit a girl, unless it's absolutely necessary. Second: This is strategy. You need to get your opponent tired. If the opponent is tired, it will be easier for you-" He said and dashed towards Koneko. He was aiming at her with his index finger. She tried to defend herself, but that didn't work. "-to do something like this." Issei said and used his power. As he touched Koneko, she suddenly fell on the ground. She tried to stand up, but that didn't work.

"...What was that?" She asked surprised.

"Just a little bit of Senjutsu. I used some energy and transferred it into my hands. Then I drained some of your energy and, well, this happened." He explained.

"...But doesn't using Senjutsu make you crazy?" Koneko asked.

"Well, not really. If you have mastered it, then it's not so dangerous. And yet, you shouldn't use very much of it. It's kinda like the ice cream. If you love it, you eat it, but if you eat too much, you get cold." Issei said. Koneko just nodded. She had nothing to say at this. It caught her thinking. "Soo, I guess you're out now?" Issei asked.

"...Yes." Koneko answered.

"Then, all I have to do is defeat Akeno-san." Issei said and looked up at the sky. As he did so, Lighting struck near him again.

"Ara ara, don't run from me, Issei-kun. Come on, let us have some fun. Ufufufufu." Akeno said as she licked her fingers.

"Heh. You got it." Issei said and spread his dragon wings. As he did so, he flew at the same level as Akeno and started using his own magic against her.

This continued for about 3 minutes. Firing their magics at eachother and just dodging. Issei decided to end this with one decided to use the same tactic, with which he defeated Koneko. After 15 seconds, Issei launched himself at Akeno. As he got close enough, he used his Senjutsu power and took out some of her energy. As that happened she began to fall down. Issei was quick. He quickly shot himself towards Akeno and caught her while in mid-air.

"Are you okay, Akeno-san?" Issei asked her.

"Ara ara, I've been through worse. Amazing work, Issei-kun. Ufufufufufufu." She said still in his arms. As he landed on the place where Kiba and Koneko were, he saw that Rias and Asia were there. Rias was just looking at him with smile while Asia was healing Kiba.

"Good job, Issei. Even though it was a surprise attack, you managed to defeat them all. Nice work." Rias complimented him.

"Thank you, Buchou." He said and putted Akeno on the ground.

"So, what do you think of them?" Rias asked.

"Well, let's see. Kiba have nice reflexes. He is pretty good with the sword and his speed is acceptable. I'm still faster btw. But, while running, I noticed that he is able to watch only forwards. He have something like 'Tunnel vision'. He really must work on that. If he can't get details about the place he is in, this may be troublesome." Issei said.

"I see. Then we must come with a plan for Yuuto. How about Akeno and Koneko?" Rias asked.

"Akeno-san is pretty skillful with her magic attacks, but she must work on her defense. I also sensed that she didn't use her lightings at the fullest, but sensed their power. It would destroy the whole area, so I understand her. I guess, there's nothing more for her." Issei said. "However..." Issei made a pause. "Koneko - chan... She was... Using very little of her power." As he said that, all of them looked at Koenko, who was just staring at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Well, she attacked me and she used her skills perfectly, but I saw that something was holding her back. She had hesitations to unleash her real power."

"I see. Koneko, whatever is stopping you, I just want you to know that we are here with you. We will support you and we will help you." Rias said to Koneko. Koneko however didn't make a sound. She was still on the ground, unable to stand up.

"Buchou, you go ahead. I'll take Koneko-chan and we will follow you." Issei said as he sat on the grass to rest a bit.

"I see. We are going to the villa then." Rias said and they all went towards the villa. However, suddenly Akeno turned around.

"Issei-kun, try not to make anything to Koneko-chan, okay? Ufufufufufu." Akeno said. At that, both Issei and Koneko blushed furiously. Koneko didn't show it however as she was just looking at the ground.

"I-I know, Akeno-san. I never would try anything like that!" Issei defended himself.

"I see. See you later then." Akeno said and went with Rias and the others towards the villa.

{[Scene Break]}

15 minutes passed. Issei and Koneko were still in the forest. Issei was already rested, but Koneko wasn't able to walk yet. Instead of picking her up, Issei decided to go and sit down next to her. As he sat next to her, he looked at her and began talking. "Koneko-chan, you shouldn't try to suppress it." She just raised her head and looked at him.

"...Suppress what?" She asked clueless.

"Koneko-chan, don't play this game with me... I know what are you..." Issei told her. At that, her eyes widened and she froze solid in shock.

"...What do you know?" She asked quietly.

"About your real nature." Issei said and extended his hand towards Koneko. As he did so, he started petting her head. "I know that you are... like me. Partially. Koneko-chan, you're a Nekomata." Issei said as he continued to pet her head.

Koneko was just sitting there, shocked. She was enjoying the feeling of Issei petting her, but her shock killed the good mood of it. "...H-How did you know?" She asked with her voice still quiet.

"Simple. I had an idea when I first saw you. Call me crazy, but when I first saw you, I thought about a white kitten. Then, in the clubroom when you were sniffing me, cat behavior. And then, your enhanced sense of smell and your enhanced hearing. And finally, when you fainted because of my energy. I putted two and two together, Koneko-chan. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that the information I collected and the thing that Ddraig told me is right. I'm sorry for the violation of your privacy. I would completely understand you if you don't want to see me ever again." Issei told her.

He felt guilty about what he said to her, so he was thinking of a way to apologize to her, however a hand putted on his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts. As he looked, he saw that the person, who was touching him was actually Koneko. She was blushing and she tried not to look directly in his eyes, but she was failing.

"Koneko-chan?" Issei asked.

"...I could never hate you, Issei-senpai." She said as she blushed even more. "...I was just... Surprised that you knew."

"Koneko-chan... Why... Why were you afraid of using your powers against me?" Issei asked her.

"...I-I am not ready for this yet. I... I am afraid of them." She said with saddened tone.

"Koneko-chan..." He said and putted a hand on her shoulder. "Koneko-chan, no matter the reason you're afraid is, I PROMISE I'll help you." Issei told her. She was just staring at him with surprise. She didn't say a word however. Nor did Issei. They just sat there in silence. After half of minute with this, Issei decided to break the silence. "Okay, let us go back to the others then." He said and picked Koneko up from the ground. He then started walking towards the villa. "Koneko-chan."

"...What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Issei said.

"...Don't. You did nothing wrong." She said and smiled softly at Issei. And with that, Issei continued walking towards the villa in silence.

{[Scene Break]}

After this happened, the training went normally. About 4 hours later, Issei and the others have completed their training. They were all in the dining room, eating. There were potatoes, steaks, eggs, rice and a lot other kinds of food around the world. The food was made by no other than Rias, Akeno and Asia.

"Mmm. It's delicious. Good work all of you." Issei said as he took a bite out of his meal.

"Why thank you Issei." Rias said. "Well now, let's talk about today. Issei, Asia, how do you find the training?"

"I'm enjoying it." Issei said.

"W-Well, I'm the weakest link... I can't even fight..." Asia said as she looked down.

"True, but we don't need you to fight. You will be playing major role in the 'Rating Game', Asia. If someone gets hurt, you will heal the wounds." Rias said to Asia. "Issei, how was your training?"

"Well, Kiba defeated practiced in swordfight with wooden swords. He defeated me effortlessly." Issei admitted. "Uhm, then me and Asia were training with Akeno-san in collecting magic... She said that I did good. As for Asia, well, we found out that she has magic potential." Issei said.

"That's great, Asia. If you really have magic potential, then your role will be even more important." Rias said to Asia. She then turned to Issei again. "And your last training?"

"Draw." Issei simply said. "Koneko-chan almost got me few times, and so did I, but in the end we were draw."

"...He is excellent melee fighter." Koneko said while eating.

"That's perfect. If we go this fast we will win for sure." Rias said cheerfully.

"Buchou, we will win no matter what. You should know this already." Issei told her.

"That's right. You already said it." She answered and they all continued to eat in silence.

After about 5 minutes, they were all ready. "Alright then, let us go and take a bath everyone." Rias said suddenly.

"Wait, what? You mean, like... together?" Issei asked dumbfounded.

"Ohh, I never said anything like that. Do you want to take one with us?" Rias asked him.

"W-What, I never said that!" Issei tried to defend himself.

"So you don't want?" Rias asked.

"I-I never said that either." As he said that, he facepalmed himself mentally. _'Why the fuck I said that?'_

"So you want?" Rias asked again.

"I... You... We... I..." Issei just gave up and took out a white flag.

"I don't mind at all. Akeno, what about you?" Rias said.

"Ara ara, I always wanted to bath with a man. Ufufufufu." Akeno said.

"Asia, what about you?" Rias asked Asia next.

"W-Well, if it's with Issei-san..." She said while blushing.

"I see. So yes from you as well. Koneko, you're the boss now. If you decline, Issei will have to wait for us." Rias said and turned to Koneko. Koneko just looked at Rias, then at Issei who was facepalming himself. She then blushed and mumbled something that no one heard. Well, besides Issei that is.

"..." Koneko mumbled.

"What was that Koneko?" Rias asked.

Koneko just blushed harder, but replied. "...I said I ... mind."

"Speak louder Koneko." Rias encouraged her.

"...I said that I don't mind." She finally said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Then it's settled. Issei is bathing with us." Rias said. Then they all stood up from their chairs and went to Issei. They then started dragging him towards the hot springs. Issei was struggling to free himself. It wasn't like he didn't want to bath with the girls, but he wasn't ready for that. So he started asking for help.

"Kiba, stop smiling! You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Issei yelled.

"It's funny, Issei-kun. What can I say? Enjoy your bath." Kiba said as he kept his smile. Issei just sweatdropped.

{[Scene Break]}

Finally after Issei was done cleaning himself, he went to his room and laid on his bed. "Man, what's wrong with the girls... Why are they acting like that?" He wondered outloud. He then gritted his teeth. "Riser... If this useless yakitori do something to Asia, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san or Buchou, I will fry him until he doesn't turn into ashes."

As he was talking to himself, a knock on the door interrupted him. He sat on his bed and replied to the person. "It's open." He said. At that moment, the door opened, only to reveal Koneko. She was dressed in her pajamas, which, ironically or not made her look just like a kitten. "Ah, Koneko-chan. What is it?" He asked.

"...May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course. Where are my manners..." He said. She then closed the door and went closer to him. "What is it?"

"...I wanted to talk with you." She said.

"About what?"

"...I just... wanted to tell you about the fear of my powers..."

"Oh... Okay then. Sit down." He said and patted the space next to him. However, instead of sitting next to him, Koneko sat on his lap. At that, Issei blushed like crazy. "O-Okay t-then, y-you can trust m-me." He said, trying to remain calm.

"...It all started 6 years ago." Koneko began. "...Me and my older sister, Kuroka were picked up by a Devil. When we were children, we lost our parents. We were left alone. When this Devil picked us up, he wanted of Kuroka-nee-sama to become a Devil and part of his Peerage. In return, both of us will get home and we will live a good life. Kuroka-nee-sama accepted and so she became a [Bishop]. She was putted through hellish training and she learned to use and control the power of Senjutsu." Issei was just listening to her.

"...But..." She continued. "...As she used this power, she became insane. She was very powerful, but she lost her sanity. So she killed our master. After doing this, both me and her were sentenced to death. She escaped, but I couldn't. They pursued both me and her. As she was nowhere to be found, she was classified as a Criminal SS-rank. As for me, since I was little, they captured me and I would be dead if it wasn't for Sirzechs-sama. After all this, I locked the power within me. I am afraid that I will lose my sanity." She said as she began tearing up. "I'm afraid that I will become like onee-sama! I can't! I don't want to!" She said, as she broke down into tears and cried on Issei's shoulder.

"...I want to be strong. I want to become stronger and repay Buchou and Sirzechs-sama for saving me! But I can't! I'm useless!Weak!" Koneko said still crying. Issei then wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Shh. Don't cry, Koneko-chan." He said. "You are not weak, you're not useless and I'm sure that you don't have to repay Sirzechs-sama or Buchou." He said as he lifted her head so he was able to look at her face. "I'm sure that they don't want you to repay them." He said as he petted her head. "But I understand you. I'm kinda like you. I am also afraid to use my power."

"...Then, why are you using them?" She asked.

"Because I want to protect my friends. You, Asia, Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba. I want to protect all of you." Issei said.

"...Issei-senpai, I want to be like you, but I'm scared. I don't want to hurt those I care about." Koneko said as she tried to calm down. "...Issei-senpai, can you teach me use my powers?"

"Koneko-chan... I'm not-" Issei began but Koneko interrupted him.

"...So you wouldn't?" She asked saddened.

"No, I didn't say that. The thing is, that I'm not the best teacher and I'm not sure if I will be able to train you well." Issei said.

"...That's fine. As long as you are with me when I use it. Isses-senpai, c-can I stay here with you tonight?" She asked. Issei just smiled at her.

"Well, if that's what you want." He said and laid back into the bed. He then expected her to lay next to him, but instead she laid ON TOP of him. As she did so, she released her cat ears and tail. "Um, Koneko-chan?"

"...Sorry, you're warm." She said and blushed.

"Ah no, it's not that. I roll a lot while I sleep so..."

"...You won't get away from my grip." She said and hugged onto him. And that was final. As they both got comfortable, both of them fell asleep.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **I-I-I... What the fuck is wrong with me? Half of the chapter was cutesy? ...Well, I guess I was in mood for that... I really like Koneko... And Irina... Don't judge me... Anyways, I couldn't finish the training in one chapter... I wanted to do it in one chapter, but it would be around 8 - 9k words. I'm not yet ready to write that much... Well then, I'll finish it in two. :D Sorry guys. That's what I wrote. I was being busy lately and I REALLY wanted to add this scene... I mean like REEEEALLY. Anyways, I'll try to release the next chapter soon enough. And I'll try to be better that this one. So, let's make clear again. English is not my native language, so I make mistakes. If they are BIG - point them. If they are small like typos and such - just ignore them. As always review if you enjoyed, or have a question, advise, etc. Well, what else should I say? Thank you guys for sticking with me. And I hope that you enjoyed so far. I think that's all. Xerozzuro (The guy that stole my original nickname is going to pay...) out.**


	9. Life 2-3

**I DID IT GUYS, I DID IT! 100 REVIEWS FOR LESS THAN A MONTH! ALL I WANTED TO SAY IS THANK YOU GUYS FOR THIS! THANK YOU FOR THESE 100 REVIEWS. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH MY STORY! THANK YOU ALL! You are just awesome! I really wanted to make something special for this achievement, but nothing came to my mind... I'm just a poor little writer, writing for pleasure and entertainment *sniff sniff*. Anyways, thank you very much. All of you. Now, let's answer some anonymous reviews.**

 **GUess - Thank you. It's nice to hear it.**

 **Leto Okami - I'm not pretty sure why you reviewed so many times and why on different chapters... But I guess it's pointless to answer here...**

 **LL - Kawaii, ne?** (─‿‿─) **I'm glad you think so. Normally I'm not good with cutesy moments. But it looks like I'm learning... Hummm, this will be kinda hard. Since, being honest, I'm not sure how Dulio actually looks like... So I guess I'll stick with the story. I don't know. As for Kuroka appearing early - I was already asked, but... I still don't know how to make it work. And being Issei's pet - this will fail since I have something planned. If I think of something, I'll add her early. But don't worry. She will be part of the harem. ;)**

 **thero - I'm glad then. And no,they don't since their fight was when both of them were almost teens (11 - 12 years old). A lot of things can change for four years. Well, maybe I'll add flashbacks, but it's not for sure. I don't actually quite enjoy fights with flashbacks. Think of BorN, episode 12. There were, like, 5 or 6 flashbacks while Issei was fighting with Rias... So I may add, but it's not confirmed.**

 **Guest L - I'm glad to read it. I hope that I'll be able to write more soon. Really? Man, I make so much mistakes... For example - my space key is a little fucked up and the words I want to separate come together... Or when write, like, siad instead of said or mad instead of made. I know how it's spelled, but I'm writing fast and... A lot of mistakes are made.**

 **Umm, I think that's all. Sooo, I guess we shall begin, ne?**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to a person in the person's mind]

[Figure name]

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Three days passed since the beginning of the training. Due it, Rias's Peerage became a lot stronger. Three days since Issei began training Koneko in using Senjutsu. Through the three days, the whole team was only training and training, and on the end of the days they were taking baths. And every night - Issei was dragged with the girls. Lucky, eh?

It was the fourth day. Rias and her whole Peerage were all in a big room while Rias was explaining about the 'Rating Game' and the war between the three fractions,also known as 'The Great War'.

"...The Great War was between God and his Angels, the Fallen Angels and us, the Devils. God send his Angels to destroy us, Devils, since we are sinners or 'Evil Creatures' as some call us. However, this is not always true. We are not always evil. We can also enjoy piece. Anyways, the Fallen Angels were commanded by their Governor, the First Fallen Angel to ever exist. He died in the Great War however, and his son, Azazel inherited his throne. Even if the Angels are considered as God's right hand, they still have some... Impure ideas. And so, they are banished from Heaven. So they fall from the Heaven, through the Earth, to Hell." Rias was explaining.

"And so, the Angels and the Fallen Angels attacked the Devils, while they fought with eachother as well. The war was long and ended with no winners whatsoever. The four great Maous were killed. So the Hell was in crisis. Then, new Maous came. My brother - Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium. After the Great War, the Devils came closer to the eternal life, but it became harder to breed. So now, the Devils get power from the humans, humans that become Devils." Rias finished.

"How long do you actually live?" Issei asked.

"Around 10 000 years. But don't worry. We can change our appearances." Rias said with a wink.

"10 000? Huh." Issei said.

"What?" Rias asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing. I just got depressed." Issei said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Well, you have only 10 000 years to live, while I will live at least 100 000 000 years." Issei sighed again. As the others heard that, they froze on their places.

"100 000 000 years?" Rias asked shocked. "Is this how much the dragons live?!"

"Practically. Unless somebody kills us, but this is VEEERY hard to do..." Issei said. "Anyways, sorry for the interrupt. Please continue."

"R-Right. So, about the 'Rating Games'. They were born from the arguments between the Devils. When the [Evil Piece] system was created, Devils started to argue about their servants and if they are stronger than the servants of the other Devils or not. That's how the 'Rating Games' began. Game in which the Peerages test their skills and strength. Nowadays it can be used to solve conflicts as well. Just like our case right here." Rias said.

"The [King] gives special abilities to his [Evil Pieces], depending on their role as a [Piece]." Rias finished. "So, do you understand what will we do?" The whole team just nodded at Rias. "I say, let us have a little break. The whole day is in front of us." Rias said with smile.

"I'll make some tea." Akeno said and stood up.

"Asia, Issei," Rias turned to Issei and Asia. "I have some questions to you. Asia, as a former Nun you can tell us about the elements of the Exorcists, right?"

"Y-Yes." Asia said.

"Please do then." Rias smiled at Asia.

{[Scene Break]}

5 minutes later, Asia was in front of everyone with two objects in her hands. The first one was just a bottle of water. Holy water. The second one was a big and thick book. Bible.

"The Exorcists have a lot of methods for fighting with Devils. As you know, they can use swords of light or Exorcist bullets. However, there are more ways than that. The first method is the Holy Water. A single drop is needed to harm a Devil. It burns them."

"I plan on using it on Riser." Issei said.

"Issei, if you kill Riser, you will be in trouble." Rias said.

"Don't worry. I'll use just a little. Anyways, sorry for the interrupt, Asia. Please continue." Issei said as he turned to Asia again.

"Y-Yes. The other method is the Bible. The holiness of the Bible is like a poison for the Devils." Asia said. "Before, I used to read the Bible all the time, but now even one sentence from it brings me a terrible headache." Asia said and opened the book, trying to read from her. However, just after a second she shot her head up in pain. "Waaaa, why is this happening?" She whined.

"That's because you're a Devil now." Rias said.

"Yep. A Devil." Kiba said as well.

"...Devil." Koneko said.

"Definitely a Devil." Akeno finally said.

"But, but, this line is so beautiful!" Asia said and tried to read it again, but the same as earlier happened. Then she tried again, and again, and again but always with the same result. At that scene, everyone just sweatdropped.

"Is she acting or she just doesn't understand?" Kiba asked.

"No idea..." Issei replied.

{[Scene Break]}

After Asia was done, it was Issei's turn for answers.

"Now Issei, you said that you fought Riser before. Why don't you tell us about it?" Rias said.

"I don't think that this will be useful. It was 4 - 5 years ago. Both me and him were weaker then. And besides, I'm sure he trained at learned some new tricks." Issei said.

"And yet, there must be something that we can use. Please tell us about it."

"Alright. Alright. Well, it's a long story. It all started when I was send to train in the Underworld..." Issei began with his story.

{[Scene Break]}

* * *

 _Flashback start_

 _A young boy, no older than 11 - 12 years old with white hair and red eyes was walking through the woods. The boy had a small backpack on his back and while walking, it was looking around the forest he was currently in. "The forest in the Underworld is beautiful." The boy said to himself. As he continued onward, he began talking to himself again. "I wonder where Tannin-sama is? He told me that he will wait for me here..." However, as he said that, he heard the quiet sobs of a girl. He started to look around again until he didn't found the source of the sobs._

 _Near a tree there was a young girl, no older than 10 - 11. It had blonde hair, tied in ponytails. The ponytails were made oddly. As if they were made with a drill. She was also wearing a long pink princess-type dress. The girl was sitting next to the tree, hugging her knees. She was crying. As the saw her, he quickly went to her._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked, as he went to her. As the girl saw him, the first thing she did was to scream._

 _*Scream* "P-Pleas, don't hurt me! Help! HELP!" The girl was yelling._

 _"Hey! HEY! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you! Please stop yelling!" The boy said._

 _"Y-You win't hurt me? What are you doing h-here then?" The girl asked still scared._

 _"Well, right now, I'm searching for my Master. However, it looks like it's just another of his tests... What are YOU doing here?" The boy asked as he sat down next to the girl._

 _"M-My family wanted me to learn to control fire, but I didn't want to. I don't even want to fight. As I saw what the training would be, I escaped. However, I wasn't thinking where I'm going and I ended here. And I don't know how to get home!" The girl said, as she started to tear up._

 _"Oh no, this is terrible. Maybe I'll be able to help you?" The boy suggested._

 _"How would you be able to?" The girl asked._

 _"Let me show you." The boy said and went closer to her. He then started sniffing her. *Sniff* *Sniff* "I see. I know where we should go. Come on, follow me." The boy said._

 _"T-Thank you very much." The girl said as she rubbed her eyes. "Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Hyoudou Issei." Issei said as he bowed down. "And you are?"_

 _"M-My name's Ravel Phoenix." Ravel said as she bowed down as well. "Issei-san, thank you for your help."_

 _"P-Please don't call me san... Just call me by my name." Issei said._

 _"T-Then how about Issei-sama?" Ravel asked. "Pleeeeeease?"_

 _"If it's so important for you..." Issei said with a sigh. "Now then, shall we go, or-"_

 _"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A boy perhaps 2 or 3 years older than Issei yelled. It was a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" The boy yelled again and jumped at Issei as he covered his hands with fire._

 _"No, wait, you misundersta-" Issei tried to explain, however the blonde boy punched him in the gut. Issei spitted some blood and then the blonde boy kicked him, sending him flying at tree. As Issei stepped on his feet, he just looked at the boy and narrowed his eyes. "Normally, I'm a pacifist, but this time..." Issei said and covered his hands in flames as well. "...I'll make an exception." Issei finished and launched towards the boy. They both started attacking eachother and deflecting eachother's attacks._

 _"Nii-sama, STOP!" Ravel tried to stop them. "He is-"_

 _"I ALREADY KNOW, RAVEL! LET YOUR BIG BROTHER HANDLE THIS AND KILL THIS SICK PSYCHO THAT TRIED TO HARM YOU!" The blonde boy interrupted her._

 _"Tried to harm her? I didn't do shit to her, you useless yakitori!" Issei yelled at the boy._

 _"U-Useless, for this I'll fucking kill you!" The boy yelled again and launched himself at Issei again._

 _*Sigh* Issei just sighed. So he started to defend and deflect his attacks. After 5 minutes of this, Issei was sick of it. "Alright, that's it. It's time to end this. WATER!" Issei yelled and a giant water wave formed behind him. Then Issei used the wave against the blonde boy. As the blonde boy saw it coming, he tried to escape and barely did. As he was regaining his breath from the shock, he turned to Issei._

 _"HA! Is this all you go-" He began but was interrupted from Issei, punching him in the face._

 _"No. It was just a distraction." Issei said. And smacked him again, grounding him. Issei then went close to him and started talking. "You brought it on yourself. You attacked me first. So don't get angry, ne?"_

 _"BASTARD! DIE!" The boy yelled as he began standing up again, fire forming in his hands._

 _"BOTH OF YOU, STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!" A man yelled. As both Issei and the boy looked over at the man, they saw a tall, blonde man wearing a red suit. He had goatee and blue eyes. Just like the boy's. "Ravel, dear, are you alright?" The man asked after he went to Ravel._

 _"Father..." Ravel said and hugged him. "I'm sorry I ran away! I was scared!" Ravel apologized._

 _"You shouldn't apologize, Ravel. I forced you too much. I promise this will happen never again." The man said and turned to Issei. "As for you boy - thank you."_

 _"Eh?" Issei asked confused._

 _"About finding my daughter. Thank you." The man said. "And for you, Riser..." The man said as he turned to the blonde haired boy, which also apparently was his son. "This is not what I taught you! You will be punished when we get home!"_

 _"But dad, he wanted to harm my sist-" He tried to say, but Ravel slammed him._

 _"He wasn't, you idiot! That's why you must listen to me! I was trying to say that he wasn't doing anything!" Ravel said._

 _"Ummm..." Issei was just standing there, watching the scene in front of him._

 _"Riser, apologize, NOW!" His father ordered him._

 _"Urgh. I'm (mumble)" Riser said._

 _"Riser, say it louder!" His father ordered again._

 _"I said I'm sorry!" Riser said._

 _"Apology accepted." Issei said._

 _"But if I see you ever again, I'll kick your ass!" Riser said to Issei._

 _"RISER!" His father yelled._

 _"If you do it, then I won't hold back as much as I did today." Issei replied._

 _"ENOUGH!" Riser's father interrupted them again. "Boy, please tell me your name."_

 _"Hyoudou Issei." Issei said as he bowed down._

 _"I see. Hyoudou-kun, thank you for your help and please excuse my intolerant son. He must be taught some manners."_

 _"I accept it. But, uh... I really have to go now." Issei said._

 _"I see. Well, fare well then, Hyoudou-kun. I hope that our paths will cross again someday." Riser's father said with a smile._

 _"Yeah. Likewise." Issei said and went his way. While watching him leave, Riser was just gritting his teeth._

 _'Hyoudou... The next time I see you... You'll pay for this humiliation.' Riser thought._

 _"Now Riser, prepare for your punishment." His father said. Unfortunately words won't be enough to express the punishment and the screams of Riser, but they were terrible. Really terrible._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

{[Scene Break]}

"... That's what happened 4 - 5 years ago." Issei said as he finished his story. This time the whole Peerage were just watching him normally. As if it wasn't who knows how big surprise.

"You know Ravel?" That was the first question that Rias asked.

"Umm... Yes. Why?" Issei asked.

"It's just... When Riser saw you, he looked like he was about to jump and kill you." Rias said. "But when his Peerage came, Ravel included, she looked like she never met you. Why is that?"

"Didn't you see her eyes?" Issei asked.

"No. What about her eyes?" Rias asked.

"They were... empty and cold. I think that Riser did it on purpose. If she doesn't remember me, she won't have any doubt of fighting against me."

"But, didn't you say that she can't fight?" Akeno asked this time.

"When somebody is brainwashed, they can forget their own names. So I won't be surprised if she is able now."

"Well, if that's all, let us all start training." Rias said to everyone.

"Yes." They all agreed.

{[Scene Break]}

1 hour later, Issei was with Koneko, training with her. His training with Akeno and Kiba ended quickly, so he went to train with Koneko. However, there was a change. Instead of fighting, Koneko was sitting on the grass with her legs crossed with closed eyes. Issei was next to her. He was doing the same. Instead of fighting, Issei was keeping his promise to Koneko. He was teaching her Senjutsu.

They stayed like this for a while just to calm themselves, however Koneko wasn't able to calm herself. "...Issei-senpai." She called Issei.

"What is it?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"...I can't calm down." She said sadly.

"Well, let's see about that." Issei said and stood up. "Koneko-chan, collecting your Senjutsu aura is not hard. Concentrate. Gather natural energy from the natural around you and mix it with your own energy. Will you be able to do that?" Issei asked her. Koneko just nodded. She then started doing as said. After 30 seconds, Issei stopped her. "That's good Koneko-chan, stop." Issei said.

"...Issei-senpai?" Koneko asked.

"Go to the lake and see your reflection." Issei told her. She just nodded and did as he said. She went next to the close lake and took a look at herself. She saw that she made her cat ears and tail appear ans she turned into her Youkai form. "Koneko-chan, do you know how to use Touki?" Issei asked her. Koneko just shacked her head. "I'm not going to lie... It's going to be difficult." Issei said.

Koneko just looked down saddened. He however putted a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "But, I'm not going to give up. Until the end of that training, you WILL be able to use Senjutsu properly." Issei told her with determination is his eyes. Koneko just blushed and let out a soft smile. "Well then, are you sure that you want to continue?" Issei asked. Koneko just nodded.

{[Scene Break]}

4 hours later, Issei and Koneko's training was over. Not because Issei did his job, but because Koneko was exhausted. So exhausted that she actually fainted. So Issei carried her to her bedroom in the bridal style. As he got to her room, he carefully putted her on the bed. He tucked her and prepared to leave, but just as he did so, he saw that Koneko was hugging her pillow and was speaking in her dreams.

"...Onee-sama! Onee-sama, please don't go! Please don't leave me!" Koneko was saying in her dreams, as she just hugged the pillow tighter.

'Poor girl. I'm sorry for what happened to you, Koneko-chan.' Issei thought and went to fix her position on the bed. As fixed her position and tucked her in, he went to the door and opened it. "Goodnight, Koneko-chan." Issei said quietly and closed the door as he went out Koneko's room.

As Issei left Koneko's room, he went downstairs to the others.

"What happened to Koneko-chan?" Akeno asked as Issei went downstairs.

"Nothing. She is just exhausted. She will be fine." Issei replied.

"How is her training going by the way?" Rias asked.

"So far, so good. She is making fast progress, but she has to work a lot more. Even one Senjutsu attack is too much for her now, but she will get used to it." Issei said. "I also tried to train her in using Touki, but that appeared to be pretty hard for her. So I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Ara ara. Who would have thought that you're so good teacher, Issei-kun. Maybe I shall teach you _some things._ Ufufufufufufu." Akeno said in her normal teasing tone. Issei just blushed, while Akeno was just jiggling.

"Will Koneko-chan be okay?" Asia asked concerned.

"She will, Asia. Koneko-chan is strong girl." Issei told her.

"That's right. She's been through a lot. She will be fine." Rias added.

"I-I'm glad then." Asia said.

"Now then, it's already late. I suggest that we go to our beds already." Rias says.

"I don't have anything in mind." Issei said. And with that, they all went upstairs to their rooms, getting ready for the night.

{[Scene Break]}

It was almost midnight. Most of the members of Rias's peerage were already asleep, but Issei wasn't. So he stood from his bed and went down to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he did so, he saw Rias in a see-through pink gown walking down the stairs.

"Buchou?" He asked quietly.

"Ah, Issei. You're up as well?" Rias asked little surprised.

"Well, I wasn't able to sleep."

"Then, would you like to accompany me?" Rias asked.

"Accompany you? To where?" Issei asked.

"Just follow me." Issei did as said and followed Rias to an outside garden. There was a little penthouse in the garden. The penthouse was made out of wood and it was painted in white. There were two benches on it. On them, Rias and Issei sat.

"Buchou, what are we doing here?" Issei asked.

"I just wanted to show you these." Rias said and handed Issei a couple of papers.

"What is that?" Issei asked as he took the papers.

"All the information about the Phoenix we have." Rias said. Even if she tried to sound calm, Issei was able to feel the nervousness in her voice.

"Buchou, are you nervous about the fight?" Issei asked.

"Of course I am. No matter what you say, the Phoenix is an immortal flaming bird. Their regenerating power is big and they can also use fire. Definitely a strong opponent." Rias said.

"So it will be the fire of the Phoenix versus the fire of the Dragon, huh?" Issei asked himself.

"Yes. Just because he have more members than us - even this is big advantage. Let's just say that he can do whatever he wants on the Rating Game." Rias explained. "Even though, all of this seems stupid to me. Why must I marry right Riser? Why can't I chose somebody myself? Ahhh, dreams are something good, aren't they?" Rias asked Issei, trying to sound cheerful, but failing.

"Buchou, why are you against the idea to marry Riser? I agree that he's an asshole, but I believe that in the right hands, even he is able to change." Issei said.

"It's because I'm a Gremory." Rias simply said. "I'm not only Gremory, I'm also heir. So I must carry the good name of the family."

"Do you hate being a Gremory?" Issei asked.

"No, of course not. I'm proud to be Gremory. However, when people see me, they know me as 'Rias form the Gremory clan' and I don't want that. I want them to see me simply as Rias. That's why I came in the human world. Here, I'm seen not as a Devil, but person. I never felt like that in the Underworld. And that's why I don't want to marry Riser. If I marry him, he won't allow me to come here anymore and I'll be 'the heir of Gremory' again. On top of that, my precious Akeno, Koneko and Asia will belong to him as well." Rias didn't stop there however.

"That's why I don't want to accept Riser. He sees me as the heiress of the Gremory clan. He don't cares about me. I want to be with somebody that admires me and respects me for who I am. Rias Gremory."

"That's why I'm here, right?" Issei asked. "After all, that's why I'm here with you. Because of Riser. I like you, because of you. I don't care if you're Gremory or just normal human. The truth is that you're a beautiful, smart and charming woman. I fight for you. I just want you to smile, to enjoy life. I want you , to be you." Issei said to Rias. Rias was just staring at him and after she processed and his words finally made sense for her, she blushed like she hadn't blushed before. "AHH! I'm sorry! I said something, didn't I!? Sorry!" Issei tried to apologize, however as he tried to do so, Rias just stood up and went to him. She then proceeded to hug him. At that _HE_ blushed. "B-Buchou?"

"Thank you, Issei. Thank you."

{[Scene Break]}

After that night, everything continued as it was normally. The days passed fast. Issei trained Koneko everyday. She was able to endure a lot more while using Senjutsu now, but she wasn't able to use Touki yet. And let's not mention that while training her, her crush on Issei got a lot deeper. No. It wasn't even crush anymore. The thing she felt now was a lot stronger - love. Pure and innocent love. Issei's feelings also changed. They were similar to hers. He also felt the same - love. He was confused however. He never experienced such feelings towards somebody. So he was kind confused. However, he decided to ignore it. For now.

It was the 10th day of the training and this was a day off, since the whole Peerage needed all the strength they could get. Issei and the rest were already at their homes, resting. They left the villa on the 9th day and they were all taking a day off now. As Issei was laying on his bed, he took a glance at his clock. 11:30 PM. The 'Rating Game' was soon...

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... Done. Yo, how are you all? Good? Bad? Anyways, that was chapter 9. I really have nothing to say about this chapter... That was the end of the training and the next chapter is the 'Rating Game'. Probably the end was a bit weird, but I might not get another chance to write anytime soon, so I finished it forcefully. I still hope that you liked it. If you liked it, please write a review. And as you know, ignore the small mistakes as typos and such please. But BIG ones - point them and I'll fix 'em. Since English is not my native language it's a little hard for me to write this, but I still hope that you like it... Even with the mistakes. Anyways, I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep. Thanks again for the 100 reviews. Really. Thanks. A lot. Xerozurro out.**


	10. Life 2-4

**Halo! It's awesome game. I just wanted you to know it.**

 **How's it going everyone? It's me again. My last chapter ended quickly as you saw, but I was soooooo tired and I reeeealy wanted to upload. I liked how ended tho'. I hope you enjoyed it as well. Well, let us start. Okay bruh, bring. The. Anonymous. Reviews. ON!**

 **thero - Thank you bro(?). Thank you for that as well. Uhm, it wasn't error. I wanted to do it like that. I didn't want Azazel to be the first, but his father. And yes, I know that as well, but as I said I'll change some things from the LNs.**

 **LL - Maybe, he was. Maybe he wasn't. Who knows? Oh wait, I know. I'm the author. :D It wouldn't, but they are b*tches and are staying with him, because he... well... is doing... stuff with them... You know.**

 **By the way, have I ever mentioned how Issei's hair actually looks like? I think not. Well, his hairstyle in my story is changed. Not only that his hair is white, but the design is different as well. His hair is actually like Allen Walker's while he is using his Crown Clown. If you don't know what that is, just look through Google Images. If you want. He also have red eyes. Just wanted you to know it. And to get it out of my head. Besides his hair and the color of his eyes, he is still the same Issei. Well, he is Nekomata Dragon with two 'Boosted Gears', but whatever... He also doesn't have Allen's mark on his eye... I also really like D-Gray-Man. Awesome anime, but the ending was weird. Never worry! We have the manga! YAY!**

 **Anyways, if that's all, let's begin!**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to a person in the person's mind]

[Figure name]

 **{Commentators talking}**

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Issei was laying on his bed while staring at his clock. It said 12:00 AM. The 'Rating Game' was after 30 minutes. As he was just looking at the clock, his thoughts elsewhere, a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Issei-san, are you sleeping?" Asia's voice was heard from the other end of the door.

"No, I'm awake. Come in." Issei replied. Asia then proceeded to open the door, revealing herself at Issei. As Issei looked at her, he saw that she was wearing her Nun's outfit. It was the same outfit that she was wearing when he first met her. "Asia, that outfit..."

"Buchou said that I can use it in the 'Rating Game'." Asia said as she went to see next to Issei. "Issei-san, are you nervous?"

"Just a little. Riser was never the honest one, so I guess that he will cheat at some point. That's why we must keep our eyes open." Issei said.

"Y-Yes." Asia said and hugged his arm. As she did so, Issei blushed instantly.

"A-Asia?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a little scared." Asia said. "Can I-I stay here with you?" Asia asked him as she hugged his arm tighter.

"Of course, Asia. We will be together forever." Issei said. They stayed like that for good 20 minutes, but they were interrupted from Issei's alarm clock. *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-* Issei stopped it. It was time for them to go to the club house. "Let's go, Asia."

As he said that, a 'Magic Circle' opened. Issei and Asia both stepped on it. As they stepped on it, they were transported to the ORC room.

{[Scene Break]}

As both of them were teleported to the ORC room, they saw Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba, sitting there, looking slightly nervous. As Rias and the others saw them, Rias spoke. "Ah, Issei, Asia. You're here. Akeno, give them some tea."

"Ara ara, of course Buchou. Ufufufufu." Akeno said. After that, both Issei and Asia went to sit on the couches. Asia sat next to Kiba, who had a sword VERY close to him. Issei sat next to Koneko, who was putting MMA gloves on. These gloves had pattern in the shape of red cat prints. At first glance, the gloves looked normal, Issei felt that they were actually absorbing little Senjutsu energy from Koneko's body, meaning that she will be able to stand longer while using Senjutsu in battle.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice, nor he felt Koneko crawling and sitting on his lap. But when he heard Akeno coming, he was awoken from his thoughts and of course he was shocked when he saw the cute cat-girl on his lap. After that, he blushed furiously. He then looked around and saw Rias, looking at both of them with shocked expression. He then looked at Asia, who was pouting cutely. Kiba was just smiling as he was drinking his tea. He then looked at Koneko, who just turned around and said only one thing. "...I shall be sitting only here from now on, Nya~." Koneko said with cute 'Nya' at the end. Just like a cat. Issei just blushed harder.

Akeno was looking like she was enjoying the situation. "Here is your tea." Akeno said as she putted the tea in front of Issei and Asia.

"T-Thank you, Akeno-san." Issei said as he was blushing.

"No problem, Issei-kun. Ufufufufufu." Akeno said as she went next to Rias again. At that moment, the main door opened. As the door opened, two figures walked in.

"Excuse us." The first figure said. It was a female, probably as old as Rias, with short black hair in bobcut style. She was also wearing purple glasses. It was Sona Shitori. Not only she was the Student Council president, but she was also a Devil. The figure next to her was the Vice-president of the Student Council - Tsubaki. She had long black hair and blue glasses. Let's not mention that she was also Sona's [Queen].

"Sona? Tsubaki? What are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"We came here to wish you good luck. We will also watch your 'Rating Game'. Just to see how stronger you've become." Sona said.

"I see. Well, we will have to surprise you, no?" Rias said. As she said that, a white 'Magic Circle' opened. Out form it, a familiar maid came out. "Grayfia? Is it time?" Rias asked.

"No. The 'Rating Game' will begin after 5 minutes. I came here to wish you good luck. I also came here to tell you that Sirzechs-sama will watch this game." Grayfia said.

"Oh. I see. Thank you." Rias said as she took a sip from her tea.

"Issei-kun, I'm glad to see you again. So you're part from Rias's peerage now?" Grayfia asked Issei.

"I'm glad to see you as well. And yes, I am now. Though, I'm a 'Free Piece'." Issei replied her.

"I'm sure that with you, you will be the winners." Grayfia said.

"D-Don't say something like that. I'm not that strong." Issei said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How do you two know eachother?" Rias asked.

"It's a long story, Buchou. MAYBE I'll tell it after the game." Issei said. As he said that, a 'Magic Circle' appeared.

"It's time. Everyone, get in the 'Magic Circle'." Rias ordered.

"Well then, we shall be getting our leaves." Sona said as she bowed down and both her and Tsubaki exited the room.

"We will see eachother after the game ends." Grayfia said and teleported herself out of the room.

"Well then, let's go." Rias said and all of them entered the 'Magic Circle'. As they did so, they all disappeared.

{[Scene Break]}

Seconds after they got into the 'Magic Circle', Issei and the others found themselves in the ORC room again.

"We're in the same place? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Asia asked. Rias just opened her mouth to answer Asia, but she was interrupted by a voice, who was coming from the sky.

 **{Welcome to all the combatants. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge and I will be the the announcer of this 'Rating Game'. I welcome Rias Gremory from the Gremory clan and Riser Phoenix from the Phoenix clan. Welcome to all of you watching the game as well. The battlefield dimension for this game is advantageous for both Riser and Rias. This is the original school in the Human world that Rias and her Peerage is attending.}** Grayfia announced from the watchtower. Her voice sounded like it was coming from the skies.

"Different dimension?" Issei asked. "I didn't knew that the 'Rating Games' were made in different dimensions."

"Look out." Rias said. "Look at the sky." Issei did as asked and went to the windows, he noticed that the sky was a lot different. Instead of the beautiful night sky, there was a rainbow-like sky, full of different colors, constantly changing themselves.

"A-Amazing." Issei said.

 **{Rias's main base is the Occult Research Room in the Old School House, where her Peerage normally is in the Human world. Riser's main base is in the New School Building in the Principal's office. Don't forget the Chess rules. All the [Pawns] can 'Promote' themselves if they go all the way to the enemy base. After all of this has been said, let the game begin.}** Grayfia finally said.

"Alright everyone, gather around!" Rias said and gathered her whole Peerage around her desk. She then took out a map of the school and spread it on her desk. "Alright, this is us." She said as she pointed at the Old School House on the map. She then pointed to the New School Building. "And this is Riser. Our fastest way to get to there is through the sports' field, but... They can see us from the Principal's office. They can easily defeat us if we take the shortcut..."

"What about the gym then?" Issei asked.

"It's a good idea, but I'm sure that they put very strong [Pawns] and [Rooks] there. And yet... If we can take the gym, we will be able to storm their base quickly. In chess terms, the gym is the center. If we're able to take the gym, we will be able to get to their base a lot quicker and easier." Rias said as she thought it through.

"Then, let's take it!" Issei said.

"Not so fast, Issei. After all, we are only 6, and they're 16. We must first think of a way to protect our building. If his [Pawns] come here and 'Promote' themselves, they will become too much of a trouble. We must set traps." Rias explained. "Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko. I want you to go out and put some traps and baits around the field. Make sure not to get noticed."

"Yes." They all said and went out.

"Then, what should I do?" Issei asked.

"You will stay here until we don't get a signal from them." Rias said as she looked at the map again.

"How will they be able to contact us?" Issei asked. "Telepathy?"

"No. Issei, a 'Magic Circle' can be used for a lot of things. We can create small ones and talk through them. That's how we connect eachother while we're far away from eachother. However, that works only if the one you're trying to connect is conscious or is willing to speak." Rias explained.

"I see..." Issei said and took a look outside. "I just hope that they will be fine..."

"Don't worry, Issei." Rias said. "They will be."

"Yeah, I hope you're right." As Issei said that, a little 'Magic Circle' appeared next to Rias's ear.

"Buchou, I'm ready with the traps. I'm awaiting your next orders." Koneko's voice was heard from the 'Magic Circle'.

"Excellent work, Koneko. Then I'm sending Issei towards you." Rias replied to her. "I want you two to take over the gym."

"Understood." Koneko said and the little 'Magic Circle' disappeared.

"Now then Issei, I want you to-" Rias began, but Issei interrupted her.

"Don't worry. I get it. I'm going." Issei said and jumped off the window. As Asia saw that, she immediately went to check if he is fine, but she found him running to somewhere.

"I'll never understand him..." Rias sighed.

{[Scene Break]}

As Issei jumped down, he immediately followed the scent of Koneko. He then saw her making her way to the gym. He quickly went next to her. "Hey."

"...Hey." She answered quietly.

"Are you nervous?" Issei asked her.

"...Yes." She admitted.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens, I promise you I'll protect you." Issei told her. She just looked at him and smiled, as if saying 'I believe you.' Anyways, as both of them made their way to the gym, they opened the door just to find the gym pitch dark. The lights in it weren't working, which was strange since they were always on. They however ignored the fact and just walked in sneaky.

"It's useless to hide! We know you're there. You can go out already servants of Gremory!" A voice of a girl was heard as the lights in the gym were turned on.

"Well, they found us." Issei said and both Issei and Koneko left their hiding places. As they went out, they saw four girls standing there. When the girls saw Issei and Koneko, they introduced themselves.

My name's Mira. I'm Riser-sama's [Pawn.] The first girl said. She was wearing a white haori with red obi, worn under red happi coat. She also had bandages on her hands and feet. She had blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was formed in four short ponytails. She was also wielding a long wooden staff.

"My name's Niru!" "And my name's Neru!" Two girls said. They looked very familiar, meaning that they were twins. "Both of us are [Pawns]!" Both of them said at the same time. Both of them had short turquoise hair and blue yes. Both of them were wearing gym uniforms, which were nothing more than white t-shirts, short black leggings, blue knee-high socks and black sneakers. Their uniforms were similar to the ones in Kuoh Academy, but they didn't have the same logo. They were also wearing two big, long different colored bags with something big inside.

"And I'm Shui. I'm a [Rook]." The fourth girl said. She had blue kimono, slightly opened in her chest area with blue outlets on the outfit. She also had black armguards. She was Chinese girl with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes.

"...The [Rook]. She is definitely strong. Judging by her fighting skills she is at [Queen] level." Koneko said.

"Well, we knew we were disadvantageous since the start of the game." Issei said and activated his 'Boosted Gears'. ***[BOOST][BOOST]***

"...I will deal with the [Rook]. Issei-senpai, you take care of the [Pawns]." Koneko said as she released her cat ears and tail.

"Sounds fair." Issei said as he released his cat ears, tail and dragon wings. Seeing him like that, all the girls from Riser's peerage who were there froze on their places from fear.

"...Let's show them our strength!" Koneko said and launched herself at the [Rook]. Issei just started walking slowly towards the [Pawns.] All of them were just shivering in fear.

"Now now, you're not afraid of me, are you? I'm not scary." Issei said. However, he just scared them more.

"STAY BACK!" Mira yelled and aimed to hit Issei with her staff. Issei just jumped and she missed. He landed behind her, but she just kicked him. This time she hit him and he was sent flying into the wall behind him. He then fell from the wall and was laying in the ground.

As he began to get up, he shot his head to look Mira and the twins in their eyes. As he got on his legs again, he narrowed his eyes and smirked creepily. "You know, normally I don't hit girls, unless they attacked me first or it's absolutely necessary. Seeing how the things are, i think it's time to show you waht I'm made of." Issei said and launched at them. As he did so, they lost their sight on him.

"Where did he go?" Mira asked as she started to look around. However, as she was looking around, she was welcomed by a punch. Issei punched her in the chin and send her flying to the wall behind her, just like she did with him.

"Die!" The twins said and pulled out two chainsaws from their bags. "You're ours now!" They said as they activated their chainsaws. As they did so, yellow aura covered the chainsaws. As they did so, both of them started attacking Issei. They were missing, however. They slashed, and slashed, and slashed, and slashed, but they never hit him. After a minute of this, both of the girls got tired. So they stopped and tried to collect their breaths.

"Huh? Was that all? Well then, it's my turn. You was messing with the best, you'll now get the claws." Issei said and suddenly, the fingertips on his 'Boosted Gears' started glowing in red color. They were normally imitating claws, but now they became sharpener and stronger. He then launched himself at them. Even if they weren't able to see him, they felt the pain over their bodies. Issei was scratching them at every place he was able to. He ripped part of their clothes and from several places, there was little blood on their hands, legs and on their torso.

After Issei ended his attack, they just fell, unable to stand up. They were conscious however. They just looked at him and both of them yelled one thing. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Sorry. I normally don't attack women. I'm sorry." Issei said and bowed down. As he did so, he noticed the twins smiling at something. It quickly dawned him - Mira was coming for him. He quickly sidestepped and evaded her attack. She however was fast. She tried to strike him again, this time with her staff. However Issei grabbed her staff and broke it.

"N-No way..." Mira said. Issei just pushed her back. As he did so however, he used some Senjutsu and got her in the same state like the twins. They were all conscious however. As Issei collected his breath, he just looked at them.

"Sorry for this, but I had to do it. Well, I guess I win." Issei said. They just kept quiet. "Cold." He then turned towards Koneko and saw the enemy [Rook]. She was laying on the ground. She had some big bruises on her body and her kimono was ripped at places. Koneko wasn't hurt however. She didn't have any bruises and the only damage she had was on her uniform. Part from it was ripped and part of her bra and panties were clearly visible. "Whoa! The enemy [Rook]! I'm impressed, Koneko-chan. Good work!" Issei complimented her.

"...It was thanks to you, Issei-senpai." Koneko said. She then looked at herself and blushed as she saw that her bra and panties were visible. She quickly covered herself.

"Oh, here. Let me help you." Issei said and restored Koneko's clothes.

"...Wha? H-How?" Koneko asked dumbfounded.

"It's a trick that my father taught me. Besides, what gentleman will I be if I don't help a girl in trouble?" Issei told her. She was just looking at him."Well, I guess we're ready here." As Issei said that, next to his ear a little 'Magic Circle' appeared. As it appeared, Rias talked to him through it.

"Issei, how are the things with you?" Rias asked him.

"Ah, Buchou. Both me and Koneko-chan are doing well. We defeated the [Pawns] and the [Rook]." Issei replied her.

"Excellent. Well then, get outside. I want you to help Yuuto." Rias said.

"Yes." Issei said and the little 'Magic Circle' disappeared. "C'mon, Koneko-chan."

"...Yes." She said and both of them went to the gym's exit.

"Wait! You can't leave us here! Come back here!" The girls all yelled, however they were ignored.

{[Scene Break]}

As Issei and Koenko exited the gym, Issei turned around and saw a giant lighting bolt striking it. The gym exploded and everything that remained from it was one big crater. The voice of Grayfia was heard then.

 **{Riser, 3 [Pawns] and 1 [Rook] - Retired.}** Grayfia announced. After she said that, Issei looked up the sky and saw Akeno, spread her Devil wings, hovering over the crater. Her right hand was extended above her head.

"Whoa! Akeno-san removed them all with one attack?" Issei asked amazed. "I can't do that without fainting after that!"

"...Akeno-san is very powerful. They call her the 'Priestess of Lighting'. Her name and power are well known..." Koneko explained. Akeno was still hovering over the crater. She was giggling and she was licking her fingers.

 _'S-Scary... I'll make sure not to make her angry...'_ Issei thought. "Well, shall we go then?" Issei asked Koneko.

"...Yes. Yuuto-senpai needs our help." Koneko said and began walking towards the sports' field. Issei was just following her.

After about 10 seconds, Issei felt something weird. After he realized what it is, he quickly launched himself at Koneko. "Koneko-chan!" He yelled. He quickly went in front of her and spread his dragon wings. He then hugged her and wrapped his wings around her. As he did so, she blushed furiously. After that, Issei jumped. In that instant, the ground below him exploded. *BOOM* He then started flying.

As Issei was flying with Koneko in his hands, he quickly turned around and saw a beautiful woman with purple hair. She was wearing a long white dress with pink outlines. The dress was revealing a lot of her cleavage and breasts. She was also wearing black shoes with high socks beneath them. She had black headband with orange jewels above her forehead. She had purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair. She also had long pink hair, going all the way down to her back. At the front, the right side of her hair was falling over her breasts and covered her right eye, while the left part was falling all the way down to her dress. She was also wielding something scepter-like in her right hand.

Issei was just looking at her. He then looked down at Koneko, who was still in his hands. "Are you hurt, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked her. She just shacked her head, saying 'No.' She wasn't hurt, but she had a little shock from that attack.

"Heh. Even if she's not hurt, she will need help little boy. My attack is giving her mental damage. If you don't heal her, she will be retired. You better take her back to your base. If you can, that is." The purple haired woman said. From behind her, three girls came out. They were all wearing black maids' outfits. "Now, be kind and show them the way to you base."

Issei just looked at her and smirked evilly. "Alright then, follow me." Issei said and he flew higher. As he went higher, a ball of light covered Issei. When the light faded down, the four girls saw not one, but FOUR Isseis. All of them then started running in various directions. The thing that actually happened, was that actually Issei created three illusions of himself and Koneko. They would lead the girls to the traps, putted by Akeno, Koneko and Kiba.

"Spread out! Each one of you follow each one of him. I'll follow the fourth one!" The girl with purple hair said. The others just nodded and went after the illusions. The pink haired girl went after the last one. However, just before she was able to move, Akeno appeared in front of her.

"Ara, ara. Look at what we have here. Ufufufufu." Akeno said as lighting began to form in her hands. "You're not going to run away from me, are you?"

"Of course not. I have always wanted to fight you, 'Priestess of Lighting'." The purple haired girl said.

"Ara, ara. I'm flattered, 'Bomb Queen'." Akeno replied her. The purple haired girl, known as Yubelunna was known as the 'Bomb Queen' for her powers as a [Queen]. She was able to create massive explosions everywhere and on everything. "Now, shall we begin? Ufufufufufufu."

{[Scene Break]}

 **{Three of Riser's [Pawns] - retired.}** Grayfia's voice was heard again.

 _'So they got the bait...'_ Issei, the real Issei thought. The illusions he created worked and leaded the girls to the traps. Thanks to the traps, the girls were now retired.

"...Issei-senpai, please let me fight. I'm not wounded." Koneko said to Issei.

"Koneko-chan, we must take you to Asia. She must heal you. After all, don't forget what this woman said. I don't think that she was lying." Issei replied her.

"...But-" Koneko tried to say.

"Koneko-chan, I know that you want to fight, but I'm concerned about you and I won't be able to forgive myself if something happen to you." Issei told her. She was just staring at him. "Just, please let Asia cure you. If not for me, then for Buchou."

"...Alright. I'll do it for you." Koneko replied him. With that, Issei just continued running towards the main base. Once reaching it, he went inside immediately. He then began looking around for Rias and Asia.

"Buchou? Asia? Are you here?" Issei called them. It was then, little 'Magic Circle' appeared next to Issei's ear. He heard Rias's voice through it.

"Issei? Are you in the main base?" She asked him.

"Yes. I need Asia to heal Koneko-chan." Issei replied her.

"This is problem. Me and Asia are currently walking towards the New School Building." Rias said.

"What? WHY?" Issei asked.

"Riser challenged me on a duel. If I declined, he was going to hurt Asia. Issei, go help Yuuto. Leave Koneko in the clubhouse. I don't want her to harm herself." As Rias said that, Koneko got closer to Issei's ear and began talking with Rias.

"...Buchou, I don't care what will happen. I WILL fight!" Koneko said with determination. "...After all, Issei-senpai trained me. It will be a shame for me and insult for him if I run away."

*Sigh* "I see we can't do anything to stop you. Alright then, but please be careful." Rias said and the little 'Magic Circle' disappeared. After that, Issei let go of Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, I won't take it as an insult if you don't fight. I just want you to be fine." Issei told her.

"...I know. I just want to fight." Koneko replied.

"Alright then. Let's go and help Kiba." Issei said. Koneko just nodded. And with that,both Koneko and Issei walked off to the sports' field.

{[Scene Break]}

As both Issei and Koneko mad their way to the sports' field, they saw Kiba, fighting with a girl dressed like knight.

"You're pretty good, [Knight] of Gremory!" The knight girl said. She had short dark-blonde hair and she was simply wearing female knight armor without helmet. She had a sword and a dagger. While she was holding the sword in her hand, the dagger was still in it's sheath. The sword she was holding was also burning in the area of the blade.

"Thank you, [Knight] of the Phoenix." Kiba said and both of them sprinted towards eachother. Normally, you wouldn't be able to see them while they were clashing since they were too fast, but for Issei it wasn't problem.

As Issei and Koneko were looking at the fight between Kiba and Riser's [Knight], Issei heard something. As he looked behind him, he saw a girl running towards Koneko, ready to punch her. As Issei saw her, he launched himself at her and kicked her. Koneko just looked back confused. "She was going to attack you." Issei said.

"You bastard! Then you will feel my wrath first!" The girl said and cracked her knuckles. This girl was Riser's second [Rook]. She had short brown hair and grey eyes. She also had a white mask, covering only the right half of her face. Her outfit was black jacket with matching jeans. The jacket was slightly open and revealed her rather-large breasts and cleavage. The jeans were cut off at a section on her right pant leg, revealing some of her thighs and butt. She also had black leather gloves and boots.

"Well, it's a fight after all. Come on now. 'Boosted Gear: Double power'!" Issei replied and then the 'Boosted Gears' appeared on his hands. * **[BOOST][BOOST]** *Both of the gauntlets made noise. "Now, let us begin."

"Tsk. You'll regret for saying these words." The [Rook], known as Isabella said. She then launched herself at Issei. As she did so, she raised her hand and tried to hit on Issei. Issei just dodged and went behind her. As he was behind her, he just punched her in the waist. She fell on the ground from the impact. As she did so, Issei just looked at Kiba and the knight girl.

The knight girl, known as Karlamine was Riser's first [Knight]. Currently she was still fighting Kiba and with one strong slash, she broke Kiba's sword in half.

"My 'Betrayer's sword'!" Kiba said.

"I told you. Your 'Sacred Gear' is no match for me!" Karlamine said.

"Oh, is that so? Then, how about this one?" Kiba said and his broken sword began transforming. It's handle changed it's form and a blade began forming. it was forming from ice instead of metal however.

"You bastard! You have _two_ 'Sacred Gears'?" Karlamine yelled surprised. She however was fast and slashed against Kiba's sword again. *CLING* Kiba blocked with his sword. As he did so, the fire of the sword that Karlamine was holding froze and broke. "W-What? My sword was destroyed? By you?"

"It's not impossible, you know." Kiba said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter. Use ice or whatever you like, we, the people from the Phoenix clan entrust our lives on the immortal flame!" She said and unsheathed her dagger. As she pulled it out, the dagger covered itself in fire and she slashed towards Kiba again, breaking his ice sword.

Everything that left in Kiba's hand was only sword handle again. As he held the handle, a new sword formed. This one was made of metal and on top of it, there was a little black sphere. Kiba held the sword against him and as he did so, the black sphere began sucking the fire from Karlamine's dagger. After the fire was sucked, the whole dagger began breaking. "You bastard! How many 'Sacred Gears' you have!?" Karlamine asked dumbfounded.

"I don't _have_ them, I _create_ them. With my 'Sacred Gear' called 'Sword Creator'." Kiba said and slashed towards Karlamine. She just jumped and dodged Kiba's attack. As she landed, Kiba just stood there in front of her. "Using my 'Sword Creator', I can create all types of blades and swords I want." Kiba said and touched the ground. As he did so, on the place where Karlamine was standing, a field of big blades appeared. She just jumped and dodged them.

Issei was just looking at Kiba with his eyes wide. _'Creating sword out of nothing? There is a power like that?!'_ Issei wondered.

"Hey you!" Isabella yelled as she was running towards Issei again. "We're not over yet!" Issei just extended his hand towards Isabella.

"Dragon shot." He simply said and shot Isabella with the 'Dragon shot'. With one hit, it was all over.

 **{Riser's [Rook] - Retired.}** Grayfia said.

"...Issei-senpai, you..." Koneko was amazed by what just happened. With one single shot, Issei eliminated a [Rook].

"I only needed two 'Boosts' to retire her. I received them when I activated my 'Boosted Gears'. Yeah, everything is possible with training." Issei replied her.

"Well well, aren't you confident?" A familiar voice said. Familiar to Issei that is. As he looked at the source, he just narrowed his eyes. Out from the shadows, a familiar to Issei girl came out. She had blonde hair tied in two ponytails with drill design. She also had blue eyes. She was also wearing pink princess dress.

"Ravel..." Issei said as he recognized the girl.

"Well well, it's nice to know that you remember my name." Ravel said. "Now you'll pay for violating me all these years ago!" She said and out from the shadows 5 girls came out. They were the remaining [Bishop], [Pawns] and [Knight].

"Ravel, listen to me, you were brainwashed! I didn't do anything to you. Don't you remember me? It's me! Issei- _sama_!" Issei said, trying to make her remember.

"Shut up! You won't trick me!" Ravel replied. "All of you, attack!"

Issei just watched as the two [Pawns] and the [Knight] attacked him. He and Koneko quickly dodged their attacks. Issei then turned to Kiba. "KIBA!" He yelled. Kiba just turned to him. "Release your 'Sacred Gear'!" Issei told him.

"Release it?" Kiba asked confused.

"Hurry! There's no time!" Issei said. Kiba just smirked and stuck his sword in the ground. As he did so, blades began to came out of the ground. They were making their way towards Issei. Issei just hit the ground with his right hand. "Transfer!" He yelled. ***[Transfer!]*** Both of the gauntlets made noise. Seconds after, thousands of blades came out of the ground. As they came out, they stabbed every non-retired [Piece] from Riser's Peerage.

As Issei transfered his energy to the ground and made sure that the blades won't harm him, Koneko, Kiba and Ravel, he retired every other [Piece], besides Yubelunna who was still fighting Akeno.

 **{Riser's two [Knights], two [Pawns] and one [Bishop] - Retired.}** Grayfia announced. As she did so, Issei began to look around the field. He only saw Ravel flying towards the New School Building.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Issei asked Koneko.

"...Yes. Good strategy, Issei-senpai." Koneko replied.

"Thank you. Kiba, are you there?" Issei asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Kiba replied him. After making sure that everyone was fine, Issei began to make his way towards the New School Building. The time for the second brawl with Riser has come.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Phew. And, done! How are you all? This was my longest chapter so far! I'm not sure if my future chapters will be that long, but only time can tell. Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the Issei vs Riser's fight. Really, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Probably the fights weren't the best, but my knowledge of anatomy and martial arts are... little above none. Anyways, up in the author notes I've put how Issei's hair look like. Why? Because the thought of not saying how his hair looked like didn't leave me alone. :D Whatever, I have no Idea when I will be able to upload again, but it must be soon. As you know: BIG mistakes - point them in the reviews or the PMs so I can fix 'em. Small mistakes like typos and such - try to ignore them. English - not my Native language. Well, I guess that's all I have to say. If you have question, advise, etc. - write a review and I'll answer you. :) Well, that's all. Xerozzuro out.**


	11. Life 2-5

**Hello! It's me! Yay! So, I think that the last chapter was nice. That's my opinion. Now, this chapter will be the Issei vs. Riser battle. Are you excited? I hope so. So, let's begin, k? But first: Anonymous reviews!**

 **LL - Hmmm... Tough question... I'd say around... 600. A lot, but hey, he is OP. Well, Issei is not Ddraig's strongest host, or not right now at least. Is he stronger than Vali? Well, he is just a little weaker than him. BUT, he can stand in his Balance Breaker form longer than Vali.**

 **thero - That was cliffhanger? Huh... About the second thing: I don't know. Only the time can tell.**

 **Guest L - Issei is still perverted. He may be not the massive pervert we all know, but he is still perverted. Yes, he have a dream becoming the harem king, but he keeps these thoughts to himself. After all, he is trying to live normal life as well. You wanted more action? Well, I'm sorry. I'm not very good with the fight scenes, but I guess I still can improvise, huh?**

 **Well, I guess that's all. So, let's start!**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to a person in the person's mind]

[Figure name]

 **{Commentators talking}**

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Issei was currently walking towards the New School Building. He and the others already defeated everyone from Riser's Peerage with exception of Ravel, Yubelunna and Riser himself. As he was walking towards the building, he suddenly heard Grayfia's voice.

 **{Rias's [Queen] - Retired.}** Grayfia announced. After hearing that, Issei froze solid.

 _'Akeno-san lost? This can't be true...'_ As he was thinking that, he suddenly heard Kiba yelling in pain. He then heard an explosion. *BOOM* As he looked towards Kiba, he saw Yubelunna hovering over him with part of her clothes torn and her scepter above her head. Kiba then fell to the ground and he disappeared in a flashing blue light.

 **{Rias's [Knight] - Retired.}** Grayfia announced again. Issei just looked at the [Queen] and gritted his teeth.

"You again?" Issei asked angrily. "It looks like I'll have to finish it here and now!" Issei said and spread his dragon wings. He then flew upwards. "This is for Akeno-san and Kiba!" He said and then in both of his hands fireballs appeared.

"Take a break, little boy. You won't be able to defeat me. Besides, I believe it will be better if you watch out for your remaining friends." Yubelunna said. As she said so, Issei looked back at Koneko and saw a strange purple 'Magic Circle' under her. "She will be blown any minute now. You better hurry up and save her." Issei quickly flew down and caught Koneko just before the 'Magic Circle' explode. He then looked back at Yubelunna and saw her flying towards the New School Building. Issei then looked at Koneko in his arms.

"Are you okay, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked her. She just nodded and smiled. "Then, let's go and help Buchou." He said and flew towards the New School Building with Koneko still in his hands.

{[Scene Break]}

At the roof of the New School Building, Rias and Asia were fighting against Riser. Rias and Riser were dueling, while Asia was behind Rias and healed her wounds. Rias had depressed look on her face. _'Yuuto... Akeno...'_ She thought.

*Evil laughter* "Just give it up, my dear Rias. If you try to resist more, then your remaining servants will just suffer a lot more." Riser said arrogantly as he stood in front of Rias. Rias have destroyed his hands with her power of destruction, but thanks to his regenerative powers, Riser looked like nothing happened to him.

"How dare you! Don't joke around!" Rias said and attacked him again. She destroyed part of his head, but he regenerated very quickly. No matter how much Rias attacked, Riser just regenerated himself over and over again.

"Accept it, Rias. I won. This is checkmate." Riser said.

"Never! I'll never give up!" Rias said as she tried to collect her breath.

"Well then, it's time for you to learn your lesson." Riser said. just as he said that, Yubelunna appeared. She then lifted her scepter above her face. Suddenly, under Asia, pink 'Magic Circle' appeared.

"Asia! Watch out!" Rias tried to warn her, but it was too late. The 'Magic Circle' exploded. Rias quickly went to check on Asia. Part of her Nun dress was torn, but she was alright. Unconscious, but alright.

"My apologizes. I thought that I would be able to retire her with only one attack." Yubelunna said as she landed next to Riser.

"It doesn't matter. Rias lost her only [Bishop]. I wonder how she will treat her wounds now?" Riser said and launched fireball at Rias. "Well, that's game over, my dear Rias." Riser said. He then heard explosion. *BOOM* Smoke and dust rose, blocking his vision. As the smoke and the dust cleared, he saw Issei standing in front of Rias. The fireball that Riser threw was in Issei's hand. Both of his 'Boosted Gears' were activated. He also had his cat ears, tail and dragon wings released.

"What? Hyoudou?" Riser asked surprised.

"Yo, useless yakitori. We meet again." Issei said with a smirk and teasing tone.

"U-Useless y-yakitori!? Why you..." Riser began.

"Well, because it's true. Now, for what you did to Asia, Akeno-san, Kiba, Ravel and what you were going to do to Buchou, I'm going to kill you." Issei said and 'boosted' himself. ***[BOOST][BOOST]***

"Heh. You wish. You will now feel the fire of the Phoenix." Riser said and fire appeared in his hands.

"Fine then. Let's see which fire is stronger. Dragons' fire or Phoenixes' fire." Issei said and fire appeared in his hands as well. His 'Boosted Gears' were covered in flames. He was just looking at Riser. "Let's do it, bastard!"

"Heh, you'll be disappointed." Riser said and he launched towards Issei. Issei took a defense stance. As Riser was close enough, Issei punched him in the face. Riser was sent flying backwards, but he used his phoenix wings and stopped himself from flying backwards. "Heh. Not bad. Not bad at al-" Riser tried to say, but Issei interrupted him with a punch in his gut. Riser spitted out some blood.

"Have you ever heard about the term 'Don't speak during battle'?" Issei said and punched Riser again. Riser spitted out some more blood. Issei then kicked him and sent him flying backwards again. This time he wasn't able to stop himself. Riser crashed into the chimney of the New School Building. He had some burns on his body, but his regeneration quickly treated them.

As Issei was just looking at Riser, he heard Koneko behind him. "...Issei-senpai, watch out!" Koneko tried to warn him. However, she was too late. Issei was attacked by Yubelunna. Smoke and dust rose again and no one was able to see if Issei was alright.

"That's for attacking Riser-sama!" Yubelunna said as she was flying above the New School Building. "No one gets to attack our master and get away with it, so you wil-" But she was interrupted by the loud sounds from something coming from below.

 ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Issei was 'Boosting' himself with the 'Bossted Gears', while Yubelunna just watched in shock.

"No way... He survived?" Yubelunna asked herself.

"Dragon shot." Issei said quietly and fired the 'Dragon Shot' at Yubelunna. "You lose." He said as he winked at her.

 **{Riser's [Queen] - Retired.}** Grayfia announced. After a second, Issei heard Riser clapping.

"Bravo. Bravo. You defeated Yubelunna. Heh. But I wonder, can you defeat me?" Riser said mockingly.

"Let's try." Issei said and covered his arms with fire again.

"Heh. Come and hit me then." Riser said and spread his hands sideways. "Come on, I'm waiting."

"Well, if you insist..." Issei said and dashed towards Riser. He was about to hit him, when he suddenly saw a figure in front of him, blocking his way towards Riser. It was none other than the brainwashed Ravel. As Issei saw her, he immediately stopped the strike. Issei then looked at Ravel. Her eyes were dull, empty, cold. It was like she was nothing more than a doll. "You coward! You're using your own sister to guard you from me? What kind of bastard are you?"

"Now, now Hyoudou. I thought you said that you're stronger than me? Why don't you prove it? This just proves your weakness. If you want to get to me, you will have to pass through Ravel first. Can you do that, Hyoudou? Can you?" Riser said as he began laughing at the last part. Issei just stood there in front of Ravel, unable to move.

"Well then, time for strategy change." Issei said and used his ground and air powers. "Ground! Air! Fusion!" Issei said and suddenly, part of the rooftop on which Riser was got destroyed and Riser was send flying in the sky. Issei just flew upwards and as he got close to Riser, he prepared to strike again. As he was just about to hit Riser, Ravel flew in front of Riser, blocking Issei's path again.

When Riser finally fell, he just turned to Issei, who also landed. "I told you. You will never defeat me. Better surrender." Riser told him.

"It's easy to say it, when you're hiding behind Ravel, isn't it?" Issei asked. "Fucking coward... You're going to sacrifice your own sister in order to win? What kind of monster are you?"

"Hah! Ravel should be thanking me. I saved her from YOU, after all. Unfortunately, she was too young then and thinks otherwise. So I had to make her see the truth. You can't blame me, Hyoudou." Riser said.

"I'm sorry, Ravel..." Issei said quietly.

"Oh? You're apologizing to her because you violated her?" Riser asked mockingly again.

"No... I'm apologizing about what I'm going to do now..." Issei said and green aura covered his body. He then launched towards Ravel. She just closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact, however after 15 seconds, she opened her eyes, only to see Issei standing in front of her with his index finger extended towards her. "I'm sorry, Ravel. It's going to hurt for a bit, but it's going to be alright after that, okay?" He said and touched Ravel's forehead.

As Issei touched her, Ravel began screaming. Riser was just looking at the scene with shock. "Bastard! What are you doing to my little sister!?" Riser asked livid. Ravel continued to scream, but after about a second she stopped.

"I'm fixing her, you bitch!" Issei replied angrily. Ravel fell on her knees. She was about to faint, but Issei caught her. He placed her on the rooftop gently. Riser just stood there and watched.

"Did you kill her? DID YOU KILL HER!?" Riser asked angrier than ever.

"No. Just wait a second. After that, I'll fucking destroy you. For what you did to my friends and for what you did to Ravel." Issei said, as he was still looking at Ravel.

"You better get my sister back, or I'll-" Riser tried to say.

"I'm doing it, Chicken Brain!" Issei replied him.

"That does it!" Riser said and began running towards Issei, getting ready to hit him. As he was just about to hit him, he saw he was unable to, since 'Magic Circle'-like barrier was stopping him. He then looked at Rias and saw that she was the one that created the barrier. "Now now, my dear Rias. Just give up. You're not going to save yourself like that."

"You wish, Riser. We are the winners! Just accept it!" Rias replied.

"Tsk. You're the winners? Don't make me laugh! One attack is stopping me from defeating you." Riser said.

"...Two." Koneko suddenly said.

"Huh?" Riser asked.

"...Two attacks. Two attacks are stopping you. You will have to pass through me first." Koneko said as she stepped up to protect Rias.

"Listen up, little girl. You better change your behavior, for you, the [Queen], the [Bishop] over there and your master will be my new slaves. Besides, I always liked the aggressive girls better." Riser said with evil smirk. "Now out of my way."

"...No. I'll protect Buchou!" Koneko replied.

"I said out of my way!" Riser said and launched fireball at Koneko. She was sent flying backwards at around a meter. Her clothes were burnt and all that remained were her panties.

"KONEKO!" Rias yelled. Riser just got closer to Koneko. "Stay away from her, Riser!"

"Don't worry, my dear Rias. I will pay attention mostly to you." Riser said. Koneko tried to stand up, but she was unable to. "Oh? You are not yet retired? You're stronger than I thought. But sooner or later all of you will submit to me." After he said that, Riser began laughing. However, he soon felt sharp pain in his chest. As he looked at his chest, he saw that there was a dagger stabbing him. He spitted out some blood.

"You try to harm Koneko-chan now? You fell down completely, you useless fried chicken." Issei said from behind him. Even if Riser wasn't able to see his face, he felt how angry Issei was. Riser then looked at the place where Ravel was. She was on her hands and feet, exhausted, she was breathing heavily, but there was something different about her. Her eyes. Her eyes, instead of empty, were now full with life and emotion. She was back to her original self.

"W-What!? What happened with Ravel!?" Riser asked angrily.

"I got her back to normal, that's what happened!" Issei replied him.

"B-Back to normal? How exactly you bastard!?" Riser asked still angry.

"With some Senjutsu of course. I took the negative energy from the magic you putted on her and now I'm using it on you." Issei explained. "Do you feel that Riser? Do you feel your body getting weaker with every second? Do you feel it? Do you want it to stop?"

"W-Why!? H-How?"

"Why? Because you harmed my friends. You also harmed Ravel. How? With my Senjutsu powers. Now I ask you again Riser. Do you want it to stop?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then you will have to say one simple thing." Issei said. "I r-e-t-i-r-e. Say it now, and this will all end."

"NEVER!" Riser yelled.

"Well, wrong answer." Issei said and kicked Riser in the waist. He then launched himself at Riser with his daggers. He aimed for his head. While Riser was still dizzy from the energy that Issei used on him, he wasn't able to defend himself. So Issei did as intended - he stabbed him in the head. The first dagger - in the neck. The second one - just below the brain. He then kicked him again. From the impact, Riser fell from the rooftop. There were three big holes on his body. One on his neck. One on his head and one on his chest. They weren't fatal, however. His regeneration powers cured the wounds and closed the holes.

Issei jumped next to the fallen Riser. He sheathed his daggers and 'boosted' himself. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Then he covered his 'Boosted Gears' with fire again. "Well Riser, it's been fun, but it's time to finish this." Issei said and two fireballs appeared in both of his hands. He then launched them at Riser. He didn't even twitch. Riser was just laying there. As if he was dead. "Whoa, I didn't hit that hard, did I?" Issei said outloud.

"Oh, you have no idea what you awakened..." Riser almost whispered.

"Eh?" Issei asked confused.

"Hyoudou... DIE!" Riser said and suddenly, his eyes changed their color. From his normal blue eyes, his eyes changed into glowing orange ones. It was then, Riser's body began to burn. It was then his whole body was covered in flames, giving him the look of a real phoenix. Riser quickly stood up and hit Issei. Hard. Issei flew backwards, at about 20 meters. As he fell on the ground, he spitted some blood.

 _'Damn! His speed and power are increased! I wonder if...'_ Issei thought and stood up.

"Not giving up, huh? Well then, BURN!" Riser said and dashed off towards Issei. Issei just took a stance, waiting for Riser to come closer. As Riser was close enough, he tried to punch Issei, but Issei just sidestepped and counter-attacked him. Issei punched Riser in the face, but instead of falling or losing balance from the blow, Riser just stood as if nothing happened. "Hah! You can't do anything to me!" Riser said as he began laughing.

"That's not proven, Riser." Issei said and attacked Riser again. Again, he wasn't able to even make him twitch.

*Yawn* "I'm bored of this crap already, Hyoudou. It's time to win this 'Rating Game'. Goodbye." Riser said and turned around. He then punched Issei in the chest and send him flying backwards again. As he fell on the ground, he groaned and tried to stand up on his feet again. He then looked at himself and saw that his shirt was completely destroyed. He took it off and threw it on the ground.

"Hey Riser, this didn't hurt even bit! Is that all you got?" Issei yelled at Riser. "Wow, you're even weaker than I thought!"

"W-What? NO ONE CALLS ME WEAK!" Riser said, as his anger began growing. Suddenly, the flames covering his body began to get bigger and bigger. They reacted to his anger. "You're going to pay for this, Hyoudou. You're going to pay for what you did to my harem!" Riser yelled and formed huge fireball in his hands. He then threw the fireball at Issei. As the fireball got closer, dust and smoke rose, blocking Issei from Riser's view.

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed. Koneko would scream as well, but she wasn't able to. She was conscious and she knew what was going on, but she wasn't able to do anything, nor say anything.

"Do you see that, my dear Rias?" Riser said as he turned to Rias, who was still on the rooftop. "Do you see how your hero fell before me?"

"No way... Issei..." Rias began crying.

"Now, surrender and I promise you I won't kill him. I will still harm him as hell, but he won't be de-" Riser was interrupted by loud sounds, coming from the place where Issei was.

 ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Both of Issei's 'Boosted Gears' made sound. Issei just walked out of the smoke as if nothing happened. He was shirtless and little filthy, but other than that he was fine. "Riser, you underestimate me too much. This way you won't be able to defeat me."

"It can't be... Bastard! BASTARD! DIE!" Riser said and formed another huge fireball in his hands. He then hurled it at Issei. Issei just caught it and absorbed it.

"Is that it?" Issei asked. He just putted his hands in his pockets and looked at Riser, whose eyes were twitching like they never before. Suddenly Riser stopped, gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UUUP!" Riser said and the flames covering his body grew even bigger now. As they did so, he flew up in the sky. He then formed six fireballs around him. He then started launching them all towards Issei. Issei just dodged, and dodged, and dodged. None from Riser's fireballs hit him. Riser was just creating new and new fireballs. He was just launching and launching them at Issei, but Issei was just dodging his attacks. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, HYOUDOU!"

"Can't I? Well,I think I'll can." Issei said and continued to avoid his attacks. He then flew up and in both of his hands, two glowing red spheres appeared. "Let's do this! 'Dragon Shot' - 'Double Power'!" Issei said and shot both of the 'Dragon Shots' at Riser. Riser wasn't able to dodge them, but his regenerating powers cured him.

"You... You... YOU BASTARD!" Riser said and punched Issei, making him to fall on the ground. As Issei fell, Riser landed close to him and picked him up by his throat. He then kneed him in the gut. Issei spitted some blood. Riser then began punching him over and over in his gut, chest and face. Finally he kicked him and sent him crashing into nearby wall. "Is this enough?"

As Issei got in his feet, he just brushed himself and looked at Riser. "Nope." He said with goofy grin.

"ISSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" Rias yelled at Issei. Issei however just turned towards her and winked at her.

"Grrrrrr. JUST DIE ALREADY!" Riser said and the flames covering his body began to grow even more. He then created the biggest fireball he was able to. He then threw it at Issei. "DIE!"

Issei barely dodged it. Smoke and dust roes again. Issei however was visible this time. He just smirked at Riser. "Finally. This is the end, Riser."

"What are you talking about?" Riser asked with anger.

"This is game over. Riser, we won." Issei said. He then balled his hands into fists and started running towards Riser. As he got close to him, he punched him. Riser didn't twitch again.

"What did I tell you? I'm untouchable right no-" Riser said, but suddenly blood began gushing from his mouth, unable to be stopped. "B-Baster... What was that!?" Riser asked.

Issei just took a couple of steps back. He then extended his hand towards Riser. Suddenly, a chain with a cross came out his fist. "The cross, Riser. Isn't the cross dangerous for all the Devils?" Issei asked sarcastically.

"T-Then how are you unaffected? Bastard..." Riser asked as he began to tremble uncontrollable.

"Simple I'm not a Devil. I'm just a 'Free Piece'." Issei said as he putted the cross on his neck. He then went and punched Riser again. "But that's not all Riser." Issei said and he pulled a bottle of holy water out of his pocket.

"T-That's..." Riser said as he puked some more blood.

"Holy water. It's poisonous for you, isn't it?" Issei asked. "Riser, if you want to save yourself from the shame of defeat and the pain of this holy water, you better surrender right away."

"N-Never."

"As you wish." Issei said and opened the bottle. He then poured some on Riser. As the holy water touched Riser's skin, he began screaming immediately.

"AHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Riser was screaming.

"Well, it's normal, after all it's holy water..."

"SHUT UP!" Riser said and threw another fireball at Issei. Issei simply sidestepped and dodged it.

Issei then threw the bottle of holy water into the air and broke it while in mid-air. The water then started falling, right over Issei. That's what he was waiting for. As the water fell over Issei, his gauntlets made noise. ***[TRANSFER!]*** "This is the end, Riser!" Issei said and punched Riser in the face. "This is because you threatened Buchou!" He then punched him in the left eye. "This, is for harming Akeno-san!" Then Issei kicked Riser in the gut."This is for what you did to Koneko-chan!" He then punched him in the jaw. "This is for Asia!" Kick in the gut again. "For Kiba!" Finally, Issei 'boosted' himself around eight times. After that, he landed the finishing blow on Riser. "And this is for what you did to your own sister!"

Riser fell on the ground, unable to stand up. The wounds that Issei caused him were not cured either. The holy water suppressed Riser's regenerative abilities, so he wasn't able to cure his wounds. Issei then went to the fallen Riser. "This is the end, Riser. We win."

"Y-You don't understand... This marriage is the future of all Devils. Y-You simply don't understand!" Riser struggled to say.

"I don't care, Riser. I don't care. I just want my friends to be happy. So, checkmate, Riser." Issei said. "Do you have something to say? Or shall I give you another lesson?"

"I-I-I... I retire." Riser said. It was not longer than second after that, he disappeared in flashing blue light.

 **{Riser surrendered. Rias Gremory is the victor.}** Grayfia's voice was heard.

"We did it... Finally..." Issei said, as he fainted at the place where he stood.

"ISSEI!" Rias yelled from the roof of the New School Building. That was the last thing that Issei heard.

{[Scene Break]}

Around 3 hours later, Issei woke up in some white room. He was laying on a bed. He then looked around. In front of the bed, there was a TV. Next to his bed was a bedside cabinet with some food and water on it. The walls were painted in simple white color. On one of the walls there was a window, who was slightly opened. The door, leading to the room was white as well. _'W-Where am I?'_ Issei thought, as he rubbed his eyes.

[In the Underworld. If I'm not wrong, this is the infirmary in the house of the Gremory.] Ddraig replied him.

 _'D-Ddraig? W-What happened? I don't remember much... Did we win?'_ Issei asked Ddraig.

[Yes... Yes you did, Partner. But you fainted. You took too much energy from Riser...] Ddraig explained.

 _'Yeah... Shenjutsu... Why must you be so scary and cool at the same time?'_ Issei thought as he giggled.

[Well, it's not like something was going to happen to you, but uhh... You wasn't able to use it the right way. Things like this happen, Partner.] Ddraig told him.

 _'Yeah... I guess so.'_ Issei replied to the dragon in his head. _'Wait, the others... Where are they?'_

[They're here. Somewhere... The [Knight] and the [Queen] were wounded, so they are in the other infirmary.] Ddraig replied.

 _'I see. I must go and see them.'_ Issei said and tried to stood up. He then looked at himself. _'Ddraig... Why am I naked?'_

[Kukuku. The nurse stripped you. She said that it would be better for you. You had to see her face, when she saw your... You know... Such a shade of red. Kukukuku.] Ddraig replied while laughing.

 _'It's not funny!'_ Issei replied.

[It is.]

 _'What should I do then? I can't wander off naked around the halls.'_

[Then just lay back down and wait until somebody shows up.]

 _'Yeah, I guess that would be the best thing to do right now.'_ Issei replied and leaned back on the pillow again.

[So, they're saved now, huh? Are you happy?] Ddraig asked.

 _'Yeah. I'm happy. Koneko-chan, Asia, Akeno-san and Buchou didn't want to go with him. I think we were able to grand their wishes.'_ Issei replied.

[You care about them, Partner. Why is that? After all, you barely know them.]

 _'First off - I'm a dragon. I attract attention. Allies and enemies. They are allies for sure. Then, don't forget I'm also Nekomata - I can tell if somebody is hostile or ally. So yeah, that should explain it.'_

[Yeah, yeah...]

 _'Besides...'_ Issei continued in his thoughts as he began giggling like an idiot. _'Being around so many beautiful girls... Sooo many beautiful girls... '_

[That's my Partner! Don't keep your eyes of the target!] Ddraig replied him. [Oh, somebody is coming.]

"...I wonder if he woke up already..." Issei heard somebody talking outside his room.

"He's been out for 3 hours. If he's not yet awake you will have to try and take some of his energy again." Issei heard a second voice. He then heard a knock on the door. *Knock Knock*

 _'What should I do now? Should I tell them that I'm alright?'_ Issei was thinking. Suddenly the door opened and revealed Rias and Koneko. They were both carrying clothes for Issei. As they entered and saw him awake, they froze on their places and their eyes widened. "Yo." He simply said.

"Issei!" Rias said and went to hug him.

"...Issei-senpai!" Koneko ran off to hug him as well. As both of them were close to the bed, both of them embraced him. He just blushed like mad.

"Did you miss me?" Issei asked as he smiled.

"You have no idea." Rias said as she was still embracing him.

"...Don't scare us like that ever again, Issei-senpai." Koneko said and hugged him tighter.

"Of course. I'll try not to, Koneko-chan." Issei replied. He then suddenly remembered something. "Buchou, what happened after I passed out?"

"We were teleported here, to the Underworld, where you were taken to the infirmary." Rias explained.

"I see..." Issei said. "Then, what about Asia, Akeno-san and Kiba?"

"They are in separate rooms. Akeno and Yuuto were taken in the special infirmary, because they were 'retired'. You and Asia were alright so that's why you were putted in separate rooms."

"Soo, they are fine?" Issei asked.

"Yes, they are." Rias said and backed off a bit. "Thank you, Issei."

"I-It was my pleasure." Issei replied.

"Well then, you better get dressed. You can't wander off around the halls naked."

"Uhm, yes, I was thinking the same thing, but..." Issei said as he began to blush. "Could you two please leave so I can dress myself?"

"Of course, Issei." Rias said and stood up from the bed. "But just to let you know, there is no need to hide yourself from us. We don't bite." Rias said as she winked. "Well, come Koneko. Let's leave Issei alone."

"...Yes." Koneko said and backed off from Issei a bit. "...I'm glad you're back, Issei-senpai."

"I'm glad to be back as well, Koneko-chan. Thank you." Issei replied her as he petted her head. She just purred and stood up.

"When you're done, come to us. We will be waiting for you downstairs." Rias said and both her and Koneko left the room.

"Okay... Well then, I'm tired of laying here." Issei said and stood up.

 **[Heh. Laying can be very interesting, Partner. That is if you make it the right way.]** Ddraig said outloud.

"I... Guess so?" Issei replied and went to dress himself.

 **[Don't act like you don't know what I mean, Partner. You remember the case, I remember the case. Besides, you just agreed with me earlier.]**

"Yeah, I did." Issei said and putted his shirt on. "You know Ddraig, the Devils are not that evil."

 **[Well, not all of them. In the folklore is said that they're always evil, but that's not quite the truth. They are like the humans and the Angels. They felt, fought, dreamed, hoped, killed, died. So yes, the Devils are not necessarily evil. Why are you saying this so suddenly?]**

"When I joined, even though I'm a 'Free Piece', I still thought that I was doing something... wrong. After all I'm Christian and all that..." Issei replied.

 **[Do you want to be part of a war between the fractions?]**

"No."

 **[Do you want to stop believing?]**

"No."

 **[Are you still a Christian? Can you pray? Can you read the Bible?]**

"All of them are 'yes'." Issei replied as he finished dressing himself.

 **[Then you're not doing anything wrong, Partner. Just, forget it. Don't think about it.]**

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you Ddraig."

 **[That's why I'm here after all.]**

Issei just nodded and went to the door. He opened it and left the room.

{[Scene Break]}

As Issei exited the room and went downstairs, he saw Rias and her whole Peerage standing there, waiting for him. "Huh? You're all here? B-But I thought that Kiba and Akeno-san were still in the infirmary." Issei asked them.

"We insisted on coming, Issei-kun. Ufufufufu" Akeno replied him.

"Yes. We had to congratulate the hero. Good work on that game, Issei-kun." Kiba said as he smiled.

"Issei-san, you was amazing back then! You stood for so long and you even defeated Buchou's suitor. Amazing!" Asia said.

"Thank you. All of you." Issei replied them.

"Ah, Issei, somebody is here to greet you." Rias said. Then, from behind her, two people came. They were Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Hello, Issei-kun." Sirzechs greeted him.

"Hello, Issei-kun." Grayfia greeted him as well.

"Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-chan, I'm happy to see you." Issei said as he bowed down.

"You did well, Issei-kun." Sirzechs said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"The game. I watched. You did well. All of you." Sirzechs said. "Besides, I'm happy that you won. Riser-kun deserved it."

"Soo, you're not mad?" Issei asked.

"Why should I be? Now my Ria-tan will be able to marry whoever she wants!" Sirzechs said as he went to Rias and hugged her. "Isn't that right, Ria-tan?"

"Nii-san, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Rias said as she tried to free herself from Sirzechs's grip. At that, everyone sweatdropped.

"Sirzechs-sama is real..." Issei said.

"...Siscon." Koneko finished.

"Yeah, exactly." Issei confirmed. Grayfia then went closer to him.

"Congratulations, Issei-kun. I told you that with you in their team, you will be the winners." Grayfia said as she smiled.

"Thank you." Issei said as he bowed down. "But, what will happen with Riser now?" Issei asked.

"The engagement will be canceled. You won't see him anytime soon." Grayfia said. "I guess he will learn his lesson now."

"Well then, if we're ready, I think we should go back home." Rias said, as she finally freed herself from her brother's grip.

"Yes, Buchou." Her whole Peerage agreed.

"Well then Nii-sama, Grayfia, we shall be taking our leaves." Rias said.

"Of course. We will see eachother again soon. Goodbye." Sirzechs said and waved at them. "Oh and by the way, the party for your victory will be after week, Ria-tan. Don't forget."

"I won't. Goodbye now." She said and she and her whole Peerage were transported with the 'Magic Circle'.

*Sigh* "My Ria-tan is free. I'm so glad for her." Sirzechs said.

"I'm glad as well, but will this peace last long?" Grayfia asked.

"As long as _he_ doesn't show, it's going to be." Sirzechs said.

"Yes, you're right. But maybe it won't be long before we meet _him_... The 'Vanishing Dragon'..." Grayfia said. Sirzechs just nodded and turned to Grayfia.

"Come on, let's get home. Milicas is waiting for us." Sirzechs said. Grayfia just nodded. And with that, both of them went home.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **HEY! It's me! I updated! So, yeah. This was chapter 11. Did you like it? I did. The fight wasn't very long as you read yourself, but I wasn't able to do anything more, I'm sorry. But hey, I liked how I wrote it. So yeah, this is the end of Riser Arc. I have nothing to say about this chapter. It's... long. Probably won't happen to have that long chapter anytime soon, but who knows. I liked how I wrote the fight and I liked how I did the ending, so that's enough for me. As you know, English is not my native language, so if there are BIG mistakes - review them and I'll fix them. If they are small like typos and such, ignore them, please. I'm saying this in every chapter, but I think it's necessary, so... If you have question, advice or just want to say something - please review. Well,that's all. Xerozzuro out.**


	12. Life 3-1

**Hello! It's me! Xerozzuro! So, how y'all doing? Fine? Good? Bad? You don't know? :D Anyways, with the last chapter, the Raiser Arc came to an end. I was having seeerious doubts about this chapter. I wondered if I should begin the Excalibur Arc immediately or should I post the fillers. You know, the chapter where Issei and Asia get their familiars. Ah, decisions, decisions. Do you know what I chose? Excalibur Arc first. Yup. I thought that it will be both easier and more interesting if I start with the Excalibur Arc right away. :D Anyways, let's begin. Anonymous review please!**

 **LL - Yeah. Maybe it was. What Ravel will do? Hum... I don't know. Being honest, I never quite liked Ravel... I just made her in sort of... relationship with Issei, just because I needed a reason for Riser to hate Issei. So there you have it. :D Yup, 600 'boosts' are a lot, but he is OP. Normally, with the 'boost' he can only boost his strength and defense, but since he can use Touki, he is able to 'boost' whatever he wants. Speed, agility, strength. Whatever he wants. Kokabiel will be... kind of stronger here, so... Yeah, you'll see when we get to that.**

 **Guest - Thankssssssss. (LOL, wut I wrote?)**

 **Zero - Oh, don't worry... Riser will get what's coming to him... The new girl? Who are you implying to? I never mentioned or added new girl...**

 **thero – Thanks, I'm trying.**

 **Huh... Well, that's all. Shall we begin now? You know what? I don't care. I'm starting, whether you like it or not! :) I'm evil, aren't I?**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to a person in the person's mind]

[Figure name]

 **{Commentators talking}**

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Issei was currently laying in his bed, wide eyed and with a furious blush. Why you ask? Simple. When Issei woke up, he found Rias fully naked, using him as her hugging pillow. Her breasts were right in front of his eyes and they were squeezed in his face. _'B-Breasts! Oppai! Wait… Why is breasts the first thing I see in the morning?'_ Issei asked himself. It was then Rias began moving and buried Issei's head even deeper in her breasts. "W-Wait, Buchou… W-What?" Issei said. "I don't know what's happening here, but I guess that there's no problem if I touch them 'unconsciously'…" Issei said and extended his hand, trying to grope Rias.

As he did so, Rias opened her eyes and looked at Issei. She then smiled at him. "Good morning, Issei." She said.

"G-Good morning." Issei replied as he tried not to freak out. "Uhm Buchou, why are we like this? W-Why are you even in my house?"

"Well, I moved in here. I thought that this way I'll be able to get to know you better." Rias said as she got on top of Issei. "So, do you want to feel me?"

"E-Eh?" Issei said unable to hide his excitement.

"Come on. I'll do everything you want." Rias said.

 _'E-Everything I want? S-Such beautiful words exist…'_ Issei thought. "Buchou…" However, they were both interrupted with a knock on the door. *Knock Knock*

"Issei-san, it's time to get up." Asia's voice was heard outside Issei's door.

"Y-Yes, I'm coming right up!" Issei replied.

"Asia, please give us a few minutes. Me and Issei must get ready." Rias replied as she stood up from Issei. After she said that, Issei's door opened, revealing Asia staying there with confused look on her eyes. As she saw Issei and Rias, her eyes became teary.

"A-Asia, I can explain-" Issei began.

"I will be naked too!" Asia said as she took off her shirt.

"W-WHAT!?" Issei screamed.

"I don't want to be left behind!" Asia said as she got on top of Issei as well. And in the next 10 minutes, Issei's screams and yelling was heard. It was weird and lively morning for Issei.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei, Asia and Rias were all sitting in Issei's kitchen, eating breakfast made by non other than Rias and Asia. After that misunderstanding up there got clear, they all went downstairs to eat. Issei was looking back and forth at Rias and Asia. He then finally decided to ask something. "Buchou, why is Asia wearing this uniform?" Issei asked as he pointed on Asia. She was wearing the girls' Kuoh Town school uniform.

The uniform was a clear masterpiece or at least for Issei. The uniform consisted a white long or short-sleeved button-down shirt with black vertical linings, black ribbon on the collar, black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I enrolled Asia in our school. She'll be in your class, so I guess you'll take care of her, right?" Rias said.

"Of course. But how did you enrolled her right into my class?" Issei asked confused.

"Simple. My father is administrator in the school, so all I have to do is ask." Rias said as she smiled.

"I-I see." Issei sighed. "Well, as long as Asia's happy…"

"I'm happy that we're going to be classmates, Issei-san." Asia said.

"I'm glad as well, Asia." Issei replied.

"Oh right. Issei, today the ORC room is being cleaned, so we'll have to do our meeting somewhere else. So I was thinking to do it here. Do you mind?" Rias asked.

"No." Issei simply said. "But I ask of you one thing – don't go down in the basement."

"Of course." Rias said. And with that, they all continued eating their breakfast.

{[Scene Break]}

As Issei, Rias and Asia finished their breakfasts, they went to school. On their way there, Issei just listened to the everyday shouts of the boys and girls.

"Hyoudou! I'll kill you for this!"

"Ah, Issei is walking with Rias onee-sama, why can't I be in her place?"

"DIE, PRETTY BOY!"

"Issei is with Rias onee-sama now? Is he interested in multiple relationships?"

Issei just listened to them. He got used to them already. The boys hated him, the girls admired him, just as always. Asia was just looking around, slightly confused. "Issei-san and Buchou are very popular here."

"Issei is liked by most of the girls here, Asia. Him and Kiba are the school's most popular boys." Rias explained.

"Amazing, Issei-san."Asia said.

"T-Thank you, Asia." Issei said as he scratched the back of his head.

{[Scene Break]}

As Issei and Asia got to their own class, Asia was being told to wait outside the classroom for a bit. Issei walked inside and sat on his seat. *RING* It was then the school bell ringed and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. We have a new student today." The teacher said. "I hope that you will get along. You can come in now." The teacher said. As he did so, Asia walked in. "Please introduce yourself."

"Y-Yes." Asia said. "Hello everyone. My name is Asia Argento." She said as she bowed down.

"Ooh, blonde beauty!" One of the boys said quietly.

"She is so cute!" Another boy said quietly.

"I'm getting laid with her, no matter what." Third boys said almost whispering.

"Currently I'm living in Hyoudou Issei's house." As she said that, the whole class began staring at Issei. "I hope we will be able to get along." Asia said.

"Thank you, Asia-san. You can sit behind Hyoudou-san." The teacher said. Asia did as he said and went to sit behind Issei. "Anyways class, today we shall be learning about…" The teacher began to teach his stuff. Again, Issei didn't pay attention. He just drew in his notepad.

{[Scene Break]}

The first class was over. And of course, all the students in the classroom went to talk with Asia. Well, the girls. Most of the boys were just looking at Issei with hatred. The rest, and said the rest, understand Matsuda and Motohama went to yell at Issei.

"HYOUDOU! YOU BASTARD!" Motohama yelled as he slammed his hands on Issei's desk.

"Huh? What did I do this time?" Issei asked bored.

"YOU INSATIABLE ASSHOLE! IS THAT TRUE? IS ASIA-CHAN REALLY LIVING WITH YOU!?" Matsuda yelled as well.

"Uhm, yes, she is. Why are you asking?" Issei asked. "And why am I insatiable?"

"Not only you're stealing the girls that we already targeted, but you're stealing the new one too! That's why!" Motohama said.

"Stole? Stole who?" Issei asked dumbfounded.

"First you stole Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai! And just the way logic goes, you're doing all kind of lewd and perverted things with them!" Matsuda explained.

"Uhm, I don't know what you heard, but that's not tr-" Issei tried to say, but was interrupted by Motohama.

"And not only them!" Motohama began. "Your lewd hands are also targeting at our school mascot, Toujou Koneko-chan. With your stupid charm, you're doing all kinds of inappropriate things with her!"

 _'Well, that may be partially true…'_ Issei thought. "Uhm, no. This is not true…"

"Don't feed us your lies, you arrogant-"Matsuda began, but was interrupted by a girl standing behind him.

"What are the two perverts doing? Trying to turn Hyoudou into pervert as well?" A girl asked. She had brown hair, styled in twin-braids, yellow eyes and she was wearing glasses, just like Motohama. She had mid-sized breasts and she was wearing the girls' school uniform. The name of this girl was Kiryuu Aika. She was the only perverted girl in Issei's class and she had the same ability as Motohama. However, Instead of being able to calculate girls' measurements, she was able to calculate a male's 'manhood' just by looking.

"Shut up, Kiryuu Aika! You don't understand mans' passion!" Motohama and Matsuda both responded.

"And yet, Hyoudou is waaaay out of your league." Kiryuu said.

"Hah! Just because he is attracting all the girls!? We can do that as well!"

"I'm not talking about that, you fool. He is far from your league in different way." She explained. As Matsuda and Motohama heard that, they fell down on the ground comically. Issei just looked confused.

"Huh? Out of their league? What are you talking about?" Issei asked as he looked at Kiryuu.

"She has the ability to calculate your... ehm... you know, just by looking at you." Matsuda whispered in Issei's ear. As he heard that, he immediately blushed.

"W-What!?" He yelled. He then whispered back at Matsuda. "What kind of power is that?"

"It's useful if a male has it, but when it's female it's plainly weird." Motohama whispered at Issei.

"Maybe you're blackmailing me, just because I rated you lowly." Kiryuu said.

 _''Rated?' What does she mean?'_ Issei thought.

"That's because you never saw a real one!" Motohama yelled at her.

"Maybe you should eat more. Then _maybe_ I'll rate you higher." Kiryuu said. She then turned towards Issei. "Ah, come to think about it, you're still unrated my friend." She said. Issei just blushed and hid his, ehm... D. "Useless. Cover yourself as much as you want. And I rate you..." As she said that, she blushed like mad and she started drooling. "O-Oh my..."

"What? She is about to faint?" Motohama said.

"Sweet mother of everything and everyone... 11/10!" She said and fainted. At the last thing, both Motohama and Matsuda turned towards Issei. As they looked at him, they fell on the ground comically, again.

"Do you see that Matsuda? Until this guy is here, we'll never get laid!" Motohama said to Matsuda.

"If Kiryuu tell everyone about him, we will never get laid!" Matsuda confirmed. "He must 'disappear' without trace…"

"Will somebody take her to the nurse's office already!?" Issei asked.

{[Scene Break]}

The classes were over. Issei and Asia were walking towards their home. While doing so, Issei was talking with Asia. "So, do you like the school, Asia?" Issei asked her.

"Yes. The whole class is very kind to me. And even these two boys Matsuda-san and Motohama-san invited me to some sort of 'Welcome party'." Asia replied.

 _'Knowing these two, they will probably try to do something inappropriate to Asia…'_ Issei thought. "Just don't mind them. They are people you wouldn't want to communicate with. They have some... impure thoughts..."

"I-Impure thoughts? What do you mean?" Asia asked. Issei's face just paled.

 _'Damn… I know she was living in a church, but doesn't she know this stuff? Must I be the one to tell her? No, no, no, no! She mustn't learn like that!'_ Issei thought.

"Issei-san?" Asia asked.

"Ah, you know what? Just forget I told you this." He said as he smiled. "Just, don't get _too_ close with them."

"I see." Asia said as they continued walking forward. "But, where are Buchou and the others? Shouldn't we wait for them?" Asia asked.

"Not really. Buchou said that when her classes end, she will take Kiba, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan to our house." Issei explained.

"Ah, I see. Then, shouldn't we hurry up?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, it will probably be better." Issei replied. And with that, they continued walking towards Issei's house.

{[Scene Break]}

As Issei and Asia got home, they were welcomed by Rias and the others, sitting in the living room, chatting. As they entered, all of them turned towards Issei and Asia. "Issei, Asia, you're back." Rias said.

"Yeah, we are. Hello everyone." Issei said. After he did so, both Issei and Asia went to sit by the others. As Issei sat down on the couch, Koneko stood up from her spot and sat on Issei's lap. As she did so, he blushed. "K-Koneko-chan?" Issei tried to say.

"…I told you that I'll be sitting here from now on." She said while smiling. "…D-Do you mind?" She asked after that, afraid of the answer.

"N-No, of course not. It's just… I still haven't got used to it." He replied to her. "But you're welcome to sit on my lap anytime you want."

"Ara ara, aren't you two cute together? Ufufufufufu." Akeno said in her usual teasing tone.

"A-Akeno-san!" Issei said as he blushed harder.

"Anyways, let's review our work and the contracts we've made." Rias said. "We eliminated two 'Stray Devils' last month. Both of them were S-class. Now, about the contracts." Rias said and pulled out a list from her pocket. "Let's see now. We have 11 contracts from Akeno. 10 from Koneko. 8 from Yuuto. 3 from Asia. And finally 5 from Issei." Rias said.

"Ara ara, both Issei-kun and Asia-chan are doing pretty good job." Akeno said.

"Congratulations, Issei-kun, Asia-chan." Kiba said.

"I'm going to make some more tea." Akeno said and stood up.

"Uhm, I never actually asked before, but why are we even getting these contracts?" Issei asked.

"It's your duty. That's what Devils do. You get stronger with every contract, and if you work hard enough, you raise your rank among the Devils. You can even become High-class Devil if you get enough contracts." Rias explained.

"And yet, I can't get it… Why am _I_ doing these contracts? I'm not a Devil…" Issei said.

"Yes, but you're part of my Peerage, so you'll have to." Rias said with a smile. "If you do that, our clan will raise it's popularity. If we raise our popularity, we will be able to fight in tournaments. And you want to fight strong opponents, right?"

"Not really. I'm not that much of a battle maniac. I enjoy peace and quiet more." Issei replied.

"Ah, now a question popped in my head... You're a [Piece]... But what if you get to High-ranked [Piece]? Will you have your own Peerage then?" Rias said.

"Hmmm... I don't know... Sirzechs-sama never said something like this... Nor he mentioned it..." Issei replied as he touched his chin. As they were all talking, Akeno returned from the kitchen with a trait with tea. She then placed cups in front of everyone.

"There you go." Akeno said as she went to sit back on her place.

"Ah, thank you Akeno-san." Asia said.

"Oh, look at that. I forgot the snacks. I'll be right back." Akeno said and went to the kitchen again. She returned a minute later however. Not only she had trait with food in her hands, but she was also bringing something else with her. Something that Issei didn't want to be seen by anyone... Of course, his photo albums.

"Err... Akeno-san, where did you find these?" Issei asked as his face suddenly paled.

"Oh, you're talking about these?" Akeno asked as she showed the albums. "Could you believe? They were putted in the cupboards."

"Ookay... But why did you bring them here?" Issei asked as his face became even paler.

"Ara ara, you told us about you, but we got little curious about your life an parents, so I thought that it will be better for us to get to know you and them better. And I can't think of something better than your past. Ufufufufufu." Akeno replied with a teasing smile. But Issei's face just got paler if that was possible.

{[Scene Break]}

15 minutes passed. The whole Peerage was just looking at old pictures of Issei and his parents. They were all laughing, giggling, asking questions or just commenting how cute he was when he was young. Of course, Issei was blushing as they were all looking at all these awkward memories of his. AND watching naked pictures of his. "Ah, Issei how old were you here?" Rias asked as she pointed at a photo. On it was Issei with his parents, staying outside of what looked like a mansion.

"Uhm... If I'm not wrong, 6 years old." Issei replied still blushing.

"Whose mansion is this then?" Rias asked.

"My mother and my uncle's. I think it was given to them by their parents... I'm not sure however..." Issei replied.

"...Issei-senpai, is that your mother?" Koneko asked as she showed a picture to Issei. On it, there was an 18 - 19 years old girl, with long white hair, yellow eyes, cat ears and a tail. She was wearing white long dress and she was showing 'Peace' sign with her fingers.

"Yes. She was a lot younger back then. It's hard to imagine that such a peaceful and kind woman would lose control and go berserk..." Issei replied. However, he said the last part in a hushed whisper, almost impossible for Koneko to hear.

"It must be nice to live with a family like this." Kiba said quietly, while the others just commented the photos among themselves.

"Oh yeah, Kiba, do you have-" Issei tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Hey, Issei-kun, this photo..." Kiba said. Issei looked at the photo in question. On it, there were two kids. The first one was Issei and next to him was a kid with short chestnut hair and violet eyes. Both of them were sitting in front of what looked like a sword.

"Oh this? This was an old neighbor of mine. There was a time when I actually thought that she is a boy..." Issei said as he giggled. Koneko just looked at him with confusion. "Well, she was behaving quite tomboyish back then... Anyways, she was really good friend of mine. The only true friend I had, before meeting you all. I think her name was..."

"Hey, Issei-kun. The sword..." Kiba pointed at the sword on the picture. "Do you remember this sword?"

"No, it was a lot of time ago. Was it 9 - 10 years? No, I'm sorry, I really don't remember." Issei replied.

"Coincidences really _do_ happen." Kiba said to himself.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's a 'Holy Sword'." Kiba said.

"'Holy Sword'?" Issei asked.

"Yes. You know, forget that I said it." Kiba said and closed the album.

{[Scene Break]}

The meeting ended 1 hour later. Everyone besides Rias went home. As Issei, Asia and Rias began to clean up, a red 'Magic Circle' opened in the middle of the room.

"Huh? A 'Magic Circle'?" Issei asked confused.

"A summon." Rias said. "Someone is summoning you, Issei."

"Me? Why me?" Issei asked.

"Who knows. I say it will be better to go and check." Rias said.

"Yes." Issei said and stepped on the 'Magic Circle'. "I'm going." He said and disappeared.

{[Scene Break]}

As Issei entered the 'Magic Circle', he was transported in a spacious luxury apartment. As he looked around, he saw a man with black hair and yellow bangs. He was wearing a red yukata as he was standing next to the sofa. "Ah, it worked. I can't believe Devils actually use that." The man said as he saw Issei. As Issei took a better look at him, he just smirked.

"Yeah, strange isn't it..." Issei said as he went out of the 'Magic Circle'. "...Azazel-sama."

"Heh. You haven't forgotten me. That's good to know. So, you're a Devil now?" The man (Azazel) asked.

"No. Just a [Piece]. I don't want to be Devil anyways, but hey, they REALLY need my help." Issei said.

"Heh. Always the noble one. Anyways, you still have to grant my wish, don't you?" Azazel said.

"Yes. Yes, I have. So what is it you want?" Issei asked.

"Simple." Azazel said as he sat on the sofa. "Share a drink with me." He said as he poured himself some sake.

Issei sweatdroped. "Y-You summoned me here just because you wanted me to drink with you?" Issei asked confused.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. Just don't forget that I'm under-age."

"Ah, right... You're only 16... Then, will you be okay with water?"

"Yeah, yeah."

{[Scene Break]}

Azazel was sitting there with Azazel on the couch, talking about everything that happened recently. About the battle with the Phoenix and the issue with Raynare and the other Fallen Angels. As Azazel heard about Raynare, he putted serious face. "Raynare, huh? I can't believe she could do such a thing... She knows that I never harm the ones with 'Sacred Gears'... Why would she do it?" Azazel said.

"I don't know... Maybe she was proving herself?" Issei asked.

"Whatever it is, I'll have a talk with her." Azazel said, as he drank his sake. "Well then, you granted my wish. What must I give you now?"

"Uhm... I don't know... Whatever you feel like giving... But wait, that was your wish?" Issei said.

"Well, yes. Don't worry, I'll call you again sometime. Now... I really have a lot of things... Just take something, whatever you like."

"Okay... Then, how about... These joysticks here?" Issei said as he pointed at two joysticks. Both of them were from the original game of DragonBall.

"Oh? Them? Yeah, sure." Azazel said. "But don't forget. I'll call you again soon."

"Of course, Azazel-sama." Issei said. "Then, I shall be taking my leave now."

"Yes, yes." And with that, Issei teleported himself out of Azazel's house.

{[Scene Break]}

At the church in the town, where Issei fought with Freed and Raynare, two figures stood. They were wearing white robes with pale green outlines with hoods. One of the figures was wearing a big object, wrapped in bandages on her back. The object looked like a giant sword. They were looking around the church and searching for signs what happened there. The big cross and the benches in the church were destroyed and so was part of the roof. The staircase, leading to the church's underground was visible as well.

"I heard that a 'Stray Priest', Fallen Angel and a person associated with the devils fought here. But this place looks like it happened decades ago." The first figure said, as it took it's hood off. As the hood fell, the person's head in the robes was clearly visible. It was a girl, with short blue hair and green bang. She had yellow eyes. "Are you sure that this is the place, Irina?" She asked the second figure.

"Of course I am, Xenovia." The second figure took it's hood off as well. Under the hood, there was a girl with long chestnut brown hair, tied in two pony tails on both sides of her head. She also had violet eyes. "After all I lived here. Well, while I was young at least." The second girl, known as Irina said, as she pulled out a photo from her robe. It was the same photo that Kiba showed to Issei.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei and the rest of Rias's Peerage were currently walking towards abandoned warehouse - the same in which they fought Viser, the 'Stray Devil'. They received another order of the Arch Duke - they had to eliminate another 'Stray Devil'. As Issei was walking with them, he was thinking outloud. "Do you always do this?" Issei asked.

"It's common thing for us. After all this is my territory and I must guard it." Rias replied. As they got to the warehouse, Rias turned towards Issei, Koneko and Kiba. "Alright. Issei, Koneko, Yuuto. I want you to get inside the building and take the monster out." Rias instructed.

"Yes." Issei and Koneko answered, but Kiba was just staring at the ground, his thoughts elsewhere.

"Yuuto? Are you alright?" Rias asked.

"Yes, I am. Let's do it." Kiba said and pulled out his sword from a 'Magic Circle'. As he did so, they all entered the warehouse. As they entered, they saw a girl with long blue hair, standing in the shadows. She looked like she was about to faint, and she did. However, as she fell, suddenly her face changed. She lloked like a monster and a horn appeared from her forehead. Her upper body was like that on a human, with the exception on the face, while the lower body looked like a bug.

"Whoa! That's not beautiful sight to see!" Issei said. "But ,that's what we came here for after all." Issei said and both of his 'Boosted Gears' appeared. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Both of the gauntlets made noise.

"...Yuuto-senpai, if you please..." Koneko said to Kiba, but he was just staring at the ground again. The monster attacked Koneko and actually hit her. She used an acid attack and destroyed part from Koneko's clothing. She just fell on the floor.

"Damn you!" Issei said as he stepped in front of Koneko to protect her. "Take that! 'Dragon shot - Fire strike'!" Issei said as he launched a 'Dragon Shot', covered in fire at the monster. The monster didn't even feel it. It was immune from fire. "Damn, that won't work... WAKE UP, KIBA!" Issei yelled at Kiba, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Kiba quickly slashed at the monster with his sword, cutting it's hands off. The monster screamed and fell on top of Kiba, almost crushing him. "Kiba!" Issei yelled. As the monster tried to bite Kiba, Koneko quickly went to it, grabbed it and threw it in the air.

"...Fly." She said as she threw it. The monster fell right in front of Rias outside the warehouse.

"A Devil killed it's own master in pursuit for something better is a monster. Monsters shall be destroyed. In the name of the noble clan Gremory, I shall punish you!" Rias said and fired two waves of 'The power of destruction', destroying the monster without leaving trace. She then turned towards Issei, Koneko and Kiba, who just walked out of the warehouse. "Are you alright everyone?" She asked them.

"Koneko-chan is wounded." Issei simply said. Asia then went close to Koneko.

"Let me see, Koneko-chan." She said.

"...Yes." Koneko said and showed Asia the injury. Asia used her 'Sacred Gear' on Koneko's wound. After a second, it looked like it never was there. Suddenly, a loud sound was heard. *SLAP* A sound of slapping. As they all turned to the source of the sound, they saw Rias standing in front of Kiba. Her hand was raised and on Kiba's right cheek there was a red mark, meaning that Rias hit him.

"Did you awake yet? One mistake and everyone would be dead right now!" Rias yelled at Kiba. "Yuuto, are you alright? You're acting oddly lately... I've never seen you like this." Rias said.

"Yes I am, Buchou. It's just, today wasn't my day. Now, if you excuse me..." He said as he bowed at Rias and started to leave. However, as he did so, somebody stopped him. As Kiba turned around to check who it was, he saw Issei, standing there with a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Is that all you're going to say!? It's obvious you have a problem, Kiba!" Issei said. He then took a deep breath. "Kiba, everyone here has problems. You do too. But we can help you! We're friends after all!"

"Friends?" Kiba said quietly and turned towards Issei while smiling grimly. "You're pretty violent today, Issei-kun."

"Kiba…" Issei was at loss of words. "What happened with you just now?"

"I just remembered what I fight for." Kiba replied.

"For Buchou's sake, right?" Issei said.

"No. For revenge." Kiba replied. And with that, he just went his way. Issei just looked at his direction and narrowed his eyes.

{[Scene Break]}

After the 'Stray Devil' was defeated and killed, Rias and her whole Peerage went their homes. In Rias and Asia's case – in Issei's house. When they all got home, they sat on the couch and started to comment Kiba's weird behavior. "Kiba was acting oddly today…" Issei said.

"I know. I've never seen him like this…" Rias replied. "If he had something on his mind, why didn't he tell us? Also, why right today?" Rias wondered outloud.

"Kiba freaked out after he saw that old picture…" Issei said as he sighed.

"Picture?" Asia asked. "What picture it was, Issei-san?"

"I'll go and get it." Issei said and stood up from the couch. After less than a minute, Issei was back and he was bringing one of the albums with him. He then opened it and found the picture of him and his old neighbor. "This one." He said as he showed it to both Rias and Asia. "He said something about the sword and asked me if I remember it. He called it 'Holy Sword'. However, I don't think that this sword was so important…"

"Issei, do you know about the 'Holy Swords'?" Rias asked.

"Yes. They are special swords that the Priests and Exorcists use. They have special power and are able to destroy a Devil in a single slash." Issei said.

"Yes. But do you know about 'The Excalibur Swords'?" Rias asked.

"No. What is that?" Issei asked.

"They are special types of 'Holy Swords', even stronger than the normal ones. Years ago, there was an experiment. It was called the 'Holy Sword Experiment'." Rias began. "The Church tried to find a host for the 'Excalibur Swords'. However, I heard that it was a failure and all the test subjects were exterminated."

"I didn't hear of anything like that while I was in the church." Asia said.

"Normal. It happened a lot of time ago." Rias said stopping for a moment. "Yuuto is a survivor from this experiment."

"K-Kiba-san?" Asia asked shocked.

"Yes. Yuuto was the only one who survived this." Rias said. "No wonder he was like this today. The sword on the photo… It reminded him of his old life."

"Is there a way to help him?" Issei asked.

"For now, the best thing we can do is to keep him safe from any dangers or from himself." Rias said.

"Himself?" Issei asked.

"Yes. If he strays from us for too long, he will become 'Stray Devil'. This is something I don't want to happen…" Rias replied.

"Me neither… Kiba… Just don't do anything stupid." Issei said mostly to himself.

{[Scene Break]}

It was raining in Kuoh. In an alleyway, close to Issei's house, a figure was walking. This same figure had short blonde hair and blue eyes. This was Kiba. He was walking outside, in the rain. Suddenly, in front of him, a Priest appeared. The Priest had a huge wound on his chest. It was made with a sword. As the Priest appeared in front of Kiba, he began to beg for help. "P-Please! Help me…" The Priest begged weakly.

"A priest?" Kiba simply asked himself. The Priest then fell in front of Kiba, dead. A second after that, second figure appeared. This same figure was wearing Priests' clothing. The figure had mid-long silver hair and red eyes. In his hands, there was a long, sharp sword.

"Yo, yo! Hello! How are you doing in this wonderful night, Devil-kun?~" The Priest said as he looked at Kiba.

"The 'Stray Priest'… Freed Zelzan!" Kiba yelled.

"Well, well, it's good to see that you remember me, hahahahaha~" Freed said, as he laughed.

"What are you still doing in this town?" Kiba asked angrily.

"I can't hold back my tears from this joyful reunion!" Freed said, as he pretended to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." Kiba said and summoned his sword. He then grabbed it and took a stance against Freed.

*Maniacal laughter* "Well that's good then! I was just getting bored of killing Priests!" Freed said, as he started to spin his sword in his hands. Suddenly, a yellow aura covered the sword. As the sword began glowing, Kiba took a step back.

"That glow… That aura… It can't be!" Kiba said.

"Perfect! Nice timing! I would like to test something on you now. Let's see how your little piece of metal called 'Demonic Sword' holds against my 'Holy Sword Excalibur'!" Freed said while laughing.

Kiba just stood there with narrowed eyes, while gritting his teeth. "I'll never forgive the 'Excalibur'." He said to himself.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Hello! It's me! And that was chapter 12 everybody! It worked out good, don't ya think? I do. I liked how I wrote it if I can judge myself. It's a longer than I intended, but hey, it worked out. Uhm, I'm not sure if I got the description of the 'Stray Devil' correctly, but I don't care anyways, so... Yeah, as you know, English is not my native language, so if there are big mistakes - point them in the review or on PM and I'll edit them. If they are small however, like typos and such, ignore them, please. I know I'm saying this in every chapter guys (and gals), but I feel like it's necessary. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you have questions, critic or simply want to say something - review. Well, I guess that's all. Xerozzuro out.**


	13. Life 3-2

**Hello! How are you all guys (and gals) doing? Good? Bad? I hope it's the first one. So, yeah. This is chapter 13. Uhm, what else should I say? Nothing? Oh, well... Anonymous reviews please. Wait... What's that? No anonymous reviews this time? Me sad now. I cry. (T_T) OH NO! WAIT! There IS one!**

 **Guest - One of the genres of DxD is Harem... And yes, my mindset is limited. You know why? Because I'm kind of a psycho. You better not know what I have in my head at moments... So yeah, sometimes it's better to close my mind or limit it for some time. All in all, I can't reply to your review properly, but even if I sound rude - I don't give a fuck. Say cheese!**

 **Anyways, if that's all, let's begin.**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to a person in the person's mind]

[Figure name]

(Author remarks)

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Kiba and the 'Stray Priest' known as Freed were still out in the night, in the rain. They were clashing with their swords against eachother. Kiba's face showed only one emotion – pure anger. Anger towards Freed. Anger towards the 'Holy Sword.' He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he clashed with his sword against Freed. "Your pretty face is getting all messed up!" Freed said. "It's starting to look like it was _made_ to be the prey of my 'Holy Sword Excalibur'!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kiba said as he pushed Freed backwards. Freed landed on the ground and looked at Kiba again.

"That's pretty mouth for such a pretty face. Right?!" Freed said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Holy Eraser!" Kiba yelled. Suddenly, from his sword, 10 black beams appeared. They made their way to Freed's sword and grabbed onto it, as if they were trying to destroy it. However, Freed's sword just glowed with yellow light and destroyed the beams.

"Yeah, that's not going to work… Sorry." Freed said as he lifted his sword at the level of his face and licked the blade.

"Heh. I was just testing you and the sword. I had to see if it's real. Now, I won't hesitate to break you _and_ the sword!" Kiba replied as he launched himself at Freed again. He started slashing towards Freed, but Freed just deflected his attacks.

"Good. Not bad. Try harder. Ooooh, I like your style." Freed said while deflecting Kiba's attacks. He then slashed with his sword towards Kiba and actually wounded his hand. Kiba suddenly fell on one knee from the pain. He then gripped his sword at his wound. "Did I forget to tell you? This sword was made to kill you, the Devil shits. Capiche?" Freed said as he got closer to Kiba.

"I know!" Kiba said as he stood up a bit. "As if I'd forget!" He said and kicked Freed in his legs, making him fall.

"You cheater!" Freed said as he was on the ground.

"Devilish, aren't I?" Kiba said as he slashed towards Freed again. Freed quickly stood up and dodged Kiba's attack.

"Touché." Freed said while looking at Kiba. Suddenly, at Freed's left ear, a small 'Magic Circle' used from the Fallen Angels appeared. It stayed there for a second or two and then disappeared. "Ah, I'm being called. Sorry, have to go! See ya later!" The Freed said and threw a flashbang. Kiba covered his eyes and after a second, Freed disappeared.

Kiba just stood there, at his place, staring at the nothing. After a second or so, he continued with his way.

{[Scene Break]}

Back at Issei's house, Issei was starting to wake up from two things – his alarm clock and unfamiliar weight on his chest.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* The alarm clock was beeping. At that, Issei started to wake up. "My chest feels heavy…" Issei said quietly as he started to wake up. He then looked down at his chest and saw two figures laying on it. The first figure was a young girl with buxom figure and long crimson hair. The second figure was of a younger girl with long blonde hair. The two figures were Rias and Asia.

They were both laying on his chest, but not this part was shocking for him. No. The shocking part was that they were both naked. Issei, unable to hide his surprise, did only one thing. He screamed. As he let out a loud scream from surprise, he woke up Rias and Asia. Rias started to flutter her eyes, meaning that she was waking up. As she opened her eyes, she looked at Issei and smiled at him. "Good morning, Issei."

"Good morning, Issei-san." Asia said as she woke up as well. Issei just blushed as he saw their naked bodies from closer angle.

"B-Buchou, Asia, why were you sleeping on me?" Issei asked as he was still blushing.

"Well,you got tired last night and went to your room to sleep. Then I felt tired as well and came to sleep with you, but Asia followed me. So here we are." Rias explained while smiling.

"O-Okay, but why are you both naked?" Issei asked, as a little blood started to gush from his nose.

"Oh, that?" Rias said. "Well, I can't sleep unless I'm naked, so I had to take off all my clothes. It looks like Asia followed my example..." Rias explained. She then grabbed the blanket from the bed and covered herself with it. She then stood up from the bed. "Anyways, it's time to get up, Issei." Rias said. "Let's go, Asia."

"Yes." Asia said as she dressed her nightgown that was laying on the floor, near the bed. "Thank you for sharing your bed with us, Issei-san." Asia said and both her and Rias exited Issei's room. As they both left, Issei laid back on his bed and started thinking about his stuff.

 _'Why is Buchou suddenly like that... Asia as well... It's not like I don't like it, but why...'_ Issei wondered.

 **[Probably because you saved them all from the Phoenix guy.]** Ddraig replied outloud.

"Oh? Ddraig, you're awake?" Issei said.

 **[Yes. But anyways, I have some... news for you.]** Ddraig suddenly said, changing the subject.

"Hmm? What that may be?" Issei asked.

 **[You should be careful who you fight from now on, Partner.]** Ddraig said.

"Huh? Why are you telling me that so suddenly?" Issei asked.

 **[The 'White One', the Hakuryuukou is active. Maybe it won't be long until you meet him.]** Ddraig said.

"Are you serious? The 'Vanishing Dragon'?" Issei asked.

 **[Yes. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that he is nearby.]** Ddraig said.

"Well, I welcome him to come. I'll deal with him." Issei replied.

 **[Oh? You don't seem troubled by this information, Partner. Why is that?]** Ddraig asked.

"Well, let me put it like this. If this person wants a fight - I'll fight. If the person will be friendly - I'll be as well." Issei said.

 **[You do understand that the second option is VEEEEERY unlikely, right?]** Ddraig said.

"..."

 **[...]**

"..."

 **[...]**

"Shut up Ddraig." Issei said.

 **[Of course, of course. Well, I'ma leave you alone for now. Try not to get killed, okay?]** Ddraig said.

"You do know that I won't get myself killed, Ddraig." Issei replied.

 **[Yes, I do. But still, be careful.]**

"Of course, Ddraig." Issei said. And with that, the conversation between Issei and Ddraig ended. Issei stood up from his bed and went to the dresser. He grabbed his school uniform and dressed it. As he was done, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he was done, he went downstairs to have breakfast with Rias and Asia. Just like yesterday, the breakfast was made by Asia and Rias.

As they finished eating, they all went out for school.

{[Scene Break]}

Sona and Tsubaki were walking towards the school grounds early in the morning. As they were both walking forward, Sona suddenly stopped. "Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked. Sona however didn't react. She was looking at two hooded figures. The same figures that were in the church the lastnight. The two girls known as Irina and Xenovia. She wasn't looking _exactly_ at them however, but at the object on Xenovia's back.

"A 'Holy Sword'..." Sona said as she narrowed her eyes. The two figures just stared back at her. None of them was making a move whatsoever.

{[Scene Break]}

The classes ended. They passed quickly. As they ended, Issei and Asia went to the ORC room to meet with Rias and the rest. As they got there, they started to look around the Old School Building. The whole building was cleaned up and the floor had a mirror finish. "Wow, they did excellent work with the cleaning!" Asia said.

"Yes. They did awesome job." Issei agreed with Asia, as they continued walking down the corridor. They suddenly saw a mysterious locked room at the end of the corridor. There was a padlock on it, with chains and several yellow lines with text which read 'Do not enter!'.

"W-What is this closed room?" Asia asked confused.

"Buchou told me about it once. They call it the 'Forbidden Room'. I don't know what's in there, but surely is important." Issei answered. Both of them then continued walking towards the main room in which Rias was.

When they finally reached it, they entered it, finding only Rias and Koneko in it. "Eh? Is that all of us? Where are the rest?" Issei asked.

"Akeno is out, doing her Devil business." Rias said.

"...Yuuto-senpai is absent from school." Koneko said, as she was eating an apple.

"Does it have to do something with the 'Holy Swords'?" Issei asked. Both Koneko and Rias nodded their heads. "What exactly happened with him?" Issei asked as he sat on one of the couches, next to Koneko. But of course, as he sat next to her, Koneko moved from her place and sat on his lap. Asia then sat next to Issei.

"I said that Yuuto is a survivor from the 'Holy Sword Experiment', right?" Rias began. "There were many more children - test subjects, that were conditioned to be compatible with 'Excalibur'. That's because 'Excalibur' is not just one. They are seven. The original one was destroyed a lot of time ago. From the fragment left from it, seven new swords were created. Anyways, Yuuto and the rest... They failed to become compatible with the 'Holy Sword Excalibur'. The experiment was a failure. And so, the leader decided to dispose of all the test subjects."

"Dispose of... You can't mean..." Issei said with wide eyes.

"He was nearly dead." Rias began again. "However, he was the only to escape, and with his short life remaining, he desired nothing but vengeance. As I saw his strong determination, I wanted him to put it into good use as a Devil."

"So that's why Kiba became a Devil... That's why when he saw this photo, he..." Issei said as he clenched his fists. He felt sorry for him, he really did.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him." Rias said with a smile. As she said that, the door towards the room they were all in opened. Once the door opened, Akeno entered the room. "Ah, Akeno, you're back." Rias said as she looked at her.

"Yes. And I've brought some guests." Akeno said as she walked deeper into the room. Once she walked deeper, two more people followed her. They were Sona and Tsubaki.

"Excuse us." Sona said as both her and Tsubaki entered the room.

"They have some urgent business with you, Buchou." Akeno said.

"That's right." Sona said. "Rias, would you please accompany me to my house? No one will be able to interfere there." As Rias heard that, she narrowed her eyes.

"This sounds like serious business." Rias said.

"Yes. Quite serious." Sona replied.

{[Scene Break]}

Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki were all in Sona's house in the Underworld. They were currently in the sauna, all of them butt naked (obviously). "This morning, I was in contact with two affiliates of the Church." Sona said, as all of them were seated in the sauna.

"Contact?" Akeno asked.

"I haven't seen any of them in the city for a while." Rias said. "And what were they here for?"

"They asked to talk to you, Rias." Sona replied.

"Church affiliates want to meet a Devil?" Rias asked surprised. "You must be joking. In any case, this can't be good. So, how did you reply them?"

"I accepted." Sona replied. "After school tomorrow, they will visit your clubroom. However, there's something that worries me."

"These two affiliates had a 'Holy Sword' with them." Tsubaki said.

"'Holy Sword'!?" Rias asked surprised. "Church affiliates with 'Holy Sword'? In this city of all places?! Could it..." Rias suddenly remembered the photo which Kiba showed to Issei. "Could this be her? What are the chances?" Rias asked herself quietly.

{[Scene Break]}

At Issei's house, Issei was sitting on the couch, watching TV. What he watched? Documentary about the supernatural. He was interested in it. Even if he was part of it, he never got to know the supernatural better. As he was watching it quietly, the doorbell suddenly ringed. *DING DONG* The doorbell ringed.

Issei stood up from the couch. *DING DONG* The doorbell ringed again. "Yes. Yes. Coming." Issei replied. He then got to the door and opened it. As he opened it, he was welcomed by two figures. The same two hooded figures from the church. "How may I help you?" Issei asked with a smile.

As he said that, the first figure took it's hood off, revealing it's face. It was a young girl, with chestnut hair, tied in two ponytails on both sides of her head. She also had violet eyes. It was Irina. Irina was Issei's old friend, the girl from the photo with the 'Holy Sword'. As Issei took a better look at her, his eyes widened. "I-Is that really..."

"Long time no see, Issei-kun." Irina said as she smiled. She then proceeded to hug him. Issei was a little surprised by this act, but he didn't try to back off. The second figure stayed still with her eyes narrowed. As Irina stopped hugging Issei, she looked at him again, smiling.

"I-Irina... Is that you?" Issei asked.

"Yes." She said. Issei then took a step back.

"Please, enter." Issei said as he asked them to enter.

"Thank you." Irina said as she bowed down. Xenovia was just eyeing Issei, not saying a word. As they entered, Issei closed the door and they all sat on the opposite couches in the living room. Asia was not there. She was at client's house.

"So... Are you hungry? May I offer you something?" Issei asked.

"No, thank you, Issei-kun." Irina said. Xenovia didn't say anything.

"What about you?" Issei asked as he turned to Xenovia. She said nothing again. She just shacked her head. "I see." Issei said and sat on the opposite couch. "Well then, when did you return, Irina?"

"I haven't returned, Issei-kun. I'm here on a mission." She replied. "I just came here to see you."

"Mission? What kind of mission?" Issei asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. It's secret." She said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head cutely.

"I see. If you need something, please contact me. I'll help you with whatever I can." Issei said.

"I know you will, Issei-kun." She answered. Suddenly her face became serious. "By the way, I heard a rumor about you. Is it true?"

"Hm? What did you hear?" Issei asked.

"You're a Devil, right?" Xenovia said bluntly. Issei just looked at her. He saw in her eyes, that she was ready to attack any minute now. However, he just smiled.

"No. I'm not a Devil." Issei replied.

"Ah, I'm so gla-" Irina began, but Issei interrupted her.

"Well, I'm part from the Peerage of one, but all in all, I'm not a Devil." Issei said. Irina was looking at him wide-eyed.

"B-But, you're not emitting Devil aura..." Irina said. "How is that possible? How are you part of a Peerage without being a Devil? And why are you even part of a Peerage?"

"Easy." Issei began. "I'm a [Free Piece]. I'm [Pawn], but I'm not Devil, meaning that I don't have Devil weakness or Aura, nor I'm a Devil. I can only make contracts and fight in the 'Rating Games'." Issei said. "Other than that, I'm still the same old Issei."

"Heretic." Xenovia said.

"Xenovia! Don't be rude!" Irina yelled at Xenovia.

"So your name is Xenovia, huh?" Issei said. Xenovia just narrowed her eyes. "I see. Well, you see Xenovia, I'm still believer. Believe or not, I'm Christian. That's the plus of being [Free Piece]." Issei said.

"So you didn't stop believing?" Irina asked.

"Of course not, Irina." Issei replied. Irina just smiled at him.

{[Scene Break]}

In the next 15 minutes, Issei and Irina talked about what happened in the past, what each one of them did while separated and so on.

"Well Issei-kun, it's already late. We're going to go now, okay?" Irina said as both she and Xenovia stood up.

"Yes. Of course." Issei said.

"Say hello to your parents from me, okay?" Irina said. She then kissed the cross which was hanging from her neck. "Amen!"

"Of course, Irina. Goodbye." He said and closed the door after them. He then sat back on the couch. "Oh man... She got a lot more beautiful... And her big-" He said to himself.

 **[Melons?]** Ddraig suddenly interrupted him.

"Oh, Ddraig, you're awake?" Issei looked at his wrists.

 **[Yes. So, what happened?]** Ddraig asked.

"Well, I was visited by an old friend." Issei replied. "There was a time when I thought that she was a boy, but now it's impossible to say such a thing... She really got a lot more beautiful."

 **[Haha. That's my Partner! So? It's she now, huh?]** Ddraig said, teasing him. Issei just blushed.

"N-No! She is here for short time anyways!" Issei said still blushing. "Maybe someday..."

 **[What about the other one then?]** Ddraig said, teasing him again.

"Are you talking about Koneko-chan?" Issei replied.

 **[Yeah, her.]** Ddraig confirmed.

"Well, I _do_ like her. She is cute, you can't deny it. She is kind, if you get to know her better. She is also partially like me." Issei said. "But... Every time I see her, I experience something like deja vu. Like, I have seen her before and I just don't remember... But yes. I like her."

 **[Confused, aren't we?]** Ddraig said.

"Kind of. Anyways, Buchou will be back soon. I wonder what did Kaichou told her... I'm also kinda concerned about Kiba..." Issei said.

 **[Well then, good luck with whatever you're doing. I'll just rest until then.]** Ddraig said.

 _'Lazy dragon...'_ Issei thought. It was then, a 'Magic Circle' opened close to him. "'Magic Circle'? Here?" Issei wondered outloud. "Well, It looks like it's for me." He then stepped on it. As he stepped there, he was quickly teleported to the town's river. The largest river in the town. Sitting there was the man that called Issei before, Azazel. He just sat there while smirking.

"Ah, there you are." Azazel said.

"You called me, Azazel-sama?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I told you that I'll call you again, didn't I?" Azazel replied.

"Yes, you did." Issei said. "Well then, what is your wish?"

"Well, I intended only to talk, but I don't mind you helping me catch some fish. Are you okay with that?" Azazel said.

"Of course. But you don't have to call me from a 'Magic Circle' every time you want to talk to me, Azazel-sama." Issei said.

"I know, but it's both easier and faster, isn't it?" Azazel said.

"Yeah..." Issei replied and sat next to him.

{[Scene Break]}

Both Issei and Azazel were sitting next to the river with fishhooks in their hands. As they were both sitting there, Azazel was talking with Issei. "I see. So your childhood friend is part of the Church?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah. But she looks happy." Issei said.

"Did she tell you that?" Azazel asked.

"No. I felt it. She didn't tell me she is from the Church either. Again, I felt it." Issei said as he took out a fish from the river. "But... What would they be here for..."

"Well, probably they have a mission to kill a Devil. Or maybe me. But maybe, just maybe, they're here to investigate your case with Raynare." Azazel said.

"Ah, speaking of that, what happened with her?" Issei asked.

"She still has not uttered a word." Azazel replied with a sigh. "Pretty scared of something... I'm sorry, Issei. For now, I really can't make anything more than that..."

"I see... Well, let's hope that she won't attack me again." Issei said.

"She won't. I'll make sure of it." Azazel replied. "Well, nice talking with you, Issei. But, I guess it's time for you to go now."

"Yeah, sorry." Issei said.

"No, no. I understand you. See you soon then." Azazel said as he continued fishing.

{[Scene Break]}

The night came and went. And so did the morning. Nothing interesting happened. Issei and Asia were at school. As the classes ended, both of them went to the clubroom. As they got there, they found Rias, sitting on the couch with Koneko and Akeno behind her. She was expecting somebody. "Hello." Issei greeted them as both him and Asia entered the clubroom.

"Ah, Issei, Asia, you're here?" Rias turned to them. "Welcome."

"Who are you waiting, Buchou?" Asia asked.

"Last night, Sona informed me that two affiliates from the Church we'll be coming in our clubroom today." Rias replied.

"But you didn't tell us about that in the morning?" Issei said.

"I'm sorry. I was little stressed because of them." Rias replied. As she said that, the door leading to the room where Rias and the others were all in opened. After the door opened, two figures entered the room. Both of them had white robes with hoods. As they entered the room however, they took their hoods off. As they took their hoods off, Issei immediately recognized them. They were Irina and Xenovia. "Ah, you're here. Please sit down." Rias said as she stood up. "Akeno, would you please make some tea for us?" Rias addressed Akeno.

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno said and exited the room. As both Irina and Xenovia sat on the opposite couch of Rias, Xenovia started talking.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She said with a serious face. "I'm Xenovia Quarta."

"And I'm Shidou Irina." Irina said with a cheerful smile.

"I see. So, for what reason would servants of God desire to meet a Devil?"

"It's about the 'Excaliburs', Gremory-san." Irina replied. "Although one is yet to be found, the six remaining 'Excaliburs' have been kept by the three divisions of the Church. Three of those have been stolen by a Fallen Angel." Irina finished. As Rias and the others heard the lasst part, they all widened their eyes in shock and amazement.

"The ones that we have are this, the 'Holy Sword of Destruction', 'Excalibur Destruction'..." Xenovia said while holding the wrapped in bandages sword in her hands.

"...and my 'Holy Sword of Mimicry', 'Excalibur Mimic'!" Irina finished from where Xenovia stopped, as she showed Rias and her Peerage her hand. On it, there was a tiny white ribbon, tied just above her forearm.

"So, what do you want from us?" Rias asked them.

"This particular problem is between us and the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said. "We can't afford to fight with the Devils of this city."

"You're awfully condescending." Rias replied. "You thought we would side with the Fallen Angels to do something to the 'Holy Swords'?"

"Devils despise 'Holy Swords'." Xenovia said. "You're in the same position as the Fallen Angels." As Xenovia said that, Rias's eyes changed. Instead of her green-blue colored eyes, there were glowing crimson eyes, meaning that she was pissed and just a little bit more and she could just destroy them. "If we must, we'll completely destroy you, even if you're the sister of the Satan."

"If you know that much already, then let me tell you something else: I will _never_ side with a Fallen Angel." Rias said as she smirked. "In the name of the Gremories, I swear I'll never do anything to humiliate the Maous." Xenovia smirked as well.

"I'm glad to hear that." Xenovia said still smirking. "That was just what our headquarters were after. I'm sure the sister of the Satan wouldn't be so foolish."

"Then you must know that I won't side with you, right?" Rias told her.

"Of course." Xenovia nodded. "We simply would like you to pledge non-intervention in this ordeal."

"Understood." Rias said.

"Thank you for your time." Xenovia said as both her and Irina stood up from the couch.

"Won't you wait for your tea?" Rias asked.

"We're sorry, but we can't befriend Devils." Xenovia said. "We shall take our leave now." As she said that, she looked at Asia. As Asia saw that Xenovia was staring at her, she twitched. "I've been wondering this since I saw you. Are you Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked Asia.

"Y-Yes." Asia replied timidly.

"I never thought I'd see a witch here from all places..." Xenovia said. Asia widened her eyes at the way Xenovia called her.

"Ah, you're the ex-nun? The one who became a Devil?" Irina asked. Asia just looked at the floor. "I heard that you were exiled, because you could heal even Fallen Angels and Devils, but I never knew you'd become a _Devil_!" Asia gripped her skirt tightly.

"Um... I..." She tried to say.

"Asia..." Issei said as he looked at her.

"To think that a saint has become a Devil..." Xenovia said with a hint of disgust in her tone. "Nobody's perfect, I suppose." Asia's eyes were trembling, as if she was just about to cry.

"HEY YOU!" Issei yelled at Xenovia. "SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU TO SHUT UP FOREVER!"

"...Issei-senpai, please don't do that..." Koneko, who was next to Issei stopped him.

 _'That's right... I can't make a scene with her right here...'_ Issei thought. _'But still...'_

"Do you still believe in God?" Xenovia suddenly asked Asia.

"Xenovia, please..." Irina tried to stop her, but Xenovia just raised her hand, telling her not to say anything.

"Some blasphemers feel _some_ guilt and retain a little of their faith." Xenovia said. Asia's eyes were just trembling harder. "I can sense that from her."

"T-That's right..." Asia said quietly, as a single tear drop from her right eye fell on the floor. "I-I just can't quite let it go. I believed in him all my life. And I'm still believing." Asia said suddenly, while her shoulders were trembling hard.

"In that case, let us kill you now." Xenovia said bluntly. At that, Asia's eyes became wider than before. "Whatever sins you have committed, God will always forgive you. I will punish you... in the name of God."

"Why you-" Issei tried to sprint to Xenovia, but Koneko stopped him.

"That's enough." Rias said loudly as she stood up from the couch. "If you're going to belittle my Servant..."

"I wasn't belittling her." Rias just narrowed her eyes. "That's just my duty as a woman of faith." As Issei heard that, he released himself from Koneko's grip and sprinted towards Asia, stopping in front of her, protecting her.

"Issei!" Rias said.

"Issei-san!" Asia said with teary eyes.

"Did you call Asia a witch?!" Issei asked angrily.

"I believe it's a term fit for her state." Xenovia replied while smirking.

"Like Hell it is!" Issei yelled back at her. " _You're_ the ones that started calling her a saint! Asia was... ALWAYS ALONE!" Issei said as his eyes got teary at the last part.

"A saint needs only God's love." Xenovia said. "Those seeking more love or friendship are not worthy of sainthood."

"Screw your blah-blahs... Everyone has the right to have friends! Even the saints!" Issei replied. "Just because most of them don't want to, doesn't mean they can't!"

"What are you to Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

"Her family! Her friend! Her ally!" Issei yelled back. "If you do anything to Asia or any of my friends, I'll personally slay you!"

"May I take this as a challenge to the entire Church?" Xenovia asked. "What a bold statement from such a feeble Devil." Xenovia said as she raised the wrapped sword. Issei smirked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a Devil, did you forget?" Issei said. "Your big sword won't do anything to me. You're welcome to try though, but I warn you - something is going to be cut in half. It'll be you OR the sword. But why not both?"

"Issei, stop it." Rias said.

"Very well." A loud voice was heard. As they all turned to the source of voice, they saw the missing link in the Gremory Peerage - the [Knight]. The source of this voice was no other than Kiba. "I'll be your opponent." He said while looking at Xenovia.

"Who are you?" She asked without really being interested.

"Your senior." He simply answered.

"Yuuto..." Rias quietly said.

{[Scene Break]}

After that little scene inside the house, Rias and her Peerage, alongside with Irina and Xenovia went outside the Old School Building. Issei and Kiba were staying next to eachother and in front of them were Irina and Xenovia. "Well then, let us begin." Xenovia said and both her and Irina removed their robes.

Underneath the robes, they were wearing a black leather outfit, which consisted a black leather top, covering their whole upper and lower body. Long black leather stockings which were covering a large part of their legs with the exception of their thighs. They also had long black leather gloves, which were going from the elbow all the way down to the palm.

"Is this really okay?" Asked Akeno, as she was staying with Rias, Asia and Koneko, who were staying away from Issei and Kiba. "Should we be fighting Church affiliates on our own accord?"

"This is simply an unofficial sparring match." Rias replied.

"If either of our higher-ups knew about this, we would be in big trouble!" Irina said, as she turned the white ribbon which was tied on her hand in a katana.

"We'll do our best not to kill you." Xenovia said as the bandages, in which her sword was wrapped disappeared. Xenovia's sword had big, long handle, and a thin, long and sharp blade. Above the handle, there were two small blades that resembled two small axes'. Above them, there was a thin and long, big blade. As Kiba saw it, he started laughing. "You're laughing?" Xenovia asked him confused.

"Yeah, because I finally found what I've been dying to destroy." Kiba said and around him, seven swords appeared.

"'Sword Creator'..." Xenovia said. "I remember now. It was said that one subject from the 'Holy Sword Experiment' escaped disposal."

"Issei-kun!" Irina yelled at Issei while her eyes were gleaming.

"What is it, Irina?" Issei asked her.

"I can't believe that after so many years of being apart, I have to fight you." Irina said. "But knowing that you're not a Devil, my sword will barely do something to you. Ah, how disadvantageous of me..."

"Hey, hey, don't worry about that..." Issei said. "I won't use my powers on you. I'll only use this." Issei said and summoned his two daggers. "Even if I'm not a Devil, it's a sword we're talking about, so you'll deal some damage. But I say, let's try not to kill eachother, okay?" Issei said.

"Of course! I don't want to harm you, Issei-kun." Irina said. "Come then, let me show you what I learned through the years! Amen!" She said and laughed herself at Issei. With that, their battle has begun.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Yo! It's me! Xerozzuro. Your well known author. So, how was that, huh? Nice? Not many action in that chapter I suppose, but hey, I still think it's nice. Uhm, there are not much things I can say about this chapter... First of all - sorry if the description of Irina and Xenovia's suits wasn't well done. Also - I know Kiba's ability is called 'Sword Birth', but I like 'Sword Creator' more, so... Oh, also I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than my last one, but in my last one there were more things I was able to add, so, yeah, I still hope you'll enjoy. Anyways, that should be about this chapter...** **Yeah, as you know, English is not my native language, so if there are big mistakes - point them in the review or on PM and I'll edit them. If they are small however, like typos and such, ignore them, please. I know I'm saying this in every chapter guys (and gals), but I feel like it's necessary. Anyways I think that's all I had to say. Well then - goodbye. See you next time. ;) Xerozzuro out.**


	14. Life 3-3

**Hello! It's me again! …Again. So, how're y'all? Nice? Glad to hear it. :) Bad? I'm sad to hear it… :( Anyways guys, here I go. This is chapter 14 of my story. Please enjoy it. Now, let's see dem ol' anonymous reviews. Do we have some this time? Oh, yes we do.**

 **Thero – Thanks** **.** **I sure hope it was.**

 **Guest L - Hey man, don't worry. You're not forced to. It's your wish. And thanks, it's nice to know it. And also, what can I say? I like Dragon Ball. Well, here's the next chapter.  
** **How strong he is? Close to Vali's level. He can stand up to 600 - 700 [Boosts] in his normal form and he can stand in his 'Balance Breaker' form for 2 months. In 'Balance Breaker' he can stand up to 1000 [Boosts]. In 'Juggernaut drive' form - 1 month, 1300 [Boosts].  
And uh, she'll see his power in next chapters, not that one, sorry. I'm an asshole. :D But don't worry, she'll surely see his real power and her woman hormones will go MASSIVE OVERDRIVE!**

 **Guest - A'ight.**

 **Anyways, if that's all, let's begin.**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

[Figure name]

(Author remarks)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Issei, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina were staying outside the Old School House. 5 minutes ago, a conflict occurred in the ORC room. Xenovia wanted to kill Asia for becoming a 'witch', but Issei stepped up to protect her and the rest.

With his action, he challenged Xenovia to a fight, but Kiba appeared in the perfect moment and challenged Xenovia. With that it was decided – Kiba will be fighting Xenovia and Issei – Irina. It was an unofficial sparring match between them four.

Rias, Asia, Akeno and Koneko were staying aside of them. They were just watching at what was happening and what will happen. "…Come then, let me show you what I learned through the years! Amen!" Irina yelled at Issei, as she jumped and slashed with her sword against him.

"Issei-san, watch out!" Asia yelled at Issei. Issei just jumped backwards and dodged Irina's attack. He then looked at her.

"Wooh. That was a close one, Amazing, Irina." Issei said. "Maybe I'll end using my 'Boosted Gears' to defeat you."

"Why thank you, Issei-kun." Irina said as she blushed. "I trained very hard through the years."

"The Sekiryuutei of this generation, Asia Argento's 'Twilight Healing' and your 'Sword Creator'…" Xenovia said to Kiba. "All of these 'Sacred Gears' are truly unique."

"My ability has its roods in the grudges of those held captive with me…" Kiba said as he took his 'Betrayer's sword'. It looked like a normal sword, but it's blade was black at color. "…born as they were killed in the depths of despair!" Kiba said and sprinted towards Xenovia, slashing with his sword. *CLING* Xenovia blocked with her sword.

"And I'm going to use this ability to shatter the 'Excaliburs' and their wielders!" Kiba said as he continued slashing towards Xenovia. Xenovia just dodged and blocked Kiba's attacks.

"Merely touching a 'Holy Sword' will hurt a Devil." Rias said as she and the other girls were watching from the side.

"We're at grave disadvantage." Akeno added. *CLING* A loud sound of blocking was heard then. As they looked, they saw Issei, blocking Irina's sword with his daggers. The first dagger was blocking the sword from the front and the second – from behind.

"What?" Irina asked surprised. "How you did that?"

"Fast reflexes." Issei simply replied. He then made a backflip with Irina's sword still caught in his daggers. As he made the backflip, he got Irina in mid-air. However, as she was thrown in mid-air, she let go of her sword and landed behind Issei. She then kicked him in the back. Her sword was laying on the ground close to her. She quickly went to it and picked it up.

"Sorry, Issei-kun. I had to do it." Irina said as she looked at him. Issei just turned around and looked at her. He then brushed the dust off himself. As he was done, he just smiled.

"Nice one, Irina. You caught me unprepared." He said. "But, I have to get serious as well." As Issei said that, his daggers began glowing. "Let me show you something that I have learned as well, Irina." Issei said.

"What this may be?" Irina asked as she held her sword in defense. Issei didn't reply. He just stood still. As he stood, he suddenly disappeared. Or that's what Irina thought. He just ran off to somewhere. "Huh? Where did he go?" Irina said as she started looking around.

She then felt something on her back. As she looked, she saw Issei, 'stabbing' her with one if his daggers' handle. "Gotcha!" She said and tried to kick him. She failed. Issei just sidestepped and 'stabbed' her again, but this time in her waist. This time however, she felt something when Issei 'stabbed' her. She suddenly felt weaker. "W-What is that?" She said as she suddenly started twitching.

"Senjutsu. I took some of your energy." Issei simply replied and kicked her gently in the legs, making her to fall. Irina however didn't give up. As she was holding the katana, the katana suddenly changed it's look. Instead of a sword, it was now a whip. She then attacked Issei with it. "What the?!" Issei said as he found himself being caught with a whip.

"'Excalibur Mimic', did you forget?" Irina said as she got on her feet again. "Issei-kun, you're strong. I never even thought that you could hold such a power… But, I really want to defeat you, so…" She said and pulled the whip, forcing Issei to come close to him. As he was close to her, she punched him.

"…Issei-senpai!" Koneko yelled as she saw Issei falling on the ground. The whip was still around Issei's body. Irina then started spinning with the whip in her hands. Suddenly, Issei was lifted off the ground and Irina was spinning him right round, like a record. The whip then released him and Issei was sent flying into a tree. As he hit the tree, the tree fell off.

Issei was laying at the ground again, but he quickly stood up. As he stood up, he looked at Kiba and Xenovia. Kiba was a few meters away of Xenovia and next to him were two swords. The first one had a red blade and the second one had a blue one. Kiba then stabbed his 'Betrayer's sword' into the ground and grabbed the red and blue ones.

"Burn to ashes and be frozen solid!" Kiba said as he picked both of the swords up. The sword with the blue blade covered itself with ice and the one with red blade – with fire. He then slashed with them towards Xenovia.

"Weak!" She said and slashed at Kiba's swords, breaking them. She then started spinning her sword in her hands and stuck it in the ground. As she did so, the ground suddenly shook from an explosion. The shook was so strong, that Irina actually fell on the ground. Smoke and dust rose from Xenovia's location and as it cleared out, it was visible that below her there was a huge crater she created with her sword.

"There's a reason 'Excalibur Destruction' is called the 'Holy Sword of Destruction'!" Xenovia said as she took out the sword from the ground. Kiba was just looking at her with wide eyes.

"Just one of the seven pieces holds this much power…" Kiba quietly said. "Destroying all seven is going to be an uphill battle."

"Kiba, are you…" Issei said to himself as he looked at Kiba.

"That Xenovia, she just goes and blows the ground away out of nowhere." Irina said as she brushed the dust off her uniform. As she brushed all the dirt, she grabbed the whip and it's form changed into katana again. "Well then, let's finish this up!" She then jumped at Issei with her sword behind her head. Issei just smirked and sheathed his daggers in his belt. The belt then disappeared. As she slashed, Issei dodged and stroke her in her hands. As he did so, she dropped her sword. She then fell down and clutched her hands.

"Sorry Irina..." Issei said as he raised a finger. "...but this is..." Suddenly a green aura covered Issei's body. "...the end." Issei finally said and touched Irina with his finger. As he did so, she fell on the ground, unable to get up. Issei then went to her 'Holy Sword' and picked it up.

"S-Senjutsu?" Irina said while laying on the ground.

"Yes. I used pretty little however." Issei replied. "I guess I won, ne?" Issei asked her, as he putted a 'Ne' in the end of the sentence. It sounded kinda like cat's 'Meow'.

"Yes, good work, Issei-kun." Irina said. "Can you please help me to get up?" She asked.

"Of course." Issei said and raised his finger again. He then touched Irina. Suddenly, her energy was recovered and she was fine. She quickly stood up and took a look at Issei.

"Amazing, Issei-kun. You're worthy opponent, even though you're close to the Devils." Irina said. Issei then handed her the sword.

"Hey, I'm close to everyone. Besides, I'm not a Devil." Issei replied. Irina just held the sword and in an instant the sword turned into a thin white ribbon, tying itself around her arm.

"You told me that already, Issei-kun. I'm happy that I don't have to kill you." Irina said cheerfully.

"Well, that's just you. I'm not too sure about your companion though..." Issei said as he scratched the back of his head.

"She is just like that. Just give her some time." Irina said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A loud yelling was suddenly heard. Irina, Issei and the rest turned their heads to the source of the sound and they saw Kiba, holding a huge, long, golden sword in his hands. He then looked at Xenovia angrily. "Your 'Holy Sword' versus my 'Demonic Sword', let's see which is more powerful!" Kiba said at Xenovia.

He then started sprinting towards her. She just stood, not making a move. As Kiba got closer to her, she said only one thing. "Though luck." She said and sprinted towards Kiba, hitting him with the axe-like blades on her sword. Kiba suddenly started spitting large amounts of blood as he fell on the ground. As he fell, his 'Demonic Sword' vanished. He was just laying on the ground while twitching.

"You're armed with a variety of 'Demonic Swords' and exceptional agility." Xenovia said as she stood over Kiba. "But not only do you lack the power to wield a giant sword, you slow yourself down by doing so. You even lack of ability to make that judgement." After she said that, she turned around and started walking to leave.

"S-Stop..." Kiba said quietly as he was still laying on the ground. As she heard that, Xenovia stopped.

"Try cooling off before your next fight, my _senior._ " Xenovia said mockingly as she smirked. Kiba just narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "That was fun, however." Xenovia said as she picked up her robe from the ground.

"Hey, we're not done yet!" Issei suddenly yelled at Xenovia. "You defeated Kiba, but I'm still fine! Won't you try your luck with me?"

"Issei, stop it." Rias told him.

"No." Xenovia bluntly replied. "My fight was with the [Knight], not you. However, if you interfere in our mission, I won't hesitate to behead you with my 'Excalibur'." Xenovia said.

"Why you-" Issei began but he was interrupted.

"Issei, I said enough." Rias interrupted him. "It's draw. Anyways, Xenovia-san, thank you for not finishing off my servant with your 'Holy Sword'. I appreciate it."

"Well then..." Xenovia said as she dressed her robe again. "...we'll be counting on your cooperation on the aforementioned matter."

"There's one thing I would like to know." Rias said. "Have you found out which Fallen Angels stole the 'Holy Swords'?"

"A leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel was directly involved." Xenovia replied. As Issei heard the name Kokabiel, he froze solid. He began sweating,his eyes narrowed, his teeth gritted and his hands balled themselves into fists.

"Kokabiel..." Issei quietly grunted. "...Bastard... Out of all, why you..."

"And you were going to fight him alone?" Rias asked Xenovia. "Are you trying to kill yourselves?"

"We would rather destroy the 'Holy Swords' than let them rest in the hands of some Fallen Angels." Xenovia replied.

"We know what we're doing." Irina said as she went next to Xenovia. "One of us has already being killed. He was a priest who was investigating this city."

"It was him..." Kiba said as he began to stand up while clutching his wound, which was on his belly. "It was Freed Zelzan."

"Freed!?" Issei asked.

"That 'Stray Exorcist'?" Rias asked.

"I happened to witness the scene." Kiba said. "He wielded a 'Holy Sword'. But not just any normal 'Holy Sword', he was wielding an 'Excalibur' fragment."

"A 'Stray Exorcist' you say?" Xenovia asked. "So that's who did it. We appreciate the information, but we ask that you don't meddle in our affairs hereafter." Xenovia said and turned around. She then started walking. "Goodbye." She said.

"Hold on, Xenovia!" Irina said. "Alright, we'll get going now. Issei-kun, thank you for the sparring today. If you want to meet me again, just bell me, okay? Amen!" Irina said and ran after Xenovia. Kiba just stood there while gritting his teeth.

{[Scene Break]}

It was night. After Kiba and Issei were healed by Asia, Kiba tried to leave again. As Rias saw him, she quickly went to him. "Stop right there, Yuuto!" Rias tried to stop Kiba. As Rias yelled at Kiba, the rest turned in their direction. "I won't let you leave me. You're a Gremory [Knight]." Rias said to Kiba.

"I'm sorry, Buchou." Kiba replied without turning around to look at her. He then started walking towards the exit.

"Yuuto!" Rias tried to stop him, but he just exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

"K-Kiba-san..." Asia said quietly.

"Yuuto..." Rias whispered as her eyes began to tremble. "Why?" All of them just stood there, shocked from what just happened.

{[Scene Break]}

It was morning already. Rias and her whole Peerage were already at school.

"...You guys really can't keep these things for yourself, huh?" Kiryuu said to the perverts Matsuda and Mothama. Issei and Asia were outside the school, on the school playground. While being there, Matsuda and Motohama suddenly came and started talking with Asia. Issei didn't do anything to stop the. He was more concerned with Kiba's case. He was thinking of a way to help him. Anyways, as the two perverts were there, talking with Asia, Kiryuu suddenly saw the scene and she went to protect Asia.

Kiryuu was actually Asia's first friend as she got into 'Kuoh Academy'. Besides Issei, Rias and the others from Rias's Peerage that is. The other girls from the school were also Asia's friends. Anyways, as she saw the two perverts, she just had to interfere and stop them. "You guys are impossible cases." Kiryuu said to them.

"Ah, I don't actually mind talking with them, Kiryuu." Asia said.

"You heard Aika? She said it herself!" Matsuda yelled at Kiryuu.

"Heh. That's because she doesn't know what type of guys you are." Kiryuu said as he glasses flashed.

"Who are you to mess in our and her life, Aika!?" Motohama yelled.

"Well, you see, I'm-" While Kiryuu, Matsuda and Motohama were still arguing, Asia looked at Issei. He was standing next to a three and was watching into the nothingness.

"Issei-san?" Asia tried to call him, but he didn't react. As if he didn't hear her.

"Well, well, and if it isn't the perverted show." A blonde boy said. He had light blue eyes and tousled blonde hair. He was wearing the official 'Kuoh Academy' uniform. The name of this boy was Genshirou Saji. He was familiar with Issei, since he was the one that welcomed him in the school. Saji was part of the Student Council and he was Sona's [Pawn]. Not only that the members of the Student Council were Devils, but they were also ruled by Sona.

Anyways, Saji was the one who welcomed Issei in the school and showed him around. They still weren't exactly friends, but they were familiar with eachother. As Saji saw Matsuda and Motohama talking with Asia, he got a little concerned and went to help her. "Don't rub your filth off on Asia-san." As Issei heard Saji, he quickly looked in his direction. A plan was already forming in his head.

"Hello Saji-san." Asia greeted Saji as she saw him.

"Hello Asia-san. How do you do?" Saji replied.

"Shut up!" Matsuda said to Saji.

"Look who's talking, the secretary of the Student Council!" Motohama added. Saji just smirked and turned around.

"Well, I shall be going. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Saji said as he left. As he started to leave, Issei looked in his direction with a smile forming on his face.

"Of course!" Issei said to himself. "I can ask him!" Around 10 meters away from him, the First Year students were getting ready for gym's class. Koneko was there as well, and even though she was away, she heard what he said to himself. As she heard it, she widened her eyes a bit and a small smile appeared on her face. She was looking at him for about 5 seconds, but then she resumed her activities and followed her class.

{[Scene Break]}

As the classes ended, Issei asked of Saji to meet him at the close café. As Issei was sitting there waiting for him, he suddenly smelled something. He immediately recognized the smell. It smelled like vanilla and cats. Of course, it was Koneko. Issei just smirked as he felt her smell but pretended like he didn't know she was there. After a minute or so, Saji finally showed. "Hello Hyoudou." He said as he neared the table which Issei was seated on.

"Hey, thanks for coming on such short notice." Issei said.

"You needn't to worry about it." Saji replied as he raised his hand. "So..."

{[Scene Break]}

"A-Are you serious?!" Saji yelled at Issei after he heard what favor Issei actually wanted. The thing that Issei wanted from Saji was to help him in assisting Irina and Xenovia with their little mission.

"Please!" Issei begged him. "I beg you!" Issei said as he lowered his head while sitting.

"You're out of your mind!" Saji yelled at him. At that, all the other customers turned to Saji's direction. He then lowered his voice and they all turned back. "God knows what Kaichou will do to me once she hears that a 'Holy Sword' is involved, and you're telling me to _destroy_ one? She's going to kill me for sure!" Saji said as he gulped. "Rias-senpai may have some kindness behind her anger, but when Kaichou gets mad, she _really_ gets mad! I REFUSE!" Kaji said and stood up.

He then turned around and started walking towards somewhere. However, he suddenly found out that he was moving his legs, but he wasn't going anywhere. Something was holding him. As he turned around, he saw Koneko, sitting on a table behind him. She was holding his shirt with her hand. Issei stood up and looked at her as well. "...I knew that you will try something like this, Issei-senpai." She said to Issei.

"And I knew you'll follow me, Koneko-chan." Issei replied as he sat next to her. This time however, she didn't sit on his lap. It wasn't because she didn't want to, but because it was public place. Saji sat next to Koneko as well. Not because he wanted, but because he was forced to.

"I-I really have to go!" Saji said as his eyes began getting teary. He then tried to stand up, but Koneko just forced him to sit down again.

"...Cooperate with the Church?" Koneko asked.

"They said they'd rather destroy the swords than have them used by the Fallen Angels." Issei replied.

"...It seems they would do anything to take them out of the hands of the Fallen Angels." Koneko said.

"Kiba wants to destroy the 'Excaliburs' for vengeance, and the Church wants the 'Excaliburs', even if it means destroying them." Issei said. "Their goals may differ, but the end result is the same. So, won't it be better if we cooperate? Besides, normally, I wouldn't attack the Church or interfere in their plans, but this is for the sake of a friend."

"...I don't think they would be eager for our help." Koneko replied.

"It's worth a try." Issei said. "Besides, if this doesn't work, I have a hidden 'Ace' up my sleeve. But I don't want to use it yet. It's kinda like 'Plan Z', if everything else fails."

"...What this may be?" Koneko asked curious as she forced Saji to sit down again, as he tried to get away.

"Well, do you promise me you won't tell anybody?" Issei asked her.

"...Yes. You have my word." She said. Issei then leaned in close to her and whispered something in her ear. As Issei told her, her eyes widened. "...H-How is that even possible?"

"My past is a maze, Koneko-chan. But, for situations like this, I'm happy that it was like that." Issei replied.

"...But are you sure that this will work?" Koneko asked.

"100%. But don't forget - not even a word to anybody. Not even Buchou." Issei said.

"...Yes. But, if we want their help, we must find them first." Koneko said. "...I'm little afraid from acting behind Buchou's back, but it's for our friend." Koneko finished.

"Yes, that's right." Issei confirmed. And with that, they all stood up and began their searching for Xenovia and Irina. Saji tried to escape again, but Koneko dragged him with them.

{[Scene Break]}

"Why do I even take part in this?" Saji asked as he, Issei and Koneko were walking around the town. After about 20 meters of being dragged by Koneko, Saji decided to follow them without resisting. "You still have the invincible [Rook], right?"

"We need all the firepower we can get." Issei said. "It won't be easy to find them. I mean, they wouldn't wander off around the city in their white robes-"

"Two stray sheep beg for your blessing." They suddenly heard a voice in front of them. As they looked forward, they saw Irina and Xenovia in their white robes, begging for food.

"Please take the Lord's role and give us your blessing." Irina said as she was standing next to Xenovia. Issei just sweatdropped at the scene.

 _'Why they didn't change their clothes at least?'_ Issei thought.

"I found them!" Saji declared as he pointed at them.

"You don't say?" Issei replied.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei, Koneko, Saji, Irina and Xenovia were all at the nearby family restaurant, treating Irina and Xenovia with a lunch. Both Irina and Xenovia were eating like they haven't seen food in a month. They ate almost everything that the menu had to order. As they were 'enjoying' their food, Issei and Saji were sweatdroping at the scene, while Koneko only looked slightly confused. "Wow... They're eating almost as much as me..." Issei commented.

As both Irina and Xenovia were done with their foods, Xenovia suddenly gritted her teeth. "What has this world come to?" Xenovia mumbled. "To support our faith, we're having to take the help of Devils."

"We've sold our souls to the Devils!" Irina said as she grabbed her hands one in another. "O Lord, bless these kindhearted Devils... And Issei-kun." She prayed. However, as she finished her prayer, Koneko and Saji suddenly clutched their heads in pain.

"Irina, please, you're harming them." Issei said. "Believe me, they're not evil."

"I'm sorry. Force of habit." Irina said.

"So?" Xenovia began. "What brings you to us?"

"We want to help you to destroy the 'Excaliburs'." Issei replied.

"What?" Xenovia asked. "I understand now. We could probably ask you to destroy one."

"Seriously?" Issei asked excited?

"The enemy is backed by one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel." Xenovia said. Issei started to get upset by the mentioning of Kokabiel's name again. "Frankly, the collection of three 'Holy Swords' is too difficult for us."

"I understand that, but still..." Irina replied.

"At best, we have 30% chance of making it out alive." Xenovia said.

"Didn't we come here to take that chance?" Irina asked.

"Yeah." Xenovia confirmed. "We were sent by the higher-ups to sacrifice ourselves, after all."

"Isn't that the ideal of man of faith?" Irina asked. And Irina and Xenovia stared at eachother for five minutes without even making a noise.

{[Scene Break]}

Near the fountain of the park where Raynare tried to kill Issei, stood Kiba. Issei, Koneko, Saji, Irina and Xenovia went to talk with him and tell him about their plan. "I see..." Kiba said as they told him about their plan. "...but it's unfortunate that I'm getting the approval to destroy an 'Excalibur' from its wielders."

"Your words are full of contempt." Xenovia said. "I heard that you left the Gremorys." Kiba's eyes just narrowed. "If you're a 'Stray', I can slay you right here." Xenovia said and took out her sword.

"That's one idea." Kiba said and a 'Magic Circle' appeared at his hand, meaning that he was getting ready to summon his sword. Issei however quickly ran in front of both of them and spread his hands, trying to stop them.

"Calm down!" Issei said. "Let's not fight before we've even done anything."

"Your hatred towards the 'Holy Sword' is understandable." Xenovia said as she lowered her sword. "It's an affair that even we abhor. That's why the leader of the project was deemed a heretic and was exiled."

"His name was Balba Galilei," Irina said. "also known as the 'Archbishop of Massacre'."

"Balba..." Kiba said quietly. "That man... killed my..."

"He had 'Stray Exorcist' as his assistant." Xenovia added.

"Freed, huh?" Issei said with a sigh.

"It's common for exiles to work together." Xenovia said. "There's a high chance that Balba has taken a part in this incident."

"Now I no longer have reason to refuse cooperating with you." Kiba said.

"That settles our deal, then." Irina exclaimed cheerfully.

"We will repay you for the meal someday, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei." Xenovia said as she began to leave the place.

"Goodbye, Issei-kun." Irina said as she turned around and both her and Xenovia walked out the place. As they were already far away, Issei just sighed.

"That worked out great, huh?" Issei said as he patted Saji's back. Saji however quickly turned around with angry expression.

"'Great' my ass!" He replied angrily. "Never mind how we could've got chopped up, we could've started a war between the Church and the Devils!"

"Issei-kun!" Kiba suddenly called Issei.

"I owe you for helping us so many times." Issei said with a smile. "Besides, we're friends. What kind of a friend I'll be if I don't help you?"

"I'd like you all to take no part in this." Kiba said bluntly. "This is my personal pursuit for vengeance. I'd rather not drag you into it."

"But we're like a family!" Issei argued. "We're friends! Am I wrong?" Kiba stood like frozen for a second until he spoke up.

"You're not, but-" Kiba began, but was interrupted as Issei putted both his hands on Kiba's shoulders.

"I won't let anyone close to me to go astray!" Issei said. "I'm not the only one! I'm sure that Buchou will be upset too! You okay with that?"

"Rias-Buchou..." Kiba suddenly got sad. "Right, the first time I met her... It was because of the 'Holy Sword Project'." Kiba said as he started to tell his story. "Day after day, they performed experiments on us. With our freedom stripped away, we were not treated as humans. Yet, the belief that we were chosen by God and the hope of becoming a hero in our hearts, we withstood the countless experiments." Kiba was explaining about the experiments.

"But, not a single one of us could use 'Holy Swords'." Kiba continued. "The experiment was a failure. We were immediately disposed of to hide every detail of the experiments. Spitting blood onto the floor, crawling on all fours to get away, we kept begging for God's help. My friends were half dead. But, with their last breaths, they told me to get away. I ran, but they chased me. Not long after that, I began to feel weaker. I fell to the ground, unable to stand up. I was about to die." Kiba said as few tears fell from his eyes.

"It was then..." Kiba continued. "...I saw her. Buchou. She brought me back to the living. I can't thank her enough for making me part of her family. However, I was able to escape the laboratory only with the help of my friends. That's why I need to use their grudges to power my 'Demonic Swords' and destroy the 'Excaliburs'. As the only survivor, it's my duty to get vengeance for my friends' deaths." Kiba finished.

*Crying* Suddenly, a loud crying was heard. As Issei, Koneko and Kiba turned at the source of the crying, they saw that it was Saji who was suddenly stopped and turned towards Kiba. "Kiba! I didn't know that you'd gone through so much! I don't care what Kaichou does to me! I'll do everything I can to help, Hyoudou!" Saji said as he turned at Issei.

"R-Really? I'm glad then." Issei said. While Saji was there with Issei, Koneko got closer to Kiba.

"...I'll also assist you." Koneko said to Kiba.

"Koneko-chan?" He looked at her confused.

"...I don't want you to go, Yuuto-senpai." Koneko said with her eyes almost teary.

"Shoot." Kiba said as his eyes got teary. "I can't go off alone when you all are not letting me." As Issei heard that, he immediately turned around.

"So, does that mean..." He said.

"Now that I know who my real enemy is, I'll gladly accept your help." Kiba said. With this said, they were all happy.

{[Scene Break]}

It was night. Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Saji had to go to the abandoned church to meet with Irina and Xenovia. While walking towards the Church, Issei called Asia and told her that he won't be able to go home this night. Of course, she was concerned, but she said that it's not a problem for her.

However, Issei had to call one more person - Azazel. While he could go find him easily or use 'Magic Circle', he decided not to worry Koneko, Kiba and Saji. So he called him with his phone and pretended he is talking with a friend of his in America. "Hello?" Issei called.

 _:Oh, kiddo. How are you doing?:_ Azazel answered through the phone.

"Ehm, fine, thanks. Listen, can we delay our plans for tonight?" Issei asked.

 _:Why? Did something happen?:_ Azazel asked.

"Ehm, yes. We got... little problems with Kokabiel..." Issei said.

 _:Kokabiel?:_ Azazel asked surprised.

"Yeah..." Issei said. "I'm sorry, we'll have to delay it."

 _:Wow... Issei, I can't believe it... I really can't sense Kokabiel... I can't communicate with him either... Do you have idea where he can be?:_ Azazel asked.

"No, none. Will you be able to stop him?" Issei asked him.

 _:I don't think so... If he is a part of what I think, it will be impossible... Keep your eyes open. I'll send an agent in the town. When he sees Kokabiel, he'll bring him before me.:_ Azazel said.

"I see. Well, I have to go. Bye." Issei said and hang up the phone.

{[Scene Break]}

Near the town's river, a man was sitting. He was fishing. It was none other than Azazel himself. He was fishing from the river. As the phone call with Issei ended, he sighed. "*Sigh* Well, It looks like I'll be lonely this night..." Azazel said to himself.

"You was never the lonely type." A handsome young man said behind Azazel. The handsome young man was around 17 - 18 years old with dark silver hair that reached his neck and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt with black, high-collared jacket over it. He had pair of dark maroon pants on and small length of chain on the left side. "So, who was that kid?"

"Just an old friend of mine. Oh, student as well." Azazel said.

"Let me ask you something, Azazel." The handsome young man said. "When you said 'agent', you meant me, right?"

"Yes." Azazel confirmed. "Kokabiel tricked me. No wonder that Raynare didn't say anything. Unfortunately, right now I have no connection with him. And as you know, it'll be dangerous for me to fly over the town, looking for him."

"Yes, I know." The handsome young man said. "So, what should I do when I find him?"

"Bring him here." Azazel said. "I will show him what happens when he acts on his own."

"You got it." The young man said and walked off to somewhere. Azazel just continued fishing.

"Kokabiel... I wonder how much time will pass... And will Issei be able to defeat you..." Azazel said to himself as he smirked. "Of course he will. This kid never gives up. If he have the right _motivation_ that is..." Azazel then sighed again. "Let's just hope he is not part of _them_." Azazel said to himself.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **And that's it. How are you all? You just read chapter 14. Phew, a lot of work, a lot of adrenaline. I really tried my best with the fighting scene in the beginning, so I hope you enjoy it. My knowledge of anatomy and martial arts is weak, so... But hey, I'm trying. :D Ehm, the chapter is a bit longer than the last one. And I did it for about a day and a half. :D** **Yeah, as you know, English is not my native language, so if there are big mistakes - point them in the review or on PM and I'll edit them. If they are small however, like typos and such, ignore them, please. I know I'm saying this in every chapter guys (and gals), but I feel like it's necessary.** **Ehm, as you know, if you have questions, you want to critic, or just want to say something - review. Also, if you like the story - din't forget to Follow and favorite. Well, that should be it. Xerozzuro out.**


	15. Life 3-4

**Hello there guys! How's it going? Good? Bad? I hope it's the first one. Anyways, did you guys like my last chapter? I really worked hard on it. Let's hope that this one will be even better! Ehm, I'm little sad, since I didn't get any anonymous reviews again… :( I just like to respond to them…**

 **Wait! Somebody heard me! I have anonymous reviews! Yay!^_^**

 **Guest L - Thank you! I'm trying! Yeah, these are nice moments, aren't they? Yes, yes I did. What can I say? I really like this story. I mean, the idea is great. Depressed, mute and strong Issei? Well, the idea is simply awesome! Thank you and here's the next one! :D**

 **Cf96 - Thank you.**

 **Well, seeing this is all, let's begin!**

* * *

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

[Figure name]

(Author remarks)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

At the old church, where Issei fought Freed and Raynare, six figures stood. Four of them were dressed into priests' robes, while two of them had white hooded robes. These figures were Issei, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Kiba and Saji. Irina and Xenovia had a plan to search the whole city in order to find Freed and the 'Holy Swords', but in order for them to make it, they had to be dressed as priests. As they stood there, they began making plans how to proceed.

"Okay, listen." Xenovia began. "We won't accomplish much in a large group. Let's split up."

"Okay then." Issei said. "We'll search the East side of the city."

"Then we'll take the West side." Xenovia said. "If you find anything, give Irina a call."

"Understood." Kiba said.

"Ah, Hyoudou Issei." Xenovia then turned to Issei. "I needed to tell you something."

"Me?" Issei replied.

"Since we owe you for your help, we'll let you know..." Xenovia said as she got closer to Issei. "...that the White dragon, the Hakuryuukou is awake." Issei just narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"I see. Thank you for this information." Issei said.

{[Scene Break]}

After this small conversation in the church, they all started searching around the city. They were in two groups. The first group were Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Saji. Irina and Xenovia were the second. As Issei and the rest were walking down the street, Issei was looking at the ground, thinking. Koneko saw him and woke him up from his trance. "...Is something wrong, Issei-senpai?" Koneko asked Issei. As Issei was awaken by his trance, he looked at Koneko and smiled at her.

"No. I was just thinking about what Xenovia said." Issei replied. "Ddraig told me the same thing two days ago."

"...Ddraig?" Koneko asked confused.

"Yes. The Welsh Dragon." Issei said. "He is the dragon that is sealed in my 'Boosted Gears'. The dragon that is giving me extra power. I'm the descendant of this dragon." Issei explained.

"...Then, what about the White dragon?" Koneko asked.

"Well, it's a long story. The Sekiryuutei, also known as the Welsh dragon or Ddraig and the Hakuryuukou, also known as Albion were fighting in the Great war. They were both slayed by the three fractions and sealed inside the 'Boosted Gear' and the 'Divine Dividing'. The hosts of the two dragons are destined to fight eachother. To fight, until one of them is dead." Issei explained. Koneko just stared at him with wide eyes. She got like that when he mentioned that one of the hosts had to die.

"Anyways, let's focus on the situation we got here now." Issei said. "We have to find Freed. Probably he's in some less populated area. Does anyone have an idea where he can be?"

"I just might." Kiba said. As he said that, he started walking towards an area that Issei knew too well...

 _'Why the fuck is everything happening there?'_ Issei thought to himself as he, Koneko and Saji followed Kiba.

{[Scene Break]}

It was just like how Issei thought. They were in front of the old warehouse, where they fought Viser. "Can't all these bad guys find a place different than the warehouse where we fought the 'Stray Devils'?" Issei said to himself as he sighed.

"A 'Stray Devil'?" Saji asked.

"Yeah." Issei confirmed. "We slew them because they lost control over their powers and became monsters." Issei explained and they all walked closer to the warehouse. As they neared it, Koneko, Kiba and Saji all felt chills. They felt something Holy. Issei felt it as well, but he didn't chill at it. "Is it just me, or I think we found the rat?" Issei asked outloud.

"He is here." Kiba said as he narrowed his eyes. Issei then looked at the roof of the warehouse.

"Up there!" Issei said as he pointed towards the roof. As they all looked towards the roof, they saw Freed standing there. As he saw that they were looking at him, he quickly jumped and launched himself at Kiba, slashing with his sword. Kiba was fast. He quickly drew his sword from the 'Magic Circle' and blocked Freed's attack. Freed did a backflip and landed on the top of the warehouse, which wasn't the roof, but was still above Issei and the rest.

"How y'all doing?" Freed asked them as he started dancing around. "Nice seeing you again!"

"A 'Stray Priest'?" Saji asked.

"Freed, you bastard!" Issei yelled at Freed.

"Oh, and if it isn't the Dragon and the little slut!" Freed replied. "Damn, I thought I saw some fresh meat walking around, but it was just a bunch of Devils and a dragon cosplaying."

"...Be careful, Yuuto-senpai." Koneko warned Kiba. "...That sword is..."

"Yeah, an 'Excalibur'!" Issei said. He then took off his robe and his 'Boosted Gears' appeared on both his arms. ***** **[BOOST!][BOOST!]*** The gauntlets made noise. As Issei took his robe off, Saji and Koneko did the same.

"What's this? Four on one?" Freed asked. "It ain't easy being so popular!"

"Don't jump to conclusions." Kiba answered. " _I'm_ your only opponent!" Kiba said and jumped towards Freed.

"Well, makes no difference how many Devils I gotta fight..." Freed said. "...with my 'Excalibur' it's no problemo!" Freed said and jumped out of Kiba's path. As he did so, Kiba stopped and looked around for Freed. "Gotcha!" Freed said from above Kiba's head. Freed then slashed at Kiba, but Kiba blocked Freed's sword.

"It's the 'Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare', known as 'Excalibur Rapidly', known to me as Chopper Sword!" Freed said as he attacked Kiba. Kiba then deflected Freed's attack and pushed him away from him. They then started slashing against eachother. It turned out that Freed was as fast as Kiba and his [Knight] trait didn't give Kiba any advantage. Koneko and Saji were not even able to follow Freed and Kiba's movements, but for Issei wasn't a problem. After all, he was A LOT faster than Kiba.

"Freed's as fast as Kiba... Kiba doesn't have any advantage at all..." Issei said as he watched.

"...This is bad." Koneko said and took out her cellphone.

"Just be patient!" Freed said as he was fighting with Kiba. "I'll pay some attention to you too soon!"

"Damn... Kiba needs some speed!" Issei said as he was watching Kiba and Freed's fight.

"Hyoudou, can't you give him some of your power? I heard that you can transfer power with your 'Sacred Gear'." Saji asked Issei.

"I can, but I don't know if that will give him speed boost... No, it'll be better if I go there and help him!" Issei said and jumped towards Freed. "FREED!" As Freed heard his name, he quickly turned around. "TAKE THIS!" Issei said and his 'Boosted Gears' finger tips or claws began glowing in red color. He then slashed with them at Freed. Freed barely dodged Issei's attack, but he still dodged it.

"Oh, oh, oh, time out!" Freed yelled. "Two on one? Unfair! I'll cry! Well, more meat for me! ZE!" Freed said and jumped at Issei. Issei just smirked. As he smirked, he suddenly disappeared.

"Too bad, Freed." Issei said as he suddenly appeared behind Freed. "But I'm a lot faster than you." Issei said stabbed him with the 'Boosted Gears' claws. Freed spitted out some blood, but not too much.

"Getaway from me, you piece of shit!" Freed said and kicked Issei in the crotch. That send Issei flying half a meter back. He then fell on the ground, while holding his crotch with both his hands.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch! THAT FREAKING HURTS!" Issei yelled at the skies.

"...Are you alright, Issei-senpai?" Koneko asked him.

"Well, if we ignore the fact that my 'kingdom' is hurting like hell, I'm fine." He replied. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to help Kiba that much... Freed is like a monkey on sugar..."

"Hyoudou, what if I stop the 'Stray Priest'?" Saji asked.

"Yes, this will be great." Issei said. "But, how would you be able to stop him?"

"Just watch!" He then extended his left hand. "Line!" He yelled. Suddenly, on Saji's hand, a black, short, metal-like armor appeared. It covered only the upper part of his left hand and the whole thing looked like lizard. "Go, Line!" Saji yelled and suddenly, Saji's 'Sacred Gear' opened it's 'mouth'. As it did so, out of the 'mouth' a long tongue-like line appeared. The line then strapped itself around Freed's leg, while he was mid-air, stopping him right there in his tracks.

 _'Vritra!? Saji wields one of Vritra's 'Sacred Gears'!?'_ Issei thought shocked. _'But... If he doesn't wield them all, he'll suffer from the curse...'_

"Take that!" Saji said as his 'Sacred Gear's 'tongue' was tied around Freed's leg. "This is my 'Sacred Gear', 'Absorption Line'! You're mine now!" Saji yelled and tried to pull Freed down. Freed however wasn't even moving. He got his 'Excalibur' and began slashing, trying to cut the 'tongue'.

"Dammit!" Freed was saying while trying to cut the 'tongue'. "'Dragon Artifact'?"

"Yeah, good work, Saji!" Issei said to Saji. Issei then jumped towards the building, 'boosting' himself 8 times. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** The 'Boosted Gears' made noise."KIBA!" Issei yelled as he jumped towards Kiba. Kiba stopped in his tracks when he heard Issei's voice. He then turned around to see what was going on. "TAKE!" Issei said and touched Kiba's shoulder with one finger. ***[TRANSFER!]*** The gauntlets made noise. With that, all the 'boost' were sent to Kiba.

"I gave you some of my strength, Kiba!" Issei said as he landed behind Kiba. "Use it and defeat Freed! But be quick, it's just 'boost' power. It'll disappear from your body quickly."

"I see. Thank you, Issei-kun." Kiba said. "Your help is greatly appreciated!"

"What?" Freed said as he turned at Kiba with anger in his voice.

"Here I come!" Kiba said and stuck his sword in the rooftop he was standing on.

"Fuck! Let me go!" Freed was yelling while he was slashing at Saji's 'Sacred Gear's 'tongue'.

"'Sword Creator'!" Kiba yelled and from both the left and right side of Kiba's stuck in the roof sword, blades started to come out the roof, making their way towards Freed. Freed was just slashing with his sword at Kiba's blades, destroying them. He was doing it over and over, breaking and breaking Kiba's blades.

"Hmm, 'Sword Creator'?" A mysterious voice suddenly said from below.

"Who's there?" Kiba asked as the blades from his 'Sacred Gear' stopped making their way towards Freed.

"With the right wielder, that 'Sacred Gear' can become the most powerful weapon there is." An old man said, as he exited the warehouse. He was an old, fat man, with white from age hair. His wrinkled face had a small white mustache on it. He was wearing glasses. On his head, he was wearing a hat, like the ones that the priests were wearing. He was also wearing white priests' robe with golden cross and black outlines embroidered on it. "Freed, you're still not used to using the 'Holy Sword', are you?"

"Oh, old man Balba!" Freed said.

"What!?" Kiba's eyes widened.

"Does that mean he's the one Xenovia was talking about?!" Issei said shocked.

"...The leader of the 'Holy Sword Experiments'." Koneko said with almost emotionless voice.

"Balba Galilei!" Kiba yelled at him. The old, fat man, whose name was obviously Balba turned around to look at Kiba.

"Indeed." He confirmed.

"The thing is, old man, this little lizard's tongue got me tied up." Freed said to Balba, as he was talking about Saji's 'Sacred Gear'.

"Put the power floating within your body into the blade!" Balba said Freed. Freed then pulled the blade closer to himself.

"Flowing power into the blade." Freed said and suddenly, his 'Holy Sword' covered itself in yellow aura.

"Look out! He's up to something!" Issei yelled.

"Oh..." Freed was just looking at his sword. "Oh yeah!" Freed yelled and lifted the sword above his head, yellow aura covering both Freed and the blade. Freed then slashed again at the 'tongue' that was tied around his leg and this time he cut it with one single slash. As Freed cut Saji's 'Sacred Gear's 'tongue', Saji fell on the ground.

"I see." Freed said as he was staring at his 'Holy Sword' with insane grin. "I can take advantage of my holy power and power up. Well, then..." Freed then turned towards Kiba. Kiba widened his eyes as Freed looked at him. "How's about we stain my sword with your blood, huh?!" Freed said and jumped at Kiba. Kiba quickly pulled his sword out of the rooftop and the blades that were forming around him disappeared. "Die!" Freed yelled. Kiba moved his sword so he was able to defend himself, but as Freed's sword was close to Kiba's one, Kiba saw that Freed's sword was blocked by another one.

"Huh?" Freed said and looked at the owner of the sword. There, next to Kiba, Xenovia was standing with her sword drawn in fron og Kiba, defending him from Freed's 'Holy Sword'.

"Xenovia!" Issei said surprised.

"What's up?" A voice echoed from the ground behind Saji and Koneko. As Issei looked there, he saw a person, wearing white robe, running towards Koneko and Saji. Obviously it was Irina. As she was close to Saji and Koneko, she quickly removed her robe undressed her robe, leaving herself only in her battle suit.

"Shidou Irina-san?" Saji asked as he turned around.

"Hi!" She greeted them cheerfully. "We got your call."

"Why?" Saji asked confused.

"...That was the plan." Koneko replied. Back at the roof, Freed, Kiba and Xenovia were clashing against eachother. Kiba and Xenovia were slashing against Freed, but Freed was just blocking both their attacks. *CLING* The contact of two swords made noise. Xenovia and Freed were standing close to eachother with their sword against eachother.

"Blasphemers Freed Zelzan and Balba Galilei..." Xenovia said while still blocking Freed's attack. "...in the name of God, I will punish you!"

"Shut up, biiitch!" Freed replied while he tried to push Xenovia. However, from behind her, Kiba jumped at Freed with his sword in his hands. As Freed saw him, he jumped and made a back flip, avoiding Kiba's attack. Freed then landed next to the fat man named Balba.

"Freed." Balba said.

"Huh?" Freed asked as he turned to Balba.

"Your job is to eliminate the Church's spies." Balba said. "Besides, both of them have 'Holy Swords'." Balba said as he looked at Xenovia, who was still on the roof with Kiba. "Let's retreat for now."

"Hear ya loud and clear!" Freed said and pulled something that looked like a pill out of his coat. "See ya later!" He said and threw the pill-like thing on the ground. As the 'thing' broke, a bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As the light faded down, Freed and Balba were nowhere to be found.

"Dammit, they ran away!" Kiba said as both him and Xenovia jumped off the roof and started running towards somewhere.

"C'mon, Irina!" Xenovia said as she passed Irina. As Xenovia spoke, Irina immediately followed Xenovia and Kiba.

"Wait, Kiba!" Issei yelled. He was also going to follow them, after all, he was A LOT faster than any of them. However, as he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground, he immediately tried to follow them. However, he tripped over something and fell on the ground. "Ouch." He said and pushed himself up. He then got back to his feet. "Damn... Which way did they go?" Issei asked outloud. He was just about to follow them by their smell, but something stopped him. Well, more like _someone_.

"You're such naughty children." A familiar voice spoke up from behind Issei. As they all turned to the source of the voice, they saw two 'Magic Circles'. The first one was red and standing in front of it were Rias and Akeno. The second one was blue and standing in front of it were Sona and Tsubaki.

"Buchou!" Issei said surprised.

"Kaichou!" Saji said surprised as well.

"Would you kindly explain what's going on here, Issei?" Rias asked with her eyes closed while smiling.

"You _will_ explain, Saji!" Sona said with angry expression and hands on her hips. Unknown why, when Saji heard that he almost fainted.

{[Scene Break]}

Inside the old abandoned warehouse, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Issei and Soan. Tsubaki and Saji were seated across the building, talking. Well, more like getting lecture. Issei and Koneko were in front of Rias, who was sitting on a turned upside down desk. Sona was sitting on a turned upside down desk, which next to Rias', lecturing Saji. The whole building inside was a mess. Broken glasses, broken furniture, dead plants. Anyways, Rias and Sona were both lecturing their servants.

"Although we pledged non-intervention, to see what was going on, I had Akeno to keep an eye on the two from the Church." Rias explained.

"What?" Issei asked.

"Saji!" Sona yelled at Saji, who was bowing to her with his face touching the ground.

"Y-Yes?" He asked as he rose his head to look at Sona.

"How dare you do such a thing of your own accord?" Sona asked Saji. "You really are... a bad boy."

"I-I'm sorry, Kaichou!" Saji said.

"I see." Rias said as she heard the whole story from Issei. "So, Yuuto went after that man Balba, right?"

"Yes." Issei confirmed. "With Irina and Xenovia. I think they'll give us a call if anything happens."

"Are you sure?" Rias asked. "With him obsessed with his revenge, I doubt he'll even be able to think about calling us." As Issei heard that, he closed his eyes in a sign of shame.

"I..." He tried to say, but finally said nothing.

"Koneko." Rias then turned at Koneko.

"...Yes?" Koneko asked.

"Why are _you_ involved in this?" Rias asked her.

"...I..." Koneko began. "...I don't want to lose Yuuto-senpai either. He is like a brother to me."

*Sigh* "I guess there's no use crying over the spilled milk, but what you have done may affect the Devils' world." Rias said. "Are you aware of that?"

"...Yes." Issei and Koneko said together.

"I'm sorry, Buchou." Issei said.

"...I'm sorry." Koneko said as well. *SLAP* *SCREAM* Suddenly, a loud slapping noise and loud screaming were heard. As Issei and Koneko turned their heads to the source of these noises, they saw Saji, standing on all fours with his behind turned towards Sona. On Sona's right hand, a big 'Magic Circle' was summoned.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" Sona said and slapped Saji with the 'Magic Circle'. Saji screamed again and from his eyes, tears were falling. Sign of pain. "You won't see mercy! You deserve a thousand spankings!" Sona said to Saji.

"She's using magic to spank him!?" Issei asked. "That's gotta hurt!" Rias then stood up from her seat and went closer to Issei and Koneko. Issei's left eye began twitching, as he thought that Rias will punish them the say way, as Sona punished Saji. She however did nothing like that. Instead, she knelt close to them and hugged them.

"You naughty children!" She said as she hugged them. "You had me worried sick." After a short while of hugging them, Rias pushed herself off them. "Now..." She said.

 _'I knew it was coming...'_ Issei thought.

"Koneko." Rias said.

"...Yes?" She asked.

"Since I can't punish Issei, because he's a 'Free Piece', I'll have to punish you." Rias said to Koneko. And she was right. Rias was right. She couldn't punish Issei, she's not responsible for his actions and she may be his Master, but he isn't obliged to obey every her order. As long as Issei wasn't going extremely off-the-rules, she couldn't punish him. However, if he was close to causing another war, he would be punished hardly.

 _'Koneko-chan?'_ Issei thought. _'Buchou is going to punish Koneko-chan? Because of me?'_

"...Yes, Buchou." Koneko said and turned around, showing her back to Rias. She then knelt and got on all fours with her behind turned towards Rias. Rias then raised her hand. As she raised it, a 'Magic Circle' appeared on her hand. However, as she was about to hit Koneko, Issei stepped in to protect her.

"Buchou, you can't punish Koneko-chan." Issei said.

"...Issei-senpai?" Koneko said as she looked at him.

"Koneko-chan is not guilty. I am." Issei said. "She lied, Buchou. She didn't go after Kiba willingly. I made her to do it. If someone needs to be punished, it's me."

 _'...Issei-senpai...'_ Koneko thought. Rias then turned towards Koneko.

"Is that true, Koneko?" Rias asked. Koneko kept silent. She looked at Rias's face, then at Issei's. However, as she looked at Issei's face, she saw that he was nodding at her and smiling at her. With that gesture, he was telling her to say 'yes'. She thought for a second, but finally answered.

"...Yes, Buchou." She said.

"I see." Rias said as the 'Magic Circle' disappeared. "Well then, you won't be punished. But as for you, Issei..." Rias turned towards Issei. "I must think of something for you..." Issei just gulped. Rias thought for about 10 seconds. After that she looked at Issei while smiling. "I know. Issei, your punishment is a date with me."

As he heard that, Issei sweatdroped. How was that even a punishment? Simple. She wasn't finished yet. "You will take me out on a date and you will treat me with whatever I want the whole night tomorrow." Rias finished.

"I-Is that it?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Rias said cheerfully. "It's enough punishment."

"Okay..." Issei said. "I'll take you out on a date then, Buchou."

"Excellent." Rias clapped her hands. "Now then, it's already late. I say that we should head home already." Rias then turned at Sona. "Sona, you still have business here, don't you?"

"Yes." Sona nodded. "Saji's punishment is not over yet." She said and slapped him again.

"Ouch." Issei said. "W-Well, good luck, Saji." After that, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Issei started walking home. While Rias and Akeno were more forward than Koneko and Issei, Koneko took the initiative and got a little closer to Issei.

"...Issei-senpai..." Koneko called Issei quietly. Issei looked at her and smiled at her.

"What is it, Koneko-chan?" He asked.

"...T-Thank you..." She said as she blushed.

"What for?" Issei asked.

"...For saving me from Buchou's punishment." Koneko replied.

"Ah, don't worry about it. After all, this is what the guys should be doing, isn't it?" Issei said.

"...But, you lied to Buchou... And now you're punished because of me..." Koneko said as she looked at the ground ashamed.

"The thing she gave me wasn't a punishment, Koneko-chan." Issei said as he smiled. "The thing she wants of me is a date." At the word 'date', Koneko got a little sad. Sad that Rias was trying to steal Issei away from her. "But, it's just between Master and Sort-of-a-servant. So, yeah... Anyways, you're not guilty of this Koneko-chan. Don't worry." Issei said. After that, both he and Koneko continued walking after Rias and Akeno.

{[Scene Break]}

5 minutes later, Akeno and Koneko went their separate ways. Rias and Issei continued walking towards Issei's house. Why was Rias walking towards his house you ask? Well, because after the 'Rating Game' with Riser, she moved in with him. Issei didn't mind it anyways. As both of them neared the door of the house, the door slightly opened from the inside. Out of it, Asia's head showed.

"Welcome home!" She welcomed them and opened the door to the fullest, only to reveal herself to them. As Issei saw her, his nose suddenly started bleeding. In front of him, was Asia, who was wearing a plain white apron. Bit this wasn't the weird part... The weird part was that she had nothing else but the apron. She was completely naked under the apron. "You must be tired after working so late. I'll make dinner right away." As she said that, they all entered the house.

As they entered, Issei asked only one thing. "Asia, what's with that getup?" Issei asked her as he covered his nose.

"Uh... My classmate, Kiryuu Aika-san, told me that this is the best way to soothe a tired gentleman." Asia explained.

 _'That perverted girl with the glasses?'_ Issei thought.

"I see! That's a great idea!" Rias said. "Asia, you have a potential to become a succubus. You're very seductive."

"No!" Asia said. "I don't want to be that type of a Devil!"

"Even if you don't want to, the things I'm saying are still truth, Asia." Rias said. "Well then, it will be better if I get dressed in the same as you, Asia. Issei is pretty tired." As she said that, she took off her shoes and started walking towards the kitchen. As she passed near Asia, however, she whispered something in her ear. "You were a step ahead of me this time. Good job." She said and went to the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Issei asked himself.

"Issei-san..." Asia said. "Am I causing you trouble?" She asked him with watery eyes.

"No, you look great." Issei replied. "Let's just get that straight. And even if those people from the Church come here again, I'll keep you safe. If there's anything that scares you, I'll get rid of it."

"Issei-san..." Asia said with little tears in her eyes. "I don't regret becoming a Devil. Even though I can't mention Lord's name, there are a lot of people I love very much. Buchou, all the other members, my friends at school, and... you, Issei-san. You're all very precious to me. I never want to say goodbye! I never want to be alone again!" Asia said and hugged Issei surprisingly. Issei blushed at that sudden act from Asia and from the view of her bare back and butt. He was trying to control his hands so he won't grope her or do anything inappropriate to her.

Even if Issei wasn't massive pervert, he still was perverted. Just like everyone. He however was normally perverted. Not massively, but normally. As he was trying hard not to touch Asia's butt, Issei suddenly heard a voice. "Issei." He then shot his head at the source of the voice and saw Rias.

"Ah, Buchou! I didn't do anythin-" He tried to explain, but then he took a better look at Rias. She was wearing a pink apron with nothing beneath it. Just like Asia.

"How's that?" She asked. Issei however wasn't able to respond. Why? Because he fainted. The blood he lost from his nosebleed was too much.

{[Scene Break]}

"As it's already late, we'll make something quick and easy." Rias said as she and Asia were in Issei's kitchen. Issei was in the living room, on the couch, 'reading' a magazine. Since his living room and the kitchen were connected, he was able to see what was going on there. He was pretending to read, but he was actually looking at Rias and Asia while blushing deeply. It took him a while to wake up after his nosebleed, but he was fine now. Kind of.

 _'Man... If my parents were here and were seeing this, they would faint. That's for sure.'_ Issei thought as he was looking at them.

{[Scene Break]}

The next day came. As always, Issei, Asia and Rias went to school, but nothing too interesting happened. As their classes were over, Issei and Asia went to the clubroom. As they went there, they saw Rias sitting on one of the couches with Akeno beside her. Koneko was sitting on the other couch, eating sweets. As Issei and Asia entered the room, they greeted all the residents inside. "Hi." Issei greeted them.

"Ah, Issei, Asia. You're here." Rias said. She then putted saddened expression. "Any word from Kiba?"

"No..." Issei replied sad as well. "We haven't heard a word from him since last night."

"I thought that he could finish that 'Stray Exorcist' alongside those two swordsmen, but..." Rias said.

"Was it wrong of me to do this?" Issei asked as he looked at the ground. Koneko did the same thing.

"We can't simply wait for him to contact us." Akeno said. "That's why we sent our familiars to search the area." As Akeno said that, Rias stood up from the couch.

"I just received news from my familiar." Rias said. "My familiar has found something. Akeno, prepare the 'Magic Circle'."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno said and created a 'Magic Circle'. As she created it, her, Rias and the rest stepped inside it and they were teleported to a secluded area in the upper part of the town.

{[Scene Break]}

As they were teleported to the secluded area, they saw two girls. The first one was a girl with short black hair, which for some reason was made in the shape of bad. She was wearing short red dress and she had red lipstick on. Issei recognized her as the girl that gave him the 'Summoning Flier' on his first 'date' with Yuuma/Raynare. But this girl was also Rias's familiar in human form.

However, she was holding another girl in her hands. As Issei looked down, his eyes widened in shock. There, in the bat-girl's hands was a girl with chestnut hair, tied in twin ponytails on both the left and right side of her head. She was barely conscious and she was wearing a black leather battle suit. Her battle suit was torn on quite a lot of places. The only parts, where the suit wasn't torn were the parts that covered her legs and her 'womanhood'. Issei immediately recognized this girl. This was Irina.

"IRINA!" Issei yelled and ran over to check on her. As he knelt down to her and saw that her breathing was very slow, he calmed down, but very little. "Asia!" Issei called Asia.

"Yes!" Asia said and immediately ran off to Irina, kneeling next to her, as green light engulfed Asia's hands, meaning that Asia was using her 'Twilight Healing' to heal Irina's wounds. This however didn't recharge the energy Irina had lost. "Who would do such a thing?" Asia asked shocked.

"Irina, what happened?" Issei asked her. As Irina heard Issei's voice, she opened her eyes slightly. "Where are Kiba and Xenovia?"

"They... ran." Irina replied weakly.

"Ran?" Issei asked.

"I just... didn't... make..." She struggled to talk.

"Don't talk!" Asia said.

"He's... incredibly strong!" Irina said quietly.

"'He'?" Issei asked.

"Watch... out..." Irina said, as she fell unconscious.

"Irina!" Issei tried to wake her up, but nothing happened. Suddenly a blue 'Magic Circle' appeared in front of Issei. Out of it, Sona, Tsubaki and Saji came.

"Sona, you came!" Rias said. Sona then got closer to Irina.

"Why wouldn't I come after you called us?" Sona said and knelt down next to Irina. "She's badly hurt."

"Y-Yes." Asia said.

"Asia's 'Twilight Healing' isn't able to get her back the energy she lost. Senjutsu would work, but I don't know if I will be able to do it." Issei said.

"Don't worry. My house has a healing room." Sona said. She then turned at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki!"

"Right away." Tsubaki said and got Irina in her hands.

"Take care of her." Sona said as she stood up.

"Yes ma'am." Tsubaki replied and opened 'Magic Circle', teleporting herself and Irina to Sona' house. Issei and Asia then stood up.

"Well then, I guess that Kiba and Xenovia are all right." Issei said. He then turned to Saji. "How's your butt, Saji?" He asked him.

"Still hurts a bit, but I'll be fine." Saji replied.

"Sorry for all this, Saji." Issei said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't understand what's going on here." Saji said.

"Don't worry." Issei replied. "We're as clueless as you." As Issei said that, him and all the rest felt something. Everyone besides Issei suddenly got chills, meaning that something 'holy' was near them. Suddenly, from behind the nearby tree, a familiar figure appeared. It was the 'Stray Priest', Freed.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Freed said as he got in front of them. "Looks like everyone took the bait, doesn't it? How do you do, Devil shits?" Freed said.

"Freed!" Issei said as he got his hands balled into fists. "You again!"

"Oh would you look at that?" Freed said as he looked at Asia and smirked evilly. "And if it isn't the traitor, Asia-chan. Enjoying your life as a Devil shit?" Freed asked her as he started dancing around.

"Hey you! Lay a finger on Asia or any of my friends and I'll fucking kill you!" Issei yelled and summoned his 'Boosted Gears'. As he did that, everyone got into battle stance, getting ready to attack Freed.

"Woah! Time out! Time out!" Freed said. "Gotta chat with that redhead for a sec." As he said that, Rias got somewhat calmer.

"Chat?" Rias asked him.

"Yeah." Freed said as he suddenly smiled like a madman. "My boss wants to!" He then looked up in the sky. As he did so, the sky changed. Instead of the blue sky that was hovering over the town, now there was a dark sky, consisting all the colors of the rainbow, constantly changing themselves. As Rias, Sona and the rest looked up, they saw a figure hovering over them.

"...A Fallen Angel." Koneko said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Kokabiel..." Issei gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

"He has ten wings. He is a leader!" Akeno said as she was looking at Kokabiel. He had pale face, long ears that looked like elfs' ones, glowing red eyes and long, sharp teeth. He had long black hair and he was wearing purple long-sleeved robe. He also had ten black bird-like wings.

"We never met, have we, daughter of Gremory?" Kokabiel said Rias. "My name is Kokabiel." Rias just smirked and took a few steps forward.

"Good day to you, Fallen Angel Leader." Rias replied. "My name is Rias Gremory."

"What beautiful crimson hair." Kokabiel said. "You look just like your brother, Sirzechs, the Crimson Satan. Just the thought of him makes me sick."

"So, what exactly might the purpose of this meeting be?" Rias asked. "It's uncommon for a leader to come out for a 'chat'."

"I'd like to have some fun in the area around Kuoh Academy, your headquarters in this city." Kokabiel replied.

"Our academy?!" Rias asked.

"If I do, Sirzechs will have to come help." Kokabiel said. "Isn't that right?"

"That's only going to cause another war between God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils!" Rias said. As he heard that, Kokabiel laughed.

"I expected Michael to come after the 'Excaliburs', but all he sent was one weak 'Exorcist' and two girls with 'Holy Swords'." Kokabiel said. "It's not enough. It's far from enough!"

"Then your goal right from the start has been to begin another war?" Rias asked.

"That's right!" Kokabiel confirmed. "That's dead right! I couldn't resist my boredom after the last three-way war! Neither Azazel nor Shemhaza wanted another war."

 _'Typical for Azazel-sama...'_ Issei thought.

"Azazel wasn't just against the war." Kokabiel confirmed. "He started collecting these 'Sacred Gear' things and doing research on them."

"I don't care who's doing what! Get the hell outta here right now, Kokabiel!" Issei yelled at Kokabiel.

"Issei!" Rias turned to him. "He could eradicate you with one-"

"I have some unfinished business with him, Buchou!" Issei interrupted her. "Are you here because I ashamed you in front of so many people, Kokabiel? Are you here because you want to defeat me?"

"Heh. The Fallen Angels, God, and the Devils are teetering on the brink of the war." Kokabiel said. "That means one small nudge from me can tip them over the edge! That's why I'm here. To cause another war!"

"You're completely addicted to war." Rias said.

"I'm going to have you, Devils, start it this time." Kokabiel said. "Sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory, and sister of Leviathan, Sona Sitri." At the mention of their names, Rias and Sona narrowed their eyes. "Your place of learning should be chock-full of magical power, able to cause immense chaos. It's the perfect place for war!"

"He's insane!" Issei said. "More insane than I remember him!" Freed then laughed like a madman.

"Don't you love how my boss is so fucked up?!" Freed asked. "He's why I'm so enthusiastic about this!" Freed said and unbuttoned his coat. He then showed the inside of it. Inside the coat, there were two 'Excaliburs' and in his hand there were two more. Tied on his left hand was the ribbon that Irina was wearing before.

"'Excaliburs'? So much?" Issei asked.

"Of course, indubitably, I can use all of them. I'm invincible!" Freed said with his tongue sticking out. "Ah, this 'Holy Sword of Mimicry', 'Excalibur Mimic' though... I got it from the girl with the twin ponytails."

"Let's begin a war, sister of Satan Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" Kokabiel yelled. He then created a 'Magic Circle' in front of him. Out of it, countless light spears started raining. They were targeting Rias and her Peerage and Sona.

"Everybody, run!" Rias said as she created a barrier. The barrier blocked most of the spears, but within moments, Kokabiel and Freed disappeared and the sky got back to normal.

"Where did they go?" Saji asked.

"...He went that way!" Koneko said as she pointed towards Kuoh Academy, while she was on a tree branch. "...To Kuoh Academy."

"This bitch..." Issei said as he was few branches higher than Koneko. She looked up at him with surprise. As Issei saw that Koneko was staring at him, he chuckled a little. "Well, I'm a Nekomata too, remember? Even though I'm partly one... Anyways, we have to stop him!"

"That's right." Rias said. "A Fallen Angel with his power could easily eradicate the whole city." Issei jumped down from the tree and looked over at the school's direction. He then narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"That bastard..." Issei said. "I'm not going to let you... Do you hear me?! KOKABIEL!" Issei yelled at the sky.

"Issei, everyone, we're heading to our academy!" Rias said and started walking towards the academy. Everyone else followed her.

{[Scene Break]}

At 'Kuoh Academy's playground, a golden 'Magic Circle' appeared. In the middle of it, the fat man, Balba was standing. Around him were the four 'Holy Swords' that Freed had. He was making kind of a ritual to fuse them together. "Behold. At last..." As Balba said that from the middle of the 'Magic Circle' a beam was shot in the sky.

"Oh no..." Xenovia said as she saw the beam, while standing on the roof of the abandoned church.

"...my dream will come true." Balba said as the swords around him began to disappear. As they started to disappear, over him another sword formed, meaning that Balba was fusing the swords successfully. Kokabiel was hovering over Balba in his throne, smirking evilly and waiting for Issei and the rest.

The battle would begin shortly.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Phew. Another chapter - done! :D Anyways, how're you all? Good? Bad? I hope it's the first one. Ehm, yeah. That was chapter 15. :D As you probably understood already, Issei and Kokabiel have some sort of backstory. However, the backstory will be explained in one or two chapters. So yeah. This is my longest chapter so far... I don't know if I'll be able to write that much always and I'm not giving promises, but I do promise I'll continue writing this story. Well, until I get bored or run out of ideas... But probably I won't get bored since I hardly quit on something... (Unnecessary info... :D)** **Yeah, as you know, English is not my native language, so if there are big mistakes - point them in the review or on PM and I'll edit them. If they are small however, like typos and such, ignore them, please. I know I'm saying this in every chapter guys (and gals), but I feel like it's necessary. Of course if you have question, advise or anything - review. Well, I guess that's all I gotta say. I'm going to take my leave now. I'll also try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. :D**

 **Reviews, just like always are welcome and very much appreciated.**

 **That's all. Xerozzuro out.**


	16. Life 3-5

**PLEASE READ THESE AUTHOR NOTES! THERE'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT!**

 **Hello there guys!** **How are you all doing? I hope you're fine! Anyways guys, the last chapter was a bit long as you saw yourself, but I guess it had to be that way. After all, a lot of things happened. So, yeah. Well, this chapter will mark the beginning of the fight with Kokabiel, so I hope you'll all enjoy it.**

 **Anyways, let's see the anonymous reviews now.**

 **Alber breaker - Bueno, ambos jugarán un papel importante en su harén, pero ... Aunque realmente elección ... Desde embargo Koneko es más alrededor Issei que Irina, Koneko será la chica principal. Pero Irina será el segundo. ;)  
** **(Escrito con Google Translate. Lo siento si hay errores.)**

 **For the ones that don't understand what I wrote - [Well, both of them will be playing major roles in his harem, but... Really though choice... However, since Koneko is more around Issei than Irina, Koneko will be the main girl. But Irina will be the second. ;)  
** **(Written with Google Translate. Sorry if there are mistakes.)]**

 **Cf96 – Thank you. You don't have to wait anymore. :D**

 **Guest L - I'll try, never worry! Well, this question will be answered in this AND the next chapter. And, uhhh... Will it be with ease... I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm not going to respond. Maybe he will, but maybe he won't... Just wait and see I assume. :D Yeah, probably you would... Well, maybe I'll add it, but only... If and when the time comes. (Imagine G-Man. :D)  
**

 **(IMPORTANT!) Please after reading the chapter, read the Author Notes below. There's something IMPORTANT there. (IMPORTANT!)**

 **Anyways, if that's all, let's begin!**

* * *

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

[Figure name]

(Author remarks)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

 _=Spirits=_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

It was night already. Over 'Kuoh Academy' a barrier was forming. The ones, creating the armor were none other than Sona and her Peerage. "We've created a protective barrier around the academy." Sona said to Rias. "If all goes well, it should contain the damage."

"Thank you." Rias said. "This will really help, Sona."

"However, I can't guarantee it will hold if the situation changes." Sona said. As she said that, behind her Tsubaki appeared from a 'Magic Circle'. As Issei heard the sound of the 'Magic Circle', he immediately turned around.

"Fuku-Kaichou!" Issei said. "How's Irina going?"

"Her life's not in danger..." Tsubaki replied. "...thanks to you, Argento-san." She said as she walked past Issei and Asia.

"What a relief!" Asia said as she sighed in relief.

"Where the hell's Xenovia?" Issei said as he narrowed his eyes. Saji, who was standing on a hovering 'Magic Circle' and was helping with the barrier spoke.

"No sign of Kiba, either?" Saji asked.

"Yeah." Issei replied. "I've already tried calling him. But I just know that he's okay."

"...I'm sure." Koneko said.

"We'll do our best to keep the barrier up, but the school building may not remain intact." Sona said. "A most regrettable loss." Rias narrowed her eyes.

"I won't let that happen." Rias said.

"Rias, we still have time." Sona said. "Call your brother." Rias just smiled and shacked her head.

"In that case, shouldn't _you_ call your sister?" Rias replied.

"My family does not..." Sona said quietly. "I'm sure your brother loves you dearly. Sirzechs-sama will surely act. So please..."

"I've already contacted Sirzechs-sama." Akeno said as she appeared from 'Magic Circle'.

"Akeno?! I didn't ask you to do that!" Rias replied surprised.

"Rias, although I fully understand that you do not wish to cause trouble for your brother, our enemy is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. The enemy is out of our league." Akeno replied. "Let's take Maou-sama's helping hand."

"We still have Issei, don't we?" Rias said as she pointed at Issei. "After all, he defeated Riser when he was strongest and he defeated a Priest with a 'Holy Sword' all by himself. Besides, he said that he fought Kokabiel before."

"I'm sorry Buchou, but Kokabiel has surely become a lot stronger." Issei said. "I don't know if I will be able to do something now..." Rias got a little sad.

"I see..." She said.

"Yet, maybe I'll be able to help a little bit." Issei added. "But, I think it'll be better if we accept Sirzechs-sama's help. And if he's not able to help, I still have two spare plans." Issei said.

"Spare plans?" Rias asked."What are they?" Issei however just smirked and shacked his head, telling her 'I'm not telling you.' "Issei, you have to tell me!"

"No, no." Issei said. "I'm sure we won't need to use them. So just forget that I said that, okay?" Rias just sighed and nodded.

"Sirzechs-sama's reinforcements should arrive in about an hour." Akeno said.

"Good grief!" Rias replied. "You are so many steps ahead of me Akeno, aren't you?" Rias then looked at the building in front of them. "One hour, you say?"

{[Scene Break]}

After this conversation, Rias and her Peerage, minus Kiba who was still missing, entered the school. As they were in the New School Building, Rias began to give orders. "Issei, I'll need you both as support and raider." Rias said to Issei.

"I understand about the raider, but why 'support'?" Issei asked.

"Your 'Boosted Gears' are able to transfer some of your heightened powers with us." Rias explained. "As Kokabiel is a lot stronger than us, we're going to need all the power we can get. That's why I want you to use the power of your Gift and share your powers with everyone."

"All that while I'm also attacking?" Issei asked. "Don't worry. This will be easy for me." As Issei said that, Rias turned to Akeno and Koneko.

"Akeno, Koneko, our job is to buy Issei enough time so he can build up his powers." Rias said. "He'll need some time until he is able to share them with anybody."

"Yes, ma'am." Akeno replied.

"...Yes, Buchou." Koneko nodded. Rias then turned to Issei again.

"Issei." Rias called him.

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"I'm counting on you." Rias said. "We're on the offensive this time. We're going to storm the academy to prevent Kokabiel from releasing his power. Unlike our battle with Riser, our lives will be on the line." Rias explained. "However, I won't allow any of you to die." She said with determination. "My precious servants, come back alive so you can study here once again!"

"Right!" They all replied.

{[Scene Break]}

As Rias and the others got outside the New School Building, they saw something in the distance. It looked like 4 chain-like beams, being consumed in a 'Magic Circle' in the sky. "What is that?" Issei asked as he saw it.

"I heard that this man's been dying to fuse all the 'Excaliburs into one." Rias and the rest suddenly heard a familiar voice behind them. As they turned around, they saw Kokabiel, sitting on a throne, hovering over the ground on a large flying stone. "But, all they were able to get from the Church were four of the 'Holy Swords'. I guess that his dream will partially come true."

"Kokabiel!" Rias said as she saw him.

"Is Sirzechs coming?" Kokabiel asked as he was smiling evilly. "Or it will be Serafall?"

Rias put her left hand on her hip and smiled at Kokabiel as she replied. "Instead of my Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we have come." Rias replied. As Kokabiel heard that, he raised his right hand and a ball of light appeared on it. The ball of light suddenly turned herself into a light spear. Kokabiel then threw the spear at the school's gym.

 _'No way, you shitty Fallen Angel!'_ Issei thought and started running towards the gym. Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia felt him running, even though they were not able to see him. They were able to finally see him when he slowed down as he was close to the gym. However, as close Issei was to the gym, as close was the spear of light.

"Issei, no, get away from there! The spear will hit you!" Rias yelled at Issei, but it was too late. The spear made it's way to the gym. They didn't her explosion, but massive amounts of smoke rose from the gym's location. As all this happened, Kokabiel smirked.

"How dull." He said as he was watching from his throne. "Oh, well. We'll have some laughs." As he said that, Rias and the rest gritted their teeth. "Now Rias Gremory, why don't you-" Kokabiel addressed Rias, but somebody interrupted him.

"HEY, USELESS FALLEN ANGEL!" Kokabiel heard somebody yelling at him from the ground. As he turned his head at the source of the voice, he saw that the smoke cleared up and there stood Issei with Kokabiel's light spear in his hands. "YOU FORGOT THIS! HERE, TAKE IT BACK!" Issei yelled and hurled the light spear at Kokabiel.

The spear actually hit Kokabiel, though, in the last second, Kokabiel deflected it and ended up only being scratched by his own spear of light. He then looked at Issei with narrowed eyes, but then he just leaned in his throne and smirked. "Well, you caught me surprised." Kokabiel said. "Lucky shot indeed, brat, but let's get serious now. Since you've came all the way out here, why don't you play with my pets?" As Kokabiel said that, on the ground, three 'Magic Circles' appeared. Out of them, fire began to gush.

From the fire, in every of the three 'Magic Circles' a figure appeared. This figure had three heads and its' growls were terrible. As the fires cleared out, the figures were clearly visible. In the place of the three 'Magic Circles' were three dogs. They had black fur and they were twice as big as the humans' in size. They had sharp and hard nails and every single one of them had three heads. Every head had purple glowing eyes and sharp as razors fangs. Out of the mouths, fire was gushing. Everyone from Rias's Peerage recognized these dogs as Cerberus.

"Cerberus?!" Rias asked shocked.

"The dog that guards the gates of hell." Akeno said.

"He summoned it to the humans' world?" Rias asked. "No matter how he did it, let's stop him! Let's go, Akeno, Koneko!"

"Yes, Buchou!" Both Akeno and Koneko said, as they jumped at the dogs. Rias spread her wings and flew over the dogs.

"Issei, use your 'Boosted Gears' and when you can, give us power!" Rias ordered.

"You got it!" Issei said as his 'Boosted Gears' appeared. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Both of the 'Boosted Gears' made noise.

Akeno, who was behind Rias, spread her wings and flew upwards. As she did it, her school uniform disappeared and on her place, a traditional _miko_ attire covered her body. The attire consisted a pair of red, long, slightly pleated skirt tied with a ribbon and a white haori. As the attire appeared on Akeno, both her and Rias began flying above two of the Cerberus dogs.

"Asia, stand back!" Issei said as he was standing in front of the third dog.

"Okay!" She answered as she stood behind Issei.

"Don't worry." He said. "We will tame these three mutts in no time!" ***[BOOST!][BOOST!]*** The gauntlets made noises again. Even if Issei was able to 'Boost' himself in less than a second, he still needed more time until he was able to give his power to a person. The Cerberus dogs didn't wait for him however. The ones that were in front of Rias and Akeno attacked immediately.

The Cerberus dogs that were in front of Rias and Akeno began to exhale fire at them. Rias and Akeno dodged them with ease. Akeno then used her powers to freeze their fire attacks. Rias then used her 'Power Of Destruction' and attacked one of the two Cerberus dogs. The dog fell from the impact, but the second one immediately jumped at Rias. Koneko, however, jumped and hit the middle head of the dog with her leg, making the dog fall to the ground.

"Take this!" Akeno yelled as a lighting bolt stroke the dog Koneko was hitting. As Koneko saw the lighting, she kicked the dog again and jumped off it. As she jumped off it, the lighting stroke the dog. The dog, however, didn't fall. Instead, it got angry. Both of the dogs got angry. And they both began attacking both Rias and Akeno. Koneko as well. "This is bad... They are barely dealing any damage to them..." Issei said as he watched them. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!]*** He kept 'boosting' himself. "Not yet. I need more power to give them!"

*Scream*. Suddenly, Issei heard Asia screaming behind him. As he turned around, he saw the third Cerberus dog. The dog's front paw was raised and it was just about to stomp on Asia. "DON'T MOVE, SON OF A BITCH!" Issei said and hit the dog with a giant water stream. The dog began to growl in pain as it stepped back. "These things... Kokabiel can do a lot better than that." Issei then looked at Asia. "Asia, you're being easy target to them! I'll be decoy, you run for it!" Issei said to Asia.

"Yes!" Asia said as she started to run. Issei then turned to the huge dog again.

"Come on, big boy!" Issei yelled. "You're a dog, right? Now be a good dog and catch that cat!" Issei said and his cat ears and tail appeared. He made it so his dragon wings didn't appear. As his cat ears and tail were visible, the dog got completely crazy. The dog began attacking Issei with both speed and strength. Issei dodged all the attacks with ease, while in the meantime he was 'boosting' himself. _'Should I use my dragon wings and fly all the way up to Kokabiel? No! This way Asia will be in danger! All I have to do is defeat the mutt! After that, Kokabiel will taste my Neko Dragon power!'_ Issei thought while dodging the dog's attacks.

The dog growled angrily and lifted it's paw in an attempt to stomp on Issei. As it lifted it's paw however, the middle head of the dog fell to the ground. As he looked just a little above the dog, he saw Xenovia in her leather suit with her 'Holy Sword' in her hands. It was she who cut the dog's head. "I'm here to help." Xenovia said as she turned to look at Issei while in mid-air.

"Xenovia!" Issei said, surprised to see her. Xenovia was above the dog's body. She then slashed with her sword again, cutting the dog's body in half. As she slashed the dog, the two severed parts of the body disappeared in flames. As Rias and Akeno saw Xenovia, both of them smiled.

"Naturally, these demons are no match for the power of a 'Holy Sword'." Akeno said.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm glad she came." Rias said. Xenovia then jumped from the ground and landed on the roof of a nearby building. She then began running on top of the roof, until she got close to one of the two remaining dogs. As she got close to one of the dogs, she jumped and slashed with her sword, cutting the dog in two. The two severed parts disappeared in flames. All that remained was the last Cerberus dog.

"'Holy Swords', Devils and Demons' worst foe..." Issei said jokingly, as his 'Boosted Gears's jewels began glowing. "Really? That soon?" Issei asked himself.

 **[The 'Boosted Gears' reacted to your wishes, Partner. After all, you know that you and the 'Boosted Gears' are one.]** Ddraig replied.

"I see. Well then, let's use this power! Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, I'm coming!" Issei yelled as his dragon wings appeared, while his cat ears and tail were still visible. As his dragon wings appeared, he flew towards Rias, Akeno and Koneko. As they three heard him, they all turned around and as they saw him, they all smiled.

"Issei, you're done already?" Rias asked. As she, Akeno and Koneko went to Issei.

"Yes!" Issei said as he extended his hands. "Put your hands over mine!" As he said it, Rias, Akeno and Koneko complied and put their hands over his. "Boosted Gears Gift!" ***[TRANSFER!]*** As Issei said that and as his 'Boosted Gears' mad the 'transfer' noise, Rias, Akeno and Koneko began emitting green aura. Issei then landed next to Xenovia. As he landed next to her, she took a second to look at him and his 'nature'.

"You didn't look like that the last time I saw you, Hyoudou Issei." Xenovia said. Issei just turned and looked at her.

"I know. I didn't have to use this power to fight, but right now, I'm going to need her." Issei replied. As he said that, both him and Xenovia heard the last Cerberus dog growling in pain. As they looked at the dog, they saw Akeno, flying over it with a yellow 'Magic Circle' that was formed above her right hand. She used lighting to hit the dog again and again. As Issei saw that, he decided to join. He then flew upwards and went next to Akeno. "Hey, Akeno-san. Mind if I join?"

Akeno just chuckled. "Not at all, Issei-kun. Come on, show me your sadistic side." As she said that, both her and Issei raised their hands and they both used lighting to hit the dog. The dog fell to the ground from the impact. As it did so, the dog was suddenly lifted from the ground. The one lifting it was none other than Koneko. She then jumped with the dog still in her hands and slammed the dog into the ground with it's paws up to the sky.

As Koneko slammed the dog to the ground, Rias flew over it and used another blast of 'Destruction Energy' to hit the dog. The dog however was still alive. As Rias's attack finished, the dog stood up and looked at Asia. As it saw her, the dog immediately jumped at her. As Issei saw that, his eyes widened. "ASIA! NO! RUN!" Issei yelled, but as he did it, he saw that out from the ground, twenty metal spikes appeared, stabbing the dog right through it's stomach. As the dog was stabbed, in front of Asia, a familiar figure landed.

"Yuuto!" Rias smiled as she saw him.

"Kiba-san!" Asia was happy as well.

As Issei saw the dog stabbed and unable to move, he immediately saw a chance to strike. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Issei's 'Boosted Gears' made noise. As he 'boosted' himself six times, in his hands fire and lighting appeared. "FIRE! LIGHTING! FUSION!" Issei said loudly. In his hands then a flame in the shape of lighting appeared. "Inferno Lighting!" Issei said as he fired the flame lighting at the dog, burning it to a crisp, destroying it. As the dog was defeated, a clapping was heard.

*Clap, Clap* "That was quite a show. Quite a show indeed!" Kokabiel said, still sitting on his throne. Rias narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Take this!" She yelled as she fired an unusually big blast of her 'Power of Destruction' at Kokabiel. Kokabiel simply moved his hand and deflected Rias's blast. The blast was send towards the ground. As the blast hit the ground, a piece of the ground was destroyed, leaving only a crater.

"I see." Kokabiel said as he stood up from his throne. "So the Sekiryuutei's shared power can make you this much stronger. Intriguing... So very intriguing!"

"It's complete!" Balba's voice was suddenly heard as the golden 'Magic Circle' began glowing as bright as ever. The 'Magic Circle' formed a golden beam, that was visible from every corner of the city.

"Upon the fusion of the 'Holy Swords', I will take the energy that will be released." Kokabiel said. "That was our deal."

"You put that power into an earth-breaker spell?!" Rias asked angrily.

"D-Don't tell me..." Issei said. "You mean that this whole city will be... destroyed?" Balba then laughed and turned around to face Rias and the rest.

"You better get out before it's too late." Balba said. "The city will be razed with the ground within twenty minutes." As Rias and the rest heard that, they all got ready for fight. Even Xenovia jumped down next to Rias and her Peerage.

"If you want to stop it, you'll have to defeat me." Kokabiel said. "What now, Rias Gremory?!" Kokabiel yelled as he spread his ten Fallen Angel Wings and the throne behind him disappeared. Issei gritted his teeth and stepped forward. He then looked up at Kokabiel.

"Yo, Fallen Angel. You do remember me, right?" Issei said. Kokabiel just smirked.

"Not quite... If I remember correctly, you're the annoying Nekoshou-Dragon brat. I heard that you're unique. '200%'. That's how they called you, right?" Kokabiel replied.

"Yes. You do remember me after all. And yet, do you remember what happened the last time we met?" Issei asked. This time, Kokabiel gritted his teeth. But after a second or so, he smirked again.

"Yes. Damn shame. To be defeated by you..." Kokabiel replied, shocking everyone from Rias's Peerage and Rias herself. "But I guess that it was destiny. I wanted to eliminate Azazel immediately... I had to wait and build up my forces."

"Do you remember how I defeated you, Kokabiel?" Issei asked for last time.

"Yes, I'll never forget it... Your stupid natural powers, then the elements and your speed, and finally, your damned 'Sacred Gear'..." Kokabiel replied. "But, this time I'll be the winner, and I'll kill you and everyone else!"

"Here you didn't guess..." Issei said as the gems on his 'Boosted Gears' began glowing in bright green light. "Now, Ddraig!" ***[Welsh Dragon - Balance Breaker!]*** Both the 'Boosted Gears' made noise. As this statement was made, Issei began emitting green aura and the air around him began thickening. The aura then began glowing brightly, so everyone had to shield their eyes. After a second or so, they were able to see and what they saw, made them widen their eyes.

On the place where Issei stood, was a large, armored figure. The armor was a plate-armor that had the motif of a Dragon. The whole armor had sharp shape. On both of the arms, shoulders, knees and the torso were emerald-colored jewels, like the ones of the 'Boosted Gears'. At the the end of the elbows and the knees, Golden spikes were showing. The armor also had a red helmet with emerald-like jewels on the place where the eyes would be. On the front side of the helmet, there were two golden spikes, pointing backwards. On the back, there were red-colored Dragon wings. The armored figure was none other than Issei in his 'Balance Breaker'.

"I hope you can remember this form, Kokabiel!" Issei shouted at Kokabiel. "This is my 'Balance Breaker', this is the from in which I defeated you!" Kokabiel's left eye was twitching and he was gritting his teeth.

"I-Is that..." Akeno said quietly.

"Yes. The 'Forbidden Technique - Balance Breaker'." Rias confirmed.

"...Issei-senpai is able to use it?" Koneko said quietly as well.

"Issei-san..." Asia whispered. Xenova and Asia kept quiet and just watched with wide eyes.

"Kokabiel! Prepare for my attack!" Issei yelled at him. The gems on the armor then began glowing. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Ddraig's voice was heard by everyone. As Issei was building his power, Rias turned to her Peerage.

"Let's not leave Issei alone!" Rias said. "Let's buy him some time until he builds up his power!"

"Yes, Buchou!" Akeno, Koneko and Asia nodded. Kiba was looking at Balba's direction, but said nothing. Xenovia nodded as well. Rias and Akeno then spread their wings and flew up to Kokabiel. Koneko remained on the ground, but she released her white cat ears and tail. As Rias and Akeno were at the same height Kokabiel was, Rias fired a large blast of her 'Power of Destruction'. Kokabiel extended his hand and caught the blast, turning it into a sphere.

Akeno was next. She tried to hit Kokabiel with large portion of lighting, but Kokabiel caught her attack in his other hand, turning it into a sphere again. Koneko wasn't far behind, however. In her hands, blue fire-like energy appeared. This energy was Senjutsu. She then threw the Senjutsu energy at Kokabiel, but he caught them and added them to the two spheres.

"Fools!" Kokabiel shouted and fused the two spheres in his hands, creating another one. The sphere that he created was Rias, Akeno and Koneko's combined power. He then threw it at Rias.

"Buchou!" Akeno yelled, as she appeared in front of Rias, creating a 'Magic Circle' in front of the two of them. That however didn't help much and they were both hit. They were sent flying towards the ground and small parts of their clothing were destroyed. However, since Akeno was more wounded than Rias, she actually began falling, while Rias was still flying.

"Akeno!" Rias yelled as she saw Akeno falling towards the ground. As Issei heard Rias screaming, he turned his head to see Akeno, falling. As he saw that, he immediately rushed to catch her. And he did. Even though it was in the last minute, Issei caught Akeno and she landed on top of him. She was laying on top of him, but after a second or so, she lifted her upper body and looked down at Issei.

"Issei-kun?" She asked.

"Are you alright, Akeno-san?" Issei asked her. As Issei asked her, she looked down at the ground in sadness.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "You gave me your power, yet..." She began, as Issei stood up from the ground.

"That doesn't matter!" Issei replied. He then turned towards Kokabiel. "I don't mind you attacking me, but striking Akeno-san and my friends!? You won't get away with this!" Issei yelled at Kokabiel. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Issei kept 'boosting' himself. He then began running towards Kokabiel. As Akeno heard the things Issei said to Kokabiel, she blushed.

"He really is quite a man." Akeno said quietly. Rias then landed next to her and clutched her left arm in pain. As Asia saw them, she rushed over to heal them. As Asia got to them, green light engulfed her hands as she began healing both Rias and Akeno. "I wonder if we will be able to last until Sirzechs-sama's arrival..." Akeno said.

"We still have a chance..." Rias said. "We still have Issei on our side." She then began looking around, until something caught her eye. She saw Kiba, with his sword in his hands, walking slowly towards Balba.

"Balba Galilei..." Kiba said with anger in his voice. "I am a survivor of the 'Holy Sword Experiments'. In truth, though, you killed me. I was only able to live by being reborn as a Devil. I could not die before avenging my deceased comrades!" Kiba yelled at the last part, as he jumped towards Balba. Kokabiel however, who was watching him, created a large spear of light in his hand. Issei, who was flying towards Kokabiel, saw Kokabiel creating the spear of light and tried to warn Kiba.

"Kiba, watch out!" Issei yelled. Kokabiel then threw the spear of light at Kiba. Issei stopped flying towards Kokabiel and changed his direction. He began flying towards Kiba. Both Issei and Koneko tried to jump in front of the spear in an attempt to save Kiba, but nor Koneko, nor Issei, who was flying was not able to make it in-time. The spear made it's way to the ground. As it made contact with the ground, the spear exploded. The explosion was big and sent Koneko flying backwards. Luckily, Issei was there and caught her. As the spear exploded, dust and smoke rose from the ground.

As the smoke and dust began to clear out, it was clearly visible, that everything left from the impact of the lighting spear was a large crater. "Kiba!" Issei yelled as he saw the crater. Kiba was laying in the crater, barely conscious.

"He avoided a direct hit." Kokabiel said. "Nimble little rat. Freed." As Kokabiel said the 'Stray Priest's name, out from the nearby bushes, the 'Stray Priest' Freed appeared.

"Yes, Boss?" Freed said as he jumped out the bushes. Behind the helmet, Issei narrowed his eyes as he saw Freed.

"You again!?" Issei yelled at Freed with Koneko still in his arms.

"This is the final act." Kokabiel said. "Freed, use the power of the four 'Holy Swords' and destroy these Devils!"

"Gotcha!" Freed said. "O Gloriously Upgraded 'Excalibabe' you surely doth rest in my hands. Now then, how about you, the armored one over there be the first Devil destroyed by this 'Holy Sword'?" Freed said as he looked at Issei.

"You're even dumber than I thought..." Issei said. "Your 'Excalibur' is useless against me. I'm not a Devil!"

"Then one of y'er shitty Devil friends will be the first one!" Freed said as he began dancing around. Suddenly, Kiba began moving. He slowly stood up and got out of the crater, but just when he got out of it, he fell on his hands and feet.

"I _did_ hear about a subject on the loose..." Balba said as he walked closer to Kiba. "But who would have thought he had become a Devil?! I am grateful for your contributions. Thanks to you, the experiment finally succeeded."

"Succeeded?" Kiba asked with gritted teeth as he struggled to stand up on his feet.

"The power of each of you subjects had was not enough to wield a 'Holy Sword' on its own, which brought me to a solution." Freed explained as he was standing in front of Kiba. "I simply had to take the power out of them! Then, I found a way to crystallize it. This is a crystal made from the subjects' power!" Balba said as he showed Kiba a blue crystal. As Kiba saw it, he dropped his jaw in surprise and shock. "The last one, that is!" Freed then began laughing like a madman.

"Everyone else died 'cuz their bodies couldn't handle da powah!" Freed said. "I didn't need one of thee tho'! Makes ya think, I gotta be made of super awesomesause, huh?!" Xenovia then ran close to the scene and saw the crystal in Balba's hands.

"That is..." She said quietly. "At the time we were blessed with the power to wield the 'Holy Swords', she put one of those into her body." Xenovia said, talking about Irina. "It was to give us the power we lacked?"

"These hypocrites... They shinned me as a heretic, yet they kept the result of my search!" Balba continued. "If it were Michael, he probably took power from people without killing them!" Kiba then got on his feet.

"T-There wasn't any need to kill us, then." Kiba said angrily. "So why?!"

"You were simply materials for those experiments." Balba replied. "What was I supposed to do with you if I didn't dispose of you?"

"We thought that we were serving the Lord and bore excruciating pain." Kiba almost whispered as he clutched his hands. "Yet you... You... 'Materials'? 'Dispose'?" While Asia was still healing Rias and Akeno, she was watching the scene with tears in her eyes.

"Unbelievable!" Asia said with tears in her eyes. Rias also put saddened expression. Balba then threw the crystal at Kiba.

"Take it if you want." Balba said. "We have the technology to mass-produce even more refined crystals." Kiba then bent over and took it from the ground. He held in his hand while his eyes were trembling. Memories then began filling his mind. Memories of his deceased friends. Kiba took the crystal in both his hands and held it close to his heart.

"My friends..." Kiba whispered.

"You bastard!" Issei yelled to Balba. "You're going to Hell for this!" Even though Issei had his helmet on, it was obvious that he was crying.

"Balba Galilei..." Kiba said with hatred. "How many lives did you put to waste for your experiments and your greed?" The crystal in Kiba's hands then began glowing. Around him, spirits appeared. As the crystal began glowing, Rias and the rest of the ORC looked at Kiba's direction. As the souls began appearing, Rias and the rest widened their eyes in shock and surprise.

"Those are..." Asia said quietly.

"...People?" Asked Koneko, as Issei put her on the ground.

"Yeah." Issei said. "Looks like it."

"In all likelihood, they are the result of the many forces in this area, and..." Akeno explained. "...the souls that Yuuto-kun's heart released from the crystal." The souls around Kiba began to develop human form.

"I've... always... always wondered... if I... if I deserved to be the only survivor." Kiba said to himself. "Many of them had grander dreams than I ever did. Many of them wanted to survive more than I did. Did I deserve to leave in peace?" Kiba closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something pulling his sleeve. He then began to look around and saw the souls. The souls around him were the souls of his deceased friends. The 'thing' that was pulling his sleeve was a little girl with short brown hair. As Kiba saw her and the rest, his eyes got full of tears. The souls then turned into dust.

 _=Don't worry.=_ Kiba heard the voice of one of his friends.

 _=If we all come together...=_ Kiba heard another deceased friend of his.

 _=Open your heart...=_ A third voice was heard.

 _=...to all of us.=_ Fourth voice finished.

 _=I'm not scared, even if God isn't watching.=_ The little girl said.

 _=Our hearts will always be...=_ All of the souls said together.

"...one." Kiba quietly said as tears began falling from his eyes. The souls then disappeared completely and fused with Kiba's soul. Rias and her Peerage, plus Xenovia were watching from distance, as their eyes were trembling.

"...It's so warm." Koneko said, as her golden eyes were trembling. Asia was crying with her hands close to her heart.

"Why..." Issei said as he was crying, even though it wasn't visible through his 'Balance Breaker' armor. "I can't hold back my tears!"

 **[There goes the BB.]** Ddraig said out loud.

"What do you mean, Ddraig?" Issei asked.

 **[His 'Balance Breaker', Partner. His emotions, hopes and dreams gave him enough power to achieve his 'Balance Breaker'.]** Ddraig replied.

"Oh?" Kokabiel smirked.

"My comrades didn't want me to exact vengeance for them." Kiba said, as he began to walk closer and closer to Balba. "They never did. However, I must slay this evil that stands before me. I must prevent any from following our path!" A red 'Magic Circle' then appeared next to Kiba. Out of it, a sword appeared. Kiba grabbed it and held it in front of him.

"Freed!" Balba yelled in panic.

"Coming!" Freed said as he jumped in front of Balba, protecting him.

"You fool." Balba said to Kiba as he smirked. "You should've died when you had the chance."

"Kiba!" Issei then yelled at Kiba. "Wreck Freed and this 'Excalibur'! Don't let your friends' souls go to waste!"

"Issei-kun..." Kiba said quietly.

"Do it, Yuuto." Rias said as she smiled. "You are Rias Gremory's family. An 'Excalibur' should be nothing for my [Knight]."

"Yuuto-kun, you can do it!" Akeno encouraged him.

"...Go for it." Koneko said.

"Kiba-san!" Asia simply said as she was crying.

"Everyone..." Kiba whispered.

"What's with the Hallmark moment?" Freed asked. "You're making me crawl in my skin here! Ohmigawd! I wanna slice 'n' dice y'all and get me some satisfaction!" Freed said with madman look on his face. Kiba was just looking at him without uttering a word.

"I shall become a sword." Kiba said to himself. "My comrades, now one with my soul, let us fulfill our regrets and our dreams of those days." Kiba then raised his sword and blue aura engulfed the sword. Suddenly, from the sword, small black and white beams appeared. "I will become the sword of Buchou and my allies. 'Sword Creator'!" As he said it, the black and white beams began getting a lot bigger. They fused together and in matter of seconds, the sword changed.

The sword got a bit longer, and so did its handle. On the base of the blade, where the blade and the handle were sifted, there was a blue gem on the sword. The gem looked just like the crystal Balba gave to Kiba. "Behold, the 'Sword of Betrayal', a blade that is both holy and demonic!"

"That's it..." Issei said quietly. Rias then turned to him.

"What is 'it', Issei?" Rias asked him.

"This is Kiba's 'Balance Breaker'." Issei said. Kiba then began walking towards Freed with his holy-demonic sword in his hands.

"A Holy-Demonic sword?!" Balba said shocked. "Impossible! Two opposing forces coming together? That could never happen!" As Kiba was walking towards Freed, Xenovia joined him and walked alongside him.

"[Knight] of Rias Gremory, do we still stand as allies?" Xenovia asked him.

"I hope so." Kiba replied.

"Then, let us work together to destroy that 'Excalibur'." Xenovia said. Kiba then looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"It is a 'Holy Sword', but is not a sword that is holy." Xenovia replied. Freed was standing in front of them with the 'Excalibur' in his hands while smiling like a creep. "An anomalous sword."

"All right." Kiba said. Xenovia then stuck her 'Excalibur' sword in the ground. She then extended her right hand to her right side and closed her eyes.

"Petra, Basilius, Dionysus, and Mary, the Holy Mother..." Xenovia quietly said. "Hear my voice." Suddenly, next to Xenovia, a golden 'Magic Circle' appeared. Out from it, a large sword came out. It was an uniquely-shaped broadsword with blue blade and golden edge. The sword had a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. The sword was also chained. Xenovia then grabbed the handle of the sword with her right hand.

"In the name of the saint which rests within this blade, I will unleash..." The chains then broke. The sword was free and the 'Magic Circle' disappeared. "'Holy Sword', 'Durandal'!" Xenovia yelled at the end.

"'Holy Sword'..." Kiba said.

"'Durandal'?" Rias said with wide eyes. The rest widened their eyes as well. Everyone besides Issei. Even though, even if he had widened his eyes, thru the helmet, it wasn't possible to see his expression.

"'D-Durandal'..." Issei said quietly. "So Xenovia is it's wielder now..."

"It's an 'Excalibur-tier 'Holy Sword' said to be able to split anything in this world." Xenovia explained.

"It can't be!" Balba said shocked. "My research hasn't produced anyone who can wield the 'Durandal'!"

"Unlike the 'Stray Priest' over there or Irina, I'm all-natural." Xenovia said.

"Flawless aptitude?!" Balba said shocked again. "You're a genuine 'Holy Sword' wielder?!"

"This thing cuts through anything it touches." Xenovia began. "I can hardly control it myself, so we must keep it sealed in another dimension."

"Ain't that a bit cheap?!" Freed said, as his sword's blade suddenly turned into a whip that was trying to hit Xenovia. Xenovia however deflected it with 'Durandal'. As she did so, the whip turned into _four_ whips, that were making their way towards Xenovia. She however, used 'Durandal' again and cut them. As the whips were destroyed, Freed's 'Excalibur' recreated it's blade. "Didn't see that coming, did we?!"

"This isn't a complete 'Holy Sword'." Xenovia said as she jumped. "It no match for 'Durandal'!" Xenovia then slashed towards Freed.

"You bitch!" Freed said. His sword then began glowing and he jumped. "I don't wanna hear about your stupid power balance!"Freed yelled while in mid-air. Suddenly, from behind him, Kiba appeared.

"Your scrap of a sword..." Kiba said as he slashed at Freed. Freed blocked his sword and they continued to clash against each other. "...cannot part our bonds!" Kiba finished, while he and Freed were clashing against each other. With one last slash, Kiba broke Freed's sword in half.

"It broke?!" Freed yelled. He then fell on the ground. "Are you serious?! That little Devil shit is beating me?! This can't be happenin-" Freed then suddenly felt sharp pain on his shoulder. As he looked, he saw that Kiba actually hit him with his sword. Due the pain, Freed fainted, barely conscious. Kiba landed as well and began breathing heavily.

"Did you see that, my comrades?" Kiba said. "My power has surpassed that of 'Excalibur'!"

"I can't believe my eyes!" Balba said with fear. "In theory, the 'Holy' and 'Demonic' can never-" However, Balba was interrupted as Kiba turned to him.

"Balba Galilei, prepare to die!" Kiba said.

"I see! I understand!" Balba said loudly. "Everything makes sense if the balance between the Holy and Demonic is skewed! Therefore, probably, both the Satans _and_ God-" But Balba wasn't abe to finish his sentence, as he was struck by a spear of lighting. As Kiba and the rest saw it, they all putted shocked expressions. (Issei has his helmet on, so you can't tell if he is even making any expression...) Balba died instantly. Even more, he vanished alongside the spear of lighting.

"Balba, you were very capable." Kokabiel said. Kokabiel then got a little closer to the ground. "Unfortunately you're also a fool... I'll give you endless time to understand how the superantural works in your afterlife."

"Kokabiel, what's going on?" Rias asked.

"I don't need these men to complete my plan." Kokabiel replied. "Now, I'm done with watching. It's time to unleash my whole power and destroy you and this town." As Kokabiel said that, Issei stepped forward and looked at Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel..." Issei said as he gritted his teeth. "You're aware of the fact that I won't let you do that, correct?"

"Oh?" Kokabiel smirked. "Getting cocky, aren't we boy? But remind me, who were you again?" As Issei heard that, he got into a fighting stance.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. The son of Ryuu Hyoudou, one of the many descendants of Ddraig, the Heavenly Dragon and Hikari Hyoudou, one of the last remaining Nekoshous in existence!" Issei began. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, the Neko Dragon, the '200%'. 100% Dragon and 100% Nekoshou. I'm Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei of this generation!" Issei finished. "Kokabiel, I defeated you once, and now, I'll do it again!" As Issei said that, he shot himself up to Kokabiel with his dragon wings and his hands clenched into fists.

"Finally! Some entertainment!" Kokabiel said with evil grin. He then got into a battle stance, waiting for Issei to come. As Issei made his way to Kokabiel, he used his right head to hit Kokabiel. Kokabiel blocked his attack with both of his hands. As Issei's attack was blocked, he flew backwards and stopped a few meters away from Kokabiel, while both of them were flying.

With that, their battle began.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Phew! Another chapter, done! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it!  
**

 **Sorry for the delay, I got a little busy. By busy, understand - I played 'Fallout 4' for 7 days without stopping. :D This game is awesome man! The graphics may not be the best, but the whole game, weapons, story... Wow... Bethesda just proved that they will always be making awesome games. So with that, I can proudly say - Bethesda. Bethesda never changes. Really tho', try the game. If you like 1st/3rd person RPG shooters, you'll DEFINITELY enjoy the game!**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry if I described the 'Balance Breaker' poorly, but that's all I was able to do. Besides, if you're her, then you've already seen how the 'Balance Breaker' looks like. :D** **Yeah, as you know, English is not my native language, so if there are big mistakes - point them in the review or on PM and I'll edit them. If they are small however, like typos and such, ignore them, please. I know I'm saying this in every chapter guys (and gals), but I feel like it's necessary.**

 **Uhm, what else should I say? Oh yeah. Do you guys enjoy cliffhangers? Cuz' I wrote one. :D Seriously tho', I don't know when i will update again OR if the next chapters will be that long... But, I'll try not to let you down, readers of mine! So you don't have to worry.**

 **Well, I guess that's all... Am I forgetting something? I think not...**

 **(IMPORTANT!) OH WAIT! I almost forgot... What reason can you guys suggest for Xenovia to join Rias? You see, I want to change the reason why Xenovia joins Rias and the Devils, but right now I have no ideas... So if you can suggest something guys, I'll be very grateful! So, if you have suggestions, please share them via PMs or reviews! Thank you in advance! (IMPORTANT!)**

 **Reviews, just like always are welcomed and appreciated very much.**

 **Oh well... Xerozzuro out.**


	17. Life 3-6

**Is... Is this recording? If anyone is reading or hearing this - my name is forrcross. I'm closed in a prison box in Bulgaria by some crazy psycho, calling himself Xerozzuro. He is unstable and** **threatens me with death if I don't help him with something called 'Fanfiction'. So please, for everyone reading/hearing this, send military, police and ambulance to this address-**

 **\- forrcross, the fuck are you doing? Why are you on my computer? AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN MY HOUSE!?**

 **Uhm... I...**

 **\- GET THE FUCK OUT! IT'S 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!**

 **Errrr... So yeah, I gotta run now! BYE!**

 **\- Annoying fuck... HEY GUYS! It's me this time! Xerozzuro! So, yeah. After maybe a week of fighting with three strong enemies, called school, Fallout 4 and StarCraft II: Legacy of Void, I finally got maybe 6 free hours. Do you know how I wasted three of them? Animating. Yah. Then I suddenly realized that I didn't update for quite some time. Sorry for this. So yeah, I'm back. Let's begin, shall we?**

 **Let's start one by one. First of all, thank you everyone, who gave me suggestions for Xenovia to join! They were all awesome! So yeah, I'll use them. ;) Thank you again!**

 **Also, THANK YOU very much for 200 FREAKING REVIEWS! When I saw that number... Oh my, the warmth in my heart almost burned me... When I saw the Favs and Follows, I almost melted. Thank you guys! Gals too! All of you, you're awesome!**

 **Speaking of reviews, let's answer some anonymous ones, ne?**

 **Alber breaker -** **Oh, son sus chicas favoritas también? Eh, es bueno saber que no soy yo solo aquí ... Sí, Rías figurará en el harén, pero ella no va a ser la chica principal.**

 **(For the ones that don't understand what I wrote - Oh, they're your favorite girls too? Huh, it's good to know that I'm not by myself here... Yeah, Rias will figure in the harem, but she won't be the main girl.)**

 **mark - Yeah, good suggestion. I'll take it under notice.**

 **Cf96 - GO, GO, POWER ISSEI!**

 **Well, I think that's all. Let's begin, eh?**

* * *

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

 **{Albion talking out loud}**

{Albion talking to Vali in Vali's mind}

[Figure name]

(Author remarks)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

On the school playground, several people were standing. These people were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Kiba and Xenovia. They all looked exhausted and pieces of their clothes were torn. Close to where Kiba and Xenovia were standing, was a dead body. The dead body was the 'Stray Priest', Freed, who was defeated and killed by Kiba and Xenovia. Close to Freed's body was a broken 'Holy Sword'. The same 'Holy Sword' that Balba made, by fusing the four 'Excaliburs'.

Rias and the rest were currently looking at two figures above them. Above them was one of the Fallen Angels' leader - Kokabiel. Standing against him was an armored figure. The armored figure was Issei in his 'Balance Breaker'. They were both hovering in the sky, above Rias and the others. While both of them were hovering, Kokabiel smirked and spoke.

"We'll get some entertainment at last." Kokabiel said. "Come and show me the current Sekiryuutei's power, Hyoudou Issei!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Kokabiel." Issei replied. "Let me show you how good I am at kicking your ass!" Issei said. After that, two fireballs appeared in his hands. As they appeared, Issei quickly threw them at Kokabiel. Kokabiel however quickly shielded himself with his wings, cocooning himself.

"Heh. Not bad. Two fireballs won't be match for me, but your 'Boosts' are other matter." Kokabiel said, still cocooned in his wings. He then let his guard down. He spread his wings again, only to see Issei flying towards him with his fist extended. Kokabiel wasn't able to react fast enough and just like that, Issei punched him in the gut. Kokabiel immediately spitted out some blood. Issei didn't stop, however. He punched Kokabiel again, and again, and again, and again.

Kokabiel was just spitting more and more blood. But, just as Issei was about to punch him again, Kokabiel grabbed his fist and blocked it. He then looked at Issei's face. Well, in his armor's helmet, but still. "You caught me unprepared..." Kokabiel said as he gritted his teeth. "This is not going to happen again." As Kokabiel said that, he punched Issei in the stomach with his right hand. After he punched him, he kicked him in the chest, making him fall on the ground. As he began falling, Rias and the others widened their eyes in shock.

As Issei was falling down, they saw that his 'Balance Breaker' armor suddenly vanished. Issei's armor vanished, but his 'Boosted Gears' remained activated. He fell on the ground with a loud thud. As he fell on the ground, Rias and the others immediately rushed to check on him. As they finally got to him, Rias quickly knelt next to him. He landed on his back and he was barely conscious. His eyes were also closed. "ISSEI! ISSEI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Rias yelled in panic. "ISSEI, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" As she said that, Issei's eyes began to flutter.

As Issei saw Rias and the rest, Issei uttered something quietly. "This burns..." Issei said. "Was this..."

"How was that, Sekiryuutei?" Kokabiel yelled from the sky. "Did it hurt? Did it burn? Did you feel the pain?" Kokabiel said mockingly. "Neko Dragon or not, you're still weak against 'Dragon Slayer Magic'. No matter if you're whole Dragon and whole Youkai, I'm going to destroy you with your greatest weakness!"

"Kokabiel, what was that?" Rias yelled at Kokabiel. "What did you do to Issei?" Kokabiel then smirked.

"What was that you ask?" Kokabiel then lifted his right hand. On his middle finger, there was a red ring with strange symbol on it. "You may know what this ring does. This is the 'Dragon Slayer Ring'. Did you see that, Rias Gremory? With this little ring, I quickly defeated your most important pawn in your game! What now, Rias Gremory?!" Rias and the rest narrowed their eyes. As Kokabiel said that, Issei began moving.

"Shut up..." Issei muttered. He then began to stand up, but Rias and the rest stopped him.

"Don't, Issei." Rias said. "Don't do this!"

"I have to, Buchou..." Issei replied weakly. "I have to help you..."

"Spare your energy, Issei-kun." Akeno said. "We will take care of him. We still have some of your shared power left."

"That's right!" Rias said. "Koneko, Yuuto, Asia. You stay here and take care for Issei." Rias then turned to Akeno. "Let's go, Akeno!" As she said that, both her and Akeno spread their wings and flew up to Kokabiel.

As both Rias and Akeno were on one level with Kokabiel, Rias summoned two orbs of her 'Power Of Destruction' in her hands. She then fired them at Kokabiel. As she fired them, the two orbs fused, creating a large blast.

"Boring." Kokabiel said, as he blocked Rias's power. "And yet, this is some good power here, Rias Gremory."

"Shut up!" Rias said, as she fired another blast, bigger than the previous one at Kokabiel. Kokabiel just blocked it, while laughing. Rias kept firing more and more of her power at Kokabiel, but suddenly her magic ran dry. As that happened, she began falling towards the ground.

"Buchou!" Akeno yelled. Nobody was able to catch Rias on time, as she fell on the ground. The power that she fired at Kokabiel was in his hands, but the power disappeared as Rias hit the ground. Rias looked towards Kokabiel, as she stood up slowly.

"Akeno!" Rias yelled at Akeno, as she saw her raising her hands.

"Lighting!" Akeno said loud. She then fired an enormous blast of lighting at Kokabiel. Kokabiel did the same thing as he did when Issei attacked him with fire - he cocooned himself with his ten wings. Akeno just kept attacking.

"You dare try to stop me, wielder of Barakiel's power?" Kokabiel said, while still cocooned in his wings.

"Do not..." Akeno said quietly. "ASSOCIATE ME WITH THAT NAME!" As she yelled the last part, the thunderbolt became even bigger.

"Barakiel?" Asia asked herself, as she watched Akeno attacking Kokabiel.

"He's a leader of the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said. "He controls lighting, hence his alias 'Lighting'."

"Lighting..." Asia quietly repeated, as she looked at Akeno. Akeno was breathing heavily. She was exhausted from the enormous attack she used on Kokabiel. Kokabiel then laughed and spread his wings. Meanwhile, Issei was already on his legs again, even though Koneko was next to him and was holding him for support.

*Evil laugh* "You actually deferred to the Devils." Kokabiel said to Akeno. "You've got an interesting family, Rias Gremory." Kokabiel said as he looked at Rias. "This generation's Sekiryuutei, a full-breed Nekoshou, a remnant of the 'Holy Sword Experiments', and Barakiel's daughter!" As Xenovia, Asia and Issei heard the last part, they all widened their eyes.

"What?!" They all said together.

"Akeno-san is..." Issei began as he looked at Akeno. "...the daughter of a Fallen Angel?!" Kokabiel was just touching his chin while smirking evilly.

"Rias Gremory." Kokabiel said. "I see that you like to collect junk, just like your brother." As she heard that, Rias gritted her teeth and stood up from the ground and looked at Kokabiel with hatred in her eyes.

"I won't allow anyone to ridicule my brother, our Maou." Rias said. "And above all, such words towards my servants must be punished by death!" As Kokabiel heard that, he immediately landed. As he landed, his wings disappeared and his smirk only grew.

"Then kill me, sister of Maou, master of the Sekiryuutei, Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin!" Kokabiel yelled. "You're facing your sworn enemy! Only a coward would let this chance slip by!"

"Shut the hell up, you fucked up Fallen Angel!" Issei yelled at Kokabiel. Koneko was no longer supporting him, as he retrieved his lost energy. "You keep on insulting Buchou, Akeno-san and the rest of my friends, and I'll beat the hell out of you!" As Akeno heard that, she blushed deeply. As Kokabiel heard Issei's words, he created a sword, made of light.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kokabiel said.

"Maybe I am." Issei responded. "With 'Dragon Slayer' magic or not, I'll fucking kill you! Let's go, Ddraig!" As Issei said that, the gems on his two 'Boosted Gears' began glowing and shining. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Both the gauntlets ('Boosted Gears') made noise. As Issei heard that noise however, he was kind of confused. _'Uhm, Ddraig, I meant 'Balance Breaker'...'_ Issei said to Ddraig in his mind.

[I'm sorry, Partner, but due to the 'Dragon Slayer' magic, you're weakened temporarily.] Ddraig replied. [Soon you'll be able to use it again, but if we don't take care of his 'Dragon Slayer' magic, then we will be in quite disadvantageous position for a long time.]

 _'So we know what we have to do...'_ Issei replied, but then he remembered something. _'Ddraig, when I fell on the ground, I heard Buchou and the rest talking with Kokabiel. I think they said that his 'Dragon Slayer' magic is in his ring.'_

[You're on the right track, Partner.] Ddraig replied. [We'll have to make sure it really is.]

 _'I see... Let's go, Ddraig!'_ Issei said to Ddraig in his mind. After he said, or rather _thought_ that, Issei turned to Rias. "Buchou, where is Kokabiel's 'Dragon Slayer' power coming from?"

"He said it was the ring on his right hand." Rias said. Issei then turned his head towards Kokabiel.

"I see." Issei said. He then took two steps forward. "Just wait, Buchou, everyone. As soon as I build up my power, this Fallen Angel will regret that he survived the Great War!" As Issei said that, he continued 'boosting' himself. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** While Issei was 'boosting' himself, Kiba and Xenovia looked at each other and nodded at each other. Both of them began running towards Kokabiel after that.

"We'll buy you some time, Hyoudou Issei!" Xenovia said, as she was running towards Kokabiel with 'Durandal' in her hands.

"Build up your power, Issei-kun!" Kiba said, as he was running towards Kokabiel with his 'Holy Demonic' sword.

"Got it! Thank you!" Issei said while 'boosting' himself. Kokabiel smirked as she heard that and turned his head to the right. As he did it, he saw Xenovia. She was in mid-air and she was getting ready to slash Kokabiel with 'Durandal'. Kokabiel saw it and smirked. He then turned his head to the left. As he turned his head to the left. he saw Kiba in mid-air, getting ready to slash Kokabiel with his 'Holy Demonic' sword. His smirk only grew.

Kokabiel simply created second sword of light in his left hand, blocking both Xenovia and Kiba's attacks. They attacks were stooped, but both Kiba and Xenovia struggled to destroy Kokabiel's block. "Attacks from both 'Holy' and 'Holy Demonic' swords? Excellent!" Kokabiel said while blocking their attacks. While Kokabiel was blocking Kiba and Xenovia's attacks, Koneko was above him, getting ready to strike him from above.

"...Gotcha." Koneko said, as she was in mid-air. Koneko thought that Kokabiel had no idea she is above him and just about to strike him, but she was wrong. Deadly wrong. She was very close to hitting him, but in the last moment, Kokabiel spread his wings and began spinning them around, wounding Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia and stopping their attacks right in their tracks. Koneko however was wounded worst than both Kiba and Xenovia. She was sent flying backwards at at least 15 meters. She also crashed at the ground pretty badly. Part of her clothing was destroyed as well. All that remained were her blue panties and bra, but even the bra was torn at places.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei yelled as he saw her crashing on the ground. Asia and Issei began running towards her in order to check on her and heal her wounds. Kokabiel was standing on his place, with Kiba and Xenovia in font of him. Both Kiba and Xenovia were on the ground, exhausted. Kokabiel just watched them while smirking, not making a move.

{[Scene Break]}

Outside the battleground, Sona and her Peerage were still supporting the barrier they made above the school. However, Sona's servants were getting more and more exhausted every second. The ones that were still fine were Sona and Tsubaki.

"Hurry up, Hyoudou." Saji said to himself, with barely opened eyes. "I'm exhausted."

"Saji!" Tsubaki yelled at him. "Concentrate!"

"Y-Yes!" Saji responded.

 _'Tsubaki and I may be all right, but the others are running out of power.'_ Sona thought.

{[Scene Break]}

On the battleground, Rias and Akeno were both breathing heavily. Asia and Issei were next to Koneko. Asia was healing her wounds while Issei was using some Senjutsu to restore Koneko's stamina, while 'boosting' himself. Kiba and Xenovia were on their feet again, both of them took battle stances.

Kokabiel just laughed and using his swords of light, he slashed the air in front of him, creating X-like blast that was making it's way towards Kiba and Xenovia. Both of them tried to defend themselves from the blast, using their swords, but they failed in the end. And so, the blast moved onward, making it's way towards Issei and the rest. Issei quickly hugged Asia and got in front of Koneko, defending both of them from Kokabiel's blast. The blast finally died down. As this happened, Issei released Asia from his grip.

"Are you alright, Asia?" Issei asked Asia.

"Y-Yes, but what about these two?" Asia replied, talking about Kiba and Xenovia. Both Kiba and Xenovia were panting, supporting themselves with their swords. Both of them were still conscious. Xenovia however fell. Even though she wasn't unconscious, she wasn't able to stand up. Kiba was still on his feet however.

"Still persisting?" Kokabiel asked Kiba. "Give me your best shot!" Kiba looked at him, narrowed his eyes and slowly lifted his sword from the ground.

"'SWORD CREATOR'!" Kiba yelled. As Kiba yelled it, ten 'Magic Circles' appeared around Kokabiel. Out of them, swords just like the one Kiba was holding appeared. They all hovered above the ground and they blades were pointing towards Kokabiel. As soon as the swords were summoned, they were all launched towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel however just blocked them, using his wings.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kokabiel said. He then spread his wings and began spinning them around, destroying the swords that Kiba created. Kokabiel's wings then disappeared. Kiba launched himself at Kokabiel, his sword pointing towards his face. Kokabiel however caught Kiba's sword with his thumb and index finger, blocking his attack with ease.

Kiba didn't give up - he created another 'Holy Demonic' sword with another 'Magic Circle'. He took the new sword with his free left hand and tried to slash Kokabiel with it. The same happened - Kokabiel blocked it the same way. "Fool." Kokabiel said while blocking Kiba's swords.

"I'm not done yet!" Kiba said, summoning third sword. This swords's handle was in his mouth. As he summoned the sword, Kiba turned his head and slashed Kokabiel in the face. Kokabiel growled in pain and he raised his hands and put them on his face, trying to stop the bleeding from the cut, that Kiba made. As he raised his hands, Kiba quickly slashed again. *CRASH* A crashing sound was herd. No one knew where it came from, but after the sound was heard, Kiba backed away from Kokabiel and narrowed his eyes, while watching him.

"How good are you without 'Dragon Slayer Magic'?" Kiba asked. Kokabiel narrowed his eyes.

"Bastard..." Kokabiel said quietly. "You will pay for this..." As Kokabiel said this, he launched an enormous orb of lighting at Kiba. Kiba got in defense stance, but Xenovia ran towards him and used her 'Durandal' to protect him. As Kokabiel saw Xenovia stepping up to protect Kiba, he laughed loudly and turned towards her. "I'm surprised that you're still fighting after losing your master."

"What?" Xenovia asked Kokabiel, as she looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked.

"Kokabiel, why did you say I've lost my master?!" Xenovia asked Kokabiel.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell." Kokabiel replied.

"Answer me, Kokabiel!" Xenovia yelled at him. Kokabiel just laughed like a madman.

"Of course, I almost forgot!" Kokabiel said as he touched his face. "I'm stirring up a war, so there's no need to hide anything!" Kokabiel the turned towards Xenovia and the rest. "In the Great War, the Four Great Maous died, and so did God!" Kokabiel said loudly. As everyone heard that, they all widened their eyes in shock.

"I-It can't be." Xenovia said quietly.

"God is... dead?" Rias said quietly. "You're crazy! Such a thing has never happened before!"

"The war brought an end to all Maous and many High Class Devils, as well as most lower Angels and Fallen Angels." Kokabiel said. "Pure Angels could no longer reproduce and there are very few pure-blooded Devils. So there you have it! GOD IS-" Kokabiel was just about to finish, but he was interrupted by a loud laughter.

*LAUGH* As Kokabiel, Rias, and her Peerage all turned to the source of the laughter, they saw Issei on the ground, laughing his lungs out. He was rolling and tears were spilling from his eyes from laughter. "This guy is, this guy thinks that- *Laughter*." Issei was just laughing more and more. Kokabiel and the rest were just looking at him, confused. How was he able to laugh at this? "No, no, wait, please, let me take my breath..." Issei said, as he made a try to stop laughing. Kokabiel's eye was twitching as he saw Issei laughing like that.

"What is wrong with you!?" Kokabiel yelled at Issei. "Aren't you shocked by this!?"

"No." Issei simply replied. "I wasn't shocked when I realized that Santa isn't real as well. I always knew Santa wasn't real."

"What's your point?" Kokabiel asked.

"My point is that you're lying." Issei replied as he smirked. As he said that, Rias and the rest looked at him with confused expressions.

"Lying? ME?" Kokabiel said annoyed. "I was there! I saw it with my eyes! He is dead!"

"Are we dead?" Issei asked.

"No?" Kokabiel replied.

"Exactly." Issei said. Kokabiel was just looking at him annoyed.

"I understand it's hard for you to process it, after all, I just shattered your belief." Kokabiel said.

"You didn't. Because you're lying." Issei replied.

"Can you prove it?" Kokabiel asked.

"Of course." Issei said. "The world is still spinning, right? We're still here, right? There is still sun, clouds, rain, snow, isn't there?"

"Yes, but-" Kokabiel tried to say, but Issei interrupted him.

"This is enough proof. God is alive. But, if that's not enough, let me continue with this - God can't die, he can't be surpassed and sure as everything God can't be killed. The pure Angels can still reproduce as well." Issei said.

"Then, if God is alive, how is the 'Holy Demonic' sword able to be made?" Kokabiel asked, thinking that Issei had no response for that, but he was unpleasantly surprised.

"A person's will is strong force, Kokabiel." Issei replied. "Everything, that was needed for this sword's creating was Kiba's willpower." Everyone just staring at Issei with wide eyes, but Kokabiel was just narrowing his eyes.

"What if I told you that all this world needs to operate is 'The System', created by God?" Kokabiel said. "'The System' can be operated from everyone on Heaven."

"Nope, you didn't guess that too, Kokabiel." Issei replied. "After God, Michael-sama is the strongest person in Heaven, and even he doesn't have enough power for this, and I know it, since Michael-sama was the one that told me all this. He told me that God can't die as well. So, all in all, Kokabiel, you're nothing more than a big-ass liar." As he said that, Kokabiel gritted his teeth in anger, while the others were looking at him with wide eyes and amazed and surprised expressions.

"Now, now, Kokabiel. I'm a Christian, but your lies won't work on me." Issei said. "Anyways, it's time to show you what happens to the liars." As Issei said that, his 'Boosted Gears' gems began glowing. ***[Welsh Dragon - Balance Breaker!]*** Ddraig's voice was heard from Issei's 'Boosted Gears'. As Kokabiel saw Issei activating his 'Balance Breaker' again, he just smirked.

"Come then." Kokabiel said. "I see my manipulation trick with the fake death of God didn't work on you, but don't forget that I still have the 'Dragon Slayer' magic!" Kokabiel said, as he raised his right hand. As he raised his hand however, he saw that the ring was gone. "What the-"

"In your feet." Issei said. Kokabiel then looked at his feet and saw the 'Dragon Slayer' ring laying on the ground, broken.

"How... When?!" Kokabiel asked shocked.

"Well, Kiba surely can wield the sword pretty good." Issei replied. "The cracking sound you heard... It was from the ring. Kiba broke it when he assaulted you, Kokabiel." Issei then turned to Kiba. "Thanks for your assistance, Kiba."

"You're welcome, Issei-kun." Kiba replied. Issei then turned towards Kokabiel again.

"So, Kokabiel, your 'Ace' is gone, the tables are set anew and I'm full of power and ready to kick your ass. You have any last words?" Issei said as he took battle stance.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Kokabiel yelled, as he created an enormous spear of light. "GO DIE, SEKIRYUUTEI!" Kokabiel yelled, as he threw the spear at Issei, trying to hit him right in the chest with it. As Kokabiel threw the spear however, he saw that Issei have disappeared. He began looking around, but after a second, he felt a massive pain in his back. As Kokabiel looked behind him, he saw Issei behind him with his daggers impaled deeply in Kokabiel's back. Kokabiel widened his eyes, as he saw that the daggers were also covered with _both_ fire and lighting. Kokabiel then felt the burn inside his body getting bigger and bigger by every second.

"Kokabiel..." Issei said behind him. "BURN!" As Issei said that, he threw Kokabiel in the air. As he threw Kokabiel, Issei hit him with two fireballs, while Kokabiel was still in mid-air. As the fireballs hit Kokabiel, Kokabiel spread his wings and began hovering over Issei, while holding his wound with one of his hands.

"Interesting..." Kokabiel said. "I underestimated you."

"That's right." Issei said. "Now you're going to regret it!" As Issei said that, he spread his dragon wings even more than before and flew all the way up to Kokabiel. He then began hovering in front of him, but after a second, he disappeared. As Issei disappeared, Kokabiel began looking around, searching for him, but after a second, he felt terrible pain in his back again. Kokabiel turned his head to see what was causing this terrible pain and only saw Issei, caught two of Kokabiel's wings with his hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO!?" Kokabiel yelled at Issei, as he tried to hit him, but without success. But as Kokabiel yelled that, he felt the pain in his back becoming smaller and smaller, but his top two wings hurt as hell.

"Somebody, who fell below the ground doesn't deserve wings, Kokabiel." Issei replied calmly, as he tightened his grip on Kokabiel's two top wings. After Issei tightened his grip, Kokabiel felt even bigger pain. Suddenly, he felt something. Something that no Fallen Angel or anyone other should feel... Kokabiel felt his top two wings being torn from his back. Kokabiel then screamed from the pain. He screamed for ten seconds.

His two top wings were in Issei's hands. As Issei ripped them from Kokabiel's back, he just drop them on the ground. As he ripped his top two wings, Issei covered his hands with fire. "Kokabiel." Issei said from behind him. "I'm just getting started with you. You harmed my friends, just because of your twisted plans for another Great War, you wounded them, mocked them, insulted them. This is unforgivable, Kokabiel. For the sake of my friends, I SHALL DESTROY YOU!" Issei said, as he yelled the last part.

Meanwhile, Rias and the rest were watching him from below. Their expressions, when they heard Kokabiel screaming and when they saw the wings, which Issei dropped were priceless. But as they heard Issei, talking about destroying Kokabiel because of what he did to his friends, the girls below blushed.

 _'That's just who you are, Issei-kun.'_ Akeno thought while blushing. She then looked at Rias and Koneko, who were in front of her. _'I'm sorry Rias, Koneko-chan, but I guess I've also...'_

"Bastard!" Kokabiel yelled, as he made an attempt to launch himself forward in an attempt to escape from Issei, but that was proven futile, as Issei was a lot, lot faster than him. "You son of a-" Kokabiel said, but was interrupted by Issei as he punched him in the face. Issei was using fire, so Kokabiel had a burn mark on his face from the impact.

"Stop swearing so much, Kokabiel." Issei said. "I thought you're better than that!" As Issei said that, he punched him again, but this time in the gut, leaving another burn mark. Kokabiel spitted some blood, but Issei dodn't stop there. He got behind Kokabiel again, and caught another pair of Kokabiel's wings with his hands still covered in fire. Kokabiel immediately felt the fire on his wings.

*SCREAM* "Stop it, bastard!" Kokabiel screamed at Issei. "IT BURNS!" But Issei ignored him and he ripped another pair of Kokabiel's wings. As he ripped them from his back, Kokabiel screamed even louder than last time. Issei then dropped the pair of ripped wings on the ground. Kokabiel then screamed again, and it was then, Issei saw that on his back was a huge burn mark. "Y-Y-YOU BASTARD!" Kokabiel said, hitting Issei with his six years wings remaining. Issei was sent flying backwards, but he used his dragon wings and stopped himself from flying backwards any further.

As Issei stopped himself, he looked at Kokabiel. Kokabiel was holding onto his gut with one hand. Kokabiel then looked at Issei with hatred in his eyes. After that however, he smirked and began laughing again. "Exciting... So exciting!" Kokabiel began laughing. "I deserve a battle like this one!"

"Is that so?" A weird echo voice was heard from outside the barrier, which was surrounding the school. Kokabiel, Issei and the rest then looked at the sky above them.

"Who's there?!" Koakbiel asked. The second he said it, the barrier's top, that was above Issei and the rest began cracking. After a second, it actually broke, only to reveal a shining, blinding blue light in the sky. The closer this light was to the ground, the more the barrier was breaking. Due to the impact of the broken barrier, Sona and the rest of her Peerage were sent flying backwards until they crashed into the ground.

After a second, the light began changing its form, only to reveal a humanoid figure. This humanoid figure was tall, winged and armored. The armor this figure had, looked like Issei's 'Balance Breaker', but it's form was a little different and it was white on color. The gems on the armor were glowing in blue light and the eyes on the helmet were glowing in golden light. The wings, that were going out of the armor's back looked different as well. They looked like a pair of mechanical wings, with transparent blue feather-like blades. Seeing the armor, Issei began shivering without reason.

"It can't be..." Issei muttered to himself.

"'The Vanishing Dragon'?!" Kokabiel said while watching the armored figure, which was flying above him. "Has the Red One drawn you here, White Dragon?!" Kokabiel asked him, but received no answer. "Get out of my wa-" Kokabiel tried to continue, but he was interrupted as 'The Vanishing Dragon' kicked Kokabiel in the spine. *CRACK* A loud sound of cracking was heard after that. As the cracking sound was heard, Kokabiel was sent down to the ground, crashing on the ground. While falling, feathers were seen. These feathers were from Kokabiel's wings.

 _'He is fast... Still not faster by me, but this was...'_ Issei thought as he watched 'The Vanishing Dragon' fighting Kokabiel.

"They look like a crow's filthy wings." The figure in the white armor, now known as the Hakuryuukou, said as he observed the feathers, that came out of Kokabiel's wings. "Azazel's wings are much darker like an eternal void."

"You..." Kokabiel muttered. "What are you after?!"

"There's no need for a man who has fallen below the ground to have wings." As the Hakuryuukou said that, Kokabiel's body was covered with a bright yellow aura. Kokabiel then flew upwards and raised his hands in the air, creating the largest spear of light that Issei and the rest have ever seen in their lives. Just when Kokabiel was about to throw it towards the Hakuryuukou, the Hakuryuukou extended his right hand and a deep gruff voice was heard.

 ***{Divide.}*** The voice said. As this sound was heard, Kokabiel's spear of light began shrinking itself with every second. After about five seconds, it disappeared completely.

"WHAT?!" Kokabiel yelled confused. The Hakuryuukou then lowered his hand.

"I'm Albion." The Hakuryuukou said. "My 'Sacred Gear' is 'Divine Dividing'. Every ten seconds, it halves the power of whoever I touch and gives it to me."

 _'The fully opposite of mine 'Boosted Gears'...'_ Issei thought while still watching the Hakuryuukou.

"You'll be weaker than a human soon." The Hakuryuukou said to Kokabiel. Kokabiel just narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"The Sekiryuutei doubles its host's power and gives it to someone, while the Hakuryuukou halves its enemy's power and gives it to its host." Rias said. "The legends are true." The Hakuryuukou that was still hovering in the sky, clicked his tongue as he looked at Kokabiel.

"How boring. I thought you'd put up a better fight." The Hakuryuukou then launched himself at Kokabiel, hitting him with his head brutally. Kokabiel spitted out large amounts of blood. "You stepped too far out of your league. Azazel asked me to bring you back at all costs." As the Hakuryukkou said that, he began throwing Kokabiel on left and right in random directions. He then caught him by his collar and flew at very big height. As he got to that height, the Hakuryuukou began flying towards the ground with his hands still gripped at Kokabiel's collar.

"AZAZEL!" Kokabiel yelled while the Hakuryuukou was getting ready to slam him on the ground brutally. After he yelled that, Kokabiel was slammed on the ground. A large crater was created from the impact. The yellow 'Magic Circle' that Kokabiel casted upon the sports' field disappeared as well.

"The 'Magic Circle' has disappeared!" Tsubaki said as she saw the 'Magic Circle'.

"Rias and the others won?" Sona asked herself out loud. "But what was that light just a minute ago."

Back on the battleground, smoke and dust rose from the place where the Hakuryuukou slammed Kokabiel and created a crater. When the dust and smoke cleared out, only the Hakuryuukou was seen standing inside the crater. In his hand, there was Kokabiel, unconscious. The Hakuryuukou held him from his collar while standing inside the crater. He then turned his head to Freed's corpse, that was laying on the ground near the crater.

"I have some questions for that 'Stray exorcist' as well." The Hakuryuukou said out loud to himself. "I'll finish this after I get answers." He then flew upwards and landed near Freed's body, with his back facing Issei and the others. He then extended his free hand and lifted Freed from the collar as well.

 **[Ignoring me, White One?]** Issei's 'Boosted Gears' suddenly made noise. What was happening exactly, was that Ddraig talked out loud from Issei's gauntlets ('Boosted Gears'). As the Hakuryuukou heard Ddraig's voice, he turned his head, only to see the Sekiryuutei (Issei) in his 'Balance Breaker'.

"The gauntlets spoke?" Rias said shocked.

 **{So you were alive, Red One.}** The Hakuryuukou's wings made noise as well. This was the voice of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. Albion was also Ddraig's sworn enemy.

 **[This wasn't exactly the best time to meet.]** Ddraig spoke again through the 'Boosted Gears'.

 **{It's all right. We're destined to fight each other someday. Coincidences _do_ happen.} **Albion replied.

"The Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou meet." Rias said.

 **{I'll see you later, Ddraig.}** Albion said.

 **[See you, Albion.]** Ddraig replied.

"The Hakuryuukou, eh?" Issei said. "I don't know why you helped us with this, but I guess I have to thank you, whoever you are."

"Don't thank me." The Hakuryuukou replied. "I did it for my own interests. What they were is up to you to understand. You'll need power to understand the whole truth. Become stronger, Sekiryuutei. You're destined to fight me someday." As he said that, the Hakuryuukou disappeared in a shining, blinding, blue light.

 _'He appeared just like that and he attacked Kokabiel without even listening to him. He then spoke of Azazel-sama... Could he be...'_ Issei thought. After that, he dismissed his 'Balance Breaker' armor and his 'Boosted Gears'. He was still in his Neko Dragon (Original) form though.

"Rias." Sona's voice was then heard behind Rias. As they all turned around, they saw her and her Peerage standing behind them.

"Sona!" Rias said surprised, as she was not aware that Sona was behind her.

"I never thought the Emperor of White Dragon would come." Sona said.

"He helped Issei and us, though." Rias replied.

"I guess so." Sona said. She then turned to her [Queen]. "Now, Tsubaki, let's repair the school. We need to finish by morning." It was true though. The school ground was filled with craters. Rias then turned to Sona.

"We'll help out." Rias said.

"It's all right." Sona said. "The Student Council maintains the school." While Rias and Sona were talking, Kiba was holding his sword while staring into the void.

"Is it over?" Kiba asked himself out loud. "No. Somebody else has taken up that man's research. My battle is not over." Kiba said to himself.

"Nice job, Kiba!" Issei said while standing next to him, with his dragon and cat traits already hidden. As Kiba heard Issei's voice, he quickly turned around.

"Issei-kun?" Kiba said.

"Man, that's the first time I've ever seen a 'Holy Demonic' sword." Issei said. "It looks so badass!"

"Issei-kun, I-" Kiba tried to say something, but Issei lifted his hand, telling him to stop.

"Let's forget the little things." Issei said. "Don't you think it's about time for a break with 'Holy Swords' and your comrades and stuff?" After he said that, Issei stretched himself. "After everything that's happened lately, I'm ready to just go to bed and sleep for a month or two." After Issei said that, Asia and Koneko walked closer to Kiba.

"Kiba-san, you'll come back to the club room, won't you?" Asia asked Kiba.

"Asia-san..." Kiba said quietly.

 _'The Hakuryuukou just appeared out of thin air...'_ Issei thought to himself. _'Not only that... He talked about Azazel-sama... Is that him? Is that the secret agent Azazel-sama told me about? Is this my... Is this my destined enemy?'_ Issei then looked over at Koneko, Asia and Kiba, who were talking with each other, Asia and Koneko constantly asking Kiba if he was all right and if he will become part of the club again.

 _'No. It's not the time to think about that right now.'_ Issei continued with his thoughts. _'Everyone's okay, and the city is okay. That's all we need.'_

While Koneko, Asia and Kiba were chatting, Rias walked closer to them. "Yuuto." She called him. Kiba and the rest then turned their heads to her. "Thank you for coming back. you even achieved 'Balance Breaker'. I could never ask for more from my servant." She said. Kiba then knelt down before Rias with his head bowed.

"Buchou," Kiba began. "I turned my back on my fellow club members and you, my savior. I cannot apologize enough for what I have done."

"Nevertheless, you came back." Rias said. "That's all I needed." Kiba then lifted his head so he was able to look at Rias and the rest. "Embrace your friendships." Rias said. Kiba's eyes then became teary and he bowed down his head again.

"Buchou, I will pledge here once again." Kiba said. "I, Kiba Yuuto, will serve as Rias Gremory's kin and [Knight], and protect you and your friends until the end of my life." Rias then walked closer to him and caught his head with her hands. She then lifted his head so she was able to look at his eyes, but after a second, she pressed his head into her chest, giving Kiba a warm hug.

"Thank you, Yuuto." Rias said while hugging him. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds, until they both got up. Rias was no longer hugging him. As they stood up however, a red 'Magic Circle' appeared on Rias's right hand. She then turned to Kiba. "Now Yuuto."

"Yes?" Kiba asked confused.

"It's time for your punishment." Rias said. She then smiled with her eyes closed. "One thousand spankings!"

"What?" Kiba asked scared.

"You may want to get some ice, Kiba." Issei said as he began walking to somewhere. "Well, see you later." Koneko however quickly went up to him and pulled him gently by his sleeve. Issei, as he felt her pulling him, turned his head and smiled at her. "What is it, Koneko-chan?"

"...Are you leaving us as well?" Koneko asked with sadness in her voice. Her eyes were almost teary as well. Issei however just lifted his hand and began gently petting her head.

"Of course not, Koneko-chan. I'm not going to leave you just like that." Issei said. As Koneko heard that, she left out a sigh of relief. "I just have to check on something. I'll be back by tomorrow. Well, see you later, Koneko-chan." After Issei said that, he continued walking towards somewhere. Koneko was just standing behind him, staring at him with curiosity in her eyes, as he just continued walking.

In the distance, Xenovia was watching Issei, Rias and the rest. Issei was walking away, but Rias and the rest were still there, while Rias was punishing Kiba. Xenovia was just standing with 'Durandal' in her hands. She then walked off to somewhere as well.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was far away from the school already. He was walking down a street, leading him to a place he knew well. While walking, he got his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. After a second, the person answered Issei's phone call.

 _:Yo.:_ A voice was heard from Issei's phone.

"Yo, Azazel-sama." Issei replied.

 _:How're you doing, kiddo?:_ Azazel said.

"I'm fine, thanks." Issei replied. "Listen, are you free right now? I have some things I would like to discuss."

 _:Ah, sure.:_ Azazel replied. _:I'll be waiting for you then. Bye.:_

"Bye." After that, Issei hang up his phone and continued walking towards Azazel's apartment.

{[Scene Break]}

After about 5 minutes, Issei was already in Azazel's apartment. Both of them were sitting on Azazel's couch. Azazel was drinking his Sake. After he drank half of his cup, he turned to Issei. "So, what is it you want to talk with me?" Azazel asked.

"The Hakuryuukou." Issei simply said. Azazel just looked at Issei with serious expression for a moment, but he just chuckled after that.

"Why do you think I know something of him?" Azazel asked, playing dumb.

"Well, he appeared while I was fighting Kokabiel and he assaulted him without any particular reason." Issei explained. "Let's not forget the fact that he mentioned your name while assaulting him." Azazel just listened to him.

"What's your point?" Azazel asked.

"I just want to know: Was this the special agent you were talking of?" Issei asked. Azazel just sighed and put his cup on the coffee table.

"Yes. It was him." Azazel replied honestly. "Didn't I ever tell you?"

"No, you forgot." Issei replied. "Anyways, how comes that the Hakuryuukou, the White Dragon is serving you?"

"Oh, he's not serving me." Azazel replied. "I just took him and trained when he was young. Poor boy... Though, he's nothing like his old self now."

"How comes that I never met him?" Issei asked.

"I trained you later than him." Azazel said. "Even if I didn't, I had to keep you away from each other. Young or not, the dragons in your 'Sacred Gears' are enemies."

"Didn't you ever think that we could become friends?" Issei asked.

"I did." Azazel replied. "But this wouldn't work... If you actually tried to approach him when I took him, you'd just make the matters worse. Believe me when I tell you, his powers when he was younger were so big, that he would be able to defeat Kokabiel all by himself. You would as well, but you didn't have his problems."

"I see." Issei said. "One last question: Is he my enemy?"

"As far as I know - yes." Azazel replied. "The next time when you meet, you'd most likely fight each other."

"I see." Issei said. He then stood up. "Thank you, Azazel-sama. That's all I wanted to know."

"You're welcome, Issei." Azazel replied. "Now, you want to play a game with me?"

"If you don't mind being defeated." Issei said as he smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"Heh, you wish." Azazel replied and began laughing. Issei began laughing as well.

{[Scene Break]}

It was morning already. Through the night, Issei didn't get to his home, nor he went to sleep, he was up all night and played video games with Azazel. Who won? Azazel. As Issei felt it was morning, he decided it was time for him to leave, so he went straight to the ORC room. As he got there, he noticed that he was all alone. When he looked at his watch, he saw that it was 7:30 AM. So yeah, all the members from Rias' Peerage were still asleep. So he decided to just sit on one of the couches.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and Rias entered the room. She then looked at Issei.

"Issei?" Rias asked. "What are you doing here? And where did you go last night?"

"Ah, Buchou, good morning." Issei greeted her. "I came little early for school, so I decided to sit here for a couple of minutes. I hope it's not a problem."

"No, not at all." Rias replied. "But there won't be any classes today."

"What, why?" Issei asked confused.

"The Student Council wasn't able to repair everything last night, so there are no classes today." Rias said.

"Ah, I see." Issei replied.

"Now, onto my previous question - where were you last night?" Rias asked again.

"Oh, that..." Issei said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I went to a friend of mine."

"I see." Rias said. "Anyways, suit yourself up. The others should come soon." After she said that, Rias went to her desk and sat on her chair. Issei was just sitting on the couch, while they were having a little talk.

After maybe a minute or so, the door to the room where Rias and Issei were, opened. As the door opened, Kiba and Koneko came in the room.

"Ah, Yuuto, Koneko, good morning." Rias greeted them.

"Koneko-chan, Kiba, good morning." Issei greeted them as well.

"Good morning." Kiba replied.

"...Good morning." Koneko replied as well and began walking towards Issei and, as usual, she sat on his lap. Issei didn't startle this time, he already got used to Koneko, sitting on his lap.

After maybe half a minute later, the door opened once again and Asia and Akeno entered the room where Rias and the rest were. "Ara, ara. Good morning everyone." Akeno greeted Rias and the rest.

"Good morning, Akeno, Asia." Rias and the rest greeted them. Asia then went to sit next to Issei on the couch while Akeno stood behind Rias' chair.

"Issei-san, where did you go last night?" Asia asked Issei, as she sat next to him.

"Oh. Uhm..." Issei began while scratching his head. "I went to meet a friend of mine."

"Ah, I see." Asia said.

"Buchou, isn't it time to start our club activities?" Kiba asked.

"Not yet." Rias replied. "We're still missing a member."

"Aren't we all here already, Buchou?" Issei asked confused.

"No, not yet." Rias said. As she said it, the door opened again and in the room, a familiar woman with short blue hair and green bang entered. It was Xenovia.

"Hello everyone." Xenovia greeted Rias and the rest as she entered the room. Everyone, except for Rias and Akeno looked confused.

"Xenovia?" Issei asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Welcome, Xenovia." Rias said.

"What's going on, Buchou?" Issei asked.

"I believe you all know her." Rias continued. "She's Xenovia Quarta, Rias Gremory's second [Knight]."

"Let's all be friends with her, okay?" Akeno said.

"[Knight]?" Issei asked. He then turned to Xenovia. "Don't tell me you're-" He continued, but he was cut off as he saw Xenovia's spread Devil wings. If Issei was standing at that time, he would surely fall on the ground from surprise.

"Sh-She was reborn as a Devil?" Asia asked shocked.

"Okay, okay, okay, everybody please stop for a moment." Issei said, still on the couch with Koneko seated on his lap. "Why were you reborn as a Devil, Xenovia?" Issei asked her.

"After Kokabiel was defeated, me and Irina were sent back to the Church. We had to report about the results of our mission and how we proceeded." Xenovia began. "Irina was unconscious, so I had to be the one to do the talking. I told them everything about the fusing of the 'Holy Swords' and Kokabiel's defeat. Even for the Hakuryuukou. But..." Xenovia then stopped for a moment.

"As I mentioned that we received help from the Devils, no, yet alone we _made_ contact with the Devils, the Church recognized us as heretics. They said that both of us will be kicked out from the Church and we'll never return." Xenovia continued. "However, I knew that Irina is more believing than I, so I took the whole blame. I told them that it was me who searched for the Devils and like that it was me who was kicked." Xenovia continued.

"A lot of thoughts went through my mind. Thoughts about what to do now, how to live, what to do. But, I'm a warrior. The Ordinary life is not for me. Unknowing where to go, I decided to come back here, and to spend some more time with you. I knew the best way I could do that was with becoming a Devil myself. And now, here I am." Xenovia finished. She was not lying. She really did join because she no longer knew what to do with her life. So she made a compromise and decided to join the Devils. Not because she gave up from believing in God and the holy, but because this life would suit her. Well, that wasn't her only reason as well, but the other reason, only she knew.

"Okay, I understand so far." Issei said. "But what's with the uniform?" Issei asked her, as he noticed just now she's wearing the Kuoh Academy's girls school uniform.

"Thanks to Rias-san, I'm now a second year in this Academy." Xenovia said. "I'll see you around, Issei-kun." Xenovia said, as she tried to sound like Irina while pronouncing Issei's name.

"Uhm, don't try to imitate Irina, thank you..." Issei said. "But, are you sure about this?"

"I thought I was..." Xenovia then began touching her chin. "But now, I'm not too sure... Was it good choice to side with the Devils? Oh, God, please tell me!" As she said God's name however, she received a strong headache.

"...I've seen this happen before." Koneko said, seated on Issei's lap, while nibbling on some chocolate bar.

"She's pretty odd girl." Issei said. "Oh, yeah. What about Irina?"

"She is in the headquarters." Xenovia replied. "She won't be accused for what happened."Xenovia then turned to Asia and went closer to her. "I owe you an apology, Asia Argento."

"Huh?" Asia asked confused. Xenovia then lowered her head.

"If it makes you feel better, feel free to hit me." Xenovia said.

"I-I wouldn't-" Asia began, but Xenovia interrupted her.

"I still remember how the people from the Church started to view me differently." Xenovia said. "You must have gone through the same thing."

"Xenovia-san, I'm very happy with my life right now." Asia said. "I may be a Devil now, but it brought me to these precious friends of mine. I'm very happy!" Xenovia was just staring at Asia with wide eyes. She then closed her eyes and smiled at Asia.

"I see." Xenovia said. "I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Yes?" Asia asked confused.

"Could you give me a tour of the school sometime?" Xenovia asked.

"Sure!" Asia replied. Xenovia then turned to Kiba.

"As a user of the 'Holy Sword Durandal', I'd like to spar with the user of the 'Holy Demonic Sword' as well." Xenovia said.

"I'd be happy to." Kiba said.

 _'I don't really understand her, but she seems like a good person.'_ Issei thought. Rias then stood up from her chair.

"All right, now that we have a new member, let's get back to our club activities!" Rias said.

"Yes, Buchou!" Her whole Peerage replied.

"Oh, and Issei." Rias then turned to Issei.

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"Don't you think I have forgotten about your punishment." Rias said as she smiled. "You're taking me out tonight." And that was final.

There was a long night ahead of Issei.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **There we go! Ahhh, finally! DONE! It took like... FOREVER! But I'm here! I hope you all enjoyed! I don't know if the Kokabiel fight was what you expected, but that's how I came up with it. :D Just sayin'. Uhm, yeah, I used one really good suggestion for Xenovia's joining and I think it worked well. So yeah, that's that.**

 **Again, sorry for the lack of updates, let's just say I'm celebrating A LOT in December. Let's begin with the 6th of December which happens to be my Name day. Then take the 12th of December which is my birthday. Plus the schooldays and my free time in which I'm playing computer games or going outside and there you have it. :D Probably the next update will be quite late as well, but hey, Christmas is coming! YAY!**

 **Uhm, was the description of the 'Holy Demonic Sword' good? I hope it was.** **Yeah, as you know, English is not my native language, so if there are big mistakes - point them in the review or on PM and I'll edit them. If they are small however, like typos and such, ignore them, please. I know I'm saying this in every chapter guys (and gals), but I feel like it's necessary.**

 **What else should I say? Oh yeah! This is my longest chapter so far - 9k words! Getting closer to 100k guys! Well, I can't promise that my next chapters will be longer than 9k words, but I'll be doing my best!**

 **Uhm, I guess that's all! Thanks again for the 200 reviews!**

 **Buh bye, Xerozzuro out!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	18. Life 4-1

**Hi there guys! It's me! How are you all doing? I hope you're fine! Ah, this chapter... Again, I had a little bit of problem deciding if the bonus chapter with the familiars will be this one... Well, I decided - no. I'll write the familiars part right before the going to the Underworld for the summer. So, yeah. That's what I thought of. I guess it's a good idea, so...**

 **Also, I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY for updating so late, but Christmas, New Year... And then there is school, animating, other celebrations... Yeah, these things slow me down a bit, but hey, we all have private lives. :D Right? RIGHT!?**

 **Anyways, it's time for reviews! YAY! My favorite time! :D**

 **Alber breaker - Thank you for writing in English, I hope you can understand what I'm writing. About your suggestion - it's good, but i'm not planning on adding characters from other anime in this story, sorry... I add elements from other anime, but not characters... Sorry... Still, it's good suggestion!**

 **nekomaeko6241 - Well, let's hope I'll make it funny. :D**

 **Speaking of reviews - they got bugged... The site shows me I have 235 reviews, but when I open them to see them, I can only see 232... Why? Anyways... I hope they'll fix it soon.**

 **So, yeah, that's all. :D Now, after we have this taken care of, let's proceed with the story!**

* * *

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

 **{Albion talking out loud}**

{Albion talking to Vali in Vali's mind}

[Figure name]

(Author remarks)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

It was morning in Kuoh. Three people were walking down a street in the town. More precisely, the area with the flats in the town. There was also a reason for that. These people were Issei, Rias and Asia. While Rias and Asia looked fresh and full of energy, Issei's face was a lot different. He looked like he didn't sleep the whole night, which wasn't far away from the truth. There was a good explanation why his expression was like that - Rias.

Yes, Rias was the reason. The last night, Rias and Issei were out on a date. This was Issei's punishment for helping Kiba without Rias's approval or knowing. Even though his punishment may not sound rough at all, it was. Issei was awake ALL NIGHT LONG and Rias forced him to treat her dinner, ice cream, sweets, whatever there was. At the end, Issei was tired as Hell and the amount of money he had to pay for the date was not small either. Good thing was that his family was rich.

So, yeah. Rias, Asia and Issei were all walking down a street in the city, around the flat area. There were flats and apartments all around them. They were there for a reason however. Xenovia was there, waiting for them. That's right. The day Xenovia joined Rias' Peerage, Rias gave her her own apartment in one of the buildings. Since she was still new in the town, Rias wanted to check on her, see how she is adjusting, before starting with their regular club activities.

"Morning." A voice was heard from in front of Rias, Issei and Asia. As they heard the voice, they immediately recognized the owner of the voice - Xenovia.

"Good morning, Xenovia-san." Asia replied to Xenovia.

"Good morning, Xenovia." Rias greeted her as well.

"*Yawn* Morning." Issei greeted her as well with his eyes barely opened.

"Looks like you've gotten used to living here." Rias said.

"Yeah." Xenovia nodded. "The room you gave me is very nice."

"This is Devil territory, so you should have little to fear." Rias said.

{[Scene Break]}

Half a hour later, Rias and her whole Peerage were in school, near the pool. After Rias, Asia and Issei went to take Xenovia, they met up with Akeno, Koneko and Kiba and made their way to the school's grounds. Currently, they were near the pool.

"Goddamn..." Issei said while they were staying near the pool. "This is probably the dirtiest pool I've ever seen in my life..."

"Ufufufu. It hasn't been cleaned since last year." Akeno said.

"Aaand we're supposed to clean _this_?" Issei asked.

"Why does the Occult Research Club have to clean the pool?" Xenovia asked.

"It would usually be the job of the Student Council, but since they helped us with the Kokabiel and because they're still repairing the damages we and Kokabiel dealt, I volunteered to do it." Rias replied. "In exchange, once the pool is clean, we get to take a dip before anyone else!"

After Issei heard that, he immediately blushed. "Take a dip?!" He yelled. _'The day came, Ddraig! Both you and I will feast our eyes on the girls in their swimsuits!'_ Issei thought.

[That's my boy!] Ddraig replied. [You're going to see the beautiful part of life, my boy!]

"In the name of the Occult Research Club, let's make this pool cleaner than it has ever been before!" Rias said with determination.

"Yes!" Rias' whole Peerage replied.

{[Scene Break]}

In the boys' changing room, Issei was changing himself while putting his swimming shorts on. "Swimsuits, swimsuits..." Issei was saying to himself with a light jiggle.

"Issei-kun." Kiba, who was staying in front of Issei, called. Issei then looked up to him and saw Kiba, standing in front of him, with his shirt unbuttoned. "I promise if someone were to come after you, I would do all I could to protect you."

"W-Why are you telling me something like this now?!" Issei asked.

"It's hard to talk about this when there are others around." Kiba replied.

"Okay, I guess..." Issei said. "But it's pretty unlikely somebody to come after me... Well, at least it's unlikely to be people I'm not able to take care of by myself."

"I am indebted to you for saving me." Kiba said. "One who didn't return such a favor wouldn't be fit to be a Gremory [Knight]."

"Oookay..." Issei said. "Well then, I'll see you outside!" After he said that, Issei ran off to outside. _'One Hell of a place and time you chose Kiba...'_ Issei thought to himself. _'Aren't you supposed to tell this to some heroine and not to a guy like me...?'_

[Are we sure he's not gay?] Ddraig said to Issei.

 _'I'm pretty sure he isn't...'_ Issei replied.

[And yet, you better be careful.] Ddraig said.

 _'I know, Ddraig! I don't swing that way, you know it!'_ Issei replied.

[*Chuckle* Yes, I know. I'm just teasing you.]

 _'Sadist dragon.'_

{[Scene Break]}

In the girls' changing room, the girls were changing in their gym clothes, as they were getting ready to begin with cleaning the pool. While changing, Xenovia and Asia were chatting with each other.

"Did you finish that homework, Asia?" Xenovia asked.

"I did!" Asia replied. "Did you?"

"I'm having a hard time with the Japanese." Xenovia said.

"I'm not good with kanji myself." Asia said.

"I must say, Japan's writing system is too difficult." Xenovia sighed. "Perhaps I should spend the night studying kanji."

"Good luck!" Asia said cheerfully. "The Lord will watch over your studies!"

"Yes, you're right." Xenovia agreed. After that, they both caught their hands one in other and put them close to their chests.

"Amen." They both said, but after they said it, both of them received strong headache. As they groaned in pain, Rias and Akeno chuckled.

"Finish changing." Rias said.

"O-Okay..." Asia replied.

{[Scene Break]}

Rias and Akeno went out of the changing room and made their way to the pool. When they went out, they saw Issei walking towards the pool while he looked like he was daydreaming.

"Oh, Issei." Rias said, awaking him from his trance. "You're done already?"

"Oh, yeah." Issei replied. "I thought about going to the storage room and get some supplies for cleaning the pool. You know, to get things done before you're done."

"Good idea, Issei-kun. I'll to come with you. Ufufufufu~" Akeno said.

"N-No, it's not problem, Akeno-san. I can do it by myself." Issei replied.

"Don't worry, Issei-kun. I would like to help." Akeno said. Behind her, Rias was showing an angry face while her left eye was twitching.

"Buchou, we have a problem!" Asia suddenly yelled from the girls' changing room. "Could you please come and help us?"

"Of course!" Rias yelled back. She then turned to Akeno and Issei. "Go get supplies, Issei. I'll be back soon."She said and began walking toward the girls' changing room.

Issei and Akeno on other hand went to the storage room to take mops, brooms, hoses, pumps, all the stuff they needed for the cleaning of the pool. "Ah, here they are. I think we have everything we need, Akeno-san." Issei said as he went close to the supplies they needed. As he got close to them however, he suddenly felt a pack of slender arms wrapping around him. As he felt the arms, he jumped a little and turned his head towards the owner of the arms. He sighed with relief as he found out that this was just Akeno, but after a second, he blushed madly.

"A-Akeno-san?" Issei said while blushing. "W-What are you doing?"

"Just spending some time with you, Issei-kun." Akeno said. "We didn't spend much time together recently. I got a little sad, you know?"

"..." Issei was left speechless. He didn't know why, but he wasn't able to say anything.

"Say, Issei-kun, do you want to have affair with me?" Akeno asked seductively.

"A-Affair?" Issei asked shocked.

"I won't tell Buchou, Asia-chan or Koneko-chan about what we're going to do." Akeno said while whispering in his ear. "Makes you heart race, doesn't it? It'll be our little secret." Issei still wasn't able to say a thing. His mind was off at the moment. Akeno then turned Issei around so he can face her.

"I'm dying to know how it feels to be devoured by a young boy, fueled purely by lust." Akeno said while blushing.

"L-Lust?" Issei muttered quietly.

"I don't mind you controlling me, you know?" Akeno said while leaning closer and closer to him.

 _'Can I?'_ Issei thought to himself. _'Can I really? Of course... I can't call myself a man if I turn her down!'_ Issei continued with his thoughts. Meanwhile, Akeno was leaning her lips closer and closer to Issei's. _'Can't call... Myself...'_ Just as their lips were about to touch, they were suddenly interrupted by a figure standing on the entrance.

"What exactly's going on here?" Rias's voice was suddenly heard. As Issei and Akeno heard her voice, Akeno quickly released Issei and they both looked at Rias.

"B-B-Buchou?!" Issei almost yelled as he saw Rias, standing on the entrance of the storage room with angry expression.

"Ufufufufu. I was just talking a little with Issei-kun." Akeno said with smile and her eyes closed.

"That's not what it looked like to me." Rias said. "Was she, Issei?"

"W-Well..." Issei said while sweating. "I-It was just-" But he was interrupted by Rias, who gripped his cheek hardly.

"Were you _getting to know_ your beloved Akeno?" Rias asked, while gripping his cheek.

"N-No, I..." Issei tried to explain but Rias didn't want to hear. She released him and turned around, facing the entrance of the storage.

"See if I care." Rias said as she left.

"Ara ara, is she jealous? How adorable." Akeno said. She then turned to Issei. "Issei-kun."

"Yeah?" Issei replied.

"I see that your relationships are steadily progressing." Akeno said. After she said that, she smiled with closed eyes. But her saying just confused Issei.

{[Scene Break]}

After this little 'thing' with Akeno, both her and Issei went out of the storage with all the supplies needed for the cleaning. As they went out, Rias and her whole Peerage began with the cleaning of the pool. They drained all the water from the pool and began cleaning with the hose and brooms and mops. As they were done, Rias's whole Peerage, minus Issei went to the changing rooms to put their swimsuits on. The reason why Issei didn't go with them, was because he was already dressed in his swimming shorts, so he was pretty much done.

"Issei, while we change, would you be so kind to fill the pool with water?" Rias said.

"Of course." Issei said. "I have it, don't worry." After he said that, Rias and the rest went to the changing rooms. Issei then stepped closer to the pool and closed his eyes. He raised his hands in the air and suddenly, above the pool, a blue 'Magic Circle' appeared. From the 'Magic Circle' gallons of water began falling, right into the pool, filling it within seconds. As Issei was done, the blue 'Magic Circle' disappeared. "Alright, all done."

Minutes after Issei filled the pool with water, all the girls (and Kiba), minus Xenovia were back. They were wearing their swimsuits and they looked pretty good in them. "Oh my. Issei, you did it pretty quickly." Rias said amazed. "Good work everyone! Now let's swim to our hearts content!" Rias said. She then turned to Issei. "Issei."

"Y-Yes?" Issei asked, as he turned his head towards Rias.

"How do you like my swimsuit?" Rias asked. Her swimsuit consisted of bra and panties, both of them made of red fabric. The bra consisted of small, thin red fabric that barely covered her breasts. Her panties consisted of thin, red fabric as well and barely covered her butt. The front side of the panties wasn't better either. The front side also covered pretty little. And yet, Issei liked it. A lot.

"It looks awesome! Hands down!" Issei said while blushing.

"Ara ara. Ufufufufufufu." Akeno suddenly appeared from behind Rias. "Stepping up the game, aren't you, Buchou?" Akeno's swimsuit was purely white and it's fabric was pretty thin too. "You must have been dying to let Issei-kun see you in that." Akeno continued to tease Rias, while Rias was getting angrier and angrier.

"Are you in any position to say that to me, Akeno?" Rias asked angrily.

"Who knows?" Akeno said with her eyes closed. Issei was just looking at them while struggling not to let his nose gush blood.

"Issei-san!" Asia suddenly called Issei. Issei heard her voice and turned his head towards her. "I am done changing." Asia said happily. Asia was wearing the official female 'Kuoh Academy' sukumizu. On her chest area, there was written the name 'Asia'.

"Wow. You look amazing, Asia!" Issei exclaimed. While looking towards Asia, Issei saw Koneko, with her back facing him, 'hiding' behind Asia. Koneko was wearing the female 'Kuoh Academy' sukumziu, just like Asia. The only difference was that on Koneko's sukumizu, on the chest area was written the name 'Koneko'. Koneko was blushing deeply while Issei was looking at her.

"No need to hide, Koneko-chan." Issei said with a smile. "You look cute as always." Koneko, after hearing his comment, blushed even more if that was possible. She turned her head towards him partially.

"...T-Thank you, Issei-senpai..." Koneko said quietly, but still, Issei was able to hear her. Issei then turned to Asia.

"Oh, yeah, where's Xenovia?" Issei asked Asia.

"Sh-She was having trouble with her swimsuit, so she told us to go on ahead." Asia replied.

"Oh." Issei nodded in understanding. While Issei and Asia were talking, Rias and Koneko were walking towards Issei, while Rias had both her hands on Koneko's shoulders and Koneko was blushing heavily.

"Issei." Rias called him. Issei turned his head towards Rias and Koneko.

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Rias asked, while the blush on Koneko's face just became bigger.

"Of course." Issei said.

{[Scene Break]}

"Yes. One, two. One, two." Issei said while holding Koneko's hands and helping her out with feet pedaling exercises. This was actually the favor Rias asked him of. Issei accepted it gladly, so he was now teaching Koneko to swim. Koneko was taking small breaths with 'Puwa-' sounds while pedaling her feet her with utmost effort.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!" Asia was cheering for Koneko from the side of the pool. Asia was not able to swim either, but Issei promised her that he'll teach her.

"...Puwa- ...Issei-senpai, sorry for making you help me out..." Koneko said while pedaling with her feet.

"No, no, it's fine." Issei replied with a smile. "Helping you out with your swimming practice is fun, I don't really mind." Just a second after Issei said that, he suddenly hit the end of the pool. Koneko, who was still pedaling with her feet, collided with him. Even though it was an accident, as she collided with him, the general perception would be that they were hugging.

"Oops, we have reached the end." Issei said. After he said that, he noticed that Koneko collided with him and even though it was an accident, it looked like they were hugging each other. But, of course as Koneko collided with him, Issei had to make sure she was okay. "Are you alright, Koneko-chan?" He asked her.

Currently, Koneko had buried her head in Issei's chest. But this wasn't exactly an accident. She did it on purpose. Even though, she nodded, saying yes. She then raised her head, so she was able to look into his eyes. It was obvious that she was blushing.

She then lowered her head and looked at Issei's naked upper body. Seeing his naked upper body, got Koneko to blush even more. Issei had well-developed six pack and equally well-developed chest, that looked like fighter's. His hands were slim, and yet muscular. Issei's body was well shaped like a fighter's, and yet, he didn't look like these disgusting bodybuilders. Anyways, while Koneko was starring at Issei's well-shaped body, she suddenly remembered that she was staring for too long. So she decided to break the silence.

"...Issei-senpai, you're unexpectedly gentle. Even though you're a dragon." Koneko said quietly.

"Well, not all the dragons are evil, rude and harsh, Koneko-chan." Issei said. "Plus, don't forget I'm also Neko, just like you." As he said it, Issei began petting Koneko's head. Just as he began petting her head, Koneko closed her eyes and began purring. She then buried her head in Issei's chest again. They stayed like this for a minute maybe, until Issei decided to speak up. "So, do you want to continue?"

"...Yes." Koneko replied.

{[Scene Break]}

Ten minutes later, Koneko was already breathing heavily. Issei was still helping her in the last ten minutes. In the end, she was finally able to swim short distances on her own, without somebody holding her, but she was pretty exhausted. Issei noticed that Koneko was pretty tired, so he decided to stop teaching her and give her time to recover her energy.

So, Koneko exited the pool and went to sit near the pool while still breathing heavily. While Koneko was getting out of the pool, Issei took a good look of her. She looked amazing with her wet sukumizu, which was pressing tightly against her equally wet body. Her hair looked even more beautiful with the many small water droplets through it. For some reason, seeing Koneko like that, caused Issei to blush lightly. Even though he had an idea why, he tried no to think about it. Well, not much at least.

While Issei was thinking about this, he suddenly remember that Asia was still waiting for him to start her training. So Issei turned his head towards Asia and smiled at her. "Okay, it's your turn, Asia." Issei said.

"Y-Yes." Asia said. And just like that, Issei moved to Asia's swimming lesson.

{[Scene Break]}

After ten more minutes, Asia was tired as well, so she went to sleep on a vinyl sheet spread out. Asia was able to complete her course with Issei's help many times, but in result, she was pretty exhausted. Issei had much more energy though. So he decided to swim a little by himself.

While swimming, he suddenly noticed Rias, sitting on a vinyl sheet spread close to the pool. She was holding a little object in her hand. Taking a closer look, he realized that this was oil. While Issei was still looking at Rias, she called him.

"Issei, come here, please." Rias said. Issei nodded and got out of the pool. Once he was out of the pool, Issei went to the place where Rias was laying. "Could you rub some oil on me please?" The second Rias asked that, Issei's face became red as a tomato. But still, he accepted.

"Y-Yes, with pleasure!" Issei said. He then took the oil and put some on his hands. After that, he began rubbing his hands on Rias' back. _'Best. Day. EVER!'_ Issei thought to himself.

"Hey, Issei..." Rias called him.

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"Would you like to oil my chest?" Rias asked with a big smile.

 _'Would you like to oil my chest? ...oil my chest?'_ This was the phrase that was cycling in Issei's head, and yet, he couldn't believe he just heard it from the goddess of their school, Rias Gremory. _'Oil her chest?! That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said!'_ Issei thought to himself.

"So?" Rias asked, still awaiting answer.

"A-Are you sure?" Issei asked her.

"Sure." Rias replied. "What is it? Don't like my chest?"

"N-No, of course I do!" Issei said.

"Then, I'll have you rub it _all over_ _them_ later." Rias said while blushing.

 _'I-It feels like Buchou has become a lot more aggressive.'_ Issei thought to himself. However, Issei was suddenly snapped out from his thoughts by a pair of hands, wrapping around his upper body and two soft, big spheres pressed against his back. The person that was doing that was none other than Akeno.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said while hugging Issei from behind. "Why is _she_ getting special treatment?"

"A-Akeno-san?" Issei almost yelled from surprise.

"Hey, Akeno!" Rias yelled as she stood up. "He hasn't finished oiling me yet!"

"B-Buchou, your boobs!" Issei said while blushing madly.

"Hey, Buchou, would you mind if I took Issei-kun?" Akeno said with her eyes closed while smiling. Issei was just looking back and forth, towards Akeno and Rias, while blushing furiously.

"You can't have him." Rias said. "He is _mine_! You'll never take him from me!" Rias yelled while pointing towards Akeno with her index finger. However, Akeno ignored her.

"Hey, Issei-kun..." Akeno called Issei.

"Y-Yes?" Issei asked.

"Did you suck Buchou's breasts already?" Akeno suddenly asked. Issei just blushed even more.

"W-What kind of question is that!?" Issei half-yelled.

"Just answer." Akeno said. "Yes or no?"

"N-No, I didn't." Issei replied, trying to remain calm.

"Ara, ara. You poor child." Akeno said. "Then I'll let you suck mine instead."

"W-What!?" Issei asked, as blood began gushing from his nose. In response, Akeno began nibbling on his ear gently. As she began though, an explosion occurred. Issei turned his head towards Rias, and saw crimson glowing aura covering her body, meaning that she was using her 'Power of Destruction'. The explosion which occurred, was made by her as well. "B-Buchou?" Issei half-whispered.

"Akeno, don't you think you're getting a little full of yourself?" Rias asked Akeno, as she raised her hand and an orb of her 'Power of Destruction' appeared hovering over her hand.

"Ara, ara." Akeno then stood up. "If that's the way you would like to settle this, I won't hold back." Akeno said, as she created an orb of lighting in her hand.

*BOOM* Another explosion. This one was made from Rias as well, but it was a lot bigger than the previous one. Even though Rias was trying to hit Akeno with her 'Power of Destruction', she missed and accidentally the orb she tried to fire at Akeno made its way towards the place, where Koneko and Asia were laying.

"I won't give him to you!" Rias said. She had another orb of her 'Power of Destruction' in her hand.

"Why can't I just love him?" Akeno asked while still holding an orb of lighting in her hand.

"Besides, don't you hate men?" Rias asked as she threw the orb of her 'Power of Destruction' at Akeno. Akeno simply sidestepped and dodged.

"Says the woman who wasn't interested in them because they 'all look the same'." Akeno said as she threw her orb of lighting towards Rias. Both of them missed each other.

While the two of them were throwing 'Power of Destruction' and lighting at each other, Kiba was swimming under the water without caring. While Akeno and Rias were busy with each other, Issei saw the perfect opportunity for escape. So he stood up and ran towards the storage room, sitting in front of its door.

"Damn, that was scary." Issei said to himself. "I just can't get my head around love in a Devil's family." While he was talking to himself, a familiar person noticed him and went towards him.

"What are you doing back here?" The person said. Issei lifted his head towards the person and saw that it was Xenovia. Xenovia was dressed in her swimsuit, which consisted of green bikini that was emphasising the body curves.

"Xenovia?" Issei said surprised. "What took you so long?"

"I've never worn a swimsuit before." Xenovia replied. "It took me a while to put it on. Do I look weird?"

"You've never worn one?" Issei asked. "Is it because you were from the Church?"

"I was never interested in recreational activities like these." Xenovia said.

"You still took _way_ too long though." Issei replied with a sigh.

"While I was changing, I was thinking about a few things." Xenovia said.

"Like what?" Issei asked.

"Hyoudou Issei, I want to ask a favor of you." Xenovia said as she closed her eyes.

"You can just call me 'Issei'." Issei said. "So, how can I help?"

"Then Issei, I would like to ask you:" Xenovia said. "Will you make babies with me?" Hearing that, Issei just blinked few times while his eyes widened. He was left speechless. He just sat there confused. However, he was soon caught by Xenovia for the hand and tossed in the storage room. As Xenovia tossed him, she entered the storage room and closed the door behind her.

"Didn't you hear me, Issei?" Xenovia asked. "Let us procreate."

"What?!"

"My purpose in life was and still is to serve God, but now, being a Devil, I realized that this will become harder for me. I knew I needed something more to pursue. I know I needed another goal in life. When I asked Rias-Buchou about it..."

{[Scene Break]}

* * *

 _Flashback start_

 _In the ORC clubroom, Rias and Xenovia were standing. Xenovia had some questions she had to ask Rias about what her new goals would be and what she should do now, after she is a Devil._

 _"Devil posses desires, grant desires, give desire and seek desire." Rias was explaining to Xenovia. "Follow your desires."_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

{[Scene Break]}

"...she said." Xenovia finished.

"Huh?" Issei said surprised.

"I then decided to have a more womanly goal, a dream: to bear a child." Xenovia explained.

"Hey, hold up." Issei said.

"After seeing you fight Kokabiel, I realized that you possess noteworthy strength." Xenovia continued. "You even have Dragon's aura. Nekomata's aura as well. Such strong and special genes make you a suitable mate."

"Y-You're not convincing me at all!" Issei replied.

"We're all alone now. That's our chance. I'm sure we were guided by the Lord-" Xenovia said, but once she said Lord, strong headache suddenly hit her. She waved it off immediately though and reached behind her back, unbuttoning her bra. "Anyway, let's give it a try." The second Xenovia said that, she removed her bra and her breasts became completely visible for Issei.

"Regrettably, I am inexperienced with men." Xenovia continued. "And since I learned that teenage boys have unusual high libido, I'll let you take the lead."

"H-Hey..." Issei tried to argue, but Xenovia didn't let him to as she got on top of him.

"Sleep with me!" Xenovia said. "As long you give me my child, I won't question anything you do." Issei was blushing hardly and he was trying to reply to Xenovia, but she caught him completely off-guard.

"Issei, what's going on in here?" A voice was suddenly heard. As Issei turned towards the source of the voice, he saw Rias, standing before the now-opened door with furious look on her face. Suddenly, next to her, Akeno appeared.

"Ara, ara. You're so sneaky, Xenovia-chan." Akeno said. " _I'm_ the one who's going to take Issei-kun's purity." After Akeno said that, Asia and Koneko decided to join them.

"How could you, Issei-san?!" Asia said with teary eyes. "Had you asked me, I would've..."

"...Sneaky bitch." Koneko said irritably, talking about Xenovia.

While Issei's face was as red as tomato from embarrassment, Xenovia didn't pay attention to the girls at all. "What's wrong, Issei? Let's make babies." Xenovia said without caring that the others were watching and hearing her.

"Wh-What?!" Issei asked confused. "Look at all those people! You aren't supposed to-"

"Make babies?!" Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia shouted at the same time.

*SCREAM* A scream was heard after that. The scream belonged to none other than Issei, who was being attacked by all the girls. His scream was so high, that Kiba, who was swimming under the water, got out of the pool to check what happened.

{[Scene Break]}

Several hours later, on sunset, Rias' whole Peerage were in the ORC clubroom. On one of the couches, Rias was seated with a furious look on her face. In front of the couch, Issei was on his knees. The others were standing behind Issei, but unlike him, they weren't on their knees before Rias.

"Good grief." Rias said while she was scolding Issei. "Why are you so indecent?"

"Oh, no." Xenovia said. "He was just trying to get me pregnant."

"Can you just keep quiet?!" Issei yelled at Xenovia, as he turned his head to face her. The second he said that however, a white 'Magic Circle' appeared behind all of them.

"Seems like you're having fun." A familiar voice said. Hearing the voice, everyone turned towards the source of the voice, only to see Sirzechs and Grayfia, standing on the place where the 'Magic Circle' previously was. As they all looked towards Sirzechs and Grayfia, they were somewhat surprised. The interesting part about this was the fact that Sirzechs was wearing a black tuxedo with green tie, instead of his normal uniform, showing that he was a Maou. Grayfia was wearing her normal blue maid outfit however.

"Is something special going on?" Sirzechs asked.

"O-Onii-sama?!" Rias said, as she stood up from the couch with surprised expression.

"Huh?" Issei was surprised himself looking at Sirzechs and his [Queen] and wife Grayfia. "Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-chan, what are you doing here?"

Before Issei was even done with his sentence, Akeno, Kiba, Asia and Koneko got on one knee and bowed down to the red haired Maou. Issei didn't do it however. It was for one simple reason - Sirzechs told him not to.

"Nothing much." Sirzechs replied. "I'm here on personal business. Just decided to stop by and see how my Ria-tan and her Peerage are doing." Rias blushed at the name her brother used, but decided to ignore it.

"Personal business?" Rias asked. She received no answer however, since Xenovia took a step forward and asked Sirzechs a question.

"Are you a Maou?" Xenovia asked. "Pleased to meet you. I am Xenovia."

"It's pleasure, Xenovia." Sirzechs replied. "When I heard the wielder of 'Durandal' had joined my sister's family, I could scarcely believe my ears."

"I still believe that I was quite bold to choose to become a Devil." Xenovia said. "Sometimes, I still regret it. Really, why _did_ I become a Devil? Was I desperate? But I didn't... Uh..." Xenovia was still thinking, but Sirzechs just laughed heartily.

"My sister's family always makes me smile." Sirzechs said. "Xenovia, I hope that you do your best to support the Gremorys as one of my sister's kin."

"I can't possibly betray such words from Lucifer, the legendary Satan." Xenovia said. "I will do the best I can."

"Thank you." Sirzechs said. The second he said that, Rias got closer to him and asked him a question.

"That aside, Onii-sama, why have you come?" Rias asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know." Sirzechs said. "Parents' Day is coming up." Hearing this, Rias suddenly put a face, that looked like the face of the terror.

"Y-You can't mean..." Rias said.

"I would love to see my sister busy in her studies." Sirzechs said with a smile. Rias gritted her teeth and put an angry face.

"Grayfia told you, didn't she?!" Rias asked angrily. Grayfia just sighed.

"Don't worry." Sirzechs said. "Father will be coming with me."

"You're a _Maou_." Rias said. "You shouldn't be leaving your work for such a thing."

"I'm not." Sirzechs replied. "I'm visiting for work, too." Rias put on a confused face. "I would like to host the conference for the three fractions here, in this academy." Hearing that, Rias and the rest widened their eyes in surprise.

"I-In Kuoh Academy?!" Rias asked surprised. Sirzechs just nodded.

{[Scene Break]}

Two or three hours after the happening in the ORC room, Issei, Asia, Rias, Sirzechs and Grayfia were all in Issei's house in the living room. Reason? Well, Issei decided to invite Sirzechs and Grayfia to stay in his house, at least until they find a hotel or another place to stay. Currently, they were all seated on the two sofas in the living room, having a dinner made by none other than Rias and Asia themselves.

"I'm glad to hear that my sister isn't causing you any trouble, Issei-kun." Sirzechs said.

"Ah, of course not. She is _way_ too good for me." Issei said. Sirzechs just chuckled after hearing this.

"Well, that's good to know. After all, she is-" While Sirzechs was talking, Rias whispered something to Issei, that only he was able to hear.

"Issei, why did you ask him to stay here?" Rias asked him.

"It's all right." Issei replied. "He said he's going to find a hotel tomorrow."

"Jeez..." Rias sighed. "This is _so_ awkward." Issei was just looking at her.

 _'I didn't know Buchou ever acted like that.'_ Issei thought to himself.

{[Scene Break]}

Later that night, Issei and Sirzechs were in Issei's room, trying to sleep. Issei was laying on his bed, while Sirzechs was laying on a futon, right next to Issei's bed. Issei was just looking onto the ceiling, until he decided to turn to Sirzechs and tell him something.

"Uh... I'm sorry." Issei said in an apologetic manner.

"What for?" Sirzechs asked.

"For making you sleep on the floor." Issei replied.

"I should probably thank you." Sirzechs said.

"Huh?" Issei asked confused.

"After all, nobody in my world treats me like normal guest." Sirzechs said. "Things don't work like that over there. I find more comfort here than any lavish pampering could give me."

 _'Is he serious?'_ Issei asked himself.

"And when she was in the Underworld, Rias was never as cheerful as she is now." Sirzechs added. "It's all thanks to you."

"Y-You should thank the others, not me." Issei replied.

"Issei-kun." Sirzechs said.

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"Please take good care of Rias." Sirzechs said. Issei just nodded.

"Of course I will. After all, I'm her [Pawn]."

"Thank you." Sirzechs said. "Oh, by the way, you could call me 'Onii-san' if you like."

"Th-That's little..." Issei was not able to response. "I-I think I'm good with 'Sirzechs-sama'."

"That's fine." Sirzechs said. "By the way, I heard that you have contact with Azazel."

"W-Well, after all I know him for a long time, so..." Issei said.

"I understand that." Sirzechs said. "Do you know what happened with Kokabiel after he attacked? Did Azazel tell you?"

"No, he didn't." Issei replied. "What has happened with Kokabiel?"

"Azazel sentenced him to eternal imprisonment in ice." Sirzechs said. "I just thought you would like to know."

"I see..." Issei replied. "So he won't be bothering us anymore."

"That's right." Sirzechs said. "Well, good night." After Sirzechs said that, he just rolled over to his other side and fell asleep rather quickly.

{[Scene Break]}

It was morning already, and Issei, Rias, Asia, Sirzechs and Grayfia were all in front of Issei's house. While Rias was talking to Sirzechs and Grayfia, Issei was just yawning, while thinking to himself.

 _'Why the hell I have such sleeping problems?'_ Issei asked himself. While thinking to himself, Rias turned around to face him and Asia and spoke to both of them.

"I'll be showing Onii-sama around, so I'll be back late." Rias said.

"I'll see you at Parents' Day, Issei-kun, Asia-chan." Sirzechs said. Saying this, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Rias all left.

"Take care!" Asia said.

"Grayfia, let's go sightseein-" Sirzechs began, but was interrupted by Grayfia.

"Official business comes first." Grayfia said bluntly.

"Why do I have to do this?" Sirzechs asked her.

{[Scene Break]}

A while later, Issei and Asia were in front of Xenovia's flat while waiting for her. "Xenovia's awfully late." Issei said.

"She said she was going to stay up all night to study kanji." Asia said. "I'll go get her from her room. You go on ahead, Issei-san." Saying this, Asia went inside the flat, walking towards Xenovia's apartment.

"Okay." Issei said and began walking towards Kuoh Academy. _'I'm glad Asia and Xenovia are getting along.'_ Issei thought to himself while walking.

{[Scene Break]}

5 minutes later, Issei was already in front of the school. He was standing on the bridge that was just in front of the school. _'I haven't walked to school alone in a while.'_ Issei thought to himself. While thinking to himself, girls were passing by Issei, all of them looking at him. Upon looking at him, all of them were either blushing or giggling. Yup, Issei's fangirls were a lot. Issei merely smiled at himself, but suddenly, his hands began to ache a lot.

"The hell?" Issei asked himself, gripping both his hands tightly. He then looked towards the school gate and saw a person leaning on the wall of the school gate.

This person was a handsome young man, not younger than 17 and not older than 18, and not higher than 5'8, with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He was also wearing burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. This person was emitting powerful aura, that made Issei shiver a bit.

 _'Who's_ _that?_ ' Issei asked himself. As the young man saw that Issei was looking at him, he walked towards him and leaned towards the bridge's rails.

"This is the second time we've met here." The person said.

"What?" Issei asked.

"Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei..." The person began. "I am Vali, Hakuryuukou, the Vanishing Dragon."

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Nah, I'm just kidding. You already knew about Vali and what he is, but even though I've watched the anime and I know what's happening, it's still a twist for me. Yaah.**

 **Again, I'm TERRIBLY SORRY for not updating soooooooo long... But as I said, I'm busy with other stuff as well. Good news is, we're having a vacation which will be 9 days long. I'll probably update in these 9 days, but it's still not sure since I'm also animating, gaming'n' other stuff. Yah.**

 **BTW, a reader (Which name I'm not going to say) asked me about the Issei in my story and if he looked any different. Just when I was about to reply to him, my Internet died down... After the Net was good again, I tried finding this specific person and reply, but I couldn't. So, I'll answer you here.  
Yes, Issei is changed. His hair is white and his hairstyle is like Allen Walker's (From D-Gray-Man) when in Crown Clown form. If you don't know what that is, just Google it if you want. **

**Also, as you know, English is not my native language, so I make mistakes. You know what to do if you spot them. Thanks. :)**

 **Ehm, I guess that's all. Soo, again, I'm really sorry for the late update. Well, see ya next time.**

 **Xerozzuro out.**


	19. Life 4-2

**HEY EVERYBODY! It's me! Xerozzuro! The one and only!  
LOL, jk. I'm not original... **

**Who am I even kidding? I'm so f*ckin' happy right now! Why? I'ma tell you. THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE GREAT MASTER OF THE SHADOWS LORDXSESSHOMARU REVIEWED MY STORY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I haven't been so happy since I won the animation competition in my country! You could say I'm on drugs... But naah, I'm not into that. Anyways, I think I better go on the reviews, huh?**

 **(PLEASE READ THE NEXT LINE! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!)**

 **Before that however, I need your help with a matter of mine. There's something I've been thinking about. The thing is - I'm wondering if I should add any lemons. Yeah, yeah, I know. That's little not serious, but I'm just curious. If I was to write lemon (Even though I never wrote one before, but I could try), would you guys read it? That's the question I would like you to answer in the poll I'll make after this chapter. I'm welcoming you all to go there and vote the f*ck out of it!**

 **Now it's time for reviews! However, from now on, I'll be replying to you all! Even the ones who are registered! Let's get it started!**

 **Guest - Thank you!**

 **jam demon - Yes, we will see them in this chapter, don't worry.**

 **-** **Magnificent review can't wait for more please review again soon.**

 **Mike Kromer - Here you go. :D Thank you, I will. Will they really? We'll have to see. Who'll get him first? I don't know. Let's solve the matters with the lemons first and decide after that, ne?**

 **Kirinthor - I know, right!?**

 **LordxSesshomaru - I'm really happy to see your name** **among the reviews, Master. I really would like to try my best to impress you. :)**

 **sudhush - Thank you, I'll try to keep it up.**

 **Alber breaker - Actually, I have a little surprise in this chapter. It's a surprise regarding Issei and Koneko. However, you'll have to read it. :D**

 **LordDanDxD - That's up to you and the rest to decide. After this chapter is up, there should be a poll in my profile. The poll will be about the lemons, so go there and vote! :)**

 **Delta Marauder - Thanks, I'm trying to do something good. :) Well, I know the idea is strange, but it just came to my mind and I was like "F*ck it, let's do it!". Even though Issei isn't human actually, but has a fake human part, but that's irrelevant right now. Ah, yes, she is. Well, she and Irina. Then there are Kuroka, Kunou, Ophis, Gabriel and after that Rias, Akeno and the rest. Why is his hair white? Because of his mother. His mother has white hair. And the hairstyle is like Allen Walker's (from D-Gray-Man) when he's using Crown Clown (Look it up in Google if you want). Well, maybe he will, but we'll see. :D**

 **arinasution5 - Here you go, pal.**

 **Huh, that's all. Well, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

 **{Albion talking out loud}**

{Albion talking to Vali in Vali's mind}

[Figure name]

(Author remarks)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

In front of Kuoh Academy, on the bridge that was right in front of the school, there were two persons staying on it. These two persons were Issei and the silver haired young man. that just presented himself to Issei.

"I am Vali, Hakuryuukou, the Vanishing Dragon." The silver haired young man said.

"So you were the one that defeated Kokabiel." Issei said. His hands were still aching a little, but the pain wasn't bigger than the one you feel when a bee stings you. "Why are you presenting yourself to me now? No, wait, scratch that. Why did you take Kokabiel after you defeated him? What game are you playin-"

Issei was cut off from the sudden movement of the young man now known as Vali. He began extending his hand while pointing towards Issei with his index finger. Issei was fast however. He immediately sidestepped, ran and got behind Vali, getting ready to attack him.

"You're pretty impressive, Hyoudou Issei." Vali said without even turning around to face Issei. "Normally, right now the Sekiryuutei would be in front of me, gripping his hands from the pain."

"The hell are you talking about?" Issei asked him. After he asked that, Vali turned around and faced Issei.

"Didn't you know?" Vali said. "The dragons in our 'Sacred Gears' are mortal enemies. Whenever we meet each other, these dragons would send us signs that we are close to each other. Usually, this is pain."

"I see." Issei said. "I knew about the history of Ddraig and Albion, but that with the pain, that was new for me. Being honest, I felt it. For a moment." Issei admitted. "Back to my question though. What is this you're playing at?"

"I simply came helped you with one purpose." Vali replied with a smirk. "I wanted to make sure that Kokabiel won't harm you."

"Why would you wanna do that?" Issei asked.

"Because _I_ have to be the one to destroy you." Vali said. "After all, we're destined to fight each other to death, Hyoudou Ise-" Vali however was intterupted, as two sword appeared before him, both of them being dangerously close to his neck. These two swords and their wielders were Kiba with his 'Holy Demonic' sword and Xenovia with 'Durandal'.

"That's not funny." Kiba said, while standing next to Vali with his sword was drawing closer to Vali's neck.

"We can't let you have a showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou." Xenovia said, standing on the other side of Vali.

"Issei-san..." Asia suddenly appeared from behind Issei.

"Better stay back, Asia." Issei said as he extended one of his hands to block her path.

"Quit while you're ahead." Vali said. "You two couldn't even beat Kokabiel. Do you _really_ think you'd stand a chance against me?" Hearing Vali said that got both Kiba and Xenovia to start gripping their swords' handles tighter and grit their teeth. Vali however continued. "Still, if you don't care that we're in public, you can keep doing that as long as you want."

After he said that, both Kiba and Xenovia lowered their swords, backed away and went to Issei. Vali then spoke again.

"Hyoudou Issei." Vali called Issei. "Where would you rank yourself in this world's power rankings?"

"Huh?" Issei replied.

"Your 'Balance Breaker' is fully complete and you can keep it active for a long time, or so I heard. The same goes for your 'Juggernaut Drive'. Actually, I would dare to say that you can keep them activated for longer than me. At least twice longer." Vali said. "

Another thing I find pretty impressive about you is the unique form of your 'Sacred Gear'. Or should I say 'Sacred Gears?' In all the books I've read and all the stories I've heard, the 'Boosted Gear' covers only the left hand of its host, but you have _two_ 'Boosted Gears'." Vali said. "Then let's get your existence. You're called '200% entity' in some places. You're quite unique. Then let's add your speed and abilities." Vali was still explaining.

"With all this, I could say I'd rank you somewhere in the one-digits." Vali said. "Somewhere between 4 and 8 I'd say. Let's not ignore the fact that you posses a power no one's ever seen. Not even you."

"What's your point with that saying?" Issei asked Vali.

"Hyoudou Issei is a valuable existence." Vali said. "It's indeed lucky that you have him among your Peerage, Rias Gremory." As Vali said Rias' name, Issei and the rest all looked behind them and saw Rias and Akeno,bot looking at Vali with anger on their faces.

"Buchou?" Issei asked.

"Hakuruukou..." Rias began. "What are you playing at? You have ties with the Fallen Angels, so if you make excessive contact-" Rias wasn't able to finish what she was saying, because Vali interrupted her.

"The Welsh and Vanishing Dragons are called the 'Two Heavenly Dragons'. Nobody who's gotten involved with the red and white dragons has ever led a decent life." Vali said. He then looked at Rias with half closed eyes and evil grin. "I wonder how it'll go for you." Rias didn't reply. She was just staring back at him.

"I didn't come here to fight." Vali said. He then turned around and began walking off to somewhere. "I'm too busy for that." After he said that, Issei and the rest just watched as he walked off to somewhere without saying anything more.

While watching Vali leaving, Issei suddenly felt something on his hand. As he looked down towards his hand, he saw that it was Rias, who caught his hand with hers. "Buchou?" He asked her, but received no answer. _'Her palm is so sweaty.'_ Issei thought to himself. No one said anything. Rias just continued staring towards the location Vali walked off to.

{[Scene Break]}

After this little 'accident', Issei and the rest all went to their classrooms. The previously damaged school was already repaired and the students again had to attend their classes. While Issei and Asia were sitting in their classroom while the teacher was teaching them and the rest of the class, Issei was thinking about what happened with Vali.

 _'Good think we managed to keep that from getting out of hand.'_ Issei thought to himself. _'So he is the Hakuruukou, huh? I guess that was his fighting style.'_

[It's not too different from yours.] Ddraig suddenly spoke to Issei.

 _'Ddraig?'_ Issei asked surprised.

[He is kinda similar to you. You're not on very different levels.] Ddraig continued.

 _'He said something about that we're destined to fight each other.'_ Issei thought. _'This is because of your own war with Albion, correct?'_

[Yes.] Ddraig replied. [I'm sure Ryuu has told you this story already. You already know how me and Albion are related.]

 _'I do. Yes.'_ Issei replied. _'But I never got to hear it from you.'_

[I understand. So you want to hear it from me, huh?] Ddraig said.

 _'I didn't say that.'_ Issei replied. _'But I wouldn't complain if you do it.'_

[Well then, I shall tell you our story.] Ddraig said. [As you know, the story starts with the 'Great War'. When God and his angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devils were waging war, fantastic beings and humans began to take sides. However, us, the dragons alone were the exception.]

 _'I know that.'_ Issei said. _'Continue please.'_

[Most of us lived as we pleased, taking no note of the war.] Ddraig continued. [In comparison, there were a couple of dumb dragons that started fighting in the midst of it all. The two of them paid no heed to the great world war and ran amok on the battlefield.]

 _'Yeah. I know that story Ddraig, but there's one thing that's bugging me.'_ Issei said. _'Why would you and Albion get into such a huge fight?'_

[Who knows?] Ddraig replied. [I'm sure that neither of us remember the cause ourselves.]

 _'Man... So I'll never understand why? That sucks...'_ Issei thought.

[Figuring that it was no time to be waging war, the three fractions called a temporary truce and looked for a way to get rid of us.] Ddraig kept on telling the story. [Both of us flew into a fit of rage at having our fight interrupted. We took it out on God, the Overlords and the Fallen Angels' boss.]

["Don't you lowlives dare interfere in a duel between dragons!" we said. Well, it was just a retarded show of misplaced anger. In the end, we were chopped up over and over. And our souls were then sealed inside humans in the form of 'Sacred Gears'.] Ddraig continued. [From then on, the two used humans as their proxies to meet and fight each other many times over.]

 _'Just because they interrupted the battle between you and Albion...'_ Issei replied. _'Hey, do you remember why you and Albion fought?'_

[A lot of time passed since then...] Ddraig replied with a sigh. [I don't remember at all. But, you have to remember that as my descendant and my host, you have to defeat him.]

 _'I know Ddraig, and I will.'_ Issei replied.

[That's my boy!] Ddraig said. [Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep.]

 _'Yeah.'_ Issei replied. _'I wish I had the chance to sleep a little bit.'_ With that, the conversation in Issei's head was over. And just on time since the school bell just rang, indicating that the class is dismissed and in a break now. Issei just sighed and continued thinking about his stuff, but suddenly, two pair of hands got slammed onto his desk. Issei raised his head to look at the owners of the hands, only to realize that Matsuda and Motohama were standing in front of hisdesk with angry looks on their faces.

"HYOUDOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Both Matsuda and Mothama yelled at Issei. Issei just sighed.

"What did I do this time, guys?" Issei asked, not really caring.

"We heard the rumors!" Matsuda yelled at Issei. "The new student, Xenovia-chan, is in the Occult Research Club too?! You lucky, lucky, lucky bastard!"

"How do I have fault in this?" Issei asked confused. "And why exactly are you yelling at me because of it?"

"Oh, sorry." Motohama said. "You've got too many hot chicks around you already."

"We just need someone to vent this anger on." Matsuda added. Issei just facepalmed himself, but he didn't say anything.

"Anyway..." Motohama began. "You haven't done anything to Xenovia-chan, have you?" After Motohama said that, Issei's mind began flooding with flashes of the past day and how Xenovia asked of him to impregnate her. Still, he declined.

"O-Of course not." Issei said. As he said it however, Xenovia went straight to Issei's desk.

"Issei." She called him. Both Matsuda and Motohama turned their heads to look at her.

"Xenovia?" Issei asked. "What is it?"

"I apologize for what I said to you a while ago." Xenovia said.

"O-Okay." After Issei said that, he stood up from his chair and went next to her. He then began whispering into her ear. "It's fine. Let's have this conversation later." However, Xenovia just ignored him.

"That is why..." She began and reached towards an object in her skirt's pocket. After a second, she pulled out four condoms. "We should use these and practice first." Xenovia finished.

"WHAT?!" Both Matsuda and Mothama yelled while standing behind Issei.

"You idiot!" Issei yelled at Xenovia. At that moment, Asia walked over towards Xenovia with a smile on her face. She then looked at Xenovia's hands and decided to ask her about these strange objects. ('Cause she never saw one. You know. Since she's from the Church...)

"What are those, Xenovia-san?" Asia asked innocently. Xenovia then turned around to face Asia but instead of replying her she gave her one of the condoms.

"You should use them, too." Xenovia said as she gave Asia one of the condoms.

"Hmm?" Asia asked confused. She then looked at the package Xenovia gave her. "Thank you?" While looking at the package, one of Asia's friends, Kiryuu Aika decided to pass by and see what's going on there.

"What's this?" Kiryuu asked as she took a look at the condoms in Asia and Xenovia's hands. "Are these two perverts trying to do something inappropriate with you and Xenovia, Asia?"

"Believe me, you don't wanna know..." Issei replied to Kiryuu.

"What is this, Kiryuu-san?" Asia turned to Kiryuu and asked her. As Asia asked her that, Kiryuu got closer to her and began whispering in her ear.

"Well, you see, this is..." Kiryuu began whispering in Asia's ear. While Kiryuu was whispering in Asia's ear, Asia was just nodding. "for doing this, that, and you know what." After Kiryuu finished with her explanation, she moved away from Asia's ear. Also, after Kiryuu finished with what she had to say to Asia, Asia's face became as red as a tomato.

"Hey!" Issei yelled at Kiryuu. "Stop telling Asia these things! She have to learn for them alone-" However, she was interrupted from Kiryuu who was just ignoring him.

"But Hyoudou, are you sure about this?" Kiryuu suddenly asked. "If you and these guys over there sleep with Xenovia, then Asia'd be real sa-" However Kiryuu was interrupted from Asia, who placed her hands on Kiryuu's mouth, not allowing her to speak.

"Don't say it, Kiryuu-san!" Asia said while her hands were still over Kiryuu's mouth. Issei and the 'Perverted Duo' were just watching at the scene with confusion.

"Why can't I have one normal morning...?" Issei asked himself while facepalming himself. "Is that so much to ask for?" Issei really hoped for one normal morning, without all this noise around him, or all these perverted guys and girls. Even though Issei was a pervert as well, he kept those thought for him. Yes. All he wanted was just one normal morning.

But his dream for normal morning was soon shattered to pieces just by one person. Xenovia. "Issei." She called him. "About out first practice session..." Issei's left eye was already twitching. So he made the only thing that he thought off.

"Cut that out already!" Issei yelled at Xenovia, caught her hand, took the condoms and ran away from the classroom.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was already outside the school. He was walking around while thinking to himself out loud about what just happened. "Xenovia may be a little lacking in common sense, but this is crazy!" Issei said to himself.

"Oh, Issei." A familiar voice voice called him. Issei turned towards the source of the voice and saw Rias and Akeno staying close to the 'Old School Building' With Sona and her [Queen], Tsubaki.

"Oh, Buchou, Akeno-san, Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou." Issei greeted them.

"What are you doing here at this time of school?" Rias asked him.

"Ah, well, I had a little 'accident' with Xenovia..." Issei said while scratching the back of his head. "I just had to leave the room before I go crazy."

"I heard you've met the Hakuryuukou." Sona said bluntly.

"Yeah." Issei said. "But it looked like he'd just come here for a quick talk."

"A quick talk?" Sona asked.

"We don't know why, but he seems to be under the Fallen Angels' control and can't act up." Rias said.

"Let's hope he doesn't do anything on the academy grounds." Sona said.

"Yes..." Rias agreed. "We've got enough of our own problems already." Rias' face suddenly became a lot more serious.

"Yes, truly." Sona replied. "Goodbye." After Sona said her goodbyes, both her and Tsubaki walked off to the 'Student Council Room'.

"All right." Rias said. "Farewell." There was something strange with Rias and Issei understood it. He got a little closer to Akeno and told her something silently.

"They both seem a little bothered." Issei said to Akeno. "What's going on?"

"They're both worried about Parents' Day." Akeno replied.

"Parents' Day?" Issei asked. "Is it today?" Issei asked again. Akeno just nodded. "Well, being honest, I'm little worried as well..."

"Why would you be worried, Issei-kun?" Akeno asked as she got closer to him.

"Well, let's just say that when it's about me, my parents... Well... They're little..." Issei said while trying to find the words to describe it.

"Ara, ara, don't worry." Akeno said and hugged onto his left hand. "That's because they love you, Issei-kun. I think this is something you should be really happy about. Ufufu."

"I-I know! I didn't say I'm not happy about it. I think it's just _a little_ embarrassing." Issei said. "Well, there's still a chance that they won't come."

"Ufufu." Akeno hugged tighter around his left hand.

"Akeno!" Rias yelled at her. This caused Akeno to stop hugging onto Issei's left hand.

"Ara, ara. Ufufu." Akeno chuckled with her eyes closed.

"Good grief. I can't take my eyes off you." Rias said to Akeno.

"Oh, no." Akeno replied. "I was just worried about Issei-kun."

"Were you really?" Rias asked.

Issei just sighed. The arguments between these two were never ending.

{[Scene Break]}

A little while after this happened, Issei, Rias and Akeno were back in the Main School Building. All of the classes were still in a break, but they decided to go inside and talk there as the classes would start again soon. Upon entering however, one thought suddenly hit Issei.

"Uhm, Buchou." Issei said to Rias. "I know it's a little late to ask, but where is Koneko-chan?"

"Don't worry about her." Rias replied. "She got called from 3 clients. So she had to go and do her Devil business."

"Ah, I see." Issei replied. However, after a second, something caught his eye. He froze there in his tracks and he was not able to move. As Rias and Akeno realized that Issei was not moving, they began asking him what's wrong.

"Issei, are you alright?" Rias asked him. Issei was not reacting however. As if he was not there.

"Issei-kun?" Akeno asked. Still nothing.

"ISSEI!" A female voice was suddenly heard. As Rias and Akeno turned towards the source of the voice, they saw a middle-aged woman with long white hair, dressed with a white short dress, running towards Issei with her hands spread. Walking slowly behind her was a red haired middle-aged man, wearing a black tuxedo with red tie.

"M-Mom?" Issei muttered. Hearing him say that made both Rias and Akeno to widen their eyes.

"ISSEI!" The woman yelled again while still running towards him with her hands spread. As she finally got close to Issei, she practically threw herself on him, embracing him in a hug. "My little Issei!" She said.

"M-Mom..." Issei said as he hugged her back. After a couple of seconds of hugging each other, Issei released his mother and looked at her with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" Issei asked her.

"Well, it's Parents' Day, silly." Issei's mother replied with a smile. "Me and your father just wanted to come and see you." After she said that, the red haired man with a tuxedo appeared behind her with a smile on his face.

"Dad?" Issei said surprised.

"Hi there, champ." Issei's father said as he waved his hand.

"Y-You've decided to come as well?" Issei asked.

"Of course." Issei's father replied. "After all, what kind of father am I if I don't come to see my son on Parents' Day? *Laughter*." After Issei's father said that, he turned his head towards Rias and Akeno. "And who are these lovely little ladies?" Issei's father asked.

"Oh, right." Issei said. He then turned towards Rias and Akeno. "Buchou, Akeno-san, meet my parents." Issei then turned towards his parents. "Mom, Dad, meet Buchou and Akeno-san."

"Nice to meet you." Issei's father said. "My name is Ryuu Hyoudou, Issei's father. Please take care of me!"

"I'm glad to meet you!" Issei's mother said. "I'm Hikari Hyoudou, Issei's mother. Please take care of me!"

"Nice to meet you as well." Rias said with a smile. "My name is Rias Gremory. Please take care of me!"

"My name is Akeno Himejima." Akeno said with a smile as well. "Please take care of me!" She finished with a bow.

While Issei, his parents, Rias and Akeno were talking, Kiba, Asia and Xenovia were walking around the Main School Building. As they saw Rias, Akeno and Issei however, they decided to join them, so they both began walking towards them. However, as they got closer, they saw Issei's parents, even though they didn't know that they were his parents.

"Hello, Issei-san, Buchou, Akeno-san." Asia greeted them. As Issei saw Kiba, Asia and Xenovia, he decided to introduce them to his parents.

"Oh, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, you're coming just on time." Issei said. He then turned towards his parents. "Mom, Dad, meet Asia and Xenovia." After that, he turned towards Asia and Xenovia. "Asia, Xenovia, meet my parents."

"Nice to meet you all." Issei's father said. "My name's Ryuu Hyoudou, Issei's father. Please take care of me!"

"I'm glad to meet you!" Issei's mother said. "I'm Hikari Hyoudou, Issei's mother. Please take care of me!"

"I-I'm pleased to meet you." Asia said shyly. "M-My name's Asia Argento. P-Please take care of me!"

"Hello." Xenovia began. "My name's Xenovia Quarta. Pleased to meet you. Please take care of me."

"It's pleasure to meet you." Kiba said. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. Please take care of me!"

"We're really happy to finally meet you." Rias said with a smile. "Issei have told us a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" Issei's mother asked excited. "I hope that my little Issei's been telling good stuff about us! He knows that we always overreact when we see him."

"Of course." Rias said. "He told us great things about you."

While Rias and the rest were talking with Hikari, Ryuu called Issei. Issei walked towards him. "Uhm, son." Ryuu began. "I'm not sure how to say this, but, uh... These friends of yours are Devils. All of them."

"I know that, dad." Issei replied. "I'm even a part of them. I'm a [Pawn]. Well, actually a 'Free Piece'."

"I understand." Ryuu said. "But do they know about you?"

"Yes." Issei replied. "They also know about you. And mom. And Ddraig."

"I see." Ryuu said. "Then, do we have to keep playing normal before them?"

"I don't think so. But try being slow, dad. They have _a lot_ of questions." Issei said. With their little conversation over, Issei and Ryuu walked towards Hikari and the rest.

"Really? My little Issei's been helping you? I'm so glad to hear that!" Hikari exclaimed happily.

"Of course." Rias said. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be still here."

"Oh, I'm so glad he didn't cause any trouble!" Hikari said. "When he was younger, there was a little situation where-"

"*Ahem* Mom, it's time for us to go. We have classes, so..." Issei said, hoping that this would be enough to stop his mother from telling the embarrassing story she began.

"Of course, of course." Hikari said. "Well then, I guess we'll see each other again when the classes end."

"Of course." Rias said. After that, Rias and the rest all went to their classes.

{[Scene Break]}

Minutes after this little 'thing' happened, Issei, Asia and Xenovia went to their class. Upon entering, they saw the teacher, the students and something they were kinda shocked to see - the parents. Yup. All the parents were in the room, behind the desks. All of them had cameras in their hands. They were also chatting with each other.

"Ah, you three are here. Please take your seats." The teacher said.

"Yes, sensei." Asia, Issei and Xenovia all replied at the same time. After that they went and took their seats.

"Anyways class, as you may know, today is the 'Parents' Visitation Day'." The teacher began. "So, today your parents are allowed to stay in class and record you and our lesson."

"For today's Art class, I want you to make a project of your choice. It can be anything - sculpture, painting, anything you like." The teacher continued. "So please, be creative! Amaze me and your parents!" After the teacher said this, the whole class began working. Well, except for Issei. He wasn't actually doing something. He was thinking. Thinking about what has happened these last few months.

He was now part of the Peerage of one of the most beautiful girls in his school - Rias Gremory. He was her [Pawn], even though he was a 'Free Piece', he still enjoyed being with her and her servants. She was beautiful. Her beauty made most men and even some women to fall in love with her.

Then there was her [Queen] \- Akeno. She was an embodiment of the ideal Japanese woman. Even though she had sado-masochistic personality, Issei knew that she was still gentle and fragile inside, just like everybody else.

Then there was her [Bishop] \- Asia. She was the kind and gentle Italian girl Issei met not long ago. She was so innocent and so full of life that one couldn't help but feel the urge to protect her.

Then there was her [Rook] \- Koneko. She was a short, white-haired, loli Nekoshou. She always had a stoic expression for everybody to see, but Issei knew that she wasn't emotionless as most people thought. She was kind, gentle, cute. There was also something about her that Issei wasn't able to explain. He was feeling like he was connected with her in a way, but he wasn't sure from where.

Then there was her first [Knight] \- Xenovia. She was an 'Excalibur' wielder, that was sent from the Church in order to retrieve the stolen 'Excaliburs'.

And finally there was her second [Knight] \- Kiba. He was a boy with tragic past that made him despise the 'Holy Swords'. He was also a genuine knight with a handsome face and manners to match that caused many females to dub him as a prince.

Yes, Issei was happy with the fact that he was in Rias' Peerage. While Issei was thinking, the teacher went close to Issei's desk, but Issei didn't notice him.

"Hyoudou-kun, that's incredible!" The teacher said to Issei, snapping him out of his thoughts. The teacher was standing over one shoulder, looking at his work with a face full of awe. Issei was confused, because he didn't remember working on anything, so he turned to his desk. Seeing what was on his desk, Issei's eyes widened.

On his desk, there was a painting. The painting was incredibly detailed and beautiful one for something made in less than an hour. It showed the ORC. It depicted Rias sitting on her desk, a cup of tea in one hand with Akeno standing at her right a serene smile on her face. Asia was sitting on the couch with Xenovia, both of them smiling, each of them hevaing their own cups on the table by their side. Koneko was sitting on one of the large seats, legs tucked in close to her chest as she read a book. Kiba was sitting on the chair on the other side of the table, diligently doing his assignments.

"Wow is that what Rias-onee-sama looks like in her club?" One of the girls asked with awe.

"So cool!" Exclaimed another girl.

"To think, Hyoudou-kun, that you had this kind of talent, I'm glad to have been given the opportunity to draw out a student's hidden abilities!" The teacher said happily. Issei just smiled and turned back to his work as the other students and some of the parents crowded around him in order to look at the painting.

"Look at that honey!" Hikari exclaimed happily. "Our little Issei is getting so much attention!"

"And I thought that his fighting skills and all the other amazing facts about him were all he's got, but he might become a famous artist someday!" Ryuu replied happily.

{[Scene Break]}

After the class ended, all the students hurried to go out on the yard, while the parents stood in the classroom, talking with each other. Issei was walking towards the ORC with his painting in his hands. He didn't want to keep it or throw it, so he decided to give it to Rias instead. As he entered the ORC building, he saw only Rias and Akeno in there. Rias was holding her head with both her hands, while Akeno was just soothing her.

"Eh, Buchou, what's wrong?" Issei asked.

"She's just a little embarrassed." Akeno replied. "Lord Gremory, her father was observing her in her class."

"Ah, I see. Well, it could've been worse." Issei said.

"I guess so." Rias said. "At least he didn't call me with the name with which he used to call me when I was little." Rias then raised her head and looked at Issei. "Oh, Issei, what's that you're holding?"

"Oh. That..." Issei said. "Well, I drew in Arts class and I didn't know what to do with it, so I decided to give it to you."

"It's well made." Rias said. "I never knew you had such an artistic talent."

"I didn't know myself..." Issei said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ara, ara. It looks like we're learning more and more about you every day, Issei-kun." Akeno said. "I think I would like a painting of myself. I would prefer it to be in the nude. And I'll be yours to touch."

"M-Mine to touch?!" Issei asked as he blushed deeply. _'Yours to touch... Yours to touch... Yours to touch...'_ This phrase was echoing in Issei's head over, and over, and over again. "'Mine to touch'! Nothing could ever spark my artistic interests more!"

"No! You can't!" Rias said with her eyes closed.

"I figured." Issei said. "Oh, right. Isn't Koneko-chan back yet?"

"She said that she has three clients today, one after another. She won't be here for a while." Rias replied.

"Ah, I see." Issei replied. In that moment, the main door to the room where Issei, Rias and Akeno were, opened.

"Ah, Buchou, Akeno-san, Issei-kun, you're here." Kiba said as he entered the main room.

"Ara, Yuuto, wold you like some tea?" Akeno asked him.

"No, thanks." Kiba replied. "I heard that there was a woman cosplaying in the gym, so I thought I should check it out."

 _'C-Cosplay?!'_ Issei thought to himself. His mind then began flooding with images of attractive women wearing tight clothes and cute cosplay costumes. He immediately ran off to Kiba and grabbed him by his shoulders. "WHERE IS IT?!" Issei all but roared.

"I-It's at the gym." Kiba replied startled.

Just a second after hearing this, Issei bolted through the hallway, the wind picking up some of the papers laying around in his haste to see the beautiful sight awaiting him. Even though Issei was able to run with 200 - 400 mpH/h, he was not an idiot. He was running as fast, as a normal human would. Not because he didn't want to run faster, but because he didn't want to be seen using his powers.

Rias, Akeno and Kiba all blinked, before hurrying to catch up to him.

{[Scene Break]}

The school gym have never been so full with people. The flashes of multiple cameras going on and off along with the excited murmurings of the students resonated along the walls of the gymnasium. Issei was standing at the back of the crowd, glowering at them all. Why? Because he wasn't able to see the cosplaying girl. They were all blocking the view towards the cosplaying girl.

While Issei was standing at the back of the crowd, Rias, Akeno and Kiba finally caught up to him, alongside Asia and Xenovia. Asia and Xenovia were walking around when they saw Rias, Aeno and Kiba running towards somewhere, so they decided to follow them. As they all got to the gym, they walked over to Issei.

"Pretty excited to see the cosplayer, eh, Issei-kun?" Kiba said.

"Yeah. All that excitement and I'm not even able to see her! There are so many damn people..." Issei replied. "The world can be so unfair at times..."

"Really? That's sad..." Kiba said. In that second, Issei was about to open his mouth and say something, but he was interrupted by the shouts of someone.

"Hey you! Everyone, disperse! This is a day for the classes in the school to be public, not for a photoshoot to happen! Come on, don't make a ruckus!" Saji yelled. In fact, he was just doing his job of keeping order properly, leading the grumbling people away to the door. Issei immediately took his chance. He ran over to the cosplayer. However, as he was finally able to see the cosplaying girl, his expression was mixed. He was excited and happy to finally see her, but at the same time, he was confused and _little_ shocked.

The cosplayer was a young, extremely attractive girl. She looked like she would be still in school, with her long black hair tied up into twin tails. She was also wearing a very tight pink shirt that showed off her midriff. She was wearing what looked like black arm warmers, except that it reached high above her biceps, with cuffs at the wrist. Her hips were clad in a very short pink skirt and a black belt, with pink and black stockings to complete the image. She was also holding a pink scepter-like staff, that had a golden star on its end.

This girl was someone Issei knew. Someone Issei knew too well. Anyways, while Issei was staring at her, Saji went to talk with her.

"Are you family of a student?" Saji asked the cosplaying girl.

"Yeah." She said with a cute nod.

"We can't have you walking around school in these clothes." Saji said.

"What?" The girl asked. "But why? It doesn't look good on me? It's not suitable for me? Oh, no! And I thought I'll look great in it!"

"Eh, no... That's not what I mean-" Saji began, but was interrupted by the opening of the main door.

"Saji, what's going on here?" A familiar voice asked. The voice belonged to none other than the Student Council President and Saji's [King], Sona.

"Oh, Kaichou, I was just-" Saji began, but was once again interrupted. This time however, he was interrupted by the cosplaying girl.

"Found you, Sona-chan!" The girl said and ran off towards Sona. "What's wrong Sona-chan? You're blushing like crazy. You've finally been reunited with your big sister. I think you should be _much_ happier to see me! I wouldn't mind us cuddling and having some girl-on-girl action, where you say 'Onee-sama!' and I say 'So-tan!' you know?" Sona was just staring at the girl blankly without saying anything.

"'Onee-sama'?" Asia asked confused. After she said that, Rias hurried to answer her question.

"Serafall Leviathan-sama." Rias said, talking about the girl. "One of today's Four Great Satans and Sona's older sister."

"Ah, I see." Asia said. Issei just kept quiet and he was still in his quiet shock.

"You're actually super duper happy to see your sister again, aren't you?" Serrafall continued to talk to Sona, while Sona just kept quiet. Rias then walked towards her.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a while." Rias said with a smile as she finally got behind her.

"Oh, Rias-chan!" Serafall said as she turned around to face Rias. "It's been ages. How ya been?"

"I've been well, thank you." Rias replied. "Are you here for Parents' Day?"

"Yeah!" Serafall said with hurt expression. "Sona-chan's so mean. She didn't say a word to me about Parents' Day! I was devastated! I was so angry I was about to attack Heaven!"

"You can never tell whether or not she's kidding. Ufufufu." Akeno said.

Serafall then decided to take a look at the people behind Rias. She was just looking from person to person, until her gaze didn't fall upon Issei. As she saw him, her eyes widened and a giant smile appeared on her face. She began running towards him with her hands widely spread. "Issei-kuuuuuun!" She yelled happily while running towards him.

Issei was just standing absolutely still, his expression slowly going back to normal. "S-Serafall-sam-" *WHACK* He was about to say, but he was interrupted by the sound of whacking. As Rias and the rest looked towards Issei and Serafall, they saw that the whacking sound was a result from one thing - Serrafall. Serafall hit Issei in the head with her staff. Why did she hit him? Who knows.

"I told you not to call me like that." Serafall said slightly annoyed. Issei rubbed the place on his head where he was hit with his hands.

"B-But how to call you then?" Issei asked her, still rubbing his head with his hands.

"I don't know." Serafall said. "You must think of it!"

"Serafall-san?" Issei suggested, but he was just whacked again. "Sera-san?" *WHACK* "Sera-tan?" After Issei said that, Serafall pondered for a moment before eventually nodding.

"I'm okay with this!" Serafall said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you again, Issei-kun! You've grown since the last time I saw you."

"But that was 4 months ago!" Issei said.

"I can still notice the change." Serafall said. "How have you been recently, Issei-kun?"

"Ah, I've been fine. Thanks for asking." Issei replied. While Issei and Serafall were talking, Rias decided to step in.

"Issei, how do you know Serafall-sama?" Rias asked him.

"It's... a long story." Issei said.

"Yes, I can confirm it." Serafall nodded. "But I can't believe you didn't tell them, Issei-kun! You can be such a meanie sometimes!"

"I-it's not my fault!" Issei defended himself. "I have already told you that my past or parts from it are something that only I would like to know."

"But this isn't nice, Issei-kun..." Serafall said. "After all, aren't Rias-chan and her Peerage your friends?"

"They are..." Issei said. "But still, I would prefer to tell them about my past when the right time comes."

"I see." Serafall said. She then turned to Rias. "Maybe he will tell you soon, Rias-chan."

"I hope so..." Rias said. Sona, who was behind her sister Serafall, decided to step in.

"Onee-sama." Sona said. Serafall and the rest all turned to her. "I am in charge of the student council here. Even if you _are_ my family, such behavior and attire is completely unacceptable!"

"Say it ain't so, Sona-chan!" Serafall said. "If that's what you think, your sister will be so very sad! You know that your sister's into Magical Girls, don't you?!" Sona and the rest were just watching her. "I'm gonna use my shiny stick and slaughter all the Angels and Fallen Angels!"

"Onee-sama, please behave yourself." Sona said. "Your little sparkles could level a small country in seconds."

"I never knew that Sera-tan and Sona-Kaichou were sisters..." Issei said.

"Serafall-sama never told you?" Rias asked.

"No." Issei said. "But now I see why Sona-Kaichou didn't call her when Kokabiel came by... I don't think they're getting along too well..."

"It's the opposite actually." Akeno said. "Because Serafall-sama loves her sister, Sona-Kaichou, so much, calling her would only cause trouble."

"Oh, yeah." Issei said. "That makes more sense, I guess..." While Issei and the rest were talking, Serafall was just circling back and forth around Sona. Sona was trembling and at one moment, she broke down.

"I..." Sona suddenly cried out loud. "I can't stand this anymore!" After she said it, she beagn running towards the exit of the gym.

"Hold on, Sona-chan!" Serafall said as she ran after Sona.

"Stay away from me!" Sona yelled back at Serafall.

"No Sona-chan, No life!" Serafall said.

"Get out of these clothes!" Sona yelled.

"Okay, I gotta go back Kaichou up." Saji said and began running after Sona and Serafall.

"I know." Issei said. "Good luck!"

"Saji-san has his hands full." Asia said.

"I hate to say this, but the four current Satans are all like this." Rias said.

"Like what?" Asia asked.

"They're sort of crazy in private." Rias said. "Painfully so."

After their little conversation was over, Rias and the rest exited the gym and began walking towards the Main School Building.

{[Scene Break]}

As Rias and the rest entered the Main School Building, they saw all the parents and the students talking and walking around the halls and corridors. The parents were either talking with each other, talking about their kids or just looking around. While Rias and the rest were walking, they mew with Issei's parents again.

"Ah, Issei, there you are." Ryuu said while smiling. "We were searching for you."

"Ah, you were?" Issei asked. "Sorry. I heard about a girl cosplaying in the gym, so I wanted to check it out."

"Ooh, you did? Well, was she cute?" Ryuu asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure how to respond to that..." Issei said. "It turned out that it was Sera-tan..."

"Sera-tan?" Ryuu asked. It suddenly dawned him who Issei was talking about. He hesitated at first, but then he remembered what Issei todl him, so he continued. "Ooh, you mean Serafall. You're talking about Serafall, right?"

"Uh, yes, I am." Issei said. "But she insisted to call her Sera-tan."

"I see." Ryuu said. "Well, I'm glad that you saw her again, son."

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Issei said.

While Issei, his mother and his father were talking, Akeno and Asia who were at the back of the group turned their heads towards the Main School Building's entrance, because they felt a familiar presence. Through the door walked in not just anybody, but the missing member of Rias' Peerage - Koneko. As Akeno and Asia saw her, they went over to her to greet her.

"Hello, Koneko-chan." Asia greeted her.

"...Hi, Asia-senpai." Koneko greeted her back.

"Ara, ara. You missed quite a lot, Koneko-chan. Ufufufufu~" Akeno said.

"...Sorry. I had a lot of clients today. Their requests and wishes weren't simple either."

"Don't worry about it, Koneko-chan." Asia said. "At least now you have new contracts." Koneko just nodded.

While Asia and Akeno were still talking with Koneko, Rias decided to talk with Issei's parents.

"Excuse me, Ryuu-san, Hikari-san, I have some questions about you and Issei if I may?" Rias asked.

"Of course!" Hikari exclaimed happily. "Ask everything you want to know, Rias-san."

"Well, first, I would like to ask you..." Rias began. Issei however didn't want to her _all_ of Rias' questions, so he decided to back off for now. So he went to the back of the group, namely - Asia and Akeno. However, as he went to talk with them, he saw that Koneko was there and they were talking with each other.

"Hello, Koneko-chan." Issei greeted her.

"...Hello, Issei-senpai." Koneko greeted him back with a smile. "...I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you as well." Issei smiled. "How many contracts did you make?"

"...I would say about five." Koneko said. "...But, it took so long..."

"Well, at lest you have them." Issei said as he patted her head gently.

"Is Buchou still talking with your parents, Issei-san?" Asia asked.

"...You parents?" Koneko asked confused.

"Yeah, they came today." Issei said. "Buchou is asking them some things right now... I'm not entirely sure what however... Oh, right. Koneko-chan, they still don't know you. Come, let me introduce you to them."

"...Yes." Koneko nodded. And with that, both her and Issei began walking towards Issei's parents.

"I see..." Rias said as Issei's parents answered to her final question. "Thank you for your answers."

"Mom, dad." Issei called them. Hearing his voice, his parents, Rias and the rest turned their heads towards him.

"Koneko, you're back?" Rias asked.

"...Yes." Koneko answered.

"What is it, Issei, sweety?" Hikari asked Issei.

"M-Mom, I told you not to call me like that! You're making me feel like a nine year old!" Issei complained.

"I know you told me, but I just can't stop myself!" Hikari said. "After all, you're my little, cute muffin!"

"Can we stop with that, please?" Issei said.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. For now." Hikari said.

"Thank you." Issei said. "Now, I just want you to meet another friend of mine." Issei then turned to Koneko. "Koneko-chan, these are my parents." Issei then turned back to his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Koneko-chan." As he said that, Hikari and Ryuu both looked at Koneko. However, as they looked at her, both of them widened their eyes in shock and surprise. Hikari's shoulders began shacking.

"...N-Nice to meet you." Koneko said a bit shyly. "...I'm Koneko Toujou. Please take care of me."

"I-It can't be..." Hikari said.

"...Is something wrong?" Koneko asked.

"I-Is it really you..." Hikari began. As she said that, a single tear fell from her left eye. "Is it really you, Shirone?" After Hikari said the name 'Shirone', Koneko, Rias and the rest of her Peerage all froze solid in shock.

"...W-What?" Koneko muttered.

"R-Ryuu, please tell me I'm not hallucinating... Please tell me it's really Shirone..." Hikari said to Ryuu.

"It is her, Hikari. You're not hallucinating." Ryuu said, as a single tear drop fell from his eye as well.

"H-Hey, what's going on here?" Issei asked confused.

"I can't believe it... It's you!" Hikari said to Koneko. She then towards Koneko and hugged her as strong as she could. "Shirone! *Crying* After all this time!" Koneko was confused. She was frozen solid. She didn't know what to feel, so she just stood there. She just stood there and trembled lightly.

"H-Hikari-san, Ryuu-san, how do you know Koneko?" Rias asked confused.

"No, *Sob* not now, *Sob* Rias-san." Hikari said. "We will explain *Sob* at home after your *Sob* classes are over."

"W-Well, our classes are over already..." Issei said.

"Then, please come with us." Ryuu said to Rias and the rest. "We will tell you the whole story there."

"Can I come too?" A familiar voice said from behind Ryuu. As everyone except for Koneko and Hikari looked towards the source of the voice, they saw Sirzechs,standing behind Ryuu. "I think I'll be able to help you with the explanation."

"Sirzechs-sama?" Issei asked. "What do you know about this?"

"When the time comes, I'll tell you." Sirzechs replied. He then turned towards Ryuu. "May I come with you too, Ryuu?"

"Of, course, Sirzechs." Ryuu said. He then went over to Hikari. "Hikari, how about we tell them about it?"

"Yes. *Sob*" Hiakri muttered with her hands still wrapped around Koneko. "It'll be the best."

"All right then." Ryuu said. "All of you, follow us. We will go home and we shall make everything clear."

"Yes." All of them said at the same time.

And with that, Ryuu, Hikari, Sirzechs and the rest got out of the school grounds.

The time for everything to become clear has come.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Hey all, Xerozzuro here! How're you all doing? I hope you're fine, cuz' I am!**

 **Anyways guys, this was chapter 19 of my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And yes, I know I'm late, but what can I say? Personal life is pretty important as well, ne?**

 **Well, that was the end. As you all saw, I revealed kind of a twist. Do you ant to know what happens? The next chapter will show you. ;)**

 **Now, to remind you to vote in the pole that is going to be in my profile! The poll is about a question that a lot of you have - will there be lemons. It's up to you to decide, so go there and vote!**

 **Also, you know that I'm not native British or American, so I make mistakes. If you spot them - PM or review me. You know what to do. :)**

 **I encourage and welcome any kinds of reviews.**

 **EDIT: I just saw that the poll is not visible... But I fixed it! So all of you, please go and vote!**

 **Well, that's all. See ya next time!**

 **Xerozzuro, out.**


	20. Life 4-3

**\- Hello, my mortal slaves! My mortal toys. You puny humans will soon meet your destiny! Soon you will meet your end! You will meet your-**

 **Forrcross, what did I tell you about talking like this?**

 **\- Oh, come on, Xeroz! Why can't I have some fun?**

 **Because you're scaring my dog! And my cat! STOP IT!**

 **\- But they shall meet their-**

 **STOP IT, DUDE! Do you want me to whack you with my bat again? Cuz' I'm gonna do it!**

 **\- Alright, alright, I'll stop. But you better say something to your readers, because I'm sure that they're sick of reading about us, arguing with each other.**

 **I guess you're right... Well, then... HEY GUYS! How's it going? It's me, Xerozzuro! And welcome to the next chapter of my story. This chapter... I received... How many were they... 5 or 6 PMs, all regarding this chapter. Looks like you were really interested into the twist I put, huh? Well, I'm glad.**

 **This twist I put in the last chapter was suggested by forrcross, and two more friends of mine. So yeah, shout out for you all guys!**

 **Well, I think that's all I had to say. Let's start with my favorite part - REVIEWS!**

 **Swordalfun - Yeah, they are. :D**

 **War historian - I do! :D Nah, I'm just kidding. I didn't mean to stop my chapter there, but I just had to, since it would be too long if I didn't. That would be kinda troublesome for me, because I just feel that I disappoint you guys when I upload a chapter that is shorter than the previous one. Well, I already did that thing once or twice, but I had no choice then. :D And no, you're wrong. They aren't siblings. I'm not that much into incest after all. LOL.**

 **fangs of death - You don't have to wait anymore, my friend!**

 **NinjaFang1331 - Thank you!**

 **\- Magnificent review can't wait for more please review again soon.**

 **percy zoe and artemis fan - No, she isn't. It's not incest, don't worry. :D**

 **Nirvash Neo - WRONG! :D**

 **The Lord Of All Evil - Well, then go and vote in the poll! :D**

 **animecollecter - I'm an a$$hole, aren't I? :D Yes, I had to. But it was because if I didn't, the chapter would be too long.**

 **Mike Kromer - There you go! Enjoy it! Well, if you want lemons, go and vote in the poll in my profile. No, they aren't bf/gf. They were, yes, but not in the way you guessed.**

 **sith3p - WRONG! :D**

 **jam demon - WRONG! :D**

 **sudhush - Here you go, please enjoy!**

 **Kerambitnosakki - Don't worry, this won't happen. INCEST WON'T DOMINATE!**

 **Alber breaker - Well, since I don't want to rush the things with the lemons, I'm gonna add them in slightly different way. Well, that is if people want them of course. How do they know her? Read and find out.**

 **LordDanDxD - I know right. :D**

 **Guest - Wow, thank you d00d. Don't worry about the lemons. IF my dear readers decide that they want lemons, I'll make sure I deliver them some! And don't worry about that you said about putting the lemons in the story. I got it covered. ;) Wait, who told you that Issei isn't perverted? Yeah, he doesn't act like a pervert, but don't forget that he's a teenager with hormones! And he still wants harem, but he isn't thinking about it very much. And also, thank you. I hope that you and everyone else will enjoy this chapter.**

 **SleepingTheBear - Maybe... As I said in the first chapter, there'll probably be OOC moments. And yes, she does know that Koneko is a Nekoshou, but don't forget that she was shocked from the fact that Ryuu and Hikari knew about her as well.**

 **Butterman247 - Why thank you. Here's the next chapter. :)**

 **ma - You don't have to wait anymore. :D**

 **Guest - Then hold yer hat, cuz' the twist is over.**

 **Alber breaker - I'm sorry to say it, but I can't understand you... Ican barely get what you're saying, but I still don't understand... Try to be clearer next time, okay? :)**

 **Random Useless Info - Well, being honest, even if I'm not native British or American, English is the subject in school, I get the best grades at... :D But, the education in my country is kinda... Poor. So, even if I'm getting A's, it's like nothing, compared to the other people in this site... She is? I'm glad. I mean, I said that there would be OOC moments for some of the characters, but I didn't expect it to go like this. :D I'm glad tho'. Thanks for your kind words. And now here's the next chapter. :D**

 **Blazeb79 - lmao. :v**

 **Before I start, I would like to thank all of you for sticking with my story! You guys are awesome! Also, I encourage you to vote in the poll! Please help me to decide if I should or NOT write lemons. Also, just for a little spoiler on this chapter - there are some cutesy moments with Koneko. Maybe even a lime if it could even be called that way... So yeah, be warned. :D**

 **And that's pretty much about it. With the reviews over, we can now begin with this long awaited chapter. OK, let's go!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

 **{Albion talking out loud}**

 _ **{Albion thinking}**_

{Albion talking to Vali in Vali's mind}

[Figure name]

(Author remarks, rant, wahtever)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

It was night. There was a full moon on the beautiful night sky. Like most of the nights, the stars were all shining bright, showing the beautiful side of the sky. In a forest, not far away from Tokyo, there was a huge house. More like a mansion or castle actually. This 'mansion' was a four story building. Even though the house was pretty big and normally easy to notice, the forest hid it well enough.

Inside this house, on the second floor, there was a huge living room, with four sofas, placed around a big round table. On these sofas, there were ten people. On one of the sofas, Ryuu, Hikari and Sirzechs were sitting. On the sofa across of them, were sitting Issei, Koneko and Rias. The rest of Rias' Peerage were seated on the other couches.

The atmosphere in the room was tense. Really tense. Koneko, who was called with the name 'Shirone' from Hikari back in the school, was sitting on the couch next to Rias and Issei. She was looking down at the floor. She had shocked and confused expression on her face, but she didn't utter a word. She wasn't sitting on Issei's lap either. Not because she didn't want to, but because she was too shocked to think about that.

Issei, who was sitting next to her was looking back and forth around the room. He was confused about what was going on, but he was a little shocked as well.

As for Rias, she was just like Issei and Koneko - shocked and surprised. She was looking at Ryuu, Hikari and Sirzechs with a confused and curious expression.

Akeno and the rest were just looking at the scene, not sure what to think. They were also curious, confused and shocked about what happened, but they decided to wait and hear the explanations before jumping into conclusions.

The room was silent. Too silent. So silent, that if you threw a pin on the floor, it would be heard by everyone. Instead of just sitting there in awkward silence, Sirzechs thought that it would be better if they start with their explanations.

"*Cough* I'm not sure how to begin this..." Sirzechs said. "Being honest, I never knew the full story. There wasn't anybody I could ask."

"What exactly is going on here, Onii-sama?" Rias asked. "Why were Ryuu-san and Hikari-san calling Koneko 'Shirone'? Why were they acting like they knew her?"

"Because her name is 'Shirone', Rias-san." Ryuu replied with serious tone. But, even in the serious tone of the dragon, everyone was able to feel joy and relief. "And we acted like that, because we know her. Even though a lot of time passed since we last saw her."

"How and from where you know her?" Rias asked.

"We know her, because her parents were very close friends of ours." Hikari replied. As Koneko heard that Hikari mentioned her parents, she put a saddened expression, even though it was barely visible, as she was looking at the floor. "We were very close with them. We met each other often. As kids, Issei and Shirone always played together. Sometimes Kuroka joined them too, but it wasn't too often."

As Koneko heard the name of her sister Kuroka, she got even sadder. Rias continued. "If they met each other before, why didn't Koneko recognize Issei when she saw him? And why didn't Issei recognize Koneko?"

"Because, Issei's memories were..." Hikari began and made a little pause. "Altered. Some of them were even erased." Issei's expression changed into a one of pure shock.

"S-So you're telling me, that I have memories, that were taken away from me?" Issei asked. "B-But why?"

"I'm sorry you had to learn this way, sweetie." Hikari said sadly. "But believe me, it was for the better."

"I believe in that." Issei replied. "But why were my memories deleted? Why were some of them altered?" Ryuu just sighed.

"It's a long story." Ryuu said. "I can return your memories to normal right away, but I think it'll come as too much of a shock. It will be better if we just tell you."

"Please do." Issei said. "I want to know. What happened? Why did it happen? I want to know."

"Very well." Ryuu began. "When you was still little, not older than 5 or 6 years old, we were frequently meeting with Michiko and Hiroki. They we-"

"Michiko and Hiroki?" Issei asked, interrupting Ryuu. "Who are they?"

"They were Shirone's parents." Ryuu said. A single tear drop fell from Koneko's eye at the mention of her parents. "We were meeting with them frequently. Every time, we were taking you with us. You and Shirone were really getting along nicely."

"You were like a brother and sisters back then. Both Shirone and Kuroka." Hikari said. "Even though Kuroka wasn't playing with you who knows how much, she still loved you both. You grew older and older together. For two years, you were always together." Hikari said with a smile. However, after she finished her sentence, she put on a sad face. "But, this came to an end quickly."

"It turned out, that both Michiko and Hiroki were both suffering from serious illness." Hikari continued. Everyone besides Koneko, Ryuu and Sirzechs were all staring at Hikari with wide eyes. "This illness was killing them slowly. However, they found out when it was too late. We found out too late too. When we began searching for medicine, it was already too late. They were dead. Before they died, they asked of us to do them a favor. They asked of us to take care of both Shirone and Kuroka. We promised them that we'll do it."

"We did as they asked and we took Shirone and Kuroka to live with us." Ryuu continued from where Hikari stopped. "They were having a hard time, trying to get over their parents' death. They got over it in the end, but sometimes, they had to go to their old house. It was like a habit to them. It was something, that they were doing every week. They told us, that it was necessary for them."

"I-I still don't get it..." Issei said. "W-What happened after that?"

"Something terrible happened, Issei." Hikari said. "One night, one of our worst nightmares became a reality - Koneko and Kuroka went missing." After Hikari said that, everyone besides Ryuu, Koneko and Sirzechs looked at Hikari with wide eyes.

"M-Missing?" Rias asked. Hikari just nodded. "H-How?"

"We don't know." Hikari replied. "The important thing is, that they were missing. That night, Issei had woken up in the middle of the night, because he has been thirsty. When he decided to go back to his room, he decided to check on Shirone and Kuroka, only to find out that they were missing. Panicked, he came and told us that they were missing. He was crying and he was shaking lightly. Poor child, I've never seen him so scared in his whole life."

"As we heard that Shirone and Kuroka were missing, we immediately began searching for them." Ryuu continued from where Hikari stopped. "We searched everywhere. Around our house, inside our house, in the forest. We found nothing. It came to our mind that they'd be probably at their old house. We wnet there as well, but we didn't find them. No, not only we didn't find them, we didn't find their house. Michiko and Hiroki's house was burned down to the ground. Nothing was left from it."

"Part of us was screaming at us, that they were dead." Hikari said. "However, we still had hope, we still had hope that they were out there. That they were safe and sound. So we kept searching for them. Every day we were searching for them. But, at the end, we couldn't find anything. We couldn't find them. We were really saddened. It was like, a really important part of us died. We couldn't fulfill our promise to them."

"We were suffering from the loss of Shirone and Kuroka, but Issei probably was suffering the most." Ryuu continued. "He wasn't just sad. He was depressed. By that time, me and other dragons were already training him. However, after the loss of Shirone and Kuroka, he stopped all of his trainings, he stopped eating, he even stopped sleeping. The only things he was doing, were either search for them whenever he get the chance or just lock in his room and cry." Everyone looked at Issei with sadness present in their eyes. Issei wasn't looking at his parents, as he also began looking at the floor, just like Koneko.

"Issei was really depressed and saddened over the loss of Shirone and Kuroka." Hikari said. "Both me and Ryuu were really worried about him and his health. It wasn't just us, however. Ddraig-san was pretty worried as well." Hearing Ddraig's name, Issei shot his head upwards and looked at his parents with a surprised look.

"Ddraig?" Issei asked them. Ryuu and Hikari just nodded. "Ddraig was... Worried about me?"

[Of course I was worried about you, Partner.] Ddraig said to Issei. [After all, you're my host and descendant.]

 _'Thanks, Ddraig.'_ Issei replied to Ddraig. _'I appreciate it.'_

"He was, yes." Ryuu said. "Ddraig-sama once visited me in my dreams and told me about your problem. He told us that he couldn't stand seeing you like this. We couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand it. We had to think of something, to put you out of this depression. But searching even harder for Shirone and Kuroka didn't help. So, we decided to do something else. We altered your memories and even deleted some of them. We made it so that you would recognize Shirone or Kuroka when you see them, but as we can all see, something went wrong."

"We altered your memories, but every second, we hoped that Shirone and Kuroka would come again. That they would come back home, but never happened. So we only hoped, that they're alive, that they're safe and sound."

"S-So that's why I don't remember any of this..." Issei said. "Then, why didn't my memories of Koneko comeback when I saw her?"

"We don't know." Ryuu said. "As we said, something went wrong. We only don't know what exactly. Back then, we thought of seeking Sirzechs for help, but the Three Fractions were still recovering from the war. Besides, we weren't getting along very well. But, that's in the past."

"In the past, yes." Sirzechs said. "I'm glad we left it all back."

"We too, Sirzechs. We too." Ryuu replied. He then turned to Issei and the rest again. "That's all we know so far. We had no idea where Shirone and Kuroka were. We had no idea who abducted them."

"Then, let me enlighten you." Sirzechs said. "The one that abducted them, was a High Ranked Devil, known as Demeth. He was a scum. He was the kind of a guy, who would sacrifice his family for a strong Peerage. He was also master at Brainwash and Mind Control."

"Mind Control?" Issei asked. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes." Sirzechs said. "He altered Kuroka and her little sister's memories, so he would be able to add them as his own [Pieces]. What an excuse of man he was..."

"You never told me that, Onii-sama!" Rias said.

"I feel guilty about this." Sirzechs replied with saddened tone. "I prefer not to talk about it."

"Why would you feel guilty?" Issei asked.

"We'll get to that soon." Sirzechs replied. "Demeth tricked both Kuroka and her little sister into joining them. How? I still don't know. Some say that he told them that Ryuu and Hikari don't care about them. Others tell that he told them, that Ryuu and Hikari hate them. Some others say that he used Mind Control. We don't really know what he did. Anyways, the important thing is that he got them both on his side." Issei was clenching his fist while gritting his teeth. Koneko didn't even move. She just shed another tear.

"He offered them home, even though they already had one. And just like that, Kuroka became his [Bishop]. Lots of Devils say that he was training Kuroka intensely. He was pushing her beyond the edge. After that, she got insane, drunk on power. She killed Demeth. Even though he was a scum, he was still pretty strong Devil. Kuroka was ranked as an SS-rank criminal. Both her and her little sister were sentenced to death. Kuroka escaped, but her little sister didn't. Just when they caught her and were getting ready to execute her, I decided to save her." Sirzechs said.

"As one of the current Satans, I was able to stop the execution and I saved her. When I saved her and I took closer look of the girl, I was terrified. She barely showed any emotions. I tried everything I could to help her. Unfortunately, it didn't work. So I did the best I could think of - I gave her to my little sister as a member of her Peerage. I hoped that with her she would finally be full again. I was wrong. She didn't change at all. She was just staying emotionless. She was like a doll."

"I began to think about it. I asked myself: Why would she be so sad, so emotionless? Then I suddenly realized it." Sirzechs continued. "She was so sad, so emotionless, so broken inside, because of some tragedy. The loss of her parents plus her sister going insane was enough for her." Sirzechs then turned to Ryuu and Hikari. "I did just like you. I decided to alter and delete some of her memories. Specifically, the death of her parents and her sister going insane."

"I asked Rias if she minds. She said that if it's for the better, she's okay with it. So, I began. However, just like you, I made a mistake. As I began altering and deleting memories, I saw something, that scared me. Before, I was able to see a little, miniature glimpse of joy in her eyes, but after the thing I did, I wasn't able to see it anymore. I made her even more emotionless than she was before. The good memories were gone. The bad ones remained. I tried to return her memories back to normal, but nothing was working. In the end, I gave up. I left her with her painful memories. I still can't forgive myself for the fact that I deleted memories, that weren't painful."

Koneko began to shake lightly. She was still watching the floor, even though she was listening to everything that everyone had to say. Sirzechs continued. "Now, I finally have all the pieces of the puzzle." He then turned to Ryuu and Hikari. "Ryuu, Hikari, I think you'll be able to give them their memories back."

"Let's hope so." Ryuu said. He then stood up. "Sirzechs, I hope you don't mind, but I'll need access to your mind."

"What for?" Sirzechs asked.

"Shirone's memories are stored inside your mind." Ryuu explained. "Actually, the part of the mind, which you don't use. This is where you stored it. I'll need to get access to your mind. I have to transfer them to me. I'll transfer them to her then."

"You're doubting that I'll be able to transfer her memories to her by myself?" Sirzechs asked.

"Being honest, yes, I kinda do." Ryuu replied.

"Well, you're right." Sirzechs said. "All right then, I allow you. Give her her precious memories back." Ryuu didn't wait another for another invite. He extended his hand and put it on Sirzechs's head. After a second or so, Sirzechs shacked for a second. It was done. The memories were in Ryuu's head.

"All done." Ryuu said. "Thanks, Sirzechs."

"You're welcome." Sirzechs said. "Now, return them to her. Make her full again."

"Of course." Ryuu nodded. He then turned to Koneko. "Shirone, you may feel a weak headache, but you'll be okay, I promise." Koneko didn't answer. Rias hugged her close to her.

"We're with you, Koneko. You'll be alright." Rias said to Koneko. Hikari then stood up from the couch.

"Issei, you will receive your memories, your original memories back as well. All of them. Even the altered ones." Hikari said.

"Yes." Issei nodded. "Please return them to me, mom." Hikari nodded and put her hand on top of Issei's head. Ryuu did the same with Koneko. Light covered both Ryuu and Hikari's hands after that. The light was so bright, that everyone, who was in the room had to shield their eyes. Suddenly, memories began filling both Issei and Koneko's minds. The story that Hikari, Ryuu and Sirzechs just told them, they saw it, they remembered it. Not as if somebody told it to them. As if they were there. And they were. They remembered _everything_.

After the light died down, Ryuu and Hikari lowered their hands and backed away from Issei and Koneko. Ryuu, Hikari and all the rest began searching for any kind of reaction or emotion from both Issei and Koneko. Suddenly, Issei began shacking lightly. A tear fell from his eye. He then looked at Ryuu and Hikari. "Mom, Dad." Issei said. "I... I remember it. I remember... Everything."

Everyone sighed at this. "We're happy, Issei." Hikari said with a smile. She and the rest then looked at Koneko, still waiting for any kind of reaction or emotion. And they received a reaction. But not the kind they expected. Koneko stood up from the couch and ran away, as fast as she could. They heard sound sobbing and crying coming from her, but they were barely audible.

"Wait, Koneko-chan!" Issei called after her, but she just kept running. Where was she running to? She didn't know either. She just had to get away from everyone.

"I guess this was too much of a shock for her." Hikari said sadly. "It's entirely our fault. If we just gave her time to think a little about it..."

"It's not your fault, Mom." Issei said. "She's been through lot. I think that this is just too much for her..."

"You're right." Hikari said. "I'll go talk to her."

"No, don't." Issei said. "I'll go. There are a lot of things to talk about with her anyway."

"As you say." Hikari replied. "But before that, please tell me - Do you hate us for what we did? Do you hate us for deleting and altering your memories?" Issei shacked his head and smiled. He then gave Hikari a hug.

"All you've done through my whole life's been for my good." Issei said. "I know that you did the thing with the memories, because you and Dad love me and you think for me and my safety. No, Mom. I don't hate you. I don't hate Dad either. I love you, both."

"I'm happy to hear it, Issei." Hikari said. "Now go and find Shirone."

"Yes." Issei said. He then began running towards the direction in which Koneko ran.

The rest of the occupants of the room were left with their thoughts. All of them had smiles on their faces. Asia was even crying with tears of joy and sadness at the same time. Joy, because Issei and Koneko got their memories back. Sadness, because she heard what Koneko has been through.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was running around the huge hallways, trying to follow Koneko's scent and aura. He passed through 3 rooms, looking everywhere for her. It was obvious that she was running around the house, not knowing what she was doing. So she has entered a few rooms, ran around them and exited them. Because of this, it was harder for Issei to follow her, but he didn't give up. He just kept searching.

5 minutes passed, but finally, Issei began to feel Koneko's aura stronger and stronger, meaning that he was going closer and closer to where she was. Finally, he found himself in front of a door. As he turned the knob and entered in the room, he began searching for Koneko around the room. The only light that was coming inside the room was from the near window. The moonlight was entering through it, which made it easier to orientate inside.

Issei was looking around the room for about 15 seconds, until he finally spotted Koneko, sitting on the floor, leaning on a bed behind her with her back, while hugging her legs close to her chest. If you looked carefully, you would be able to see tears streaming down her face.

Issei entered the room and closed the door. He then walked to Koneko. She didn't even look at him. She just kept staring into the nothingness. Issei decided to go and sit next to her. As he sat next to her, she turned her head towards him, but only for a second. She then continued staring into the nothingness. They were just sitting there in silence. But after a minute, Issei decided to break it.

"Look, I know that it's probably too late for this, but I'm sorry." Issei said. "I'm sorry that I didn't protect you back then, that I let this low excuse of a Devil to take you, that I didn't find you." Koneko just kept quiet. "But most of all, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to recognize you. Every time I saw you, I just felt like I know you from somewhere. But, I never understood from where. Well, until now."

"It's funny actually if you look at it from my point of view." Issei said as he chuckled ironically. "Now I got my memories back, and I remembered all the fun we had, all the moments we shared, all the smiles you gave me. And I wasn't able to remember this... I really must be the biggest fool on Earth." Koneko still didn't say anything. Issei kept talking. "With altered and deleted memories or not, I still had to remember that. I still had to remember you. And look at me now..."

"If my parents never came to the 'Parents' Day' and if you didn't come before the day was over, I wouldn't get my memories back. I wouldn't remember all the time we had together before becoming a part from Buchou's Peerage." Issei continued. "I'm not sure how you feel about this. I know how painful your past is. And for that, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry, Ko- No. How should I call you? I knew you as 'Shirone', but now everyone is calling you 'Koneko'."

"...I am Koneko now." Koneko uttered barely audible.

"I see." Issei said. "Then, will you forgive me, Koneko-chan? Will you forgive me about everything I've just said? About everything I've done?"

"...There's nothing I should forgive you about. You did nothing wrong." Koneko said.

"I'm glad you think so, Koneko-chan." Issei said. "Then, tell me, do you remember anything from before you were kidnapped? Do you remember the time when you and your sister were with me and my parents?"

"...Yes. These were some of my happiest memories." Koneko said as she nodded.

"I'm glad." Issei said. "And so are mine. The time we spent together playing, laughing, having fun, these are my happiest memories. Seeing you smiling, playing, this always made me happy. Back then, before you and your sister came to live with us, every time I came to your house to play with you and every time I had to go home, I just wanted to stay with you there, as long as I could. I just wanted to be there with you and to never leave your side." Koneko kept listening to him.

"Back then, I thought that this was because we were good friends, but it wasn't just that." Issei continued. "Back then, I felt attracted to you. I couldn't explain it. I just felt it." Koneko turned her head towards him and looked at him. "I wasn't able to explain it back then. Well, now I can. Even before my mom give me my memories back, these feelings, I felt them again. I was pretty unsure though. I thought that I never felt in such a way. It turned that I've felt in such a way. When we were kids, I felt pretty much the same thing I feel now, but I couldn't explain it."

"Now I can." Issei kept on talking. "The thing I felt, Koneko-chan, the thing I feel, is _love_." Koneko widened her eyes. "And even though this may not be the best time to confess it, but I _love you,_ Koneko-chan." As Koneko heard that, tears began streaming down her face again. Her shoulders began to tremble lightly and she was sobbing quietly. Issei however continued.

"I'm sorry if this comes as too much of a shock." Issei said sadly. "I just _had_ to confess it. I just had to make sure that you know it." Koneko just kept crying. "I'm sorry that I made you cry, Koneko-chan. I never intended to d-" But he wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he felt something soft pressing onto his lips. His brain turned off for a second. After it turned on again, Issei widened his eyes, as he saw that Koneko was there in front of him, _kissing him._ She was kneeling in front of him, while holding him by his shoulders with her hands. There were still tears in her eyes, but Issei supposed that they were from joy. He wasn't sure what was he supposed to do, so he decided to just let it happen.

He returned the kiss as gently as possible. He then hugged Koneko around her waist, making her fall on him and closed his eyes. For Koneko however this wasn't enough. So she decided to take the kiss to the next level. She shoved her tongue into Issei's mouth in an attempt to explore all the corners of his mouth. Issei however wasn't planning to go down without a fight, so he began fighting with her tongue, using his own.

After what seemed like an eternity, but it was actually no more than half a minute, both Issei and Koneko ran out of air, so both of them pulled back, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips. They were breathing heavily. After they collected their breaths, they stared into each other's eyes. Issei saw that Koneko still had tears in her eyes, but the cute smile on her face meant a lot more for him. So he couldn't help, but smile back at her.

"...You know how I feel then." Koneko said as she wiped away her tears. Issei looked at her confused for a moment, until it finally dawned on him. As the realization came, Issei widened his eyes.

"S-So, you mean..." Issei said.

"...I _love_ you too, Issei-senpai." Koneko said happily. She then hugged him around his back and buried her face in Issei's chest. Issei hugged her tighter.

 _'That's a relief...'_ Issei thought to himself. As they were sitting there, hugging each other, Koneko raised her head, so she was able to look at Issei.

"...Issei-senpai." Koneko called him. Issei looked at her and smiled.

"What is it, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked. As he asked her though, Koneko blushed.

"...W-Well, c-can I..." Koneko began shyly. Her blush just become deeper.

"Just say it, Koneko-chan." Issei said as she smiled at her.

"...Can I get another k-kiss from you, Issei-senpai?" Koneko finally said. Her blush was in such a deep shade of red that put Rias' hair color to shame.

"You don't have to ask, Koneko-chan." Issei said with a smile. He then leaned in and gave Koneko another kiss. Koneko returned the kiss by shoving her tongue into Issei's mouth again. This time, tough, Issei didn't resist. He just led her do the thing she wanted to do. And just like that, Koneko's tongue began to explore all corners of Issei's mouth. Koneko kept exploring his mouth for about a minute, but eventually, she ran out of air, so she pulled back from Issei's mouth, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips again as they separated.

Both Issei and Koneko were just looking at each other. Neither of them wasn't sure what to say, so they just sat there, looking at each other. Both of them had smiles on their faces and both of them were blushing lightly. They were just sitting there. However, as they were just about to kiss each other again, the door, leading to the room suddenly opened. Through it, four well-known figures entered the room. As they entered, all of them widened their eyes in shock and surprise.

The four figures that entered the room, were no others than Rias, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia. Even though when they entered the room all of them had expressions representing shock and surprise, they now had completely different expressions. Rias was looking at the scene quite irritated. Akeno looked a bit jealous, but she was smiling, because she was enjoying the current situation. Asia was looking at both Issei and Koneko with teary eyes while blushing madly. Finally, Xenovia who was just looking at the scene in interest and was planning on how to turn the current situation into threesome.

As Rias, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia entered the room, both Issei and Koneko blushed furiously but didn't say anything. Koneko also buried her head into Issei's chest. All the inhabitants in the room were quiet for about fifteen seconds. That was until Rias decided to break the silence.

"Issei, dare to explain what is going on here?" Rias asked irritated, while her left eye was twitching furiously.

"W-Well, I... Uh, I..." Issei was trying to say, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ara, ara. You've become quite bold, Issei-kun, Koneko-chan." Akeno said. "Taking advantage of Koneko-chan right when she was weaker. Ufufufufu. You sure are quite bold Issei-kun. And, Koneko-chan, taking advantage of Issei-kun right when he was just caring about you. You've become quite bold as well. Ufufufufu." At Akeno's comment, both Issei and Koneko blushed furiously.

"I-It wasn't like that!" Issei replied. "T-That was just..."

"How could you, Issei-san!" Asia said with teary eyes. "Why don't you do these things with me?!"

"W-Well, it's because I..." Issei tryed to say. Nothing came to his mind. Again.

"Tell me, Issei." Xenovia called him. "Are you interested in having more than one _intimate partner_?"

"W-What are you talking about this time, Xenovia!" Issei replied. Koneko, who still had her head buried in Issei's chest, blushed at the thought of _sharing_ him with any of the girls. Suddenly, Asia ran over to Issei and hugged him by the neck, while on his side.

"Issei-san, you enjoy being with me, right?" Asia said with even more teary eyes.

"Uh, yes. Of course I do, Asia." Issei replied.

"Issei, Koneko, I'm still waiting for an explanation." Rias said, tapping her foot. After she didn't receive an answer, she went over to Issei and pinched his cheek. Hard. "Don't make me punish you, Issei. You better explain right now." Rias then turned to Koneko. "The same goes to you, Koneko." Both Issei and Koneko didn't say anything. There wasn't anything that they could say. Rias was getting angrier and angrier. Akeno just jiggled.

"There, there. Don't fight." A familiar voice suddenly said. As Issei and the rest all turned their heads towards the direction from which the voice came, they saw Sirzechs, standing at the doorway.

"S-Sirzechs-sama?/Onii-sama?" They all said together.

"Rias, I had a thought." Sirzechs said.

"What would that be?" Rias asked.

"Why don't you release your other [Bishop] soon?" Sirzechs said.

"Buchou's other [Bishop]?" Asia asked confused.

"Even if she has one, I've never known." Issei said.

"My other [Bishop]'s ability was too dangerous for me to control and was sealed away." Rias explained.

"Dangerous?" Issei asked.

"I thought you were the one who asked that." Rias said to Sirzechs.

"That's right, but after your battle with Phoenix and Kokabiel, I have begun to change my mind." Sirzechs replied. "Let's not forget the fact that you also have Issei-kun on your side. If he can't help you with mastering the [Bishop]'s power, no one can."

"Then-" Rias was about to say, but Sirzechs interrupted her.

"You've also expanded your Peerage and strengthened your forces." Sirzechs continued. "I think you can handle the [Bishop]. Release him, Rias."

"If my brother..." Rias began, but stopped for a second. She then began again. "If the Great Maou, Lucifer-sama, commands it... I will do it."

"Splendid." Sirzechs said. "Well then, I think it'll be better if we all go back down."

"Yes. Let's go." Rias said. Then her, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia began walking towards the door. Issei, who was still laying down with Koneko on top of him, rose up a little bit.

"Are you alright now, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked her. She rose her head and looked at him. She then smiled softly.

"...Yes. Thank you." Koneko said with a light blush.

"Then, why don't we go down?" Issei suggested. "Will you be okay?"

"...Yes." Koneko replied. With that, both her and Issei stood up and began walking towards the exit.

{[Scene Break]}

As Rias, Akeno and all the rest went back to the living room, they were welcomed by the worried faces of Ryuu and Hikari. As they saw Issei and Koneko however, they sighed in relief.

"Thank God you were able to find Issei and Shirone." Hikari said with a smile. "They were gone forever. I thought that something bad happened."

"No, it wasn't bad. It was _interesting_." Rias said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikari asked.

"Being honest, I think it'll be better if Issei tell you. That is, _if_ he tells you." Rias replied.

"Can we please just skip that?" Issei said slightly annoyed. (I mean, yeah, it's not Rias' job what were Issei and Koneko doing! Geez, this woman! Jealous af.)

"Of course. But you'll have to explain someday." Rias said. Hikari then walked closer to them and went over to Koneko.

"Are you better now, Shirone?" Hikari asked. Koneko looked up at her and smiled softly.

"...Yes. I'm a lot better now. Thanks for your concern, Hikari-san."

"Oh, please, call me the way you used to call me. It made me happy." Hikari said. As Koneko heard that, her smile disappeared.

"...Even though Ryuu-san gave me my memories back, I don't remember how I called you... I'm sorry." Koneko said.

"Oh, don't worry. It was a lot of time ago, it's only natural for you to forget." Hikari said with a smile.

"...How did I call you and Ryuu-san back _then_?" Koneko asked.

"Well, since we were pretty close with you, your onee-sama and your parents, you called us Hikari-okaa san and Ryuu-otou san."

"...Then, can I call you like that... again?" Koneko asked.

"But of course!" Hikari said and hugged her. "That will make me very happy."

"...Yes. Thank you, Hikari-okaa san." Koneko said. "...Hikari-okaa san."

"Yes?" Hikari asked.

"...I don't remember my parents at all." Koneko began. "...You've been with them for a long time. Can you tell me what kind of persons they were? How did they look like? Please, I want to know!" Hikari saw that Koneko got sad. So she just hugged her tighter.

"Don't get me wrong when I say this, but I think that the amount of surprises you went through today is enough." Hikari said. "I would like to tell you about them, but I just want to make sure not to make you sad. I will tell you about them, but not now. When you feel ready and you really want this answer, you can always come and ask us. Every day, at any time."

"But you should rest first." Rias said. "Besides, it's already late, so I guess it'll be better if we take our leaves now."

"...Yes, Buchou." Koneko said. She then turned to Hikari again. "...Thank you, Hikari-okaa san. But, how do I find you when I want answers?"

"Just ask Issei." Hikari said. "He will lead you to us." Hikari then turned to Issei. "Right dear?"

"Of course!" Issei said. "I'll be glad to!"

"You can always ask Issei, Shirone." Hikari said and stopped hugging Koneko. "Just remember, we're always here for you."

"...Yes. Thank you, Hikari-okaa san, Ryuu-otou san." Koneko said with a smile.

"It's time for us to go." Akeno said and opened a 'Magic Circle'. As she opened it, she and all the rest, except for Sirzechs stepped on it.

"See you again soon, Ryuu-san, Hikari-san." Rias said.

"We're really glad we met you!" The rest except for Issei said.

"Goodbye, Mom, Dad." Issei said. "And... Thank you."

"See you again soon, kids." Both Ryuu and Hikari said. And with that, Rias and her Peerage were all transported away. The only people remaining in the living room were Ryuu, Hikari and Sirzechs.

"You didn't go with them Sirzechs?" Ryuu asked him.

"No. I have some things to talk about with you, if that's okay?" Sirzechs said.

"Of course. How about a drink?" Ryuu asked with a smile.

"If you don't mind." Sirzechs said.

"You two are just like children." Hikari said while grinning.

"Well, what can I say?" Ryuu said. "We're just made this way."

"That's right, Ryuu. That's right." Sirzechs said while chuckling. He then looked at both Ryuu and Hikari and asked them seriously. "Are you happy now she's back?"

"What kind of a question is that, Sirzechs?" Ryuu asked. "Of course we're happy! After all, she disappeared so many years ago. And now, she's back."

"I'm so happy!" Hikari said. "Shirone is with us once again! This time, she will stay with us forever!"

"But really, to think that she was with you the whole time..." Ryuu said, looking at Sirzechs. "I don't know how this happened, but I thank you for it."

"No need to thank me. If I knew that you were searching for it, I'd have told you. Unfortunately, I didn't." Sirzechs said. "I'm sorry."

"But she's here now, isn't she?" Hikari said. "That's all that matters."

"I guess so." Sirzechs said. "It also looks like she has a thing for Issei-kun."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked Sirzechs.

"Well, when I went upstairs, I saw her laying on top of him. Let's not mention that the reason Ria-tan was angry is because of them." Sirzechs said.

"Why would she be angry for this?" Ryuu asked.

"Let's just say that Issei-kun and 'Shirone' got quite closer in that room." Sirzechs said.

"Just spit it out, Sirzechs." Ryuu said. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that they were kissing. They even confessed to each other." Sirzechs said. Ryuu and Hikari widened their eyes in amazement and surprise. Neither of them said anything for about fifteen seconds, until Hikari decided to break the silence.

"Oh my, I'm so glad for them!" Hikari said clapping her hands. "I always knew there was something more than just friendship between them. I'm so happy!"

"Looks like our little Issei has grown, Hikari." Ryuu said.

"Yes! I'm just so happy for him and Shirone! They will be so cute together!"

"I guess so." Sirzechs said. "Anyways, Ryuu, what I wanted to talk about..."

"Yeah, sure." Ryuu said. "So, what is it?"

"Tell me..." Sirzechs began. "Everything you know about the Vanishing Dragon."

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **DONE! Yo, how's it going? Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Did the hold up and did the** **curiosity kill you? I hope not! If you wanted to see what this twist I put in the last chapter was all about, here you go. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last one, but... Hmm... I have nothing. It's just shorter. ^_^**

 **BTW, the kiss scene that I added is just a kiss scene or lime? I'm kinda confused. Oh, yeah. This was also the first kiss scene I've ever written. I think it turned out good tho'. :D**

 **The amount of time I put into this chapter is not much, but I had to go to the countryside for 4 days, so I got pretty slowed down. Forgive me. :|**

 **Anyways, as you know, I'm not native British or American so i make mistakes. If you see big ones - PM me or review me. Thanks. :)**

 **The poll is still open, ladies and gentlemen! I encourage you to go and vote!  
The poll will stay open until chapter 24.**

 **I encourage and welcome all kinds of reviews. Without flames tho'. Thanks.**

 **I guess that's all?**

 **Yup, it is.**

 **See you again soon. Xerozzuro out.**


	21. Life 4-4

**Hey guys. It's a sad day for me today. :( Why? Let me tell you a story. (Play the most depressive music you have, while reading the text below.)**

 **Today, while I was just browsing around the Net, I decided to enter the Highschool DxD Wikia. On the main page, there were quotes and spoilers for the upcoming next volume of the series - volume 21. Since I wanted to learn at least a little, I clicked it and went to the discussion for the spoilers. I began to read it. I was reading all the quotes and why were they put. I was in... casual mood. But, my mood quickly went south when I read something. What was this something?  
This 'something' was the following - Volume 21 will mark the end of the Fourth Arc of the light novel. No, that's not the worst part. After the Fourth Arc, the Fifth one will begin (obviously). But, the sad thing is... The Fifth Arc will be _the end_ of the Light Novels. That's right. _The end_.  
When I learned this, I nearly began crying. One of my most favorite Light Novels will end? No... I, I never wanted to see this... I wish I could unread it, but no... It's impossible.  
Still, _if_** **Ichiei Ishibumi decides in the last minute that he doesn't want this to be the end, then we'll enjoy it some more! The other thing is, that he could write a sequel. Not EX, but sequel. Probably at least half as long as the original, but only time will tell... (You can stop the depressive music now.)**

 **Anyways, as I shared this with you guys, I suddenly felt a lot better. :) So, I guess it'll be better to start. Before that however, there's something that I would like to declare.**

 **(IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!) Now here's something I'd like to ask of you. User and reader of my story wrote me a PM with some suggestions on how to improve my writing and story. But, since I'm not that good, I'll need your help. The thing that I'd like to ask of you is the following - if you know somebody, that knows English perfectly (or at least better than me) and he/she is Beta reader, please ask of him/her to come here and check out my story. This would help me a big time. I'm counting on you guys. Thanks. :)** **(IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!)**

 **Alright, now reviews time! YAY!**

 **NinjaFang1331 - Why thank you! :)**

 **Random Useless Info - Change your name to 'Info That Every Writer Needs', please. Also, thanks for the feedback. I'll see what will happen from here on. :D**

 **antenesis - Try in English next time, please. I don't always have the time to translate Spanish to English and the opposite.**

 **percy zoe and artemis fan - Thanks! And yes, they are together. It's not official yet, but they are. You know, it's like when you get a girlfriend, but only you two know about you two. It's kinda like that. :D**

 **junejuly305 - It ain't a cliffhanger, don't worry. :) Also, thanks. Here's the next chapter.**

 **The Infernal Draconic Being - Thanks for the info! And here's the next chapter!**

 **xSaberDragon - I'm glad.**

 **Cgsgamer - Cool. Thanks. :D**

 **Notasavior - Being honest, I wonder as well... We'll see. :D**

 **redburningdragon - Nah, I actually enjoyed how they ended up together in the LNs. I mean, Ichiei Ishibumi had it planned, and I think it worked out for him. But that's just my opinion. And yes, she is ahead of everyone, but it's not just her. Koneko and Irina are the main girls in the harem, so they're kinda on the same level. BUT, they're the main girls and they're on equal level.**

 **UnsanMusho - I'm planning to make the rank team read it and tell me if I should rank it as just M or MA. And also, what will happen if too much people report a story?**

 **Mike Kromer - They did, yeah. :D Well, the answer to that question will come in later chapters. Yeah, she does know and she did think about it. She will show up, don't worry. Also, NO, you _mustn't_ go. After all, I need readers. :) But I'm glad that you find my story entertaining and interesting.**

 **sudhush - Well, sorry if it felt too cliche... This was my first time writing a kiss scene.**

 **Alber breaker - They are couple, yes, but it's not official. It's kinda like they're the only ones that know about it. About the OVAs, maybe I'll try to put some. No promises tho'. Will Gasper be a girl? Hmmm... I was thinking quite a lot about it, but here's a thing. Whenever I see a good anime with characters and etc I like and I picture one of the characters as a member of the opposite sex, I go mad. Really mad. I'm not fan of the genderbend, you know? So, yeah, I'm sorry to say it, but Gasper stays as male. IF I decide to change that, I'll just go and change the chapter. OK? Now, what's that for Rias and Akeno? I couldn't understand ya.**

 **\- Magnificent review can't wait for more please review again soon.**

 **Hello - I'm glad to hear (read) that. And don't worry, she'll appear. It won't be in the same way as in the anime (probably), but she'll still appear.**

 **LordDanDxD - What does Mr Boyboy means? :D And I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I really tried to make it pretty happy moment.**

 **Butterman247 - I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 **Shadowflame013 - Why thank you! The story will go on, I assure you.**

 **Sasori420 - Here is my next update! Enjoy it! Really tho', enjoy it.**

 **The nameless one - Well, I've read a lot of stories, so I _kinda_ knew what I was doing... ^_^ Still, thank you. And here's the next chapter.**

 **Well, I guess that's all. With the reviews answered. Let's start with the chapter!**

 **Phew. That's some long-ass author notes, eh?**

* * *

"Speech"

'Sacred Gears, Magical items, Group/Organization name, Nicknames, etc.'

 _'Thought'_

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

 **{Albion talking out loud}**

 _ **{Albion thinking}**_

{Albion talking to Vali in Vali's mind}

[Figure name]

(Author remarks, rant, whatever)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

It was morning in Kuoh. There was a bright sun, shining all over the town and its citizens. In such a shiny day, everyone would want to go out and enjoy it, and that's what most of the people were doing. Well, most of them.

In the Old School Building, our well-known Gremory team were walking towards a big, well detailed, sealed wooden door in the far back of the longest corridor. They were all walking towards the sealed door in silence. The silence was either because of nervousness or confusion. Issei, however, was curious, so he decided to break the silence.

"Uhm, Buchou, the [Bishop] was sealed, because he was too powerful for you to control, right?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Rias said. "His power is not only a lot bigger than I could control, but it's also very mysterious, since we don't know what is he capable of once he gets full control over it."

"Just wondering, what exactly is his power? What can he do?" Issei asked again.

"Ara, ara. If we tell you know, I wouldn't be able to see the reaction on your face when you see by yourself. Ufufufu~" Akeno replied.

"We're here." Rias said, as she stopped in front of the door. There was a yellow tape, that read 'KEEP OUT' pasted all over the wall.

"Is the [Bishop] in this room?" Issei asked curiously.

"Yes." Rias replied. "The seal breaks late at night and he's allowed to wander around in this building. However, he refused to do so."

"The weirdest thing is, that I've passed around it and I've never felt his presence." Issei said.

"I created the seal in a way, that protects him from being detected or sensed. It's for his protection." Rias replied.

"Why wouldn't he wander around the building at night, Buchou?" Asia asked. "Is he afraid of the dark?"

"Probably we just have a hikikomori in the building." Issei said.

"He _is_ making the most money out of all us, though." Akeno said.

"Are you serious?!" Issei asked surprised.

"He makes special contracts via the Internet." Kiba said.

"That... Makes sense I guess... Still, contracts being done via computer? Maan... I've only used mine for gaming all this time." Issei said.

During all this time, Rias was staring at the door nervously. After about half a minute, she raised her hand and a red 'Magic Circle' appeared. The 'Magic Circle' flashed brightly, destroying the tape pasted over the wall, while at the same time breaking the seal.

"...The seal has been broken." Koneko said. Rias walked closer to the door.

"I'm opening the door." Rias said, as she put her hand on the doorknob. She hesitated for a bit, but after a moment, the door was opened. As she opened the door however, an outrageously high scream emitted from inside the room.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Someone screamed from the room as she opened the door.

"Wh-What the-" Issei said, checking his hearing. After he made sure he's okay, Issei took a look at the room. He saw several things in it. The first thing he saw, was a wooden desk with a set-up computer at the far back of the room. At his right, he saw an enormous queen size bed with pink sheets and pillows on it. Right across the bed, there was a small coffee table with four white wooden chairs. Right next to the door, which was sealed just a moments ago, there was a huge wooden dresser, with a couple of black dresses hung on it with hangers.

But the most interesting thing about the room was the black coffin, that was in the middle of the room. Even more interesting about this coffin was the fact that the scream came from it, meaning that there was a person in it.

"Wh-What's going on?!" The person in the coffin asked. Judging by the voice, Issei guessed that this person was a girl, younger than him.

"Your seal's been broken." Akeno said as she knelt down to the coffin and opened it. "Now, why don't we-"

"No! I wanna stay here!" The person from the coffin said. The person then turned his head to look at Akeno and the rest with teary eyes. "I don't wanna go outside!"

As Issei took a look at the person in the coffin, he saw that it was a girl with noble looks, short golden hair that reached just a little below her shoulders, pale skin, pointy ears (kinda like elfs' ones) and red eyes. She was wearing the 'Kuoh Academy' girls' uniform. She was also sitting in a pose that looked like she was trying to escape from Rias and Akeno. She was also shaking. Issei, being the horny teenage boy he is, said only one thing.

"Another girl?!" Issei said excited. "And she's blonde! Just like Asia! Are there only blonde [Bishops] here?!" At Issei's statement however, Kiba, who was standing behind him chuckled lightly. Issei turned around. "What is it, Kiba?" Issei asked him.

"This is a boy." Rias said.

"Huh?" Issei asked, still turned towards Kiba. He then slowly turned his head towards Rias. "Buchou, what'd you say?"

"He may look like a girl, but he's actually a boy." Rias said.

"What?!" Both Issei and Asia yelled surprised.

"He likes to cross-dress." Akeno added. Rias then went over to the 'girl', knelt down next to 'her' and hugged 'her'.

"His name is Gasper Vladi." Rias said. "He is my family and my other [Bishop]. He's a freshman at Kuoh Academy, and he was half-vampire, half-human before he was reborn into a Devil."

"V-Vampire?" Asia asked surprised.

"I've seen vampires before." Issei began. "And even if it sounds mean, 'he' doesn't look like one at all."

"The appearances are quite subtle at times, Issei-kun." Akeno said. "Also, don't forget that you don't look like Neko Dragon for the ones that are unfamiliar with our world. It's the same with Gasper."

"I guess..." Issei replied. "But I'm still more surprised of the fact that he is a boy! This just doesn't seem right!"

"But he looks so cute." Asia said.

"That makes it even worse!" Issei replied. He then turned to the cross-dressing boy now known as Gasper who backed off a bit after seeing that Issei turned towards him. "Nobody's gonna see you cross-dressing if you never leave this room!"

"B-B-But..." Gasper's eyes began to get teary. "I look cuter this way."

"Quit acting like a little girl, dammit!" Issei said as he plopped on the floor. "How could I be fooled like that... Thinking that you're a girl..." While Issei was muttering to himself, Rias walked over to Gasper.

"Gasper, let's go outside, okay?" Rias said to Gasper.

"No!" Gasper yelled scared. Issei raised his head to look at Gasper.

"C'mon, Buchou's the one asking-" Issei then caught his hand. The moment he caught him however, something strange happened. The moment he caught his head, Gasper's eyes began glowing. Issei let go of Gasper so he could shield his eyes from the glowing. As he felt that he was safe, Issei looked around him. The thing he saw shocked him.

All the light in the room he was in was gone. Rias and the rest were like frozen. They didn't move, blink, breath, nothing. They were like statues. Issei then saw Gasper running towards the far corner in the back of the room. Issei wasn't sure what was going on, but he was certain for one thing - Gasper did it.

"Gasper, did you do that?" Issei asked Gasper. As Gasper heard Issei's voice, he froze solid and didn't make even a movement. Issei began walking towards him. As Gasper heard that Issei was getting closer to him, he quickly turned towards Issei with horrified look on his face.

"Don't get mad. Don't get mad!" Gasper said scared as he sat down and hugged his legs close to his chest. "Please don't get mad! I didn't mean to do it!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Issei said. "Let's just all calm down." Issei then looked around again. "Is everything frozen?"

"Y-Yes..." Gasper said with teary eyes.

"Amazing." Issei replied. "Then, can you unfreeze it?"

"Yes." Gasper said.

"Can you do it, please?" Issei asked. "I promise you, they won't be mad at you."

"T-They won't?" Gasper asked.

"Yes. They won't." Issei confirmed. "Now, please, unfreeze them."

"Yes." Gasper said. His eyes began glowing again. After a second, Issei saw that everything was back to normal. The light in the room was back and everything was unfrozen. Rias and the rest then all looked at Gasper and Issei. All of them widened their eyes as they saw them _that_ far away from their previous location.

"What was that?" Asia asked shocked. "He just..."

"He definitely did _something_." Xenovia said.

"'Forbidden Balor View'." Akeno said. "This is Gasper's 'Sacred Gear', dubbed the 'Evil Eye of the Inert World'."

"...When he's distressed, he can stop anything within his sights for a period of time." Koneko said.

"Makes sense, I guess..." Issei said to himself.

{[Scene Break]}

After about five minutes, Rias and the rest _somehow_ convinced Gasper to go out of his room. Issei, Rias, Gasper and the rest were all in the main room of the Old School Building. Issei, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia and Asia were sitting on the couches. Koneko was sitting on her usual spot (Issei's lap). Rias was sitting on her chair behind the desk. Akeno was standing beside Rias. Gasper was standing between the couches. While they were all sitting/standing there, Akeno and Rias were talking about Gasper.

"Because Gasper-kun can't control his power, Maou Sirzechs-sama decreed that he be sealed in that room." Akeno began.

"It also turns out that the power naturally refines itself over time, giving it the potential to be a 'Balance Breaker'."

"'Balance Breaker'?" Issei said. Issei then saw Rias put her hand on her forehead and sigh deeply. He then looked at the place where Gasper was staying, only to see that he was gone.

"I don't want you to talk about me." Gasper's said. His voice was coming from a cardboard box that was put next to the door leading to the room. "I don't want attention!"

"When did he-" Asia said. Issei then stood up and walked over to the box in which Gasper was.

"Geez, get out of there!" Issei said as he kicked the box lightly.

"I can live inside this box!" Gasper replied. "It will be my dragon-guarded castle!"

"What's that supposed to mean? (-_-')" Issei asked.

While Issei was trying to get Gasper out of the box, Akeno turned to Rias. "Buchou, it's almost time." Akeno said.

"Indeed." Rias replied. She then turned towards the rest. "Akeno and I have to attend the preliminary meeting for the leaders' conference." Rias then turned to Kiba. "Yuuto." She called him.

"Yes, Buchou?" Kibe replied.

"My brother would like to know more about your 'Balance Breaker'." Rias said. "Come with me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kiba said and stood up from the couch. He then walked over to Rias and Akeno.

"Could I ask you to train Gasper while I'm away?" Rias asked.

"Train him?!" Issei asked.

"Yes." Rias nodded. "Could I count on you?"

"Uhm..." Issei then began looking back and forth around the room. He saw the determined faces of Xenovia and Koneko and made up his mind. "Count on us, Buchou!"

"Thank you." Rias said. After she said that, a 'Magic Circle' appeared behind her and Akeno. "We'll be going then." As she said that, she, Akeno and Kiba all entered the 'Magic Circle' and disappeared.

{[Scene Break]}

"No!" A high-pitched scream was heard outside the ORC building about ten minutes after Rias, Akeno and Kiba left. The scream belonged to no other than Gasper, who was currently running from Xenovia which was chasing him with her 'Durandal'.

"Keep running!" Xenovia yelled at Gasper while chasing him. "You'll meet my 'Durandal' if you slow down! Come on, show me some spirit! Run! Run!"

"She just looks like a vampire hunter." Issei said, looking at Xenovia.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Gasper asked, teary-eyed while sitting against a tree.

"A wholesome spirit can only exist in a wholesome body." Xenovia replied. "We'll start by giving you some stamina." After saying that, Xenovia smirked.

"Xenovia looks like she's having fun." Issei said.

"Y-Yeah..." Asia, who was standing next to Issei said. "I guess she likes to be that kind of person."

"I'm too tired!" Gasper began whining. "I can't move an inch!" After Gasper said that, Koneko walked over to him.

"...Gya-kun..." Koneko began. She then pulled out some garlic out of her pocket. She then handed it to him. "...This will give you some energy."

"No!" Gasper screamed. "I don't like garlic!" He then stood up and began running as fast as he could. Koneko began following him. Unlike him though, she didn't run. She was just walking pretty fast. Somehow though, she was able to keep up with him.

"...It's not good to be picky." Koneko said while following him with the garlic still in her hands.

"No! Koneko-chan's being mean to me!" Gasper whined.

"Koneko-chan seems to be enjoying it, too." Asia said while watching the scene.

"Koneko-chan's _teasing_ someone?" Issei asked himself.

"...Wait." Koneko said while still chasing Gasper.

While Koneko was chasing Gasper, Saji came out from behind the Old School Building. "There you are, Occult Research Club." Saji said as he saw Issei, Asia and Xenovia.

"Hey, Saji." Issei greeted him.

"I heard about your liberated hikikomori family member." Saji said while walking towards Issei and Asia. He then turned his head towards Koneko and Gasper. As he saw Gasper, his eyes widened and the smile on his face became a lot bigger. "A pretty blonde girl?!" Saji said excitedly.

"A cross-dressing boy, actually. (-_-)" Issei replied. After he said it, Saji fell on the ground comically.

"No..." Saji said quietly. "There's no way this can be happening."

"I know." Issei said. "I know _exactly_ how you feel, Saji." As he said it, another voice was suddenly heard.

"Oh, it seems the Maou's family is playing games out here." The voice said. As Issei and the rest turned towards the owner of the voice, they saw Azazel.

"Oh, hello, Azazel-sama." Issei greeted him as he saw him.

"Azazel?!" Xenovia said shocked. "That's Azazel?!" After she said it, she got into fighting stance. Koneko stopped chasing Gasper and got into fighting stance as well. Gasper hid behind a tree and Saji got into fighting stance as well.

"Now, now, you can gang on me, but you won't leave a scratch." Azazel said. "Besides, there's no need for violence. Right, Issei?"

"Yeah. Calm down, everyone." Issei said. "Azazel-sama is not here to fight."

"How are you so sure?" Saji asked as he summoned his 'Sacred Gear'.

"I know Azazel-sama well." Issei replied. "After all, I was his student for quite some time. If he's here, then he has a reason to do so." Issei then turned towards Azazel. "Am I right, Azazel-sama?"

"Of course." Azazel replied. "Is the Devil with the 'Holy Demonic' sword here?"

"Nah, he ain't." Issei replied.

"I see." Azazel said. "What a pity." Azazel then turned his head towards Gasper. "Hey, vampire." Gasper looked at Azazel with one of his eyes while still hiding behind the tree. "'Forbidden Balor View'. 'Sacred Gears' like that are extremely dangerous if the host is too weak." Azazel then turned to Saji. "That must be the 'Dark Dragon Vein', 'Absorption Line'. If you're training, connect it to the vampire and absorb his power as he uses his 'Sacred Gear'. It'll give him better control over it." After Azazel said that, Issei facepalmed himself.

"Of course it will." Issei said as he facepalmed himself. "How didn't I think of that?"

"Wait, absorb his power?" Saji asked curiously.

"What, you didn't know?" Azazel asked Saji. "That holds the power of Vritra, one of the five Dragon Kings. The Prison Dragon, or 'Dragon King of Evil'. It can absorb and negate the power of whatever it touches. You can connect it to other things for a short time as well."

"My 'Sacred Gear' can do that?" Saji asked himself quietly.

"There _is_ a quicker way, though." Azazel said. He then turned to Issei. "Issei, if he drinks some of your blood that will give him better control over his power."

"Drink _my_ blood?" Issei asked. "I never thought of that..."

"Well, vampires are supposed to drink blood, after all." Azazel said. He then turned around to leave. "Just give it a try. But I'm certain that it'll work. Later." As he finished talking, Azazel began to leave.

"See you later, Azazel-sama." Issei said as he waved at Azazel. "Thanks for the tips!"

"The leader of the Fallen Angels..." Xenovia muttered to herself as she lowered her sword. "I don't think I'll ever know what he's up to."

{[Scene Break]}

The night fell quickly. Unfortunately, Gasper's torment was just beginning. Why? Because Issei and the rest were training not Gasper's body, but his ability. So Issei, Gasper and the rest were all in the school gym. And because it was nighttime, they were the only one there.

The training which Gasper had to pass through was easy. He just had to use his 'Sacred Gear' and stop the balls that Issei was throwing at him. Sounds easy, doesn't it? Well, it does, but let's not forget that Gasper couldn't control his power.

So once Issei and the rest entered the gym, Issei changed himself into his gym clothes. Gasper did the same, but with one little slight difference. He put on a girls' gym clothes. Even though Issei tried to convince him to wear normal ones, Gasper declined.

"Let's go!" Issei yelled while holding a volleyball in his hand.

"Y-Yes." Gasper replied. He was standing at the other side of the volleyball field, waiting for Issei to toss the ball. There was also a line attached to Gasper's head. This line was the 'tongue' from Saji's 'Sacred Gear'. He was using it to absorb parts from Gasper's power when the power becomes too much for him.

"Ready, Gasper?!" Issei yelled again as he threw the ball towards Gasper. As the ball was just inches from Gasper's face, the time stopped. Gasper stopped the time, using his 'Sacred Gear'. Even though Issei was able to move, the rest weren't. "Gasper, stop it!" Issei said. "If this keeps up, you'll never gain control over your power! You're supposed to stop only the ball, not everyone here!"

"But I'm scared! I can't!" Gasper replied with teary eyes.

"C'mon Gasper, you're doing this for Buchou after all." Issei said. "Just unfreeze time." After Issei said it, Gasper unfroze time, but not before he got out of the ball's way.

"I'm sorry!" Gasper said as he unfroze time.

"We just gotta learn you how to stop certain objects and targets." Issei said. "We have to learn you to keep calm, not to panic and be sociable."

"Simply getting him to train is a hassle." Xenovia said.

"His power really isn't helping." Asia added.

"You're right. Maybe it's still too strong." Issei said as he scratched the back of his head. He then turned to Saji, who was standing close to him. "Saji, could you absorb a little more?"

"No problem." Saji replied as he absorbed more of Gasper's power.

"Thanks a lot for the help." Issei said to Saji.

"Don't mention it." Saji replied. "I'm benefiting from this, too."

"Oh yeah, Azazel-sama said one more thing." Issei said to himself. "Something about Gasper drinking my blood..."

"No!" Gasper yelled. "I don't like blood!"

"Aren't you a vampire?" Issei asked him.

"I don't like blood!" Gasper replied. "I don't like the smell!"

"...Vampire trash." Koneko said to Gasper.

"Koneko-chan's being mean to me!" Gasper said as he got on the ground and began crying.

"What a pain." Xenovia said as she scratched the back of her head.

{[Scene Break]}

It was morning. Last night Issei and the rest minus Rias, Akeno and Kiba were training Gasper in the gym. However, as the day ended, they obviously wanted to take a break. So they went to their homes but as the morning came and it was time for Gasper's training to start. But the thing that happened was the thing that Issei thought would happen - Gasper didn't go out of his room. And because the doors were enchanted in a way in which they could be opened only from the inside when the times asked for it, there weren't much things Issei could do.

He tried literally everything to bust the door down and to enter. Before you ask, yes, he also tried with 'please'. But _even_ that didn't get him inside the room. Issei was holding back of course since he didn't want to scare Gasper. So Issei decided to bring out the big guns. That meant to call Rias obviously.

"Gasper, come on out." Rias said while standing in front of Gasper's door with Issei. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here." Gasper didn't reply however.

"I'm sorry, Buchou." Issei said as he scratched his head. "I didn't want to interrupt your meeting, but..."

"It's okay." Rias replied. "You did your best to help him."

"I don't wanna go outside!" Gasper yelled from the room.

"We did the exact opposite of what we wanted." Issei said sadly.

"There's a reason why Gasper's like this." Rias said.

"There is?" Issei asked.

"Gasper's father is a renowned vampire, but his mother is a human." Rias began. "Vampires value pure blood more than Devils do. Consequently, Gasper was shunned by his family. The humans called him a monster. He even had the ability to stop time, but couldn't control it at all. Everybody feared him. Or rather, they loathed him. If he stops you in time, he can do anything to you. Nobody wants to be close to a person like that. Of course, we know that Gasper would never do such a thing."

"I see." Issei said. "Gasper was the same as Asia."

"I-I don't want this power. Everyone stops. That's why everyone's scared. Everyone hates me. I hate it, too. I don't want to see my friends' frozen faces anymore!" Gasper cried from the inside of the room.

"I don't deserve to be a [King]." Rias said sadly.

"Buchou," Issei began. "leave the rest to me! I _will_ talk him out of here."

"Issei..." Rias said.

"Don't worry." Issei replied. "He's my first male _kouhai_. I'll take care of him!" Rias stared at him for about five seconds. She then smiled brightly.

"Issei, I'm counting on you." Rias said.

"You got it, Buchou!" Issei replied. After that, a 'Magic Circle' appeared under Rias and she was soon teleported back to the Underworld. As Rias disappeared Issei sat in front of the doors leading to Gasper's room. He then spoke. "Gasper, I'm going to stay here until you come out, you hear me?!" But he didn't receive response from any sort.

{[Scene Break]}

Several hours passed and it was nighttime already. Issei was still sitting in front of Gasper's room. At some point of the day, he got hungry of course, but thanks to Asia and Koneko he had food that was enough for several days. Of course, Issei was a dragon. And since he was a dragon, he had to eat a lot. So the food that would normally be enough for a few days was enough only for several hours for Issei. Yeah, the dragon's hunger. Add to it the Nekoshou's hunger as well.

Anyways, Issei was still sitting in front of the doors, but he was now actually leaning on them with his hands behind his head. While sitting, Issei decided to try and make conversation with Gasper. True, he failed several times, but hey, it was worth a shot!

"Hey. Are you scared of us and your 'Sacred Gear'?" Issei began. "I have a so-called 'all powerful' Dragon residing inside my soul. If that's not enough, I'm also his descendant. This may sound cool and awesome and all, but I'm scared as well. Every time I use my powers, I feel something in my head. This 'thing' is tempting me with offers of immerse power and whatnot. But I never hesitate to move on."

"That power could take your precious things away from you." Gasper replied. "Why do you still use it all the time?"

"Because I'm stupid and I don't think before I act." Issei replied with a smirk. "You'll see me planning my acts once in a blue moon. However..."

"However?" Gasper asked.

"I don't want to see my friends in pain again." Issei said. "In the battle against Raiser Kiba and Akeno-san fell in battle because of me. Because I was not strong enough to defend them. Then, in the battle with Kokabiel, the things were even worse. Not only that Buchou was hurt, but so were Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba and Xenovia. I just don't want to see this ever again, you know?"

"I know about these battles, too." Gasper said as he opened the half of the double-door slightly. "I was locked up here, though."

"No need to feel guilty." Issei replied. "You're gonna be with us from now on."

"But I'm just going to hold everyone back." Gasper replied sadly.

"You're not going to hold us back." Issei reassured him. "You're my important _kouhai_ and a friend."

"Senpai..." Gasper said as he fully opened the door.

"Lend us a hand, Gapser." Issei said. "Let's help Buchou together! If anything scares you, I'll beat the crap out of it!" Gasper stared at him for a couple of seconds, but he then looked at the floor with sad face.

"But..." Gasper began.

"You wanna drink my blood, then?" Issei asked him. Gapser turned at him with wide eyes. "That'll help you get better control of-"

"I'm scared!" Gasper replied as he shook his head. "I'm scared of drinking the blood of living things. The only thing I can force myself to do is drink from a blood tag. My power's already frightening as it is. What am I going to do if it gets even stronger? I..."

"*Sigh* Is it that bad?" Issei asked Gasper with a sigh. "To be honest, I'm _kinda_ jealous of your power."

"You're jealous?" Gasper asked.

"Well, _kinda_." Issei replied. "I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to stop time? I know I do! Well, my inner pervert knows."

"Inner pervert?" Gasper asked.

"We all have one, Gasper." Issei replied. "For some people, he's very strong and that's why they're perverted. For me, well..."

"Is your inner pervert strong?" Gasper asked.

"50/50." Issei replied. "A little above the average, but I can _somehow_ control myself around all these beautiful girls. But sometimes, I just can't stop myself. I'm struggling to stop myself. Sometimes I just want to grope them and look under their skirts and all that. If I could stop the time, I would be able to do it!" Issei then caught his head with both his hands. "I can't stop imagining things!" Gasper was just looking at him with confused expression on his face. "S-Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"You're very nice." Gasper said. Issei looked at him confused. "Nobody's ever told told me that they envied my powers or provided any specific examples."

"Well, uh..." Issei said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I only thought that people hated my power." Gasper said.

"You idiot!" Issei exclaimed. "These 'Sacred Gears' were bestowed upon us. If we can't escape our destiny, what good is sulking going to do?! Are you just going to whine all your life?!" Issei then stood up from the floor. "Hear this, Gasper. I want to be the strongest Sekiryuutei to ever live! I want to protect all my friends! These are my current goals!"

"Th-That's awesome, Issei-senpai!" Gasper exclaimed as he stood up from the floor. "You have such a legendary power and yet you want to master it just to protect your friends! You're really generous person, senpai!"

"Oh, stop it." Issei said as he scratched his head. "It's nothing."

"I-I think I'm a little more confident now." Gasper said.

"Of course you are!" Issei replied. "Now, how about some friendly chat, eh?"

"Yes!" Gasper replied as they both entered the room.

{[Scene Break]}

Half an hour passed and Issei and Gasper were still in Gasper's room. Issei used this half an hour to answer some of Gasper's questions such as what he is, what are his powers, etc. Issei gladly told him about him and his family.

"And that's my brief story." Issei said, as he finished telling Gasper about himself and his parents. "Not the most interesting one, but it's mine."

"Amazing, Issei-senpai!" Gasper exclaimed. "You're an entity never seen before with such powers! You should be proud of yourself and your powers!"

"Well, it's true." Issei replied. "But you know, with great power, there comes great responsibility. I also _may_ have some enemies here and there, but hey, don't we all have them?" As Issei finished his sentence the door leading to Gasper's room opened and Kiba let himself in.

"Nice job, Issei-kun." Kiba complimented him. Both Issei and Gasper turned their heads towards Kiba.

"Oh, you done?" Issei asked Kiba.

"You're getting along with Gasper-kun already." Kiba said.

"Yeah." Issei replied. "We had some time to get to know each other. I told him this and that about me, my powers, etc. You know, standard stuff."

"Ah, I see. Nice job." Kiba said. He then looked at Gasper and sighed while still smiling. Issei turned around only to see Gapser sitting into cardboard box again.

"Why the hell are you in the box again?!" Issei asked Gasper.

"S-Sorry." Gasper replied. "I just feel more comfortable talking to people like this. Don't worry. The top's open."

"That's not the problem!" Issei said as he put his hand on his head.

"You can't stay here forever, especially now that your seal's been broken." Kiba said as he walked closer to Gasper.

"B-But..." Gasper mumbled. In that moment, the door opened again. From the door, Xenovia, Asia and Koneko entered the room.

"Oh, you're getting along." Xenovia said as she, Asia and Koneko entered the room.

"Hi." Kiba greeted them.

"Oh, hey there." Issei greeted them as well. "How's it going? Anything new with you?"

"Well, we thought that you shouldn't be the only one who's looking after Gasper-kun, so we were discussing how to help him." Asia replied.

"Ah, I see." Issei said. "That's very kind of you."

"H-Help me?" Gasper asked.

"...Gya-kun, you're part of our family." Koneko said.

"K-Koneko-chan-" Gasper began, but was interrupted by Koneko.

"...Have a present." Koneko said as she threw him some garlic in his box. The moment she threw the Garlic in the box, Gasper jumped off the box while screaming in fear.

"Garlic!" Gasper screamed in fear. The moment Gasper jumped, Xenovia jumped towards him with a paper bag that had holes for eyes in her hand. With one swift movement she put the paper bag on Gasper's head. The moment she put it on his head, Gasper calmed down. With that, both Xenovia and Gasper landed.

"How's that?" Xenova asked Gasper.

"Huh? I feel safe." Gasper said. "Huh? Huh? I like this."

"What's going on?" Kiba asked surprised.

"...It was Asia-senpai's idea." Koneko replied.

"Oh, was it?" Issei asked.

"N-No." Asia said. "I don't really like talking to people, but I don't mind calling them. I just told Xenovia and Koneko-chan that hiding my face might help me."

"That's when I remembered these things." Xenovia said as she pulled out four condoms from the pocket of her skirt. "So I thought to put something on his head." After she said that however, Issei quickly took the condoms from her hand and put them in his pocket.

"You _still_ have these?!" Issei asked her.

"How is it? How do I look?" Gasper asked while walking like a zombie with his hands straight ahead and the paper bag still on his head.

"You've got a very looming presence." Kiba said with his eyes closed.

"Yeah." Xenovia agreed with Kiba. "It's like a pervert's coming after you. It's simply... overwhelming."

"This is nice. I like it." Gasper said while walking like a zombie around the room.

"I've never been this surprised about you." Issei commented.

"Really?! Maybe this'll help me become a full-blown vampire!" Gasper said excitedly.

 _'I don't think so.'_ Issei thought to himself.

"Thank you very much, everybody!" Gasper said as he bowed his head.

{[Scene Break]}

The next day came. Issei and Asia were walking around the Main School Building while talking.

"I'd like Gasper to go to class, except without the paper bag on his head." Issei said to Asia while walking beside her.

"It'll take him some time." Asia replied.

"Oh." A familiar voice said from in front of them. As Issei and Asia looked towards the direction of the voice they saw Rias and Akeno staying before them.

"Buchou, Akeno-san." Issei greeted them.

"Hello." Asia greeted them as well while bowing.

"Good timing." Rias said. At her saying both Issei and Asia put on confused expressions.

"We'd like you to come with us after school." Akeno said to Issei.

"Me?" Issei asked. "But why?"

"An important person wants to meet you." Rias replied. "Do you have plans for after school?"

"No." Issei replied. "Just curious, who is this 'important person'?"

"Ara, if we tell you, it wouldn't be surprise." Akeno replied. "Just come, okay?"

"Right." Issei said.

{[Scene Break]}

The school day soon ended. And just as Issei promised Akeno, he was currently walking towards some 'certain' place out of the city. While walking out of the city, Issei saw only one important thing up ahead. It was a shrine. Yes, a shrine.

Shrines would normally be dangerous for Devils, but Issei wasn't a Devil. A [Piece], but not a Devil. So he continued onward towards the shrine and began climbing the stairs leading towards the shrine, but he was ready to jump into action or fight any moment.

While nearing the shrine, Issei saw a shadow of a person. Issei continued walking slower until he heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome, Issei-kun." The person which shadow Issei saw said. As Issei neared the person he saw that it was just Akeno wearing a shrine maiden's outfit.

"Ah, hello Akeno-san." Issei greeted her as he saw her.

"Sorry for making you come here on such short notice." Akeno said.

"No problem." Issei replied. After that, both him and Akeno continued climbing the stairs towards the shrine. "Where's Buchou?" Issei asked while they were climbing the stairs.

"She'll be here after her final meeting with Sirzechs-sama." Akeno replied.

"Don't you have to be with her?" Issei asked her.

"I must welcome that 'special person' here." Akeno replied.

"Ah, I see." Issei said while nodding. As they finally climbed the stairs and were standing in front of the shrine's entrance, Issei spoke. "Uhm, is this shrine safe? Buchou said that shrines are dangerous for Devils."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Akeno said.

"It's not that." Issei replied. "I'm not a Devil. I should be fine. I'm worried for you."

"Ara, ara. How kind of you. Ufufufu~" Akeno said while giggling. "But this shrine is safe for Devils to come in here." After she said that, Akeno passed through the entrance with Issei following her. As they entered, they were welcomed by a splendid main shrine. It was present that the shrine was quite old, but there were no signs of damage whatsoever.

"Wow. I never knew there was a shrine that big here." Issei said.

"It was abandoned after its last priest passed away." Akeno said. "Rias held on to it for me."

"I'm glad to see you again after so much time." A voice was heard from the sky. A voice that Issei was able to recognize everywhere. A cheerful and peaceful voice.

Issei looked up towards the voice's direction and saw a young man with handsome face, long blonde almost golden hair and blue eyes. His body was wrapped in an extravagant white robe. He also had twelve golden wings coming out of his back. Above his head there was a golden colored halo floating. He was slowly descending to the ground. The young man was smiling gently and was sending glances towards Issei.

"It can't be..." Issei muttered to himself.

"I'm glad to see you again, Issei-kun." The young man said while still in mid-air. In response Issei just smiled and spoke.

"I'm glad to see you again as well, Michael- _sama_." Issei replied. Akeno was looking at Issei with a face full of confusion.

{[Scene End]}

 **Yoooo! How's it going? Nice, I hope.**

 **Well, there you have it. Chapter 21.**

 **Yeah, Gasper made an appearance (as a male) and Michael came. Wooo! Now, for Gasper. I received a review from Alan breaker asking me if I'll change Gasper's sex. Well, as you all saw, the answer is 'no'. Let's just say that I don't like genderbent. At all.**

 **Now, for Michael. You may wonder what his relation with Issei is. Well fear not, for you shall understand in the next chapter.**

 **Uhm... Yeah, I guess that there aren't many things to say about this chapter...**

 **(IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!) Again just to remind you - please, if you know somebody, that knows English perfectly (or at least better than me) and he/she is Beta reader, please ask of him/her to come here and check out my story. This would help me a big time. I'm counting on you guys. Thanks. :)** **(IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!)**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for updating SOOO LATE! I was busy with some other projects. I took part in an animation collaboration. I won the 3rd place! And I won 50$. Which is** **85.89 in my country. Easy money for me. :D I have one more collaboration, so the next update won't be soon as well... Wish me luck tho'. :D**

 **As you know, I'm not native British or American, so I make mistakes. If you see mistakes - PM or review and I'll fix 'em. Thanks. :)**

 **I encourage you all to go and vote in the poll in my profile. It'll remain open until chapter 24.**

 **I encourage and welcome all types of reviews. No flames tho'. Thanks.**

 **I think that's all.**

 **Xerozzuro out.**


	22. Life 4-5

**Uhm, hello guys… Ehm, long time no see? Ehm… Well, I, uh…**

 **I wanted to say… I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO MUCH FUCKIN' LONG TIME! ;0; Life kept me on a leash, I was ill at one point and then there were all the other stuff happening… So, instead of going through everything one by one, I'll give you a quick rant.**

 **So, as summer began, my dad decided to surprise me with a renovation of our living room. "Surprise, lil' guy! A month and a half from your summer will be taken away from you! ". Even though I was against it, there was nothing I could do…**

 **One week into the renovations and I got ill… And we all know that when you are sick or ill, you're not in the mood for anything… So, there you have it, 2 weeks wasted.**

 **Then there was one of my favorite hobbies – animating. So, I joined a clan, organized by one of my idol animators. I joined it and had quite the fun for at least 2 weeks. I then remembered this story, but as renovations, social life and the clan were all like 'PAY ATTENTION TO ME!' I couldn't write a single chapter… But I was doing other things that I love, so totes worth it! That was when I wrote that note for you guys which I'm glad that you took without anger.**

 **So, when the renovation became lighter (Things that I'm not able to do and my dad has to do them), Pokémon GO came out… And I immediately got into it… I'm not complaining though, it's a pretty good game in my opinion.**

 **Then finally there were my other two stories. Although one of them is already up (Issei Hyoudou, the Ring-Bearing Wizard) the other one is still in the works. I promise you, the other story will be awesome!**

 **This story (Neko Dragon) though is still my main story so my focus will be mostly on this one! So for everyone who is still waiting eagerly for this story – YOU'RE NOT FORGOTTEN! I thank you all for your interest and this story shall return! (Although the story was never abandoned or anything…)**

 **Anyways, RANT OVER, let's get into this!**

 **Reviews! Bring me the reviews, Andre!**

 **Shadowflame013 – Thank you, my good Sir. The story shall go on.**

 **Random Useless Info – No, no, no. You deserve a credit. Don't be shy. Also, for Beta's, I already have 2, so… Yah, thank you for offering though! I appreciate it.**

 **percy zoe and artemis fan – Wonder no more, as it shall be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Guest – Thank you!**

 **antenesis – Issei is a full dragon and full Nekomata. Simple as that.**

 **NinjaFang1331 – Thanks man!**

 **Mike Kromer – Thanks man! Here is my late af chapter!**

 **Alber breaker – Well, I mean, Akeno is not that bad. I kinda understand you for hating Rias, but… Also, I have no idea on which place Akeno will be…**

 **Jarjaxle – Yes, yes he does. Thanks man!**

 **Butterman247 – Thanks man!**

 **Sudhush – Sure man! Thanks for reading!**

 **NARUMOKA – We have looong way until it's completed, but we'll see.**

 **AssassinGodz – Sure man!**

 **The Nameless one – We'll see. I was never too interested in Saji to be honest…**

 **Damaku – Is it weird that I didn't get annoyed by it? ._.**

 **draco7347 – Sorry for making you wait then.**

 **emiya-excalibur – Thanks man! You had some free time, eh? Was it? Thanks man! And, uh, yeah, if people here say that they want lemons, lemons will be written. But be sure that if there** ** _are_** **lemons, the first one will be with Koneko.**

 **Damaku – I hear ya man. Workin' on it.**

 **fordkdn – Sorry man, but I already have two Beta's for this story and three for my crossover story. I appreciate it, but I already have my Beta's, whom I want to thank.**

 **Animeloverq8 – See above man.**

 **Trason9 – Ehm… A lot of girls…**

 **the soulless knight – Sure man! That's why I have my Beta readers! Thank you guys!**

 **Guest – wha?**

 **the soulless knight – Well… Sorry?**

 **Butterman247 – Thank you for your understanding.**

 **Long chapter – Now that, even I don't know my dude…**

 **Alber breaker – Both.**

 **Guest L – Well, sorry…**

 **Damn, you people really want more, eh? You have no idea how happy I am right now! Thank you guys so very much! Without further rant, let's begin the actual chapter!**

 **P.S. These are the longest-ass author notes I've ever wrote…**

"Speech"

'Sacred Gears, Magical items, Group/Organization name, Nicknames, etc.'

 _'Thought'_

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

 ** _[Ddraig thinking]_**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

 **{Albion talking out loud}**

 ** _{Albion thinking}_**

{Albion talking to Vali in Vali's mind}

[Figure name]

(Author remarks, rant, whatever)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

{[Scene Start]}

Inside the big main room of the central shrine, three people were sitting. The first was a tall man with long blond hair and green eyes. Above his head there was a golden halo and a bright aura around him.

The second was a buxom beauty with a long black hair, tied into a long ponytail. She was wearing a shrine maiden outfit.

The third person was a white haired boy with red eyes. He was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt.

You guessed it. The three people were Issei, Akeno and the ruler of all the Angels himself, God's right hand – Archangel Michael. While all of them were sitting in the shrine in a not-so-awkward silence, Akeno was looking at Issei and Michael with confusion present in her eyes.

Earlier, right before they entered the shrine, Issei recognized Michael before he was able to introduce himself. As it turns out, they knew each other from before Issei met the ORC. But how and from where they know each other? This question was stuck in Akeno's head. While she was deep in thought, Michael decided to break the silence.

"I'm really glad to see you once again, Issei-kun." Michael said to Issei.

"I'm glad to see you again too, Michael-sama." Issei replied to Michael. "How is the situation in Heaven?"

"We're getting ready for the Peace meeting with the other leaders. Other than that, everything is as it should be." Michael replied. "Oh, which reminds me – Gabriel wanted me to ask you if you will come and see her again sometime."

"G-Gabriel-san did?" Issei asked as he blushed slightly. "Eh, yeah. If she wishes to see me…" Issei said as he scratched his head.

"Excuse me." Akeno said, getting both Michael and Issei's attention. "Am I missing something?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Issei knew what Akeno meant with her question so he decided to answer her. "Michael-sama used to train me in using my light element power."

"You really learn quickly." Michael commented.

"As a matter of fact, all the leaders of the Three Factions have trained me…" Issei said. "But I doubt it that Michael-sama came here just for a chit-chat. Am I right, Michael-sama?"

"Yes, indeed." Michael replied and stood up on his feet. "Issei-kun, I learned that you already met the man that you are destined to fight. The wielder of the White dragon, the Hakuryuukou."

"Yes. He showed up out of nowhere and defeated Kokabiel." Issei replied. "He seems like a tough foe."

"And that's why I want to give you this." Michael said. As he said that a sword suddenly appeared from a golden 'Magic Circle' right next to Michael's right hand. Michael caught it and pointed it at Issei.

Issei took a good look at the sword. The sword looked like an European sword with a reddish purple grip and a golden hilt. The guard of the sword resembled dragons' claws. His eyes suddenly became wide as he recognized the sword. "I-Is that…?"

"Yes." Michael replied. "This is the sword of Saint George himself. One of the strongest Dragon Slayers – Ascalon."

"But why is Saint George's weapon in you, Michael-sama?" Issei asked. It soon dawned him however. "D-Don't tell me…"

"Yes." Michael nodded. "This is my gift for you. It's something that will help you when fighting the Hakuryuukou and other future foes."

 _'Curse me for not being able to wield swords…'_ Issei thought to himself. "I'm flattered, but I can't take it… What if Heaven needs it?"

"We have our own more efficient ways of protecting ourselves from dragons, Issei-kun." Michael replied.

"I see…" Issei said. "But I can't wield-"

"I was actually thinking of letting your 'Sacred Gears' absorb the weapon." Michael said.

"Absorb it?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Michael nodded.

"It's not like I don't accept it, but why are you giving it to me?" Issei asked.

"It was agreed that nothing like the Great War should be allowed to happen again." Michael said. "But as you know, small-scale conflicts between the Three Fractions still continue. If this continues, everyone will eventually perish. No… It may even be possible that another new power might take offensive action."

"I doubt it." Issei said. "The Norse Gods or even the dragons themselves never showed any sign of even considering of taking an offensive action."

"Even if that's true, the upcoming Peace Meeting is an opportunity." Michael said. "An opportunity to stop the conflict between the Three Fractions and combine their strengths."

"During the last Great War, there was one time that this happened." Michael kept on talking. "It was when the White and Red Dragons rampaged throughout the battlefield. Issei-kun, I would like to entrust my hope in you, in order for that to happen once more."

"I see…" Issei said. "So you want me to fight the Hakuryuukou, eh?"

"That's right." Michael replied. "Can I entrust my hope in you, Issei-kun?"

"Yes." Issei nodded. "I'll put an end of the war. I promise you." As he heard Issei's words, Michael smiled and handed Issei the sword. Issei took it and held it in front of him. "So, I should combine with the sword?" Michael just nodded. "I hope that this is possible…"

 **['Sacred Gears' work according to the thoughts of their wielder.]** Ddraig said to Issei out loud. **[If you wish it to be so, then it shall be granted.]**

"If I wish it to be so, eh?" Issei repeated to himself.

 **[Partner, concentrate your thoughts into the 'Boosted Gears'.]** Ddraig instructed Issei.

"Which one though?" Issei asked the dragon.

 **[Your call.]** Ddraig replied. **[I don't think it really matters.]**

"Alright then…" Issei said while holding the sword with his right 'Boosted Gear' (His right hand).

 **[Now synchronize your energy with the Holy Sword.]** Ddraig further instructed Issei. Issei did as said and as a result, the 'Holy Sword' began glowing with a bright yellow aura.

"I think it's-" Issei began, but was unable to finish his thought as yellow and red lights filled the room. The lights were so bright that all three of the occupants had to shield their eyes from the brightness.

As the light died down and Issei, Akeno and Michael were able to see clearly once again, they all noticed that the Ascalon was gone. However, there was an easily noticeable change in Issei, or rather – his 'Boosted Gears'.

Both of his 'Boosted Gears' now had long blades coming out of them. The blades were coming out from the place where the big, green gems of the 'Boosted Gears' were, which was right above the place where the fingers were. The blades of both the 'Boosted Gears' were the same as Ascalon's blade. As it seemed, Issei indeed was able to connect his 'Sacred Gears' with the Holy Sword. However, all the three of the people standing in the shrine had one question in mind – _'Why are_ _there two blades_

"Ehm, did you accidently give me two 'Ascalon' Swords?" Issei asked Michael.

"No." Michael replied with is eyes widened in shock and awe. "Ascalon is one of the most powerful 'Dragon Slayers'. It can't even be copied properly!"

"Then, how do I have two of them?" Issei asked.

 **[That's thanks to your thoughts, Partner.]** Ddraig said out loud. **[Right before you combined the 'Boosted Gear' with the Ascalon,** **you changed from thinking of a single 'Boosted Gear' to 'Boosted Gears' thusly** **the Holy Sword was divided in two parts, creating two swords. Both of the swords are now yours. Best part – They are inseparable, meaning that they will be** **part of the Boosted Gears**

"Whoa." Issei said in amazement. "D-Did I do that?"

 **[Yeah.]** Ddraig confirmed. **[More like, your thoughts, but it was still you, so same stuff.]**

"I knew you could do it, Issei-kun." Michael said while observing the result of the combining of the 'Boosted Gears' and the 'Ascalon'.

"That is really, really awesome." Issei said while swinging with the blades that were now part of his 'Boosted Gears'. "These should come in handy."

"Unfortunately, this is all I came for. I really have no time for anything else, so I will see you on the Conference." Michael said. Issei however wanted one more thing from him.

"Michael-sama, there is something that I'd like to ask you…" Issei said to Michael.

"I'd like to answer all your questions as long as I'm able to, but unfortunately I have no time right now. I will answer your question during or after the Peace meeting." Michael replied.

"Please do." Issei replied as his 'Boosted Gears' disappeared.

"Of course." Michael said. "It's a promise, Issei-kun. I'm glad that I saw you once again, Issei-kun." As Michael said that, ten golden Angel wings sprung out of his back. His whole body got wrapped by light. After a flash of a light for a moment, Michael was gone, leaving only two golden feathers behind.

"I'm glad that I saw you again as well, Michael-sama." Issei muttered to himself as Michael left. Akeno was looking at the scene quietly without uttering a word. She was just smiling gently.

{[Scene Break]}

A couple of minutes after Michael left, Issei and Akeno were drinking tea in a tea ceremony room. While drinking the tea, Issei and Akeno were talking about what just happened with Michael, 'Ascalon' and what his relation with Issei is.

"So you and Michael-sama kept the 'Ascalon' here in hopes of finding a new wielder for it?" Issei asked Akeno.

"Yes." Akeno replied. "That was our regular manner and courtesy."

"Ah, I see." Issei said. "But why _me_?"

"The moment I told Michael-san about you, he immediately told me to call you here as he told me that he thinks you'd be a perfect wielder for it." Akeno replied. "I wasn't sure why he reacted this way back then, but it seems like you two know each other."

"Well, yes." Issei said as he scratched his head. "Michael-sama also trained me… He taught me to use the power of my 'Light' Element."

"It seems like all the leaders of the Three Factions have trained you." Akeno said. "No wonder why you are so strong. But tell me, while in Heaven, did you meet God himself?"

"Yes and no." Issei replied. "I saw him in a dream of mine while I trained there, but I never spoke with Him directly. You see, you can't really talk to him unless you are dead or, well, the Great War happens…"

"I see." Akeno said. "Your past definitely is interesting, Issei-kun. Why aren't you sharing these memories with anybody?"

"My Father taught me that if I live in the past, I won't be able to move on to the Present. No matter how great or bad your Past was, Past is Past and you should move on, no matter what." Issei replied to Akeno as he closed his eyes, getting lost in his thoughts.

His saying so however got Akeno thinking. She remembered a moment of her past that scarred her for life. Memory that made her hate herself. This memory was-

"Akeno-san?" Issei called Akeno. Akeno was snapped out of her thoughts by Issei calling her name. "Are you okay? You looked lost in thought for quite the long time."

"I'm okay, Issei-kun." Akeno replied as she smiled at him. "Don't worry about me."

As Akeno reassured him, a question popped out inside Issei's head. He actually meant to ask Akeno about it long, long time ago, but he never got the opportunity to, as he wanted to speak in private with her. This seemed like the best time to do it, so he took a deep breath and looked at Akeno.

"Akeno-san, can I ask you something?" Issei asked Akeno.

"Of course. What is it?" Akeno asked.

"During our fight with Kokabiel, he said a lot of things, didn't he?" Issei began. "Most of them were nonsense, much like his statement that God is dead and all that. But, he said something that is stuck in my head and I just can't forget it…"

"What is it?" Akeno asked.

"While the two of you were fighting, he associated with somebody, didn't he?" Issei asked. Akeno widened her eyes as she suddenly remembered. It was the day of the battle with Kokabiel. A certain moment appeared in Akeno's mind.

{[Scene Break]}

 _Flashback Start_

 _"Lighting!" Akeno said loud. She then fired an enormous blast of lighting at Kokabiel. Kokabiel did the same thing as he did when Issei attacked him with fire - he cocooned himself with his ten wings. Akeno just kept attacking._

 _"You dare try to stop me, wielder of Barakiel's power?" Kokabiel said, while still cocooned in his wings._

 _"Do not..." Akeno said quietly. "ASSOCIATE ME WITH THAT NAME!" As she yelled the last part, the thunderbolt became even bigger._

 _Flashback End_

{[Scene Break]}

Upon remembering this, Akeno frowned as she looked at the ground. As it seemed, it was indeed something related to her. Something painful.

"So you really are the daughter of Barakiel?" Issei asked her, not sure what to expect.

"That's right…" Akeno replied sadly. "I am the offspring of Barakiel, a Cadre of the Fallen Angels, and a human woman."

"Akeno-san…" Issei softly mumbled.

"My mother was the daughter of a shrine priest." Akeno kept on telling the story. "One day, Barakiel came to their doors, wounded and weakened, and my mother attended to him. It was said that, this single event eventually led to my birth."

"I'm sorry for asking such a weird question." Issei apologized as he bowed his head. Akeno didn't say anything however. She just slowly stood up.

A second later, she turned around so her back was facing Issei. She loosened up the part of her maiden outfit which was covering her breasts and the upper part of the back. She then spread up her wings, her _real_ wings. Issei, seeing them, could not contain his shock.

"T-These wings…" Issei gasped. The wings Akeno just showed him were different than the ones he'd seen. Her left wing was a Fallen Angel's wing, while her right wing was a Devil's.

"Yes. These are the wings of both a Devil and a Fallen Angel." Akeno replied. "I have half of each pair. I detested my tainted, original wings and came to Rias to become a Devil. The end result, however, was an abomination that held the wings of both." Akeno stopped for a second, only to continue a moment later.

"Perhaps it's right for me though, with this tainted blood flowing through my veins." Akeno said sadly. She wasn't facing Issei, so she wasn't able to tell what his expression was.

"Akeno-san…" Issei softly said. Akeno then turned towards him.

"Knowing who really I am now, how do you feel about it, Issei-kun?" Akeno asked him. "I've heard you say it before. You said that you don't really like Fallen Angels. I wouldn't blame you. They've hurt both you and Asia physically and emotionally. They even tried to take your life. One even tried to destroy this city. Nothing good or great happens when they're around."

Issei looked down. Akeno wasn't able to see his eyes so she really didn't know what to expect. Would he hate her for what she is? Would he just ignore it? She was eagerly waiting for him to say something, which didn't take that much time. However, Issei's reply confused her at first.

"You're wrong." Issei said to Akeno. "The Fallen Angels… They are not evil. Well, not all of them. It's true that Raynare tried to toy with me and she even tried to kill me and I can never forget what she tried to do to Asia, but that doesn't necessarily mean that all the Fallen Angels are evil." Akeno was listening to Issei, not sure where was he going with his thoughts.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Issei continued. "I don't care what kind of species you are from. I don't care if you're a Fallen Angel. It's your soul that matters. I like you, Akeno-san. I don't care if you're a Fallen Angel. And you shouldn't care either. Because, in my opinion this doesn't matter."

Akeno was looking at Issei wide-eyed and with a blush on her face. She was really touched by the things Issei said. Issei, however, kept on talking.

"I'm sorry. Seems like I asked something I shouldn't have." Issei said as he bowed his head down while still sitting. "I'm such an insensitive person."

"That's not what I meant." Akeno said. "I said I'm the daughter of-"

"That doesn't matter." Issei interrupted her as he stood up.

"But I could just be trying to be closer to you than necessary, knowing that you won't directly hate me." Akeno said.

"You're not that kind of a person, Akeno-san." Issei said.

"No, I'm sure that I am." Akeno replied. "I'm a terrible woman."

"No, you aren't." Issei said. "For me, you will always be Akeno-san, no matter what you say or think of yourself." Hearing that, Akeno gasped from shock, her eyes widened and she blushed. They were both silent for 10 – 15 seconds until Issei decided to break the silence.

"Ï mean, I don't hate Fallen Angels. It's true that I dislike some of them, but I don't care if you're one or not, to me, you will always be yourself." Issei said to Akeno as he scratched his head. "Uhm, I can't really say it the way I want to… Even after you told me all that, I still like you no matter what. I don't really think there's anything wrong with that…"

Akeno closed her eyes and smiled slightly. She then lowered her head and her wings disappeared. Issei saw what his words resulted in so he was unsure if he should apologize. However, what happened next confused him.

"With that, you've just dealt the final blow." Akeno said to Issei. "With such words, I may really have to be serious about you." As Akeno said that, a tear fell off her right eye.

"Maybe I said too many weird things earlier…" Issei said while scratching his head. "I think I could've said something better though. I guess I'm kinda dumb… I'm sorry, Akeno-sa-" But before Issei could finish his thoughts, Akeno made a step forward and tackled him onto the ground, landing on him. Issei was blushing like mad because of this sudden action. "A-Akeno-san?"

"I've decided." Akeno said.

"Huh?!" Issei asked confused.

"I have already decided." Akeno repeated.

"Decided?" Issei asked.

"Hey, Issei-kun." Akeno called Issei.

"Y-Yes?" Issei asked.

"I don't care if I'm the third or the fourth." Akeno said.

"The third or the fourth?" Issei asked.

"That's right. Neither of them are bad positions, you know?" Akeno said. "I even feel more passionate about it, since it's basically cheating." As Akeno said that, she pressed her now fully-exposed big breasts against Issei's chest.

Issei had a slight of an idea what was Akeno talking about, but he refused to believe it. "What are we talking about now?"

"Issei-kun, you can spoil yourself on me if you want to." Akeno said. As Issei hear that, the blush that he had on his face became even larger. "I'll even let you sleep on my lap when you want."

"Sl-Sleep on your lap?!" Issei asked shocked. "What?!" Akeno however decided to ignore his question and ask him a question herself.

"Issei-kun, can you just call me Akeno?" Akeno asked Issei while looking at his eyes.

"I-I can't just call you that casually." Issei replied.

"Even just once is okay." Akeno said as she looked away. "Please." Issei was silent for a second. He then took a deep breath and did as Akeno asked him.

"Akeno." Issei said softly. Hearing Issei call her in such a way, Akeno blushed and smiled widely.

"I'm so happy, Issei!" Akeno exclaimed as she hugged Issei tighter. Her breasts pressed onto Issei's chest harder than before. Thought of this sensation were flooding Issei's mind.

 _'I can feel it now that they're pressing against me, this wonderful sensation!'_ Issei thought to himself while struggling not to get a nosebleed.

"Hey, from now on, call me Akeno when it's just the two of us, okay?" Akeno asked.

 _'D-Did she just…'_ Issei thought to himself. However, just before he was able to finish his thoughts, Akeno stood up from her spot and knelt down close to Issei's head with her legs folded underneath her. She then put a hand on his shoulder and put his head on her lap. _'D-Did she just put my head on her lap? I won't complain though. It's really comfortable.'_

"It feels like I'm doing something forbidden, ufufufu." Akeno said. "I don't regret it at all, however, ufufufu. Issei-kun, does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes…" Issei said. "It feels fantastic, Akeno-san. But, aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Akeno asked.

"Well, for example…" Issei began. "If Buchou just appears out of nowhere and see us like this she'll totally-"

"She'll totally what, Issei?" A familiar female voice was heard. As Issei heard it, he immediately bolted up from Akeno's lap and turned towards the owner of the voice only to see Rias standing at the entrance of the room with her hands crossed and with an angry look on her face.

"B-B-Buchou?" Issei said startled. "Y-You caught us a bit off-guard…" As Issei said that, Rias began emitting enormous amounts of crimson aura.

' _Will she attempt to fight me? Like, really?'_ Issei thought to himself.

"Akeno." Rias called Akeno while still emitting crimson aura. "Care to explain what you've been doing with Issei?"

"Ara ara, I don't know what you mean, ufufu." Akeno replied in a teasing manner. "We just drank some tea. Is that a bad thing, Buchou?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Akeno." Rias said.

"Well, since I know so little about Issei-kun, I decided to get to know him better, ufufufu." Akeno replied. "That's all." Rias, seeing that she won't be able to make Akeno talk, decided to leave her be. She then turned to Issei.

"Did you get the sword, Issei?" Rias asked.

"Yes." Issei replied.

"What about Michael?" Rias asked again.

"He left." Issei said.

"Then there's nothing left for you to do here anymore." Rias said. "Let's go home."

"Okay." Issei replied. Rias then turned around on her heel and began walking towards the exit. Issei began following her. Just as he was about to leave, he turned towards Akeno. "Well then, later Akeno-san." Issei then left the shrine, following Rias.

Akeno just giggled as she was left all alone. As it seemed, she was a step ahead of Rias now.

{[Scene Break]}

Outside the shrine, Rias was walking down the stairs. The same stairs were otherwise used as a method to get on the shrine, located on the hill. Issei was following Rias closely, but he didn't talk. He knew that Rias was upset so he decided to stay silent rather than adding salt to the wound.

' _Buchou really looks upset…'_ Issei thought to himself.

"Hey Issei." Rias called him as she stopped at the spot where she was currently. She didn't turn towards Issei however.

"What is it, Buchou?" Issei asked as he stopped too.

"Akeno is still… Akeno, isn't she?" Rias asked.

"Ehm, I guess…?" Issei answered.

"Akeno is the Vice-President, but she is still herself, right?" Rias asked again. "What about me?"

"What are these questions all of a sudden?" Issei asked her. "Where did that come from?"

"Just tell me, Issei." Rias said.

"You're Rias-Buchou." Issei replied. Rias was silent for about a second or so. She stayed absolutely still.

"That's right. I am the President. But am I Rias?" Rias asked.

"What are you talking about?" Issei replied. "Of course you are!"

"I see…" Rias said sadly and began walking again with Issei following her.

"What was this about though, Buchou?" Issei asked.

"Just forget it." Rias replied. "I was just curious."

"I see…" Issei replied. It was obvious to him that this was not true. It was far more than curiosity. He knew it, but he decided to ignore it. He knew it from his parents – if you can't help the maiden in trouble, step away and help her when you can.

"The Peace meeting finally starts tomorrow." Rias said. "So we need to make the final preparations. Issei, what are you going to do?"

"I'll return to the Clubroom for now." Issei replied. "Gasper still can't use his power properly. He is able to master it, I can sense it. He just needs some more training."

"I see." Rias replied. She then turned towards Issei. "I'll be on my way then." As she said that, she began walking towards somewhere. Issei didn't know where she was going to and he knew that it wasn't his business, so he just left her be.

"What was she so upset about, anyway?" Issei asked himself as he began walking towards the Clubroom.

{[Scene Break]}

Night fell over Kuoh. This however didn't stop Issei from doing what he had to do. Behind the ORC Buidling, Issei and Asia were training Gasper in using his power. Issei brought a whole basket full of volley balls from the Gym which he was throwing at Gasper. The goal of the training was simple – to make Gasper stop only certain objects.

It was going well so far. Issei threw 5 balls at Gasper. Gasper stopped 1 of them. Not perfect, Issei knew it, but then again, Gasper was locked away for quite a long time. He was learning quickly, that was for sure.

Issei threw the 6th ball at Gasper and he was, once again, able to stop it mid-air. This time he had to hold it for as long as Issei told him to. Issei was actually planning to make Gasper hold the ball in mid-air for 15 seconds, but seeing that Gasper didn't get tired even after half a minute he decided to test his abilities even further.

45 seconds passed. Issei decided that this was enough, so he told Gasper to stop it.

"That's enough, Gasper." Issei said. Gasper stopped using his 'Sacred Gear' and the ball fell on the ground.

"That's amazing!" Asia exclaimed. "He managed to stop 2 out of 6 balls!"

"Gasper, you learn fast!" Issei said. "I'm proud of you!"

"Th-Thank you, Issei-senpai." Gasper said tiredly.

"Just a little more." Issei replied. "Asia, give me one more." Asia did as Issei told her and handed him another ball. "Here we go, Gasper!"

"Yes!" Gasper replied as he prepared himself. Issei threw the ball at Gasper. Although Gasper tried to stop it he failed. The result was a small amount of pain, inflicted from the ball which Issei threw.

"Gasper-kun!" Asia said worriedly.

"It seems Gasper is tired already." Issei said as he scratched his head. "I guess we should give him some time to rest."

"I'm sorry." Gasper said quietly.

"What are you apologizing for?" Issei asked him. "You're making fast progress. Yesterday you couldn't stop more than one. You stopped two today. That's improvement, Gasper!"

"But compared to you and the rest, that's nothing…" Gasper said while looking to the ground with watery eyes.

"Gasper, I reached the level that I am currently on, because I didn't stop training!" Issei said to Gasper. "I began when I was four! Although my dad told me that I should mature some more before starting, I told him that I want to get strong! As fast as possible! I didn't stop training for eleven years! I wanted to become strong! That's why I'm at my level now, Gasper! Don't give up, okay?"

"B-But…" Gasper began, however Issei was not done with his speech.

"You just have to remember, Gasper!" Issei continued. "You're a valuable friend and comrade of ours! We won't judge you! But don't forget that you're not only fighting for your sake! You fight for Buchou _and_ yourself! Don't forget that, Gasper! If you ever need us, we'll be here for you, Gasper!" Issei then turned towards Asia. "Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Yes." Asia then went closer to Gasper. "Gasper-kun. We like you. We value you. So if you ever need us, we'll be here for you."

"Issei-senpai, Asia-senpai, I'll do my best!" Gasper exclaimed.

"That's the spirit!" Issei replied.

"I just have to put this on for a power up!" Gasper said as he put the paper bag on his head. The holes that were made for the eyes began glowing in pink color.

"Stop it, it's creepy!" Issei said.

"Please do your best, Issei-senpai, Gasper-kun!" Asia exclaimed.

"Hear this, Gasper! This cute girl here is cheering you on!" Issei said to Gasper. "You have to fight on!"

"Yes! Thank you, Asia-senpai!" Gasper said.

While Issei and Asia were training Gasper, Xenovia, Koneko and Kiba were watching them from the Old School Building, paying attention to Gasper's progress and Issei's technique. While watching them Kiba turned towards Koneko and Xenovia.

"Aren't you going to participate?" Kiba asked them.

"Somehow, Gasper always starts to cry whenever he sees my face." Xenovia replied. (Gee, I wonder why is he crying…) "And I even passionately trained him before."

"…Issei-senpai is pretty eager to train Gya-kun." Koneko commented.

"He's probably trying to make him more sociable." Kiba said. "Issei-kun knows of his situation so it's likely of him to help him with this."

"…Yes." Koneko replied. "…He is an even more gentle dragon than I remember."

"That's just like him, isn't it?" Xenovia said while shaking her head while watching Issei training Gasper.

{[Scene Break]}

At the other end of town, a certain black-haired Fallen Angel Governor was sitting on a dock, fishing. Right behind him, leaning on a pole that was in the middle of the dock, there was a certain silver-haired Hakuryuukou. While the black-haired man was paying attention to the water and his bait, the Hakuryuukou was just staring blankly at the nothingness. As it seemed, he was thinking.

"Azazel, do I really need to be at the meeting tomorrow?" The Hakuryuukou (Vali) asked.

Azazel didn't turn towards him. He kept his attention at the water and his bait, waiting for the next fish to be caught. "There's already no question about that, Vali." Azazel replied. "You're the Hakuryuukou, after all."

"Hey, Azazel." Vali said. "There'll be no more wars, right?"

"Is that a question from someone who disdains heavenly dragons?" Azazel replied. "Perhaps you're the type that won't live long enough."

"I'm fine with that." Vali responded. "I'm not interested in living too long. I think that it was pretty bad to have been born in this era. A World with no massive wars. Boring."

"That's just like the White Heavenly Dragon." Azazel said.

"I'm not interested in a boring world." Vali said quietly to himself.

{[Scene Break]}

The following day came. It was the early afternoon. The Peace meeting was very, very soon. As the Peace meeting was to take place in 'Kuoh Academy' itself, a Magical barrier was created, covering the whole school and keeping this whole thing in the shadows for everyone that was not part of the Supernatural world.

All the teachers and students were dismissed for the week thanks to Sona, who arranged the whole school to be empty, just to avoid any trouble.

Soldiers from all the Three Factions were flying above the school, armed and ready for combat if any conflict was to happen.

In the Old School Building, Rias and her whole group with exception of Koneko and Gasper were getting ready to go to the Conference Room where all the Faction leaders were sitting and waiting.

"Well then, let's go." Rias said as she gathered her club around her (without Koneko and Gasper). She turned towards the two remaining members of the club. "Koneko, Gasper, look after this place for me, will you?"

"Okay." Gasper said while inside his box. Koneko just nodded.

"It'd be bad if your powers suddenly activated there." Rias explained. "Please understand."

"Okay." Gasper said as he got his head out of the box.

"I'll leave Koneko with you so you won't be alone." Rias said. She then turned towards Koneko. "I leave him in your care, Koneko."

"…Yes, Buchou." Koneko said as she nodded.

Issei then walked to Gasper's box and kneeled next to it. "Gasper, be a good boy okay?" Issei told him. He then pulled out a portable video game and handed it to Gasper. "I'll lend this to you."

"Thank you, Issei-senpai!" Gasper exclaimed.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Koneko got a big cardboard box filled with snacks. "…I've also prepared lots of snacks." Koneko said to Gasper.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan!" Gasper said to Koneko.

"I'll also leave this here." Issei said and handed Gasper the paper bag. "Put it on anytime you feel lonely."

"Yes!" Gasper replied.

"Okay, good boy!" Issei said. _'If what Buchou says is true and Gasper really has so much power, he will surely be targeted quite often. I just hope I can teach him use his powers properly.'_ Issei thought to himself.

"Well then, we shall be going already." Rias said.

"Right." Issei replied. He then turned towards Koneko. "Please watch over him, Koneko-chan."

"…Yes, Issei-senpai." Koneko replied with a smile.

"Well then, let's go." Rias said as she walked out of the room, everybody else following her.

{[Scene Break]}

After a little bit of walking, Rias and the rest finally got to the door, leading to the Conferency Room where the meeting was taking place.

Rias knocked at the door and opened it. "Excuse us." She said as she and the rest walked in the room. As they all entered, they closed the door behind them. As they entered, Issei took a look around the room, looking at the attendants in the room. All the leaders of the Three Factions were sitting around a large table. Oddly enough, he knew all of the room attendants.

There were Sona and Tsubaki, the President and Vice-president of the Student Council. Then there were Serafall and Sirzechs. Two out of the four Satans ruling the Underworld. Sirzechs also has came with his [Queen] Grayfia.

Then there was Michael who, as it seemed, represented not only Heaven, but God Himself. Next to him a white cloaked figure with long chestnut hair tied into pigtails stood. Issei immediately recognized the person – that was Irina and she seemed quite irritated for some reason.

Finally, there were Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels, and the silver-haired boy, which Issei recognized as the Hakuryuukou. Next to Azazel, a black cloaked figure stood. Once again, Issei recognized the cloaked person and he was quite confused as of why was this person there, but he just decided to ignore it.

The person Issei was most shocked about was Vali, the Hakuryuukou. What was he doing there? Why was he there? Question, questions… But he was there and that was it. So Issei decided to ignore him, for now.

"*Cough* Let me introduce them." Sirzechs said as Rias and the rest entered the room. "She is my younger sister and these are the members of her household. They were the ones who participated in stopping Kokabiel's assault." Sirzechs explained.

"I see." Michael said. He then turned towards Rias and the rest. "Good work everyone. I would, again, like to give my gratitude to you all."

"Sorry about that." Azazel said. "It seems we caused quite a bother before."

"It could've been worse…" Issei mumbled to himself.

"Now, everyone is here." Michael said.

"Well then, let us start the meeting." Sirzechs replied.

{[Scene Break]}

Some time has passed since the meeting began. All the Faction leaders were talking about the recent Kokabiel incident and the brawls still going on between the Factions. Rias also had things to say regarding the Kokabiel incident.

"Those are all the facts that I, Rias Gremory, and my household members can state in regards to the incident." Rias said in regards to the incident with Kokabiel after she presented all the facts she had. They were trying to help the Factions leader in any way, just so the peace between them would be assured.

"I, Sona Sitri, attest to the fact that the reports they have submitted are valid and true." Sona said.

"Thank you, you two are done for now." Sirzechs said.

"Thank you, Rias-chan, Sona-chan." Serafall said. Hearing the way in which Serafall was addressing her, Sona blushed and walked towards her previous position which was right next to Tsubaki.

"I would like to ask the opinion of the Fallen Angel's Governor General, with regards to Rias' report." Sirzechs said turning his head towards Azazel.

"I don't really need to say anything, it was an independent course of action by him anyway." Azazel replied.

"So you state that you had nothing to do with it?" Michael asked Azazel.

"I simply allowed him do what he wanted until his objective became clear." Azazel replied. "If I knew from the beginning that he was planning that, I'd have just kicked his ass myself, way earlier."

"Please don't stray from the topic at hand." Sirzechs said.

"Come on, I even requested from the Hakuryuukou to fix things up, didn't I?" Azazel replied. "And I had him sent to the lowest levels of Hell in an eternally frozen state. I doubt he'll ever escape from there."

"The main issue here is the motive for the actions he took." Michael replied. "I've heard that he feels quite unsatisfied with you in general, is that correct?"

"Yeah, he's sore about the fact that the Great War ended without a winner." Azazel responded. "I'm not really interested in war either."

"So he treated you as the unsatisfactory element, eh?" Serafall asked.

"It seems that all of you have different issues as well, right?" Azazel replied with a question of his own, dodging Serafall's question.

"That is not related to the case at hand." Sirzechs said. "The objective of this meeting is to-"

"Let's just stop the bothersome talk and declare peace already, shall we?" Azazel interrupted him. At his saying, the majority of the room looked at him with mixed expressions of shock and awe. "The meeting was originally meant for that, right? I trust you all want that, as well."

{[Scene Break]}

While the Peace Meeting was progressing, Gasper and Koneko were sitting on the sofa in the ORC room. Koneko was munching on sweets while Gasper was in his box, playing on the video game which Issei gave him.

"I wonder if everyone's okay?" Gasper said worryingly. "If the talks break down, and war suddenly breaks loose…! I get scared just thinking about it!" Gasper then quickly put the paper bag on his head. He was scared and as it seemed, this was a method of calming down.

"…They will be fine. Issei-senpai is there. If something bad happens there, he will stop it." Koneko replied to Gasper while staring blankly at the nothingness. Although she said it in an emotionless tone, a small smile appeared as she mentioned Issei's name.

{[Scene Break]}

An orange 'Magic Circle' appeared outside of the Old School Building. As the 'Magic Circle' appeared, six hooded figures appeared from it. They were all wearing black robes and big hoods which had an eye on them was covering their eyes and the upper part of their faces. Below the feet of these 'visitors' there were orange 'Magic Circles' which, as it seemed, they used for transportation.

Levitating on a very small distance from the ground, they slowly made their way towards the Old School Building. They opened the door and entered, looking for a certain Vampire…

{[Scene End]}

 **Another chapter – done!**

 **How are you all people? I hope you're good! No! I hope your days are awesome!**

 **Before killing me, I'd like to say that I was kinda surprised that the chapter turned out so short too. I went through the story times and times over, but to no avail. There was nothing that I could include to make it longer, so I just left it as it is. So, uh, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now, I'd like to apologize once again for not updating so long. Y'see, the reasons were mentioned in the beginning A/N's. Yah. On top of all that, school began once again. Sucks… Well, I'm in kind of important school year this time so I'll have to actually pay attention. Wish me luck guys!**

 **Anyways, updates will probably be slower now, because of:**

 **1\. School**

 **2\. My two other stories.**

 **What's that? I have just one story? WROOONG! It's true I wrote just one more and it's a crossover, but I'm in the middle/end of writing the prologue of another story! YAY!**

 **For the ones that would like to read more from me, I have another story, called 'Issei Hyoudou, the Ring-Bearing Wizard' and it's a crossover between Kamen Rider Wizard and Highschool DxD. If you want, you can go ahead and take a look at it!**

 **Also, I'll now post you my update schedule so you know which story will be updated after which story and stuff.**

 **Update schedule:**

 **1\. 'Issei Hyoudou, the Neko Dragon' (It's my main story, so updates will probably be most frequent.)**

 **2\. 'Issei Hyoudou, the Ring-Bearing Wizard' (Fun one, but not my main one. I'll still work hard on it though!)**

 **3\. That story which is still in the works (Hep, not gonna spoil )**

 **Keep in mind that I'm busy with other stuff than writing so I may not update as often as I used to, buuut, well, life.**

 **Last, but not least, I'd like to thank ALL OF YOU, which are here and support me! You guys are diamonds, y'know that? Thank you. All of you.**

 **Now it's the time to thank my Beta's for this chapter and my stories in general! So thank you randomhairz and Agent Of The Divine One! Without you guys I wouldn't make it! Thank you guys! Stay awesome!**

 **I think that's all for now.**

' ** _Stay awesome!'_**

 ** _-Xeroz/Xerozzuro_**


	23. Life 4-6

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the dark side of the Internet once again! Okay, okay, I'll stop. Let me try again.**

 **Hello and welcome to all of you, my dear readers! I hope you all had fantastic days so far! Me? I'm getting busier and busier with schoolwork and all that… I try to do the things I love, but it doesn't always go according to plan…**

 **Anyways, I'm here now, and with an update to my 'Neko Dragon' story! Truth to be told, this story is very special to me! And so is my 'Ringed Wizard' one, but no, this one is even more special.**

 **As always, the update took its time. As you guys know, I do lots of different stuff other than writing, so updates are getting slower and slower. I'm trying to compensate it with longer and better written chapters. Does it work? Please tell me, it's important to know. :]**

 **Just a quick reminder for all of you guys – I have two other stories in my profile (I count my crossover story and my Ringed Wizard stories as one as they're the same story but in two different categories) which you can totally check out after reading this one! I even think of starting fourth (for some reason… T-T) but we'll see if I will…**

 **Anyways, ramblings over, let's answer some reviews!**

* * *

 **ZofiaHyoudou – Just as I have said many times, Koneko and Irina will be the two main girls in this story. So, yeah.**

 **Random Useless Info – Thanks for your understanding man! A lot of people here on this site are really kind and can relate to what I'm going through, but I don't want to let not even one of you guys down. I'm just letting you keep an eye on some things, that's all.**

 **WishingForOPIsseiSoHard – Ayyy :DDDD**

 **Animeloverq8 – A lot of girls are in the harem, so I can't give you exact names right now, sorry. ^^ Oh, you read my 'Ringed Wizard' fanfic? That's nice to know man! Thanks for letting me know! You guys really are helping me this way!**

 **Aesix – I thought so… You didn't have to anyways. :DDDD**

 **Guest – Read and find out. :)**

 **RedBurningDragon – They are, yes.**

 **Indominus – Thank you! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Sudhush – It's been even longer now… Let's hope you'll like this one as well… :D**

 **Guest – Thank you! ^^**

 **UCCMaster – Why thank you! I'm still new to this, so it's really encouraging to hear that! Soon my friend, soon… :^)**

 **Alber breaker – Don't worry about that… Don't… Even… Worry… About… That… (** **͡** **͜ʖ** **͡** **)**

 **Shadowwold5898 – It's nice to hear that!**

 **The Coin – For sure! Thanks for the heads up!**

 **Omegawolf000 – More chapters are on the way buddy! Even if I don't update my other stories that much, this one will be more active! Also, don't… Even… Worry… (** **͡** **͜ʖ** **͡** **) About… (** **͡** **͜ʖ** **͡** **) The… (** **͡** **͜ʖ** **͡** **) Lemons… (** **͡** **͜ʖ** **͡** **)**

 **Brawler883 – No, and I doubt that I will… I didn't really enjoy SAO…**

 **Raskator – I think you're overreacting a little bit, but I get what you're trying to say. :) Thank you, it's nice to know that somebody has me as their favorite writer.**

 **SuperFireman151 – I don't know what are you talking about, but don't worry about Ravel! She's okay!**

 **Guest – I've been dead inside for years, my friend. I've been dead inside for years. :^)**

 **Guest L – Sure I will! You just sit and wait. :)**

 **AssassinGodz – I will most probably continue it, but I'm not too sure if it'll be better than the original… It's worth a shot though, right?**

 **Once again, you guys SPAMMED the Reviews section and I'm VERY GLAD you did so! It's awesome to have a short discussion with you, so if you have questions, suggestions, anything, just write a review or msg me. Both work. Okay, now that we took care of that matter, let's proceed with the actual story!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Sacred Gears, Magical items, Group/Organization name, Nicknames, etc.'

 _'Thought'_

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

 **{Albion talking out loud}**

 _ **{Albion thinking}**_

{Albion talking to Vali in Vali's mind}

[Figure name]

(Author remarks, rant, whatever)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

 ***Action, Background action, Ability action.***

 _{[_ _Flashback_ _/Start/End]}_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

It was night time in Kuoh. Not a single person outside to walk the lonely streets in the peaceful night. While most people were either staying in their comfortable warm homes, a certain group of people were discussing a very, very important matter at hand. The persons in question were none others than Issei, Rias' Peerage and the leaders of the Three Factions.

They were currently in Kuoh Academy's Conference Room where the meeting was taking place. There was a large magical barrier, covering the whole Academy. Just outside of the Conference Room there were soldiers of all the Three Factions, flying directly over the building and around the grounds, ready to strike at the opposing forces at any given moment.

Inside the Conference Room itself, the mood was quite the tense one. Although Rias and Sona gave a quick recap to everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks, the Faction leaders needed some time to think everything through. While almost all of them wanted to take their time, one person in particular just wanted to end it all quickly and easily. That person was Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"The Three Factions as they are now, would only cause negative influence on the world." Azazel said. "I think we can all agree on this, don't you think?" Nobody answered Azazel's question, so he just decided to keep on with his train of thoughts.

"You guys don't seem too talkative to me… Don't worry, I don't bite." Azazel said jokingly. No one reacted to his joke however. (Poor Azazel ;3;) "Well then, if you guys will just keep being silent, then I would like to also hear the ideas of these two, who are not directly associated with the Three Factions, and can potentially affect the entire world with their capabilities."

Azazel then turned towards Vali that was staying behind him. "The Hakuryuukou…" Azazel then turned towards Issei. "… and the Sekiryuutei."

Issei and Vali were glaring at each other fiercely. "What do you two think?" Azazel asked them both.

Vali was the first one to answer Azazel's question. "I'm fine with it, as long as I can fight someone who's strong enough to face me."

"Even without a war, there are still many powerful ones out there." Azazel replied to Vali.

"I thought as much." Vali said. Azazel then diverted his attention from Vali and instead focused on Issei.

"How about you, Sekiryuutei?" Azazel asked Issei. "What are your thoughts?"

"It should be obvious." Issei replied. "There's no meaning to all this war. Let's just end it once and for all. I think it'll be easier for all of us."

"Thought so." Azazel said. He then turned towards Michael, Sirzechs and Serafall. "I guess that's all I have to say for now. They're all yours for questions." Azazel finished and leaned back into his chair.

Michael decided to talk next and turned towards Issei. "Hyoudou Issei-kun, you mentioned earlier that you wanted to inquire about something, correct?" Michael asked Issei.

"So you remembered our agreement." Issei said.

"Of course." Michael replied. "Ask away."

Issei's eyes narrowed in that instant and his eyes focused on the ground beneath his feet instead on Michael himself. He took a deep breath and fixed a burning gaze towards Michael once again, ready to ask what he had in mind.

"Why did you send Asia into exile?" Issei asked. Asia's eyes widened upon hearing Issei's question. "Asia was a devout believer in God. Why did you have to banish her?"

"Issei." Rias went next to Issei and put her hand on his shoulder. Asia now had herself watching at her feet from sadness.

"When the war broke out, some questionable flaws appeared in the system which our Lord has created." Michael began. "Because of the war, some people began to abandon him, while others began to believe in him. The system recognized this sudden change in believers and atheists as a flaw and thus began working on its own. We were hardly able to maintain it."

"Our Lord was able to 'restart' it, but there was already damage dealt. Because of these flaws, the system would sometimes declare people devoted to religion liars and thus consider them as traitors to God. The same happened with your comrade, Asia Argento. We were aware of the fact that this was all the system's fault and we knew that she had devoted her heart to God, but we couldn't do anything. The system had to function right or things would all go wrong one by one." Michael continued.

"However, it was also part of the System's way of functioning. We have to keep the System away from anything that could negatively influence it. Our power comes from our followers. Anything that could potentially corrupt it, must be eliminated with zeal, or the System's flaws will continue appearing over and over. We didn't think about the fact that Asia Argento's clean and pure heart couldn't do anything wrong to the system, as we were too panicked to look for ways to maintain it."

"In the end, Asia Argento's banishment from the Church was our fault, which we still regret to this day." Michael said. "We would want to make up for it, but now with her, being a Devil, we're unable to make up for it as of yet. As a representative of Heaven and God himself, I would like to apologize for our actions and unjust banishment." Michael finished. He then turned towards Xenovia.

"I know about your case as well, Xenovia Quarta. You used to be an Exorcist before being kicked out of the church because of helping Rias Gremory's servants in the battle against Kokabiel. Just like Asia Argento, your banishment was also unjust and undeserved." Michael said. "I'm afraid that we have caused you great pain, both you and Asia Argento. We truly are sorry."

"Please, do not be too apologetic Michael-sama." Xenovia replied as she took a step forward. "As someone who was raised by the church, I had regrets about my decision, but I am greatly content with my life now as a Devil." She put a hand on the place where her heart is and smiled brightly for a second. Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown though. "I give my apologies to other members of my faith."

Hearing Xenovia's words shocked Irina who was standing right next to Michael. _'So, after all this, you haven't betrayed us?'_ She thought to herself.

"Me too." Asia said as she took a few step forwards, standing right next to Xenovia. "I also feel happy as I am now. There are now lots of people who are important to me."

"I am very grateful for your open hearts." Michael said to them. With that matter solved and Issei's question answered (to a degree), it was Azazel's turn to speak.

"Oh yeah." Azazel began. "There was one subordinate of mine who tricked and killed one of you." He then looked at Asia. He then looked at Issei who was now looking at the hooded person staying behind Azazel with his eyes narrowed.

"Wasn't it your fault, leader of the Fallen Angels?" Sirzechs asked. "Didn't this questionable subordinate commit this action as a sign of 'admiration' towards you?"

"I don't have a response for that as I was not warned or informed for the motive for these actions." Azazel replied. "However, the reckless actions of my subordinates are indeed my responsibility."

"So you admit that you made that Fallen Angel woman kill Asia?" Rias asked.

"No." Azazel replied. "I never gave such orders. As far as I'm concerned, it was Kokabiel's fault. I was originally going to deal with him myself, but you did my job splendidly."

"But it's only right if there was some sort of punishment for her!" Rias exclaimed angrily. "She killed a person after all!"

"That's true." Azazel sighed. "Even though it wasn't my fault, it's my responsibility as a leader of the Fallen Angels to make sure that this will not happen again. That's why I am going to make you all satisfied with a little gift for the Sekiryuutei."

"For me?" Issei asked as he pointed at himself. "Why?"

"This same person made an attempt to kill you because of your 'Sacred Gear'." Azazel said. "Therefore, it's only logical for _her_ to atone her sins." Azazel then smirked. "And I have thought of the perfect way."

"So that's why _she_ is here." Issei said and looked towards the hooded figure standing behind Azazel. Issei's narrowed eyes startled the person so much that the hooded figure flinched and took a step back.

"Yes." Azazel replied. He then turned towards the hooded figure. "Show some respect and take off that hood already. You're not fooling anybody."

"B-But-" The hooded figure began only to be interrupted by Azazel.

"As far as I'm concerned, you said that you'll be doing as I tell you to, correct?" Azazel asked.

"Y-Yes!" The hooded person answered.

"Good." Azazel said. "I'm telling you to take off the hood."

The hooded person did as told. _She_ reached for her hood with her hands and took it off, revealing _her_ face. Most of Rias' group (excluding Xenovia and Issei) were in shock as they saw _her_ face. (Since they couldn't sense who it was…) She had long black hair and violet irises, the traits that Issei would never forget.

Although the room grew quiet, the first exclamation caused from shock was heard almost immediately from none other than Rias. "RAYNARE?!" Rias yelled. She and the others immediately recognized this girl. The memories of her, killing Asia began to flood both Asia and Issei's minds as Issei's anger and hatred towards her kept growing and growing with every second. A gentle green glow appeared around Issei that quickly became violent with small red bolts crackling across the roiling green. His ears appeared and lay flat against his head whilst his unruly hair bristled.

He couldn't bear it. There she stood. The girl that attempted to murder him. The girl that killed Asia for her 'Sacred Gear.' She dared to show her face in the Conference Room, in front of _him_. In front of _him_ of all people. If it wasn't for Asia back in the church, Raynare would have been long gone.

"What does this all mean, Azazel?!" Sirzechs asked enraged. "Isn't this the Fallen Angel that killed the innocent girl for her 'Sacred Gear'?!"

"Yes, it's her." Azazel replied casually.

"Why did you bring her here though?" Issei asked as he took a step forward with his eyes narrowed. Raynare took a step back, still afraid of him.

"As I said. I'll make you all happy with a gift." Azazel said. "The gift is basically she."

The room suddenly became silent. Even a falling pin would have been heard in such a silence. Rias however broke it rather quickly.

"What did you say?!" Rias asked shocked. "What do you mean she's Issei's gift?!"

"I acknowledge the fact that she killed the blonde girl over there because of her foolishness and I know that I'm responsible for it." Azazel said. "That's why I decided to not do anything. Any punishment that I would have given her would be too light for such a deed. That's why I figured out that the best thing to do would to give her to the Sekiryuutei so that he may do what he thinks is the best."

Issei took another step forward with Raynare quick to take one step backwards. "You do realize that I could just kill her after this meeting is over, right? Why would you give her to me?" Issei asked as he kept walking forward. Raynare kept backing away until she eventually stopped as she was stopped by the wall right behind her.

"Yes I do." Azazel replied. "But I know you pretty well. You're not that kind of person, Issei. If anything, you'll just make her cry or apologize. Or both."

"No. It's different this time." Issei said as he dashed forward towards Raynare. Before she could even react Issei was already in front of her holding two daggers in his hands with the first one aimed right towards her forehead and the other aimed towards her heart.

Raynare gasped in shock. She found herself staring right into Issei's eyes. No matter how hard she tried to stop staring at them, she couldn't. The fierce look that Issei showed made her shiver and tremble in fear. She finally closed her eyes awaiting for Issei to deal his fatal blows. They were never delivered though. A second later, she opened his eyes only to see Issei's shoulders trembling lightly.

"She indeed killed a friend of mine." Issei said as he began to giggle. "She killed a sweet innocent girl because of something as stupid as a 'Sacred Gear'." Issei was still giggling but there were hints of sorrow and sadness in his words. "She laughed as she died." Issei wasn't giggling anymore. "She didn't care what she did to her." A tear fell from Issei's eye. "She didn't… care…" Issei lowered his daggers as tears kept traveling down his face and falling on the floor.

"Issei-san…" Asia said quietly with teary eyes. The rest of the ORC members had similar reactions.

"Well then, what will you do?" The silver-haired boy, Vali, asked in a mocking manner.

Issei once again raised his hands which were still holding the daggers tightly. He was about to hit for real this time. Raynare braced herself for the impact, but she didn't receive what she was expecting.

 ***Crack!* *Crack!* *Boom!*** She opened her eyes only to see a huge crack that appeared on the wall behind her tight next to the place where her head was. In the center of the crack there was Issei's fist which was centimeters next to her head. As it seemed instead of harming her, Issei decided to unleash some of his fury on the wall. It truly was a miracle how the part of the wall that he punched was still there.

"Nothing." Issei replied softly. His bangs were covering his eyes as he was looking at his feet. He didn't change his position and his fist was still against the wall. "I won't do anything."

"Really?" Vali asked in a mocking manner. "I thought that you hated her for killing a dear friend of yours?"

"Indeed." Issei replied as he put the daggers away and began to walk back to Rias and the others. "I truly hate her. And that's the reason why I won't do anything. Someone like her doesn't even deserve the release which death brings."

 _'Issei…'_ Rias thought to herself. She really felt the sadness and fury that were coming from him.

"So you're weak after all…" Vali said with a smirk. "Such a shame. I was hoping for a honorable opponent."

Issei was finally back to Rias and the others. As he stopped, he turned around and looked Vali with his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted.

"Listen up, you piece of shit!" Issei yelled at him. The state which Issei was in went beyond anything he'd been. He didn't care that this is a Peace Meeting or that he should control his vocabulary. He had to say what he had to say. "I don't care if you're the damn Hakuryuukou or the scariest of all the living beings! No one wanted your damn opinion on me, my feelings or my ways of dealing with matters!"

"Do us all a big favor and shut the hell up or I will force you to shut up!" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs, startling all the room's occupants in the process. Even Vali.

Rias took a step forward in an attempt to calm Issei down a little bit. "Issei…" She said as she grabbed his hand with her own.

The moment she did that however, a gigantic 'Magic Circle' appeared over the building which they were in. The Conference Room suddenly changed. All the lighting suddenly disappeared. Even with the light gone, the room and the objects in it were visible. That was not all however. Part of the members were like frozen. Sona, Tsubaki, Asia and Akeno were frozen.

However, Issei, Vali, Raynare, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, the Three Factions leaders (Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs and Serafall), Grayfia and Rias for some reason were able to move and were somehow unaffected by this strange effect.

"'Forbidden Balor View'…" Issei muttered to himself.

"It can't be." Kiba said to himself as his Holy-Demonic sword was now in his hand and was glowing with a blue aura.

"Time has stopped?" Xenovia wondered aloud as her 'Durandal' was also in her hands for unknown reasons. Just like Kiba's sword, 'Durandal' was also glowing, but with orange aura.

"Seems so." Azazel replied. "Leaving only us, who possess advanced capabilities."

"Us, with the power of dragons, and the ones who were able to protect themselves with their Holy Swords." Vali said.

"What could it be?" Irina asked herself. Her 'Excalibur Mimic' was in her hands and was glowing with an orange aura.

"I'm still fine, and it's all thanks to you." Rias said to Issei while she was still holding his hand.

A loud explosion was suddenly heard from outside the building. Issei and the rest went to the windows to check what happened. What they saw was an enormous 'Magic Circle' hovering over the building they were in. As it seemed, the 'Magic Circle' served as a sort of a portal. There were hundreds of weird hooded people coming out of the 'Magic Circle'. What was really weird about them was the fact that they were flying upside down with 'Magic Circle' beneath their feet.

"Who are these guys?" Issei asked.

"Those are magicians." Rias replied.

"Magicians?" Issei asked.

The hooded 'magicians' were moving forward while firing weird laser-like attacks from their hoods. Thankfully, the 'Magic Barriers' placed around the building were able to stop the attacks from doing any damage.

"Jeez, how impudent of them to leave me, the Magical Girl, out of it!" Serafall said.

"But, what is this power?" Michael asked.

"It's possible that they have forcibly activated the power of that half-vampire 'boy', and turned it into a 'Balance Breaker'." Azazel replied.

"That means Koneko-chan and Gasper are…" Issei said to himself.

"There are only a very selected few who possess suppressive capabilities." Sirzechs said. "It is very likely that they are now in the hands of the enemy."

"For these terrorists to take advantage of one of my Peerage members. There is nothing more humiliating than this." Rias said.

"The bodyguards and escorts…" Michael said as he watched the bodyguards and the escorts being eradicated by the Magicians. "'Teleportation magic'? There is someone who is connecting the two gates from within the barrier."

"Reversely, it would seem that we are currently incapable of using our own 'Transportation magic'." Rias said.

"We've been had." Azazel said.

"I agree. Not only have they considered such timing, but their strategy also included the manipulation of one of the Gremory household's members." Michael said.

"So a traitor has…" Irina mumbled to herself. She then looked at Xenovia and saw her staring at her. She quickly turned towards the outside of the building once again.

"We cannot just sit idly here." Sirzechs said. "If Gasper-kun's powers continue to intensify at this rate, even we will eventually be…"

"Even Sirzechs-sama and the others?" Issei mumbled to himself. Even if it wasn't for his 'Boosted Gears' he was still somehow unaffected by Gasper's 'Sacred gear'. He found out about that when he first met him. But for Gasper to be able to stop Sirzechs and the rest? Was he that powerful?

"That's because he is a [Mutation Piece]." Kiba replied.

"[Mutation Piece]?" Issei asked.

"A [Piece] that has the ability to invoke a wide variety of different phenomenon." Rias replied. "The [Bishop Piece] that I used for Gasper is actually equivalent of several [Pieces]."

"So he truly is powerful." Issei commented.

"Yes. I also used my [Mutation Pieces] on you." Rias said. "The [Pawn Pieces] I used were all [Mutation Pieces] since normal wouldn't have been able to turn you into a member of my Peerage. It's a miracle that they were enough."

"So that's why he was sealed away…" Issei said. "His power was too much for you to control…" As Issei said that, one of the barriers that were created to defend the building was destroyed by the Magicians.

"In any case, if we don't do something about that half-vampire boy, we'll be sitting ducks here, unable to even counterattack." Azazel said.

"Onii-sama." Rias said as she went to Sirzechs. "Koneko is still back in the Old School Building. I think I should be able to do a castling move."

"Castling?" Issei asked.

"A move where the [Rook] and the [King] exchange places." Kiba replied. "A special move conducted in a chess game."

"But for you to go there alone…" Sirzechs began but was interrupted by Rias.

"Gasper is a member of my Peerage." Rias said. "I will take responsibility, and bring him back with me."

"If we use Sirzechs-sama's powers, we could teleport another person there as well." Grayfia said.

"I'll go then." Issei said. "I will save Koneko-chan and Gasper and return Buchou safe and sound." Hearing Issei's words, Rias smiled widely.

"I entrust her to you, Issei-kun." Sirzechs said.

"Flinging those terrorists away from that half-vampire will be easy, right?" Vali said while still leaning on the wall that was punched moments ago by Issei. "Then I can do it for you if you want."

"Learn to understand the situation, Vali." Azazel said. "It's the time for us to declare peace, you know?"

"I just don't feel comfortable sitting here doing nothing." Vali replied.

"Then why don't you distract the enemies outside for the time being?" Azazel said. "If they see the Hakuryuukou, they're going to be in disarray for a while."

"Alright then." Vali said as his white wings appeared from his back.

He then jumped and flew up in the sky through the roof. As he continued to make his way through the enormous wave of Magicians he finally got close to the enormous 'Magic Circle' where he stopped and turned around.

"Balance Break!" Vali yelled as his body was engulfed by a bright blue aura.

 **{Vanishing Dragon.}** The voice of Albion was heard through Vali's wings. ('Sacred Gear') **{Balance Breaker!}** As Albion announced the activation of the 'Balance Breaker' Vali's white armor was already covering his body.

The Magicians began to attack Vali with their laser-like attacks but to no avail as Vali's power level allowing him to create 'Magical Defenses' around his body and stop the attacks. Not even one of the attacks was enough to even scratch Vali's armor.

"Hmpf." Vali sighed in a disappointed manner as he created an orb of magic and threw it at one of the Magicians, resulting in an all-directions attack that destroyed hundreds of the Magicians in one blow.

This was not the end however. More and more Magicians were coming out of the 'Magic Circle'. It was obvious that the same doom was awaiting them though.

"Buchou, let's go get Gasper." Issei said to Rias. Rias just nodded.

A 'Magic Circle' opened in the middle of the Conference Room. Rias and Issei were standing in the middle of it, ready to be transported back into the ORC room.

"I'm leaving her to you, Issei-kun." Sirzechs said.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama." Issei said. Second after that, both him and Rias were gone, teleported back into the ORC room. There was something that was left behind them. Just after both of them left, a single crimson colored [Rook] piece was left on the ground where they were just standing a second ago.

{[Scene Break]}

A couple of seconds after the 'Magic Circle' opened, Issei and Rias were teleported back into the ORC building. The building was in the same state as the Conference Room. All the normal lighting was gone and instead everything seemed to be in a very dark shade of purple.

"Koneko-chan, Gasper!" Issei called out, but he got no response.

"Let's look for them in the other rooms." Rias said.

"Okay." Issei agreed.

{[Scene Break]}

Back in the Conference Room, the Three Factions' Leaders were still staying inside the room, waiting for Rias and Issei to retrieve Gasper so that they may launch a counter attack at the Mages that were attacking them right now.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were staying right in front of a window, keeping track on things outside the building they were in. In Sirzechs' hand there was the [Rook] piece that Rias purposely left in the room.

"As soon as Rias and Issei-kun retrieve Gasper we will commence our counteroffensive." Sirzechs said. Seconds after that though, something happened.

"Lord Sirzechs!" Grayfia called him. As Sirzechs turned around, he saw a small orange 'Magic Circle' appearing inside the room.

"This 'Magic Circle', could it be…?!" Sirzechs wondered aloud. Just as he said that, a figure came out of the 'Magic Circle'.

"A good day to you, current Demon Lords Sirzechs and Serafall." The figure that came out of the 'Magic Circle' said.

As everyone turned towards the person in question, they saw that it was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. The woman had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset. She also had blue-grey eyes. The attire that she was wearing consisted of an extremely low-cut dress with a high slit which was exposing a large portion of her breasts. The woman in question also had a wooden staff in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Serafall asked. She seemed pretty shocked and surprised to see the woman.

"You're one of the descendants of the Leviathan." Sirzechs said as he took a good look at the woman. "Katarea Leviathan!"

"World destruction and chaos…!" Katarea yelled out and raised her staff above her head. A yellow flame-looking-like magic appeared over the staff and engulfed the whole room in light.

{[Scene Break]}

 ***BOOM!*** An explosion was heard from the ORC building. Issei and Rias were standing close to a window. Issei took a look through it and saw the same yellow flame-looking-like spell. Or at least parts from it, coming out of the Conference Room where the Peace Meeting was taking place.

"This came from the Conference Room!" Issei said.

"Onii-sama…!" Rias said in worry.

{[Scene Break]}

Back in the Conference Room, a large smoking crater was created from Katarea's attack. Large portion of the building was destroyed. Thankfully, the inhabitants of the room were all safe and sound thanks to their teamwork.

"A protective barrier set up by the combined abilities of the top brass of the three powers." Katarea said as she witnessed the large shield that the Three Factions' Leaders created around themselves and all the frozen Peerage members. "How unsightly."

"What are you planning to do, Katarea?" Sirzechs asked her.

"I simply hold the opposite opinion of what is being discussed in this meeting." Katarea replied. "If this world was being torn apart because of wars, then this must be fate. Therefore, this must continue. The war should continue until a winner is declared!"

"Katarea-chan, stop this!" Serafall yelled out. "Why are you doing this?" Serafall asked her.

"Serafall, how dare you usurp the head position of the Leviathan clan from me while living a carefree life?!" Katarea exclaimed angrily.

"Me…?" Serafall mumbled. The shield in which she and the rest were then began to move. Michael, Azazel and Sirzechs were moving it towards the school yard, as it seemed. Katarea was also following them while flying low.

As they reached the yard, the shield that was guarding them disappeared. Katarea then landed in front of them. "But do not worry, Serafall. I will kill you here, and declare myself as the Demon Lord Leviathan!" Katarea said to Serafall.

"Oh boy, and here I thought you were a central part of a mass coup by the Devils." Azazel said to Katarea.

"So your objective is this entire world then?" Michael asked her.

"That's right, Michael." Katarea replied. "A world in which the strong ones rule over all! We will reconstruct this lawless world, and reform it with our own hands." Upon hearing her words, Azazel chuckled. "Azazel, what are you laughing at?" Katarea asked him as she narrowed her eyes.

"Lawless? Reformation?" Azazel asked jokingly. "What a joke. Those are the words that villains often say when they are about to die."

"How dare you mock me!" Katarea exclaimed angrily. Seconds after, her whole body covered itself in bright yellow aura.

"Shall I, Sirzechs, Michael?" Azazel asked as he covered himself with yellow aura as well. He then began walking forward towards Katarea.

"You do not have any intention of backing down, do you, Katarea?" Sirzechs asked.

"Of course not, Lord Sirzechs." Katarea replied as she lifted the upper part of her dress that appeared to be slipping off. "I understand that you are the Great Maou, but unfortunately, you are not the greatest."

"I see." Sirzechs sighed. "That's too bad then." Seconds later, the barrier that was created around the Three Factions' Leaders appeared again, shielding Sirzechs, Michael, Grayfia and all the frozen Peerage members. The only one that was left outside the defensive barrier was Azazel, who had his 12 Fallen Angel wings spread and was hovering in the air with Katarea flying/hovering against him.

"You, descendant of Leviathan, the former Maou, offspring of the monster of the apocalypse." Azazel said to Katarea. "You are indeed worthy as an opponent. Shall I get dressed for Armageddon then?"

"You are merely the Governor General of the Fallen Angels!" Katarea replied. After she said that, the aura around hers and Azazel's body increased their sizes, wiping out numbers of Mages.

{[Scene Break]}

In the ORC building, an explosion was heard. Rias and Issei looked through the windows, only to see a bright yellow light, coming from the place where the Conference Room was. Upon a closer look, Rias and Issei spotted two figures. The two figures seemed to be also the source of the blinding yellow light.

"Azazel-sama, and another person!" Issei said. Rias took a better look at the person that was in front of Azazel and widened her eyes upon realizing who it was.

"Why is she here?!" Rias exclaimed in shock.

"She?" Issei asked.

"Katarea Leviathan." Rias replied. "It was during the time when the last Maou died in the Great War. You are familiar with the succession and the reappointing of the new Maou after that, right?"

"Yes." Issei replied. "Sirzechs-sama has told me about it."

"After the long and arduous war, Devils finally succumbed to their decreased numbers." Rias kept on with her explanation. "If that continued, we would have eventually died out. But… even as the blood of the former Maou was shed, there was one who remained resolute in continuing the battle. Because of this, that Devil was thrown into the deep corners of the Underworld."

"Then she is…" Issei said, but Rias, guessing what he would say, interrupted him.

"Katarea is the descendant of that Devil, the Maou Leviathan." Rias said.

{[Scene Break]}

While Rias was explaining the story of Katarea to Issei, Katarea and Azazel were battling each other. Katarea was first to attack. She used her staff and created six yellow 'Magic Circles' which created a magic blast that looked like a dragon's head. The magic blast was making its way towards Azazel, who simply dodged it. Katarea fired a couple of other blasts though, but Azazel kept dodging them as if they were nothing.

Finally, tired of dodging, Azazel raised his hand and created a small defensive 'Magic Circle' and began to deflect attacks coming from Katarea. Katarea, seemingly angry from this, raised her staff above her head.

Azazel looked above him and saw that three orange 'Magic Circles' were spinning around above him. Every 'Magic Circle' released a large magical blast from it.

Azazel simply raised his hand and created another 'Magic Circle' above his head, effortlessly blocking the blasts coming from the 'Magic Circles'.

{[Scene Break]}

Back in the ORC building, Issei and Rias were still looking through the window, watching the battle between Azazel and Katarea. However, not long after, Rias turned on her heels and began walking towards one of the rooms in the building.

"Let's go, Issei." Rias said.

"Buchou!" Issei replied. "But everyone is…!"

"Before we start worrying about them, there is something that we must do." Rias said.

"Yes." Issei said as he clenched his fist. _'If they have done something to them, then I will…'_

While walking, Rias stumbled upon a locked door. Instead of trying to unlock it, she just decided to blast it open with her 'Power of Destruction', believing that Koneko and Gasper were held captive there.

Led by her intuition, she blasted the door open. The result was a thick smoke cloud followed by the surprised reaction of seemingly unknown people.

 _'This has to be it!'_ Rias thought to herself.

"What's happenin-" One of the person said in shock, but was interrupted when they received a punch in the face by Issei.

"Devils?!" Another person asked in shock.

"Impossible! Their 'Magic Circles' cannot be activated!" A third person said.

As the smoke was beginning to clear out, Issei and Rias were met with a pretty bad looking sight. Koneko and Gasper were both binded to what looked like 'Magical Barriers'. Koneko was upside down with her panties shown to the world, while Gasper was in a normal position, but with his power forcefully activated. There were also six Mages in the room, two of which were flying with 'Magic Circles' while being upside down.

"Gasper. Koneko." Rias called out to them.

"Rias-Buchou… Issei-senpai…" Gasper replied with tears in his eyes.

{[Scene Break]}

On the battlefield in the school yard, the Mages were still currently attacking the Three Factions' Leaders mercilessly in an attempt to destroy their defenses.

"We are currently outnumbered." Sirzechs said. "We need to prevent this from becoming an attrition battle. Grayfia is currently analyzing the gate."

"Which means we have to buy ourselves time until she finishes." Serafall said.

"We are going to fend off the enemy's attacks." Kiba said.

"You three…" Sirzechs said as he looked at Kiba, Xenovia and Irina. They all had their swords out and looked ready for battle.

"It's my duty…" Irina said. "I came along to serve as Michael-sama's guard, after all."

"Let's hope Azazel can perform his part well." Michael said.

"Do not worry, Michael-sama. Our friends are with us." Xenovia said.

"Yes, Buchou and the others will surely come back." Kiba said. As he said it, all three of them sprang into action, attacking every Mage they could see and/or reach.

{[Scene Break]}

Back with Rias and Issei, both of them were in the room which Koneko and Gasper were held in. Neither Issei nor Rias dared to move as they knew that it would be risky, considering the fact that the Mages could dispose of both Gasper and Koneko if it was necessary.

"Buchou, I'm sorry." Gasper sobbed out.

"It's okay, as long as you're alright." Rias replied to Gasper.

"I don't know what kind of trick you used, but if you try to move an inch from there…" One of the Mages said.

"Buchou, please kill me." Gasper said as tears kept travelling down his face.

"What in the world are you saying?" Issei asked him.

"I should be dead." Gasper replied. "I'm shy, useless, and with this power, I've caused trouble for everyone again!"

"Stop saying such foolish things." Rias said. "When I chose you as a member of my Peerage, I already told you."

The moment Rias said that, memories began to flood Gasper's mind. Memories of their first encounter and how he became a part of her family.

* * *

 _{[Flashback Start]}_

 _In a dark night with full moon, near a lake, two people were visible. The first person was on its knees, as if taking a break after a long run. The second person was riding a horse and was standing right in front of the first person._

 _Upon closer look it became clear that these two people in question are none other than Rias and Gasper. In that specific moment of the past, Gasper have been running from the townspeople that were chasing him in order to kill him. However, just before Gasper's power run out, he ran into Rias, who had an offer for him._

 _"Live for me." Rias said to Gasper. "Find a way for you to live in contentment. You will be my servant, a member of my Peerage. I will never forsake you." Upon hearing those words, Gasper's eyes began to tear up._

 _{[Flashback End]}_

* * *

Remembering this moment from his tragic past, Gasper began crying harder than before. He knew that there were people that trusted him and believed in him, but he was sad that he let them down. "Rias-Buchou." He muttered through his tears.

{[Scene Break]}

Back at the school yard, or more like, above it, Azazel and Katarea were still battling each other. Although Katarea have kept attacking Azazel over and over again, Azazel's experience and calm behavior helped him in not getting even a single scratch.

"Are you prepared, Azazel?" Katarea asked Azazel. The moment she said that a small orange 'Magic Circle' appeared over her palm. From it, numerous small tentacle-looking like magic blasts came from it (Heh… tentacle… *le lenny face*). The blasts wrapped themselves up around Katarea's body, turning her skin into purple for a moment while she was laughing. A second after, her skin returned its natural tan color.

 _'A serpent?'_ Azazel thought to himself.

Katarea summoned another 'Magic Circle' with a larger one appearing in front of it. She then fired yet another magic blast from her hand, but it was at least twice bigger now. As she fired it, she smirked as she noticed that Azazel was nowhere to be seen. Her smirk quickly disappeared though, as she heard Azazel's voice coming from behind her.

"Before that, let's clear up a few things, shall we?" Azazel said from behind Katarea. Katarea didn't answer him however. She clenched her hand into a fist and turned around in an attempt to punch Azazel. However, Azazel blocked her punch almost effortlessly. "This intense aura that you're giving off, it cannot simply be coming from a mere descendant of a Maou. What is it that's backing you up?"

"I don't need to answer you." Katarea replied. "Because every single one of you will perish here!" Just a second after saying this, the intense aura coming from Katarea's body reached its pinnacle which caused in a huge explosion.

{[Scene Break]}

Gasper was still crying his eyes out back in the ORC building. The Mages, now fed up with Issei and Rias' presence pulled out short dagger from their robes and aimed them at Gasper and Koneko's faces.

"How foolish." One of the Mages said. She then turned towards Gasper. "This dangerous thing should just be kept confined to be used as a tool."

"Too bad though, because I'm someone who takes good care of her Peerage members." Rias replied.

"You and your impudent mouth…" The Mage said with her teeth gritted. "I hate it when you Devils try to make yourselves look clean!" The Mage then fired a beam from her hand that was aimed at Rias. Issei simply deflected it with his finger, unintentionally deflecting it into the sky. The deflected beam hit another Mage, killing him where he stood (levitated actually).

Rias smiled at Issei's action, but kept on talking to Gasper. "Gasper, I want you to cause lots of trouble for me." Rias said to Gasper. "I'm going to scold you about it countless times, and then console you afterwards. I'm never going to let go of you."

"Buchou. Buchou…" Gasper was muttering quietly. "I'm…!" Gasper barely yelled the last part, but never finished it. Issei knew what Gasper was going to say though.

Issei took a small step forward. He knew that coming too close to Gasper and Koneko would end badly. "Gasper." Issei called out to Gasper. "This is the moment which you should be prepared for. In these situations you mustn't run and you mustn't be afraid!"

"I, Koneko-chan, Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, Kiba, and Xenovia will always be there to support you! We're your friends after all!" Issei almost yelled at Gasper. "We would never leave you behind!"

As Issei said this, his daggers and his belt suddenly appeared around his waist. He quickly pulled one of the daggers out and held it in front of his face in a defensive manner. (The daggers are mentioned in chapter 8 btw…)

"So you intend to resist?" One of the Mages asked. "You do realize what's going to happen to them if you dare to oppose us, right?"

"I do." Issei replied. He was aware of the fact that the Mages were serious about harming them if it meant to succeed and kill the Three Factions' Leaders. He was also aware of the fact that using his abilities would stop them from doing any harm to Gasper or Koneko, but he had a plan in his mind. And he was sure that it's going to work.

Issei then lowered his dagger and put it right next to his unarmed hand. Issei then caught the dagger's blade with his free hand, attempting to cut himself.

"Issei, what are you…?" Rias began, but she couldn't finish as she was shocked at the sight of the blood that was coming from Issei's hand that was around the dagger's blade.

"But you know what, Gasper?" Issei asked him. "Nothing will ever start if you don't move first!" As Issei said that he quickly dashed forwards towards Gasper. He disappeared from the Mages' line of sight for a second, only to reappear in front of Gasper's face.

Issei then slashed with his dagger against Gasper. He intentionally slashed at least a foot away from Gasper's face though. His goal wasn't to slash him or causing any harm to him, after all. However, when he slashed with the bloody dagger, a couple of blood drops fell on Gasper's face. Many of them were just centimeters away from his mouth. After Issei 'slashed' Gasper, he disappeared again, reappearing next to Rias. He then put the daggers away.

"You're a member of the Gremory Household, aren't you?" Issei asked him. "Show us how manly you can be, Gasper!"

Upon hearing Issei's words of encouragement, Gasper used his tongue and licked off small amount of Issei's blood that was near his mouth. As he did that his eyes suddenly widened. Bright pink light engulfed the room. Rias and Issei had to shield their eyes from the light.

"That's…" Issei said while still shielding his eyes. "Amazing!" As he said that, he put his hands down and noticed that the light died down. Rias, Koneko and the Mages were all 'frozen' and Gasper was missing. "Gasper? Where did you go?"

"I'm still here." Gasper replied. As he heard his voice, Issei quickly noticed that his voice was coming from literally everywhere around the room. "Quick, get Koneko-chan off the 'Magical Barrier'!"

"Of course." Issei replied as he went to the barrier and destroyed it with a single punch. With the time stopped however she didn't fall down, she was instead left there levitating. Issei quickly changed that though as he got Koneko into his arms and began walking back to Rias.

"What unleashed your powers, Gasper?" Issei asked him while walking towards the still 'frozen' Rias.

"I don't know." Gasper replied. "But I'm almost certain that it was your blood, Issei-senpai."

"I see." Issei said. "Azazel-sama was right after all." As Issei finally returned to his place, he turned towards Gasper again. "You can unfreeze the time now, Gasper." As Issei said that, the same pink light engulfed the room again. After it died down a second later, everyone was able to move again.

"He vanished!" One of the Mages exclaimed.

"No, he stopped time." Another Mage said. "But we were controlling his 'Sacred Gear' earlier! How could this be?!" After the Mage said that, numerous bats appeared out of nowhere in the room, attacking every Mage that was in it.

"The vampire transformed?!" A third Mage exclaimed shocked.

While the bats were flying around in the room, purple hands suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, grabbing the Mages and draining their physical and magical power.

"Don't panic!" One of the Mages yelled out while trying to destroy the purple hands with magical beams. This proved to be futile however as more and more purple hands were appearing, draining more and more energy from the Mages.

"So that's what Gasper's capable of, huh?" Issei said to himself. "His 'Sacred Gear' is truly powerful."

One of the Mages that still had a little power left in her body attempted to attack Rias, however her attack was stopped mid-way. "It got stopped?! It isn't restricted to anything?!" The Mage exclaimed in shock.

"It's futile." Gasper said. "I can see every move that everyone makes." After he said that, Gasper used his powers and 'froze' the Mages right at their places. "Finish them off, Issei-senpai!"

"You got it!" Issei replied. Saying this, Issei closed his eyes and focused some of his energy into his fists. Thunderbolts appeared in his hands. He then kneeled on the floor with his eyes still closed. He stayed like this for a second, until he opened his eyes. He then thrust his fists in the ground.

"This is for threatening the life of Koneko-chan and Gasper… Thunderstrike Ultima!" Issei yelled out as 'Magic Circles' opened beneath the feet of all the 'frozen' Mages. Enormous thunderbolts came out of the 'Magic Circles' and hit the Mages with all their might. Issei had no wish to kill them however, so he put very little of his power into this attack of his. After the attack hit the Mages however, they were barely clinging on life, even though they were 'frozen'.

"And stay down." Issei muttered as he got back on his feet. "What did I tell you, Gasper? If we work together, we're much, much stronger." Rias and Koneko smiled at the words of encouragement that Issei gave to Gasper.

{[Scene Break]}

Shortly after the Mages were defeated and both Koneko and Gasper were rescued, Gasper returned to his normal Devil form. Issei then pulled out a silver bracelet out of his pocket and put it on Gasper's hand.

"There." Issei said. "That will keep your powers under control for the time being."

"Thank you, Issei-senpai." Gasper said. Issei simply nodded and turned towards Koneko.

"Are you alright, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked her.

"…Yes." Koneko replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. Issei immediately figured out the reason for it. He placed two of his fingers under her chin and raised her head so that she may look at him.

"You tried to stop them, Koneko-chan. It's not your fault." Issei said to Koneko in an attempt to calm her down. "You were as shocked as we were. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"…Yes." Koneko replied as she let off a small smile. "…Thank you, Issei-senpai."

"Okay, let's hurry on now." Rias said as she turned around and created a 'Magic Circle' that would lead all four of them back into the Conference Room.

As Issei, Koneko, Rias and Gasper all stepped on the 'Magic Circle', the circle teleported all of them back to the Conference Room.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Another chapter – done! Ready to go guys! Ready to go!**

 **Anyways, I put some extra effort into this one, so I hope you'll enjoy it! If you _did_ enjoy it, then please consider to Follow, Fav and Review! You will help me by a ton that way!**

 **Also, I'd like to mention that the next update may come later because of my two other stories and probably a new story coming out (It may come next year though… Screw me and my will to type these stories ;3; I'm busy enough already, Brain!) but I'll try not to keep you waiting for too long!**

 **I apologize for any typos or mistakes.**

 **We're coming closer to the Issei v Vali battle! Place your bets guys!**

 **BTW, as I see from the poll that lots of you guys want to see lemons here. Well, some good news! We're coming closer to chapter 24! Once that chapter is published, I will count down the votes from the poll and will do the actions that you guys willed to be done!**

 **I'd like to thank all of you who stuck with me and my turtle updates through this year! You people make my hobby meaningful! Thank you all SO MUCH! I wuv ya all! ;3;**

 **Also, I'd like to wish ya all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! May your holidays be blessed and peaceful!**

 **I believe that's all for now.**

 **I would like to thank my Beta's for this story, Agent of the Divine One and randomhairz. Without you help guys, this chapter wouldn't have even been here. Thank you very much!**

 ** _'Stay awesome!'_**

 ** _\- Xeroz/Xerozzuro_**


	24. Life 4-7

**Helllllllllloooooo there, my dear readers and (possibly) friends! How are you? How have you been? I hope you had wonderful day/week/month/year so far!**

 **First off, uuh, right, the apology. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOOOO LONG! Life's been a pain in the ass recently… School kicks me in the kidneys, assignments beat me with bats and my slacking off is finishing the job. I'm already dead inside guys. DEAD. Don't worry though, I'm okay. I still smile and carry on. Life can get better, that's what I believe.**

 **Anyways, you guys are AMAZING! Ever since I released this story, I achieved a massive milestone! You ready for this? We have achieved 1000 follows! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Pop the confetti, forcross!  
Without you guys, this wouldn't be possible. THANK YOU! WITH ALL MY HEART! THANK YOU! You guys motivate me to try and get better at this. I never expected to like writing stories so much! You guys have no idea how much this means for me.**

 **'Xerozzuro, won't we have any price for the 1000 followers?' YES! YES YOU WILL!  
I've been cooking this up for a while now, guys. What is _it_?  
I shall reveal it right now.**

 **(IMPORTANT!)  
Well, I have created a Discord server, as a gift for you guys! I understand that chatting through PMs and Reviews could be bothersome, so I thought 'Why not make it easier?' and then the idea hit me: Make a Discord server!**

 **Okay, but 'What is Discord?' some of you may ask. Well, Discord is basically 'A chat for gamers'. Well, it's much more than that! Discord allows you to create a server with chatrooms, music bots and all kinds of stuff! You can share videos, pics, memes, anything! There is also voice chat! Discord is awesome, guys! Best thing is – you don't have to download it! You can just directly use the Discord site and chat from there! OR you can download it on Windows/Linux/Mac and chat from there! It's a really cool place, guys! So, if any of you want to come and chill/talk/have fun/whatever, you can always join my server!**

 **Discord server link:** **discord . gg/JPAUaK5** **(I have to type it like this due to FF censoring links…)**

 **So, yeah! There are some rules there, obviously, but I'm not too strict, so don't worry too much! If you guys want to come over, I'll welcome you with open arms!**

 **Also, the server isn't just for me to always blab and nag about my stories. It's simply an attempt to make people closer and try to give them a place to have fun!  
(IMPORTANT!)**

 **With all of this aside, let's begin with the reviews!**

* * *

 **Red999 – Thank you and thank you! Also, yes, Koneko is the main girl along with Irina!**

 **Sandman001 – Thank you! Also, I do agree. But the chapter was just for a build-in for the following events. I'll try to make this one better!**

 **AnimeLoverQ8 – Thank you very much! You guys are a real treasure! ;u;**

 **Mike Kromer – Ask and I shall deliver… slowly. ;n;**

 **xLoveForLemonsx – Uuuuuhm, oookay…? (^-^')7**

 **Guest – Thanky!**

 **Kylnee – No, not really. I just like to talk like this. I didn't know I was making a reference towards something… Sorry for disappointing you.**

 **EizanDigBick – It is similar to the canon, yes. I wanted it to be. I like the canon, what can I say? Sure, it became weird after a while, but I'm going to follow it for now. Also, you might wanna stop changing your username, mate. Your readers might have hard time finding ya that way. Just a suggestion, don't take my word for it.**

 **ZofiaHyoudou-Lucifer – Thank you very much! Happy New Year to you as well! c:**

 **Sudhush – Thank you very much!**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9 – Happy New Year! o/**

 **Guest – Stay and read, for we shall learn soon!**

 **Butterman274 – Thank you! I shall try to comply!**

 **DovahKing99 – Most probably she will, yes. No promises though.**

 **DeadMenPlaying – She was never a bad person to begin with. Naughty? Definitely. Bad? No. I have never seen her as a bad person.**

 **Draco7347 – Thank you very much! I will try to write more!**

 **Sean – Hey there! I'm glad I got a new reader! Also, thank you for the suggestion with the name change for Issei in the future! I will most probably use it! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of my stories!**

 **Xerzo lotCN – Aye! They are! :DDD Lemons should be soon. The poll will be closed after this chapter, and I'll be counting down the votes. So, yeah, lemons should be soon! Gasper won't be changed to a girl, as I'm not a fan of the genderbending. As for Raynare – I have some ideas for her. As for the many POV changes – yes, I know, but I felt like as if it was necessary. I'll try not to make such a thing again.**

 **Test . Writer . 101 – Welcome among the lines of the beginners then! I'll be honest with you – I was just like you when I began – afraid. Afraid that I was not good enough. But all the awesome people here proved me otherwise! Also, I have sent you a PM with some ideas. You might wanna check it out! c:**

 **Guest – Thank you, I shall try to!**

 **Guest – update?**

 **Phew, you guys give me much feedback! Thank you guys! It's nice to hear your opinions on things! Really, I appreciate it! A lot!**

 **Anyways, now that the reviews are over, let's jump right into the story!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Sacred Gears, Magical items, Group/Organization name, Nicknames, etc.'

"Chants"

 _'Thought'_

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

 ** _[Ddraig thinking]_**

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

 **{Albion talking out loud}**

 ** _{Albion thinking}_**

{Albion talking to Vali in Vali's mind}

[Figure name]

(Author remarks, rant, whatever)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

 ***Action, Background action, Ability action.***

 _{[Flashback/Dream Start/End]}_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Nights are beautiful, are they not? Although dark and somewhat cold, nights give you the amazing opportunity to gaze upon the millions and millions of stars, all shining brightly on the beautiful sky painted in dark color. Gazing at the stars, you may find yourself wondering:

'Where am I? Where are _we_? Is there more beauty such as this land out there?' These and many more question may pass through your head and mind. Gazing at the night sky, reflecting on all of your hopes and dreams, seeing them brighter than the sun.

Nights are magical. Most people will agree. During those nights, some people would be out there, staring at the sky or just take a well-needed rest. Unfortunately, not everyone is lucky enough for that…

The Peace Meeting, the meeting that would determine the fate of the people in the world was halted by the clan of the Magicians, aiming to capture and kill the Three Fractions leaders. Namely Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels; Sirzechs and Serafall, two of the four Maous ruling over the Devils; and Michael, a representative of Heaven and God Himself.

Hundreds of Magicians were firing magical beams at the Three Fractions' leaders and their 'Magic Barrier' casted around them and the still frozen Peerage members. Azazel was still in the middle of his fight with Katarea Leviathan and Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael, along with the rest of the members at the Peace Meeting were hidden behind a 'Magic Barrier', blocking the attacks of the Magicians.

"Here we go!" Yelled out Azazel as he summoned multiple beams of light and aimed them at Katarea. Katarea easily blocked them with a 'Magic Circle'.

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina were down on the ground, slashing and striking all the Magicians they could reach. As Kiba slashed yet another Magician, one of the said Magicians sneaked up behind him, coming dangerously close to harming him. Before Kiba could even react, a familiar voice was heard in the distance.

"Dragon Shot!" The voice yelled out. The Magician behind Kiba was hit with a crimson orb of energy, knocking him out cold. Kiba turned towards the voice.

"Issei-kun!" He yelled out with a happy expression on his face.

"Is everyone alright?" Issei asked with a smirk. He had both of his 'Boosted Gears' activated. Rias and Koneko were standing right behind him, with Gasper riding on Koneko's shoulders.

Rias commanded Gasper to get off Koneko's shoulders and he complied. Rias then grasped Gasper's hand and ran off towards Sirzechs, dragging Gasper with her.

"We already know what's going on." Rias said to Sirzechs. "Onii-sama, I'll leave Gasper to you."

"Alright." Sirzechs nodded. While Rias was talking with Sirzechs, Issei and Koneko took several steps forward, facing the Magicians.

"…They're going to attack again." Koneko said while looking at the Magicians.

"Which means we'll have to protect this place until the gate closes, huh?" Issei said. "Sounds fun, hope they're ready for it." Issei said as he powered himself up with both of his 'Boosted Gears'.

 ***[BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Issei's 'Boosted Gears' announced. As Issei powered himself up, both he and Koneko leapt into action with Koneko revealing her white cat ears and and tail. Rias, after the talk with Sirzechs also joined the battle.

Issei, Koneko, Rias, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina were all fighting off the Magicians, attacking as many as they could, either knocking them out or simply killing them. The Magicians' attacks became fiercer though. Soon enough, they were able to knock Rias down on the ground. She attempted to create a 'Magical Barrier' to protect herself, but the Magicians destroyed it rather easily.

Gasper was watching Issei and the others fight with a shocked and scared expression. "It's all my fault." Gasper said to himself while watching the battle. He saw Issei, jumping around and stabbing Magicians with his two 'Ascalons' that were going out of his 'Boosted Gears'. He just stabbed one of the Magicians that were threatening Rias. Gasper's eyes began tearing up.

"Even I…" Gasper's tears began falling from his eyes. "Rias-Buchou, Issei-senpai!" Gasper yelled out at them. Rias and Issei turned towards Gasper with confused looks on their faces. Gasper just kept crying.

"I want…" Gasper began with tears still rolling down his cheeks. "I want to be a man like you, Issei-senpai. I want to keep up to Buchou's expectations, for taking me under her wings. That's why, I'm also going to fight for my friends!" Saying this, Gasper removed the bracelet from his hand. (Yeah, take off the female clothes and we'll talk about you becoming a man, Gasper…)

"Stop at once!" Rias ordered. She saw it was futile though, so instead she turned towards her brother Sirzechs. "Onii-sama, stop Gasper! Onii-sama!" Sirzechs didn't do anything though. He was busy using his powers to support the 'Magical Barrier' after all.

"Because I… Because I too, am a man!" Gasper yelled out as he unleashed his power. Bright pink light coming from Gasper's eyes engulfed his body, forcing everyone to look away from the blinding light.

"Gasper!" Rias yelled out right before shielding her eyes with her hand. The light that Gasper was emitting soon died out though. As Rias put her hand down and opened her eyes, she saw that the portal that the Magicians used to flood the area was gone. Gasper managed to destroy it somehow.

Asia, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki were no longer 'frozen' either. They were confused though as they had no idea what has happened.

"What in the world…" Sona began, but was interrupted by Serafall who hugged her tightly.

"Sona-chan, welcome back~!" Serafall yelled out happily as she embraced Sona tightly.

"O-Onee-sama!" Sona said with a blush.

"Gasper nullified the effects of his 'Sacred Gear'." Issei said outloud, mostly to himself. The rest were able to hear him as well though. "And he also destroyed the Magicians' portal. Great job, Gasper!" Issei turned towards Gasper, but saw him just about to faint. Asia was quick and caught him just before he fell to the ground.

"What's happening?" Asia asked with evident confusion in her voice.

"We'll tell you all about it later." Rias replied. "But for now, please lend us a hand!"

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno replied and spread her Devil wings. Her school uniform suddenly disappeared, leaving her naked for just a second. A shrine maiden outfit suddenly appeared over Akeno's body, replacing the school uniform she was wearing not a second ago. It was the same outfit that she wore when she called Issei over at the shrine for the meeting with Michael.

Rias created a large 'Magic Circle' and moved it towards Akeno, as Akeno prepared to strike with a lighting.

"Lighting, come forth!" Akeno said as she fired a lightning bolt at Rias' 'Magic Circle'. The result was an all-directions attacked that hit most of the Magicians, quickly defeating them.

The rest were no slower to spring into action as well. Sona and Tsubaki immediately attacked the Magicians. Tsubaki was holding a long wooden staff in her right hand while she was leaping towards the Magicians.

{[Scene Break]}

Back to Azazel and Katarea's fight up in the air, Azazel was already getting bored and decided to end their battle in a couple of quick blows.

"Let's put an end to our game already, Katarea." Azazel said. He then pulled out a golden object from the inside of his V-necked red shirt and held it before his face. The object itself was a lance-like golden dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle.

"What is that?" Katarea asked, eyeing the golden object in Azazel's hand.

"My hobby, which is a whole lot more interesting than some war." Azazel replied. He then raised his hand above his head while still holding the object in his hand. The purple jewel began glowing and shining. "This is the 'Down Fall Dragon Spear'. An 'Artificial Sacred Gear' that I personally made."

Azazel then lowered his hand and brought the 'Sacred Gear' closer to his face. "Balance Break." He said as the jewel enveloped Azazel in a bright, blinding golden light.

Issei, who was fighting the Magicians noticed that the green gems on his 'Boosted Gears' began glowing. He turned towards Azazel and saw the blinding golden light. He smirked at himself while shaking his head.

"I hope he made some improvements this time…" Issei said to himself while gazing at Azazel. A Magician attempted to sneak up behind Issei and stab him in the back with a dagger, but without even turning around, Issei raised his fist and punched the Magician square in the face, knocking him down.

Azazel was now covered in a golden dragon armor with purple jewels that looked a lot like Issei's 'Scale Mail' armor, but much more beefy. Azazel also had a lighting spear in his right hand.

"The 'Fallen Heavenly Dragon Armor', 'Down Fall Dragon Another Armor'." Azazel announced.

"A Dragon armor…" Rias muttered with her eyes widened at the sight of Azazel in the golden armor. "A 'Balance Breaker'?"

Azazel raised his left hand towards Katarea and made a 'come here' gesture with his fingers. "Come and get me." Azazel said. Katarea gritted her teeth as she covered herself in orange aura.

"Don't underestimate me!" She yelled out as she lunged forward towards Azazel.

Azazel didn't hesitate to make his move. He also lunged forward towards Katarea, slashing her with his spear before she even had the chance to react, yet alone land a hit on him. Part of her clothing was torn off, revealing her quite large bust to the world. Blood was gushing out of her wounds.

She was in a lot of pain, but she ignored it. She quickly turned around and extended her hand towards Azazel. Her hand extended abnormally, quickly turning into several smaller hands that gripped Azazel's left hand, refusing to let go.

"The upcoming war in this new world, there will be no place for you here." Katarea said as her body began to melt. "If it will cost the life of one of the leaders of the Three Factions, then I will gladly sacrifice myself!"

"A suicide plan?" Azazel asked unamused. "Hmpf. Sorry, but that just won't do. The deal is far from being equal!" As he said that, Azazel drove the light spear to his left arm, cutting it off right there.

Katarea began falling down, bringing the torn off hand along with herself. Azazel didn't even flinch, he just prepared to throw the spear at Katarea.

"One hand, that's all you're worth." Azazel said as he threw his light spear towards Katarea, impaling her directly into her head. Katarea disappeared as her body turned into ashes.

Azazel's armor then disappeared. His left arm was now missing. At the place where his hand used to be, massive amounts of blood were gushing out. A green 'Magic Circle' appeared over the place where his hand used to be and stopped the bleeding.

A large purple jewel was in Azazel's only remaining right hand. He brought the jewel near his lips and kissed it. "Looks like there's still room for improvement with this one. You'll have to accompany me for a bit longer, Dragon King Fafnir."

{[Scene Break]}

"Well, even I didn't expect this…" Issei mumbled to himself as he watched the battle between Azazel and Katarea while effortlessly defeating the Magicians around him. "Azazel-sama just sacrificed his hand like this. I'm kinda surprised, really."

"Now that their leader is gone, all we have to do is mow down the remaining forces." Rias said from behind Issei.

"Piece of cake." Issei said as he fired a fireball at three of the Magicians that were near him.

All of them immediately got to work. Issei, Koneko, Akeno, Rias, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina began wiping out the remaining of the Magicians' forces. It didn't take them long enough to bring the Magicians' numbers down to double digits.

"Oh, they're wiping them out quite quickly, aren't they?" Azazel muttered to himself. Just as he said that, a light blue orb hit Azazel from behind. The impact was strong and Azazel was sent crashing to the ground.

Once Azazel hit the ground a large smoking crater appeared. Azazel simply stood up after the impact, brushed himself off the dust and turned his attention towards the person that just attacked him.

"Looks like you're packing quite a wallop, eh Vali?" Azazel turned towards Vali that was still hovering in the air with his 'Balance Breaker' armor equipped.

"Sorry about that, Azazel." Vali answered unamused. "Being on this side seems to be a lot more fun."

"Vali!" Issei yelled out at the armored figure. "So you're the traitor!"

Azazel got up and brushed the dust off his clothes. "Vali, I'd just like to ask you one thing." Saying this, Azazel spread his twelve Fallen Angel wings and flew up to Vali.

"Hm?" Vali hummed. "And just what that might be?"

"Shemhazai, our Vice Governor General, has gotten word about a group that is gathering everyone who would be potential threat to the Three Fractions." Azazel said as he was hovering in the air, a couple of feet away from Vali. "The 'Khaos Brigade', as I remember."

"'Khaos Brigade'…" Sirzechs lightly muttered to himself.

"To gather all these dangerous people… One would need a tremendous amount of power to achieve that." Serafall said while looking towards Vali and Azazel.

"And the head of them all, is none other than Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon." Azazel said with a smirk.

"OPHIS?!" Issei yelled out. "WHY WOULD OPHIS HELP YOU IN SUCH A TASK?! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, SHE HAS NO INTEREST IN THIS WORLD! SHE HAS STATED THAT HERSELF BEFORE!"

"It's true that I joined forces with Ophis, but just as Hyoudou Issei stated, neither she, nor I, have any interest in this world or 'Khaos Brigade''s plans for domination. The ones who crave for power simply gravitated towards us." Vali said.

"I see." Azazel replied. "And here I was, thinking that you and Katarea were actually close pals, or in line with the others that deliberately tried to take the throne from the original Maou."

"Those who tried to steal the throne…?" Serafall asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked. Instead of replying however, Vali dropped a bomb at them all, one that many people were shocked from.

"My name is Vali Lucifer." Vali said as the gems on his armors began glowing.

"What?" Sirzechs asked as his eyes widened.

"Lucifer?" Even Issei was shocked by this.

"The blood of the deceased Maou flows through my veins." Vali said while staring at all the people on the ground. "I am his direct descendant, the mixed offspring of a pure Devil and a human woman."

"No way, that cannot be!" Rias exclaimed in shock.

"I see. Between a Devil and a human…" Sirzechs said. "That explains why we don't know anything about it."

"A direct blood descendant to the true Maou, but has the blood of an ordinary human, and apparently became the wielder of the 'Vanishing Dragon'." Azazel muttered mostly to himself, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. "Your existence feels like a product of the whims of fate."

"The very word 'miracle' is made just for me." Vali said as twelve Devil wings appeared from his back, right behind his white wings. "Well, maybe not _just for me_." Vali said as he looked at Issei. His wings then disappeared.

"This man, is perhaps the most powerful Hakuryuukou to ever exist, past, present and future." Azazel said.

"Hyoudou Issei." Vali called out to Issei. "Now that you know my origins, don't you feel that we're more similar than you've thought?"

"What do you mean?" Issei asked him as he narrowed his eyes.

"My birth alone is a miracle. I was able to take Albion's power due to this 'miracle'." Vali said. "Then there's you, a direct descendant to the Sekiryuutei, Albion's greatest rival. You're an offspring of a dragon and Youkai, you have no human blood. Yet, you somehow possess the power of the Sekiryuutei Ddraig."

"What's your point?" Issei asked him with his patience running low.

"Both you and me… Our births and the ability to host the two rivaling dragons are 'miracles'." Vali said. "Fate must be cruel, don't you think? No, it's not the fate that's cruel… It's the foolishness of yours that's cruel…"

"What?" Issei asked him on the verge of snapping.

"You and I both possess unseen before powers. But unlike you, I'm not wasting them on protecting pathetic unworthy lives." Vali explained. "What do you gain from protecting your so-called 'friends'?"

"Shut up…" Issei said in a hushed tone.

"Me? What do I get from this?" Vali said as he pointed towards himself. "I'm gaining more and more power. I'm also fighting lots of strong people. I'm proving my strength so that I can induce fear into people. You, on the other hand… You're wasting all of your potential in-"

"I'm tired of listening to this!" Issei yelled out, interrupting Vali. "Just get to the fucking point!"

"We're destined to fight with each other due to the dragons residing within our 'Sacred Gears'." Vali said. "It's a pity, really. You finally find somebody that has something in common with you and you have to destroy him."

"We have _nothing_ in common Vali!" Issei yelled out. "I'm not a battle-maniac and sure as hell I don't want to prove my strength to others! Shove all of this philosophical bullshit up your ass! Or better yet, I'll come and shove it up your ass as a favor towards the both of us!"

"Oh? Did I get on your nerves?" Vali asked. "Did I wake up the sleeping dragon?"

"Your presence here alone already makes me mad, Vali. Don't worsen the situation." Issei threatened him as his eyes began glowing. The pupils became slitted a mix between feline and reptilian. He was emitting powerful aura as his white cat ears perked up. His dragon wings were spread to their full glory with electricity flowing through them. Even his exposed white tail was fluffed up and had static running through it. It was one of Issei's abilities.

"It's the dragon inside you." Vali simply said. "You see your rival face to face. We're destined to fight, Hyoudou Issei. The Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou… Sooner or later one of them dies in battle."

"Stop it!" Issei yelled out as his aura's intensity level increased. "It's my final warning, Vali!"

"Well, we're both here anyways." Vali said with a shrug. "Why don't we just get in the mood and settle the score between the dragons right here and right now." An orb of lighting appeared in Vali's hand. He quickly hurled it at Issei. Issei quickly jumped back in an attempt to get away from the people near him. The orb followed after him.

The impact was so strong that it created a smoking crater, blocking everyone's vision. They couldn't see Issei, but they could see the smoking crater, nothing else.

Just as they were about to call out to Issei in a state of worry and shock, Issei's voice was heard from the smoking crater.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!" Issei yelled out from the crater. All the smoke suddenly disappeared, only for the crater to be engulfed in blinding green light.

 ***[Welsh Dragon – Balance Breaker!]*** Issei's 'Boosted Gears' announced. Once the light died down, Rias and the rest saw Issei coming out of the crater with his 'Balance Breaker' armor equipped. The armor's green eyes were shining brightly, a sign of anger and flowing power.

"Behold, Albion." Vali said while looking at Issei. "Hyoudou Issei's powers have instantly grown to tremendous levels."

 **{'Sacred Gears' are capable of taking such a strong will and making it one's strength.}** Albion spoke out loud. **{His pure wrath is now directed towards you. The fact that he's a direct descendant to Ddraig makes him even angrier than he should be. That's also the reason why he became mad so easily. His 'Sacred Gears' will keep on feeding from his anger, turning the anger into power.}**

"His compatibility with dragons is higher than mine as it seems. The fact that he's also a dragon is a plus." Vali replied to Albion.

"Stop blabbering your nonsense!" Issei yelled out as he spread his dragon wings and leapt towards Vali. "Ascalon!" ***[BLADES!]*** The 'Boosted Gears' announced as the two 'Ascalon' blades appeared from both the 'Boosted Gears.'

Issei shot himself at Vali, aiming to stab him with the swords. Vali barely dodged in the last second. He let out a surprised gasp. Issei was much faster than he thought. He was faster than him, this was for sure.

 **{'Dragon Slayer'.}** Albion spoke out loud once again. **{We would receive a considerable amount of damage if we are to even touch it.}**

"Then we'll just try to evade it." Vali said to Albion.

Both Issei and Vali began emitting strong aura from their bodies, clashing against each other faster than anyone could see. All they saw were red and blue light going against each other.

"Issei!" Rias called out as she attempted to run towards him, but was pulled back by Sirzechs who grasped her hand. "Let me go, Onii-sama!" Rias said as she turned towards him.

"The aura coming off from those two is beyond limits." Sirzechs said. "Get closer and you'll burn to death."

"But we can't just sit and watch…" Rias said sadly as she looked at Issei and Vali.

They were both dodging strikes from each other and were attempting to strike each other. In the end, Vali managed to hit Issei. Vali dodged one of Issei's punches and did a side-kick right into Issei's ribs, sending him flying towards the ground. Issei spitted out a bit of blood due to the force that Vali used, but he was still okay. Vali was not done though.

 ***{Divide!}*** Vali's 'Divine Dividing' announced. While falling down, Issei suddenly felt his strength leaving his body as he crashed into the ground with a loud thud.

"Taking away half of my power…" Issei muttered to himself. "I underestimated the power of his 'Sacred Gear'… I forgot that he takes half the power of anything he touches…"

"…Issei-senpai!" "Issei!" "Issei-san!" "Issei-kun!" "Issei!" Koneko, Rias, Asia, Akeno and Xenovia all yelled out.

"Don't worry, I'm okay!" Issei replied as he got back on his feet. He felt a little bit weaker, but due to his power as both a Dragon and Youkai, he could easily restore some of his powers. "With you guys here, I can't afford myself to lose!"

As he got back on his feet, he looked towards Vali and spread his wings once again as he flew towards the sky, ready to confront Vali once again.

 _'Hm… I see…'_ Vali thought to himself while staring at Issei who was coming closer and closer towards him.

While flying towards him, Issei noticed red particles coming out of his wings. This caught his attention and decided to ask Ddraig about it.

 _'This is…'_ Issei thought to himself, sending the thoughts over to Ddraig as well. Ddraig quickly answered.

[He's allowing excess energy to flow out using his wings.] Ddraig explained. [That way, his strength is always at its maximum level. The power he took from you is too much for him, so he has to release it from his wings.]

"So even he has his limits." Issei muttered to himself as he kept flying towards Vali.

"Oh yes, during your fight with Kokabiel, you fought for your friends, right?" Vali asked as two enormous white orbs appeared in his hands. Issei froze at the spot, unable to move. "Let's test out just how strong you are when you are _really_ angry, shall we?"

With this, Vali threw the orbs at random towards Issei's friends. Issei quickly regained his senses and flew straight towards Koneko, Asia and Gasper, who were the first targets of Vali's attack.

Just as the orbs were about to hit them, Issei blocked them with his body, taking all of the damage. It was painful, but Issei could take it. Vali was not done though.

"Over here!" He yelled out as he lunged towards Rias and Akeno with his hand clutched into a fist.

Issei quickly dashed towards him, pushing him away from Rias and Akeno. He then grabbed him by his shoulders and sent him flying towards the sky with him following closely behind, dealing blows at him which Vali was barely able to block.

"Stop fucking around, you jerk!" Issei yelled out as he kept on dealing blow after blow on Vali.

"Right, get angrier." Vali replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Get stronger and let me enjoy this more! Hyoudou Issei!" Vali then extended his right hand as multiple blue 'Magic Circles' began appearing at the end of his hand, pushing Issei away from him.

Being pushed back, Issei used his wings and stopped in one place, a couple of feet away from Vali. He had a plan to strike and this time defeat Vali.

 _'Ddraig, transfer power to Ascalon!'_ Issei said to Ddraig through his mind.

 ***[TRANSFER!]*** The 'Boosted Gears' announced as they covered themselves in golden Holy Aura. Issei then leapt forward, punching Vali in the gut with a right uppercut, forcing Vali to hunch over, and in the face with a left hook. Issei then released the 'Ascalon' blades, stabbing Vali with his right hand and shattering a piece of his helmet with his left hand.

 _'Transfer here now!'_ Issei told Ddraig through his mind.

 ***[Transfer!]*** The 'Boosted Gears' once again announced as power began flowing from Issei towards Vali.

A green aura was surrounding Vali's 'Balance Breaker' armor as his wings began to malfunction, unable to process all of the power that Issei was sending. Their color was changing from blue to grey and then from grey back to blue – a sign that Vali had too much power in his body – beyond his limit.

"I'm going to combine this power and the power you expel and force it to overflow, until those wings are unable to withstand it!" Issei said while still transferring power to Vali.

{They're going into overdrive. Let's fall back and recover our position first.} Albion said in Vali's mind.

"Receive the power of the 'Dragon Slayer'!" Issei yelled out as he raised his fist and brought it down to Vali's chest, aiming at the blue gem that was positioned on his chest. He punched the gem, shattering it to pieces along with Vali's armor.

Vali was sent flying towards the ground but thanks to his wings he managed to land on one knee while coughing up some blood. The shattered pieces of his armor fell from the sky, landing close to Vali. There was one gem left from Vali's armor that rolled off farther away from him.

Issei landed close to Vali while letting out a deep sigh. Vali coughed up some mort blood, then raised his head to look at Issei. He then began chuckling.

"Amazing." Vali said as he wiped off a streak of blood from his lips. "You've broken my 'Balance Breaker'. So you can do it after all. That's exactly how my rival should be." Vali then got back on his feet as blue light engulfed his body. Issei gasped.

"What in the world…" Rias muttered out.

In front of Issei stood Vali, with his 'Balance Breaker' activated yet again as if nothing have happened. Issei narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, although no one could see it due to his 'Balance Breaker' armor's helmet.

 **[The finishing blow has to completely knock him out.]** Ddraig said out loud for everyone to hear. **[This is how this fight will be settled.]**

"Are you kidding me?" Issei said mostly to himself. "Overdriving his 'Sacred Gear' didn't work… How am I supposed to beat him then?!"

"Are you getting despaired, Hyoudou Issei?" Vali asked him in a mocking tone. "I expected much more from you."

Saying this, Vali dashed towards Issei, punching him in the gut. Issei couldn't react fast enough and was sent flying back a couple of feet. Issei then crashed into the ground.

 ***{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}*** Vali's 'Sacred Gear' announced as Issei felt weaker and weaker. He decided to compensate the lost power with 'Boosting' up a couple of times.

 ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** Issei's 'Boosted Gears' announced. Due to the 'Boosted Gears' being two instead of one, Issei was able to 'Boost' his power twice as much and twice as fast as normal wielders of the 'Boosted Gear'. Issei was able to compensate for Vali's drain

"I'm gonna find another way then!" Issei yelled out as his 'Balance Breaker' suddenly covered itself in fire and electricity, changing the color of the armor from crimson to orange. Issei launched himself towards Vali, hitting him with his fist covered in fire and electricity. Vali spat out some blood and was sent flying back a foot or two.

"Try harder than that…" Vali said as he jumped towards Issei, kicking him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards for about 5 feet.

Issei regained his balance and got back into stable position, ready to attack Vali again. The fire and electricity didn't go away, but now there were also stones hovering around him and wind blowing in unusual directions.

Issei was currently using 4 of his 7 element powers. ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!] [BLADES!]*** Issei 'boosted' himself again and once again, launched himself towards Vali.

With the 'Ascalon' blades equipped, Issei began slashing at Vali. Vali barely dodged Issei's salshes, but every time he did, Issei used his element powers to either make him more vulnerable or just deal some extra damage.

Vali decided to put an end to this though. He dodged a slash from Issei and dealt an uppercut to him, knocking him down to the ground. Vali then began draining his powers, making sure he'd have difficulty getting them back this time.

 ***{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}  
{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}{DIVIDE!}* **Vali's 'Sacred Gear' kept on draining Issei's power, leaving him with almost nothing. Seeing Issei struggling, Vali walked up to him and picked him up by his throat.

"I have underestimated you, Hyoudou Issei." Vali said while still holding Issei up by his throat. "But not as much as you underestimated me." As he said this, Vali punched Issei in the chest, shattering his 'Balance Breaker' armor and throwing him a couple of feet away from him.

Issei landed on the ground with an audible thud. He was conscious and far from done, but he felt weak. Very weak. His stamina was running low, but thanks to his Nekoshou powers, he was also able to steal some stamina from Vali.

Issei struggled to get back on his feet, but he managed to do it. Rias and Koneko attempted to help him, but he raised his hand and signaled them to stop. As he was finally back on his feet, he looked at Vali and clutched his hands into fists.

Something then caught his eye. It was one of the gems that fell from Vali's shattered armor. It was pretty close to Issei, laying on the ground. Funnily enough, when Vali shattered Issei's armor, no single piece of gem remained, except for the ones on his 'Boosted Gears'. They were indestructible though, so it was no surprise to Issei.

Seeing the blue gem, Issei smirked as the front side of his hair covered his eyes as the back side was pointing towards the direction behind him, feeling the cold breeze of the night. An idea formed in Issei's head and Ddraig didn't like it.

[Partner, I don't think that will work…] Ddraig said in Issei's head. He was already aware of Issei's plan.

 _'We wouldn't know until we try though.'_ Issei said as red light engulfed his body, once again forming his 'Balance Breaker' armor.

[You do realize that this act will shorten your life considerably, right?] Ddraig asked with concern.

 _'Don't you remember, Ddraig?'_ Issei asked him as he began walking forward towards the gem with Vali staring at him, waiting for his next move. _'I'm immune to life-shortening curses. When Vali called my birth a 'miracle' he was right. I possess powers that are unheard of. I have immunity to lots of things as well.'_

[This is not the best time to think about this, Partner…] Ddraig said.

 _'I know, that's why I'll try out my plan and see what happens.'_ Issei said to Ddraig as he stopped in his tracks. The blue gem was right in front of him, right before his feet. Issei bent down and picked it up. He then began talking to seemingly no one.

"'Sacred Gears' evolve according to the will of their users." Issei said to himself as he held the gem in front of his face. "My will right now is to beat that jerk before me."

 **[Is it really worth it, Partner?]** Ddraig asked out loud for everyone to hear. **[We just discussed it, I know, but don't you think you have to think this through?]** Although with concern evident in his voice, Ddraig was secretly hoping for Issei to carry on. Ddraig believed in Issei deeply.

"I get headaches when I overthink stuff, Ddraig." Issei replied. "I'm done thinking about this. My willpower is enough to achieve what I want." Ddraig was right after all.

 **[Hahaha! That's my boy!]** Ddraig said in a happy tone. **[In that case, let's show them what your willpower can do, Partner!]**

"What are you planning to do now?" Vali asked with amusement and confusion present in his voice.

"'Vanishing Dragon', Vali, I'm going to use your power." Issei said as he held the blue gem in front of his chest holding it tightly in his right hand. "I'm going to beat you, using your own power!"

Saying this, Issei clutched the gem and drove it directly into his chest, shattering it into pieces due to the force of the impact. As he did this, the pieces of the blue gem began hovering around his body, sending blue rays of light towards Issei's 'Balance Breaker' armor and his 'Boosted Gears'.

"…Issei-senpai!" Koneko yelled out.

Issei fell on his knees while gritting his teeth. Apparently taking Albion's powers was painful, but Issei would endure it. He's been through worse, after all. The places that the blue rays hit formed crystals around Issei's 'Balance Breaker' armor that were shattering into small particles. The particles were being sucked into Issei's 'Balance Breaker' armor, a sign that Issei's plan was actually working.

"Fuck, that hurts!" Issei yelled out. "It hurts like hell! But I'll endure it!"

"You plan to take my power in you?" Vali asked while he was watching Issei shivering on his knees while the blue shards that were left from Vali's gem kept on firing the laser beams at him.

"Kiba was able to create a Demonic Holy Sword, which was thought to be impossible." Issei stated as he struggled to get back on his feet. Most of the blue shards were now gone, with only around 10 remaining hovering around Issei. "With that in mind, it should also be possible for me to use the power of Albion while still possessing the 'Boosted Gears'!"

 **{A futile attempt.}** Albion spoke out loud. **{We're opposing sides to each other. It is simply suicidal.}**

 **[Albion, from my descendant I have learned one very important thing.]** Ddraig spoke to Albion. **[Willpower takes people farther than they have ever hoped to go. Believe me when I say this, my Partner will make it through. He always does!]**

"Through my will, I shall make it through!" Issei grunted in pain. The last bits of the crystal shards were being absorbed while he talked. "Through my will, I shall evolve and become stronger! Take my will and evolve!"

The moment Issei said that, the blue shards disappeared, as the last bits of it were sucked through the 'Balance Breaker' armor. Just then, Issei was suddenly engulfed in a bright blue aura. He got back on his feet, feeling his newfound power surging through him.

 ***[Vanishing Dragon – Power Is Taken!]*** Ddraig suddenly announced. At this, Vali and all the rest gasped in both shock and surprise.

The bright blue aura around Issei's 'Balance Breaker' armor began to fade away. Rias and the rest took a better look at Issei's armor, only to find out that almost nothing was changed. The only differences were the gems embedded on his armor. They were now glowing with a mixture of blue and green color – a sign that Issei now did possess the 'Divine Dividing' powers along with his 'Boosted Gears' ones.

"I need to come up with a name for this power now!" Issei said as he took a step forward.

 **{Impossible.}** Albion said in a state of pure shock. **{That should not have been possible!}**

[Your life would have been greatly decreased by now, I hope you do realize that. Due to your immunity though, you're as good as new anyways.] Ddraig said in Issei's head. [It was a stupid act, but fascinating nonetheless. Good work, Partner!]

 _'I know, but you know that I'm immune.'_ Issei replied with his thoughts directed towards Ddraig. _'You're worrying way too much, Ddraig.'_

"Vali, I've got your power now." Issei said as he took another step forward. "Time for round 3."

*Chuckling* "Very interesting." Vali said while chuckling. "I guess I'll have to get really serious now." Saying this, Vali jumped up and spread his wings, hovering over the ground as the wings on his back grew at least twice in size. Albion's voice was heard afterwards.

 **{Half Dimension!}** Albion announced. Vali then extended his arm towards the New School Building and with one simple gesture, the whole building began shrinking at an alarmingly fast rate.

"What is he doing?!" Sona asked while she and the rest were looking towards the school building.

"He's distorting this dimension." Michael responded. "We are in grave peril."

"He's not sane anymore." Rias said while watching with horror.

"Of course he won't be." Said Azazel who was now standing next to Michael. "Just like other dragon wielders. The dragon's power drives people crazy, especially their hosts."

"It's different with Issei-kun though." Sirzechs said. "He is a dragon, after all. Although more powerful due to his 'Boosted Gears', he is mostly in control over his emotions."

"This may prove to be a problem at times though." Azazel spoke. "Issei's calm attitude can hold him back when he's fighting. The reason why was he defeated a couple of minutes ago was because he didn't unleash his full power."

"But Issei was angry when he engaged in a battle with Vali!" Rias exclaimed. "How comes that he calmed down so quickly?!"

"This is a question I can't answer." Azazel shrugged. "Better ask him once the battle is over."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Vali?!" Issei yelled out at Vali who was still using his power to 'distort the dimension'. "What will you achieve with this move?!"

"It's pretty simple really." Azazel spoke out before Vali even got the chance. "This is 'Half Dimension', an ability that's exclusive to the 'Divine Dividing'. Basically everything around Vali will be divided by half. Well, the objects at least. The people around will lose power over time until they're unable to carry on."

Azazel's explanation caused everyone's eyes to widen. Through a simple ability, Vali was threatening their lives with them unable to do anything. Hearing this, something in Issei began to snap.

"So, that means that all of you guys will-" Issei began but he choke on his words, unable to continue.

"Yeah, we're as good as dead if Vali isn't stopped." Azazel said calmly.

Issei stood motionless there for a couple of seconds, thoughts running through his mind.

 _'They will… Die?'_ Issei thought to himself. _'The people that I got so close with will die? The people that trained me and helped me grow stronger will die?'_ Issei's thoughts were still running through his head with something in his mind dangerously close to snapping. _'… My Koneko-chan will… DIE?!' _Something in Issei then snapped.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Issei roared out as bright green aura engulfed his body. The eyes of the 'Balance Breaker' armor began glowing as well as the other gems that were embedded in the armor. Issei looked up at Vali and spoke with anger evident in his voice. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MY FRIENDS?!"

"If it means making you angrier, then I sh-" Vali began but was silenced by Issei's anger-filled yells.

"I won't forgive you!" Issei yelled out as he was getting angrier and angrier with every second passing. "I will never forgive you, Vali!" ***[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]*** The 'Boosted Gear' began announcing as Issei's power was rising with every 'Boost'.

Soon enough, Issei's aura became so large that the building that got shrunk by Vali actually caught on fire. The aura was also getting dangerously close to Rias and the rest of the watchers, forcing them to create a 'Magical Barrier' to keep them safe from Issei's aura.

"You're really full of surprises today." Vali said. There were hints of both amusement and shock in his voice. "But this is really interesting."

"Just try and lay a hand on my friends, you bastard." Issei spoke with anger still evident in his voice. "I'll crush you against the ground so hard that you'll never be able to reincarnate! VALI!"

Saying this, Issei flew straight towards Vali. Vali luckily evaded Issei's first attack, but Issei wasn't done. Quicker than anyone could see, Issei flew after Vali, driving his fist straight towards his abdomen. Vali was sent flying back a couple of meters.

"What's with his speed?!" Vali asked himself as he attempted to evade yet another of Issei's attacks. Vali noticed that Issei's speed has increased at least tenfold, making him basically untraceable with an eye.

Vali was flying forward in an attempt to escape from Issei, only to be caught by his shoulder from a crimson gauntlet with green gems. Forcing Vali to turn around, Issei punched him square in the chest. Vali spat out some blood due to the force of the impact.

"I'm not going to let you continue threatening my friends, Vali!" Issei yelled out as he once again drove his fist towards Vali's chest. "This is for threatening Koneko-chan's life!" ***[Divide!]*** The 'Boosted Gears' announced as Vali suddenly felt weaker.

Immediately afterwards, Issei grabbed Vali by the shoulders and banged his head against his with all of his might. "This is for threatening Irina's life!" Due to the impact, both Issei and Vali's helmets shattered, leaving their faces unprotected.

Still holding onto his shoulders, Issei kneed Vali straight into his nuts. "This is for threatening Asia's life!" Issei released Vali's shoulders only to swing at him with his right hand. Issei then uppercutted Vali, making him spit out a considerable amount of blood. "This is for threatening Buchou's life!"

Still guided by his blind rage, Issei punched Vali in the face again, but this time his fist was covered in flames. "This is for threatening Akeno-san's life!" As Issei punched Vali with his flame-covered fist, Vali was left with a big burn mark on his left cheek.

Issei was still not done though. His flame-covered fists were now covered in lightings as well. Issei swung his fist at Vali again, once again hitting him in the face. "This is for threatening Xenovia's life!" Vali spat out even more blood.

Issei's 'Boosted Gears' covered themselves with stones. The stones were engulfed in flame and lighting. "This is for threatening Kiba's life!" Issei once again kneed Vali in the nuts.

Vali arched his back because of Issei's hit. Issei uppercutted Vali again with his 'Boosted Gears' still engulfed by stones, fire and lighting. "For threatening Gasper's life!"

 ***[DIVIDE!]*** The 'Boosted Gears' announced again. Vali was left with very little power, but Issei still had one more hit he wanted to deal. "And this is for all the others!" Issei raised his leg and axe-kicked Vali straight into the ground, creating a large smoking crater once Vali hit the ground.

Vali laid in the crater for a couple of moments as Issei got back on the ground. He was breathing heavily for a while due to his frustration and building-up power, but he was now starting to calm down.

Vali began to get back on his feet slowly. Issei widened his eyes in shock as did everyone else. Vali just took a massive beating, and yet he was able to stand up as if nothing has happened.

"Interesting." Vali said as he got back on his legs. "This is far too interesting!"

"He can still stand up?!" Xenovia was the first one to speak among everyone else.

"You, Hyoudou Issei might be worthy of seeing my ultimate and real power." Vali said as he turned around and faced Issei.

 **{Assess the situation well, Vali.}** Albion spoke out. **{That would be not a wise decision to make.}** Albion's words fell on deaf ears though.

"I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God." Vali spoke out. The words coming out of his mouth sounded like some form of chant, a chant that Issei was very familiar with.

 _'Is this guy really going to use_ it _here?!'_ Issei thought to himself. _'He is insane!'_

 **{Vali! Would you rather be swept away by my own powers?!}** Albion yelled out only to be ignored by Vali again.

"I envy the 'infinite' and I pursue the 'dream'. I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy and I shall-" Just as Vali was about to finish his 'chant', the barrier that was formed above the school suddenly cracked. A man landed right in front of Vali with a staff in his hands.

The man that landed on the ground caused a small earthquake to form due to the power he used when landing. The man then stood up.

"Bikou. Why are you here?" Vali asked the man.

Issei examined the man that stood next to Vali. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was almost as tall as Vali. He was also wearing a light armor over his chest, keeping his belly uncovered. The armor covering his chest was red. He also had long shoulder pads with skulls embedded on them. He was also carrying a long wooden staff in his left hand.

"The battle is about to start between the Northern assassins, so they say you should quickly return." The man replied cheerfully.

"I see." Vali replied. "So it's time already, huh?"

"Who are you?" Issei asked the man that broke through the barrier and landed next to Vali just seconds ago. "Where did you come from?"

"That guy is Bikou." Azazel said as he walked up to Issei. "He is a descendant of the Great Victorious Fighting Buddha. To put it simply, he is from the line of Son Gokú, the famous monkey from Journey to the West."

"Son Gokú?!" Issei almost yelled out with his eyes widened in shock.

"I never thought that you'd also be a member of the Khaos Brigade." Azazel said to Bikou. "You guys sure are dangerous."

"Unlike my ancestor, I live more of a free life, you know?" Bikou said cheerfully while laughing. "Nice meeting you, Sekiryuutei." Saying this, Bikou used his staff and opened up a portal underneath Vali and himself.

"Let's fight more fiercely next time." Vali said as him and Bikou began to disappear. "With more strength."

"You threaten my friends again and the next time will not only be more fiercely, but you'll also regret the day you were chosen to be the White Dragon's host." Issei said with venom in his voice. Vali simply smirked at this.

"That's exactly what I count on." Vali said as him and Bikou finally disappeared. The portal led them to their location, leaving Issei, the Three Fractions leaders, Rias' Peerage, Sona and Tsubaki alone.

"This guy is so weird…" Issei muttered to himself as his 'Balance Breaker' armor disappeared. "But at least he's not here anymore." Issei then turned towards Rias and the rest. "Are you guys alr-" He couldn't finish his sentence though. He was tackled to the ground by Koneko and Asia.

"…Issei-senpai!" Koneko almost yelled out while clinging him, afraid to let him go. "…Don't scare us like this anymore!"

"Are you alright, Issei-san?" Asia asked with her eyes teary. "Are you hurt somewhere? I will heal it immediately!"

"D-Don't worry, I'm okay!" Issei replied with a faint blush. "I-I've been through worse, it's okay."

"…Don't scare us like this anymore!" Koneko repeated her previous plead with tears now threatening to fall from her eyes. Issei smiled at her and petted her head.

"I'll try not to, Koneko-chan. I promise." Issei replied. Rias and the rest were standing close to Issei who was currently on the ground.

{[Scene Break]}

The New School Building was engulfed in a blue blinding light. The building regained its previous size and was currently being repaired from the inside. Due to Vali's 'Half Dimension' use, the building was shrunk quite a bit, but with the combined power of all the Three Fractions, it was quickly getting repaired.

"It's a joint job between the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils." Rias commented while watching the Three Fractions' armies repair the building using their power.

"Peace has finally been officially declared." Akeno said.

"The matter of Katarea is our responsibility." Sirzechs spoke to Azazel.

"It was my own negligence for not putting a lid on Vali's way before." Azazel replied.

"Umm, Michael-sama." Issei said as he walked up to Michael. "I know that this is a bit sudden, but can I ask you for a favor?"

"As long as it's something that I am capable of granting." Michael replied with a gentle smile.

"Please allow Asia, Xenovia and all the Devils that love God to pray." Issei said. Asia and Xenovia that were standing closely behind him heard him and widened their eyes in shock. Michael seemed surprised by Issei's request, but he was happy to comply. He just had to make sure that Asia and Xenovia were okay with it though.

"Asia, Xenovia. Let me ask you this." Michael said as he turned towards Asia and Xenovia. "Would you still offer your prayers despite being Devils?"

"Yes." Asia replied without even considering it. "Despite being a Devil, I still believe in our Lord. I know that he'll love me and guide me, despite me being a Devil. That's why, please allow us to pray!"

"I feel the same way!" Xenovia said as she put a hand to her heart.

"I would also like to ask permission for them, Michael-sama." Irina said as she suddenly appeared behind Xenovia. "Not only for them, but for all the Devils that believe and love our Lord."

"Irina?" Xenovia spoke out.

"I simply treated you as a traitor without even considering what happened on your side." Irina explained. "I heard what happened when we returned… I wanted to apologize earlier for my behavior before you left the church, but with the attack and all, I simply couldn't. I'm sorry."

"There's no need for you to apologize." Xenovia replied with a smile.

"Asia-san, we also said some terrible things to you." Irina said as she turned towards Asia.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind it anymore…" Asia replied.

"I'm really sorry." Irina said as she bowed down as a sign of an apology.

"D-Don't be!" Asia said. "I-I really have forgotten about it already!"

"Michael-dono, would you and God not consider this as a symbol of our declared peace?" Sirzechs asked Michael.

"Yes." Michael nodded. "I don't think it would be too much of a burden for the religious Devils to be able to pray without hurting themselves. I'm sure our Lord won't mind it either."

"Thank you, oh Lord." Xenovia said as she looked towards the sky. Her head began hurting her immediately as she did this. Michael silently chuckled at this sight.

"I'll have to go back to HQ and tell God first." Michael said with a smile.

"As for me, I'll stay here for a while longer." Azazel said. He then turned towards Raynare. "Raynare, come over here!"

Raynare did as told. She began slowly walking forward with her eyes staring at the ground beneath her. While walking forward, Issei was giving her the death stare which made her quite uncomfortable. She felt like as if his gaze a tore a hole in her very soul.

She finally reached Azazel and slightly bowed down to him. "Yes, Azazel-sama?" Raynare asked with her eyes closed.

"Raynare, as a way to atone for your sins and pay for the crimes that you committed behind my back, I shall give your life, body and soul for Issei Hyoudou to use as he sees fit. You shall continue to be a Fallen Angel, but you shall be in service of Issei Hyoudou as his servant until the end of your days or until he decides to let you go." Azazel spoke to her as he opened a green 'Magic Circle' beneath her feet.

Through the 'Magic Circle' Azazel took away her freedom and turned her into a servant of Issei himself. He then turned towards Issei.

"Issei, mind coming here for a bit?" Azazel called him. Issei didn't answer. He just walked to Azazel as Azazel asked of him to do. "I hope you don't mind standing still for a bit so that I may finish the 'transfer'."

Once again, Issei said nothing. He just nodded his head while still glaring at Raynare. His eyes were full with fury. He was just about to jump at her right there and tear her slowly and painfully. Something stopped him though. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was stopping him from doing this to the girl that killed Asia.

"Issei, I shall give Raynare to you. She will be your servant until the end of her life or until you decide to let her go. She can never object you nor judge you. She is yours to command as you please." Azazel said as he opened a 'Magic Circle' beneath Issei's feet as well. "If you wish to let her go, simply use your powers and remove the link that I just created between the two of you. You're the only one that's capable of doing this."

With those words, the 'Magic Circle' beneath Issei's feet disappeared. With that, a contract between Issei and Raynare was formed. Raynare was Issei's servant and there was nothing she could do about it. Azazel then spoke again.

"Raynare, wasn't there something you said that you want to do?" Azazel said. "Now's the perfect opportunity to do it."

"R-Right." Raynare nodded her head. She took a step forward and looked straight into Issei's eyes. They were still filled with fury and hatred, but she tried to shrug it off. She then did something that Issei did not expect of her.

"I'm sorry!" Raynare almost yelled out. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Issei was staring at Raynare with a face full of confusion. Rias and the rest of her Peerage were looking at her with shocked expressions.

"Come again?" Issei asked her with confusion evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you! Please forgive me!" Raynare said even louder this time. She didn't raise her head.

"Listen, if you want to apologize, you shouldn't be apologizing to me." Issei said as he forced her to look up towards his face. "The person you should actually apologize to is standing right over there." Issei then pointed towards Asia.

Asia squeaked in embarrassment as Xenovia and the rest of Rias' Peerage narrowed their eyes. Raynare was bold though. She immediately dashed off towards Asia. Xenovia attempted to block her, but Raynare gently pushed her away.

Standing right in front of Asia, Raynare once again bowed her head down and almost yelled out her apology.

"I'm sorry for killing you!" Raynare almost yelled out without rising her head. "I'm really sorry, please forgive me!"

"R-Raynare-sama, I-" Asia opened her mouth to say something, but Raynare interrupted her before she even began.

"I know that you're mad! I know it!" Raynare finally looked up at Asia. Her eyes were watery as tears were rolling down her cheeks. "But please! Please at least _try_ to forgive me!"

Raynare finally broke down. She was now on her knees and was sobbing furiously. It was a sad sight. Asia knelt down next to Raynare and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Raynare-sama." Asia called out to get Raynare's attention. It seemed to work as Raynare slowly looked towards Asia. "I'm not mad at you at all." Asia said with an innocent smile.

Raynare and the rest all widened their eyes at her statement. The woman that _killed_ her stood in front of her begging for forgiveness, and she was not mad? Not even in the slightest?

"H-How come?" Raynare asked with her voice raspy from all the crying. "I-I killed y-you! Y-You m-must be mad!"

"I assure you Raynare-sama, I'm not." Asia said in a calm matter. "I felt a little sadder than usual, but it turned out for the better. I became friends with Issei-san and Buchou and all the rest."

"A-Asia…" Raynare was on the verge of tears once more. Asia got closer to her and hugged her gently with her innocent smile never leaving her face.

"It's okay, Raynare-sama." Asia comforted her while still hugging her. "I'm not mad. Do not apologize to me."

"A-ASIA!" Raynare yelled out as she began crying again. She wrapped her arms around Asia while crying loudly. Asia just smiled as she also wrapped her arms around Raynare tighter.

"It's okay, Raynare-sama." Asia said quietly. "Let it all out."

Issei and the rest were watching the whole thing from a distance. They were all touched by Asia's kindness and pure heart. If she could forgive somebody like Raynare, then God knows just how big her heart is.

As for Issei – he wasn't mad at Raynare for her attempt to kill him. He's had people that have attempted that before, not a big deal. He was mad at Raynare for killing Asia. However, seeing Asia forgive her so easily… Could he… Also forgive her? Could he forgive her for killing Asia? Could he forgive her for killing an innocent lonely girl?

"Well then, I'll be going." Azazel said from behind Issei as he turned around and began walking towards somewhere.

"Eh? Where are you going, Azazel-sama?" Issei asked him.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Azazel asked without turning around. "There's something that I'm gonna do here. Something that only I can do."

"What do you mean with that?" Issei asked.

"I'll tell you some other time." Azazel replied as he kept on walking. "I'm going home now. I'm beat."

The Fallen Angel soldiers teleported away seeing that Azazel was leaving. No sign was left of them.

 _'Wonder what he's up to again…'_ Issei thought to himself. He then turned towards Asia and Raynare once again. Asia was still holding Raynare while Raynare was crying her eyes out. It was a touching moment really.

This was going to be a long night. Well, what was left of it.

{[Scene Break]}

Morning came. Birds were chirping as the sun began slowly illuminating every part of Kuoh. Just like any normal day, Issei and the rest of Rias' Peerage made their way to the Old School Building and their club room for their daily activities.

Today was a bit different though. Entering the room, Issei and the rest stood with their eyes widened at the sight in front of them. There stood Azazel, sitting on Rias' chair with his feet on top of the desk that was in front of the chair. He had a smirk on his face while eyeing Rias and the rest of her Peerage.

Sona and Tsubaki were also present in the room although they were doing nothing.

Issei was the first to react to this. He sighed and bluntly asked his question.

"What are you doing this time, Azazel-sama?" Issei asked. "What are you even doing here?"

"Oh nothing really." Azazel answered with his eyes closed and the smirk still evident on his face. "You remember that one thing that only I could do?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Issei asked.

"Well, I asked Sirzechs about it." Azazel replied. "And he said to just mention it to Serafall's younger sister." Hearing this, everyone turned towards Sona.

"If I didn't do it then my elder sister would come here and make me diz-" Sona began but stopped mid-sentence. "No, I mean cause trouble."

"Which means, you decided on a gamble?" Rias asked. Without answering her question, Sona took a step back and bowed slightly.

"Well then, I'll leave everything else to you." Sona said and quickly left the room, closely followed by Tsubaki.

"Hey wait, Sona!" Rias tried to stop her, but Sona didn't even turn towards her. Tsubaki closed the door behind her and they both left the club room.

"And so, from this day onward, I shall be the official advisor of the Occult Research Club!" Azazel said as he put his feet down on the ground. Silence filled the room once again. After a short while, Issei was the first to speak up once again.

"Umm, okay, but what about the left arm? How did you get it back?" Issei asked Azazel after noticing that his left arm was back at its place.

"It's an all-purpose arm, something that I made along with my 'Artificial Sacred Gears'." While talking, Azazel's hand changed its shape and function, going through a flamethrower, drill, blade and others. "I've always wanted to use this before."

Azazel then rolled his sleeve up and his arm detached from his forearm. Thrusters appeared at the end of the detached arm as it began flying around the room like a rocket before returning to Azazel and attaching itself back to his forearm once more.

"Sirzechs did give me one condition though." Azazel said as his arm returned and he rolled his sleeve back down.

"A condition?" Gasper asked from a box at the edge of the room. No one spotted him there.

"It's fairly simple. I have to properly develop and polish all of your untrained 'Sacred Gears'." Azazel explained as he stood up. "The two 'Boosted Gears' that Issei possess. Apparently they have more to show. Next is the 'Demonic Holy Sword'. And of course, the 'Forbidden Balor View'."

"I'm going to use the vast data I've obtained in my research, and push all of them into a distinct growth line." Azazel continued. "Understood? From now on, you'll all call me Azazel-sensei. Except for Issei. You can still stick with 'Azazel-sama' if you want to."

"Uh, yeah, I think I'll stick with that…" Issei said while scratching the back of his head.

"Now that's that." Azazel said as he walked away from the desk. "Let's get along, shall we?"

"Get along…?" Rias asked angrily. "I still haven't agreed to-"

"Oh, and Sirzechs also left me with a message." Azazel said, interrupting Rias.

"Message from Onii-sama?" Rias asked.

"During the time when he stayed at Issei's house, he realized the grave importance of frequent physical contact with Peerage members." Azazel explained. "Especially for you, Issei."

"Me?" Issei asked. "How come?"

"During your battles, you have proven numerous times that the people from Rias' Peerage are very important to you." Azazel replied. "It is also an essential part of your capabilities."

"So, what's Sirzechs-sama's point then?" Issei asked.

"I hereby give this command in the name of Maou Sirzechs Lucifer: All female Occult Research Club members should live with Hyoudou Issei." Azazel announced. "That's what he said."

 _'I-I don't think that's a good idea…'_ Issei thought to himself.

The girls' reactions varied as they heard this. Rias and Asia were shocked. Akeno and Koneko's eyes gleamed and Xenovia just smirked.

Was this order for the better or for the worse? Issei didn't know.

{[Scene Break]}

Around 2 hours later, Issei, Rias and Asia were back at Issei's home and were welcoming all the girls from Rias' Peerage into Issei's home.

While they were gone, Raynare has taken the initiative and cleaned the whole house without missing a single spot.

"Issei-kun, I've arrived to be with you!" Akeno said as she entered the house. She then proceeded to hug Issei while making sure that her chest was pushing against his as much as possible. Issei didn't say anything, but his face was redder than a tomato.

"I'm taking Asia's room." Xenovia simply said as she walked around Issei while holding a suitcase.

"Uhm, can you please let me go, Akeno-san?" Issei said as he gently pushed away from Akeno's embrace while still blushing.

"…Issei-senpai." Koneko quietly called out to him.

"Yes? What is it, Koneko-chan?" Issei asked her.

"…W-When are we going to train again?" Koneko asked him as she began blushing lightly.

"Whenever we're both free." Issei replied with a smile. "Will this be okay with you?"

"…Yes. Thank you, Issei-senpai." Koneko replied with a smile. Issei didn't say anything. He just smiled back and began to gently pet her head the way he knew she enjoyed.

"B-Buchou-san!" Asia said with her eyes teary. "I-Is this really necessary?"

"W-Well, I guess I can't do anything about it if it's Onii-sama's order." Rias said with a frown. A smile then suddenly appeared on her face. "I've decided."

"Hm?" Issei hummed. "What have you decided, Buchou?"

"I'm going to ask Onii-sama to renovate the entire house." Rias replied.

"WHAT?!" Was Issei's shocked response.

Many things happened in the last few days for Issei. Some of them good, some of them bad. He wasn't sure what the future had in store for him.

Of one thing he was certain though – his life was about to get much more interesting with all the girls sharing a house with him.

Life was treating him good so far. Well, as good as life could treat somebody like him.

{[Scene Break]}

Standing on the roof of one of the nearby houses, Azazel was looking towards Issei's home with a smirk.

"The Hakuryuukou desires power." Azazel said to himself. "The Sekiryuutei desires peace. Both desires are surprisingly simple and pure. Even with the wars waging in the Supernatural world, the world will continue as it is."

{[Scene Break]}

* * *

 **Hello guys!**

 **Thus ends chapter 24 of 'Issei Hyoudou the Neko Dragon'. With Volume 4 now completed, it's time to jump in on volume 5 and the Rating Game between Sitri and Gremory! Also, Kuroka shall make an appearance! Who's excited for that?! Somebody? Anybody? …No? Okay.**

 **Anyways, I would like to once again apologize for not updating for SOOOOO LONG! I've been getting busier and busier so it's been kinda rough with me. Please excuse me guys! QAQ I won't give on that story. Oh no, not until I finish it. So for all the peeps that enjoy it – thank you! You shall see it either finished or left when I'm out of ideas. I'm pretty sure that won't happen though!**

 **So, anyways, this chapter is around 12k words long, making it my longest chapter so far! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I definitely had fun writing it!**

 **I apologize for any typos or mistakes. As English is not my native language I'm having a bit of difficulty when forming my sentences. I hope you guys can bear with me! I also can't express myself in-depth so my writing is not as good as some would expect from me. For this, I apologize as well.**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for 1000+ follows! You guys are inspiring me to write more and more and try to get better at this! Thank you all guys so much!**

 **Once again, I'd like to mention the fact that I made a Discord server, so if any of you guys want to come and chat or have fun or something, you can always come! I'll meet you with open arms!**

 **Discord server link:** **discord . gg/JPAUaK5** **(I have to type it like this due to FF censoring links…)**

 **So, yeah! There are some rules there, obviously, but I'm not too strict, so don't worry too much! If you guys want to come over, I'll welcome you with open arms!**

 **Also, the server isn't just for me to always blab and nag about my stories. It's simply an attempt to make people closer and try to give them a place to have fun!**

 **That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I'll try not to take too long with the next one, but as I said – I'm growing busier and busier. Please bear with me!**

 **Enormous thanks to my Beta readers for this story! Thank you randomhairz and Agent of the Divine One! You guys are important part of this story and I thank you deeply for what you're doing!**

 ** _'Stay awesome!'_**

 ** _-_** **_Xeroz/Xerozzuro_**


End file.
